BAKUGAN NEW HOPES
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Desde que Barodius fue derrotado, regresó a su forma original, Toshiya. En eso, una fuerza maligna empieza a atacar a la Tierra. La única esperanza radica en Dan Kuso y sus amigos para erradicarlos. BUSQUEDA DE CRISTALES, habrá a partir de ahora otras series que no son de Bakugan ¿Pueden aportar OC? ¿También reviews? Onegai... TT.TT
1. El inicio de la aventura

BAKUGAN NEW HOPES

Esto se dará desde la derrota de Barodius (porque me encanta mantener a Anubias y Sellon)

Shun: O.O Dime algo, LO HACES MIENTRAS PASAN LOS JUEGOS OLÍMPICOS DE LONDRES EN SU CEREMONIA INAGUGRAL?

Yo: Sipi! ¿Algún problema?

Shun: Mientras pasa...

Mientras en Londres, los abanderados de Brunei Darausalam Entran, Masquerade irrumpe en la casa burlando toda la seguridad por lo que Shun reaccionó e hizo un movimiento que Masquerade se desmayara, tal como lo visto en iCarly cuando Sam se lo hizo a la Fanática Loca.

Yo: O.O Wow... Gracias...

Shun: nwn De nada.

Fabia: ¿Qué dirá Nicole?

Yo: Lo bueno es que Masquerade no me va a matar nwn... ... ... Porque Len ya lo "hizo".

Shun: Te "mató"?

Yo: Más bien, me gritó... pero yá me arreglé con él, sólo fue una historia, ya que en un review Nicole se me adelantó, antes de que me pidiera ya sabes qué.

Shun: Pícara Nicole. XD

Yo: Ahora puedes ir a recoger a Maski-chan si lo deseas y me lo puedes atender con palabras, y darle un yuri o una chica para que se distraiga de mí. JAJA! Sólo que no te enojes

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto.

* * *

Han pasado meses desde que Barodius fue derrotado, todo ha transcurrido en paz. Éste era el margen de los 10 mejores peleadores del Interespacio.

1: Dan Kuso (el mejor de todos)

2: Shun Kazami (llegó al segundo por 2da vez)

3: Sellon (primera mujer en 3er lugar)

4: Ahmud Ichunija (Proviniente de Pakistán)

5: Marucho Marakura (Ahmud lo bajó)

6: Anubias (Avanzando, chicos, avanzando)

7: Hans Issen (De Serbia)

8: Haibaku Ishida Kuso (De Japón, MI OC XD)

9: Hin Showhanking (De Corea del Sur)

10: Shion Kirazame Hai (Nuevo OC y amiga de Haibaku)

Ésta fue la tabla de posiciones. Algo que un castaño llamado Haibaku Ishida Kuso, el número 8, observaba con mucho orgullo.

En eso, mira un anuncio en la pantalla virtual, un anuncio de las Primeras Olimpiadas llevadas a cabo en el Bakucentro Interdimensional, antes Interespacio.

"Primeras Olimpiadas en el BakuCentro, a sólo 7 días. Desde el edificio Tokyo Skytree se dará la inauguración. ¡No se lo pierdan!"

- Wow - Dijo Haibaku - Tengo que estar ahí.

- No cuentes con eso, Ishida - dijo Ahmud Ichunija, de Pakistán. Cabello negro, ojos oscuros profundos, Camiseta negra y encima un suéter rojo. Pantalones color khaki, zapatos negros, una bufanda cubriéndole la boca. Su mirada irradiaba mucho enojo, pero hace que cualquiera se asuste, a menos de que seas muy valiente.

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? - dijo Haibaku

- Nada, sólo que no te será fácil - dijo Ahmud - ¡No creas que porque sí asistirás al evento! Necesitas registrarte antes de que inicie la ceremonia, lo cual faltan 7 días, así que apúrate - en eso se va soltando una risa malvada pero leve.

- Ese chico necesita que lo hagan de pinole! - dijo Haibaku para sí.

Ya en otra parte...

- Tenemos que acabar con ese chico llamado Dan Kuso y sus amigos! - dijo un joven.

- ¿Pero cómo lo haremos si sus bakugan son tan fuertes? - dijo una joven.

- ¡Ustedes no saben nada aún! - dijo otro joven - Tenemos a un bakugan con mayor capacidad que Drago.

-Debo detenerlos... - dijo otro joven, pero menor y se va a la Tierra.

Ya en la tierra

- Todo ha sido maravilloso desde que Barodius fue derrotado. - dijo Dan - ¿No creen?

- Tienes razón, Dan - dijo Fabia acercándose un poco a Dan.

- ¿No deberías alejarte? - dijo Shun - No sería bueno que le quitaras un poco de aire.

- De acuerdo - dijo Fabia un poco molesta y se aleja un poco de Dan al tiempo en que aparece Haibaku

- Desgraciado... - dijo Haibaku entre dientes

- ¿Quién?

- Ahmud - dijo Haibaku - ¿No se cansa de hacerme la vida difícil?

- No lo creo - dijo Shun y en eso aparece un peliblanco estilo eroguro.

- ¿Anubias? - dijo Dan

- Creí que registrarían a los demás para la Olimpiada Bakugan.

- Estoy un poco confundido - dijo Dan

- ¡Falta Haibaku, tarado! - dijo Shun golpeando por detrás a Dan

- Auch! - dijo Dan.

- Pues... - dijo Haibaku - Yo tengo que ir a registrarme. ¿Dónde me registro?

-en mi computadora - dijo Marucho apareciendo con su laptop. - sólo pon to Nombre, Apellido, atributo, bakugan, lugar donde vives, o sea, ciudad y país, género, edad.

Mientras marucho decía cada dato, Haibaku, quién sabe cómo, escribió cada uno de sus datos.

- ¿Cómo lo? - dijo Marucho pero fue interrumpido por un rayo que cayó cerca de todos, hiriendo a Dan y causando la angustia de todos.

- ¡DAN! - Gritaron Haibaku, Shun, Fabia y Marucho muy angustiados y se van hacia el aludido, quien apenas logra ponerse de pie.

- Kuso - dijo Anubias de manera indiferente.

En eso, se nota que del rayo, aparece un chico joven, cabello castaño con gris, una gorra de frío con gafas, camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalones cafés. Sus ojos son muy grandes y tienen un color gris café, cuya mirada irradiaba ternura. (imagen: bolgspot:_ )

- ¿Quién es él? - dijo Dan ya incorporado

- Ma... - dijo Anubias sorprendido. - Ma... ma... ¿Mag Mel?

- Qué - dijeron todos.

- ¿Quién es ese Mag Mel? - dijo Dan.

- Chicos... - dijo el niño - Anubias, no me llames así - dijo molesto mientras se acariciaba la cabeza - Lo lamento, Dan Kuso, es que no tengo con qué irme.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - dijo Dan

- No te había visto desde que nos enfrentamos por última vez - dijo en joven. - Mi nombre original es... ... Toshiya Ishimura, conocido como Mag Mel por mis sirvientes Anubias y Sellon, antes el emperador Barodius. - En eso Dan, Shun, Marucho y Fabia se asustan... ¿Barodius estaba vivo, o ese niño era Barodius?

- ¿ERES BARODIUS? - Gritó un Dan molesto - ¿CÓMO RAYOS...?

- Es una larga historia... - dijo Toshiya - pero la haré lo más corta posible

Flashback/Toshiya POV

Fue hace mucho tiempo, hace apenas un año y medio, era conocido por mis habilidades de maldad. Luego... me encargué de ser el emperador de Gundalia y hacer todo lo que hice... Invadir Neathia, matar a Jin, tratar de robarle los poderes a Dan Kuso por medio de Kazarina...

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Fabia - ¿CÓMO ES QUE UN NIÑO SE CONVIRTIÓ EN ESE CRUEL DICTADOR?

Esperen... esa es la parte más importante. Después de fracasar en mi intento de apoderarme del Orbe Sagrado de Neathia y ser derrotado por tí... me arrepentí de ser malvado y volví a mi forma original, no sin antes crear a mis sirvientes...

Fin Toshiya POV y Flashback

- Entonces ahora eres bueno, ¿ah? - dijo Dan

- De hecho, siempre fui bueno, hasta que hace 5 años la maldad me sedujo. - dijo Toshiya.

- Pero... - dijo Shun - UNO NO PUEDE... - Gritó pero luego meditó. - Ah no... Ren y Alice pasaron por lo mismo.

- Cierto - dijo Dan

- Mis compañeros de equipo están planeando destruirte. - dijo Toshiya - Espero que no te enojes...

- No te preocupes Toshi - dijo Dan - y si quieres, puedes unirte al equipo - en eso todos asienten, excepto Fabia, quien estaba enojada porque ese niño fue un dictador.

- No creo que sea buena idea poner a Toshiya - dijo Drago apareciendo en el hombro de Dan.

- No te preocupes - dijo Toshiya - Sólo confía en mi.

- De acuerdo - dijo Drago y Toshiya sonrió duclemente. En eso, una llamada de emergencia asusta a Dan.

- Qué pasa? - dijo Dan

- Es sobre Rusia, la delegación está siendo atacada por fuerzas extrañas. - dijo la voz de computadora. - Entre ellos los 3 mejores: Dinna Iski, Dhio Saodev y Alice Gehabich.

- ¡ALICE! - Gritó Dan angustiado.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

Dan: ¿por qué?

Yo: Porque quiero ver cuando enciendan el pebetero! XDD

Dejem reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y si pueden participar con bakugan.

Sayooo!

Nicole Sakurai: Shun ya se encargó de Masquerade. XDD No me lo esperaba.

BYEEE!


	2. El misterioso atacante

BAKUGAN NEW HOPES

Les daremos la continuación de la historia para resolver la incógnita XD

Shun: O.O Está bien Alice

Yo: Sipi! ¿Algún problema?

Shun: No

Yo: O.O Wow... Gracias...

Shun: nwn De nada.

Fabia: ¿Qué parejas pondrás?

Yo: Pondré un DanxAlice, RunoxKeith/Spectra, MaruchoxOC, JuliexAce, MiraxOC, ShunxFabia, RenxZenet, MasonxLenaxJesse, SerenaxElright, AnubiasxSellon, RaifexPaige, NoahxChris, RobinxSoon, JackxOC, OCXOC y más OCxOC

Shun: ¿Lo de ShunxFabia no se te hace muy repetido?

Yo: Sipi, pero es que me encanta XD

Shun: Eres un pícaro.

Yo: Y por cierto... ¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO UN DÍA ATRASADO NICOLE!

Shun: ¬¬U

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto.

* * *

Una llamada de emergencia asusta a Dan.

- Qué pasa? - dijo Dan

- Es sobre Rusia, la delegación está siendo atacada por fuerzas extrañas. - dijo la voz de computadora. - Entre ellos los 3 mejores: Dinna Iski, Dhio Saodev y Alice Gehabich.

- ¡ALICE! - Gritó Dan angustiado. - Chicos, tienen que mandarme a Rusia de inmediato!

- ¿Estás seguro, Dan? - Dijo Shun - Esos chicos malvados son muy peligrosos.

- Si, pero Dan sabe cómo arreglárselas. - Dijo Haibaku muy orgulloso de su primo.

- Gracias! - dijo Dan, en eso, Marucho abre el portal de teletransportación - Deséenme suerte chicos! - en eso Dan se va.

Ya en Rusia

Se observaba un camión en llamas, con la delegación Bakugan de Rusia fuera del camión. Algunos están heridos, otros, apenas escapaban.

- Ríndanse, humanos insignificantes, y los dejaremos vivir - dijo un chico de forma gundaliana con cabello rojo y ojos verdes oscuros.

- Nunca... nos... rendiremos... - alcanzó a decir Dhio Saodev quien estaba herido en el suelo.

Dhio Saodev, ojos rojos, cabello rubio, camisa azul, mezclilla negra. Atributo Acuos.

- Como quieras, humano insolente - dijo el gundaliano y atacó a Dhio dejándolo en el suelo!

- Dhio-nii! - gritó una pelinaranja y se dirigió hacia Dhio

- También quieres terminar como él? - dijo el gundaliano - Te daré el gusto! - en eso, patea a la pelinaranja en el estómago y la deja en el suelo.

- ALICE! - Gritó una niña de cabello oscuro y ojos púrpura oscuro con un vestido verde y una faldita naranja. Por su estatura, tiene como 10 años.

- Dinna... - dijo Alice apenas levantándose - N-no te metas aún... y-yo.. m-me en-cargaré...

- Jajajajaja! - dijo el gundaliano - ¿Cómo me derrotarás, niñita tonta?

- ¿A QUIÉN LE DICES NIÑITA TONTA? - Gritó una voz conocida. La mayor parte de la delegación Rusa miró al joven y no se lo podían creer.

- Dan! - gritó Alice de felicidad al saber que era él.

- Con que te dignas de aparecer, Kuso - dijo el chico gundaliano. - El "héroe" valen-tonto llegó a "salvar a su novia".

- ¡Cállate, quien quiera que seas! - Gritó Dan.

- ¡CARTA PORTAL, LISTA! - Gritaron ambos.

La batalla inició y el poder vital está en 100%.

- No te permitiré que trates así a mis amigos! - gritó Dan muy enojado.

- Pruébalo! - gritó el gundaliano - Bakugan, pelea! - gritó lanzando a su bakugan - Bakugan, surge. Acabémos con él Apahanta Darkus.

Y en eso sale un Bakugan de forma de dragón con 7 cabezas y 7 cuernos, cada uno con el nombre de Apahanta, que significa destructor en bengalí. En su torso, tenía cuerpo de dragón de komodo, alas de águila y debajo de ellas, unos cañones letales.

- Bueno... - Dijo Dan - Bakugan, pelea! Vamos a derrotarlo, Drago! - en eso aparece Titanium Dragonoid.

- Tu bakugan es demasiado inferior comparado con nuestra nueva arma secreta! - gritó el gundaliano con una sonrisa malvada.

- ¿Dime, es este bakugan? - dijo Dan muy molesto

- No.. - dijo el gundaliano - Este es sólo mi bakugan, pero el bakugan secreto será más fuerte y no lo derrotarás. - en eso se ríe maléficamente.

- ¡Ya veremos! - gritó Dan - Poder activado, Golpe Fuerte de Dragon - dicho esto, Drago golpeó a Apahanta, pero éste resistió el golpe - ¿Qué pasó?

- No ocurrió nada - gritó Drago - ¿Qué pasó?

- Creo que sé qué pasó - dijo el gundaliano - ¡NO PUEDES DERROTAR A APAHANTA PORQUE ACTIVÉ EL PODER DE DEFENSA TOTAL! ¿CÓMO LA VES? - Gritó con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro. - Poder activado, garra de las tinieblas! - en eso Apahanta empezó a atacar a Drago

- Poder activado! - Dan - Gran Golpe de Dragon - en eso, Drago atacó a Apahanta.

Ambos bakugan terminaron malheridos que regresaron a ser esferas, el poder vital de ambos peleadores bajó a 30%. Pero el impacto fue tan potente que antes de que los bakugan regresaran a ser esferas, la onda de poder del impacto final de los golpes atacó a el chico y a Dan. El gundaliano no sintió nada, Dan fue tirado al suelo.

- ¡DAN! - Gritó una Alice angustiada

- No... te pre... preocupes... - dijo Dan incorporándose a duras penas - Estoy bien...

- Pero... - dijo Alice a punto de derramar lágrimas

- No te preocupes - dijo Hydranoid apareciendo en el hombro de Alice - Dan puede hacerlo.

- Bakugan, pelea! - Dan - Bakugan, surge! Vamos Drago! - aparece Drago en su forma verdadera.

-Bakugan, pelea! - dijo el chico gundaliano - Vamos Apahanta - en eso aparece Apahanta en su verdadera forma. - poder activado! ¡Granada de la muerte! - en eso aparece una granada gigante y se dirige hacia Drago - ¡EXPLOTA! - En eso la granada explota.

- ¡DAN! - Gritó Alice - NOOO!

Hubo un gran humo al terminar la explosión, pero para desgracia del gundaliano, Dan y Drago seguían intactos

- ¿QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ? - Gritó el gundaliano.

- Mi Drago estaba protegido! - dijo Dan sonriendo.

FLASHBACK

Dan veía que la granada se dirigía hacia Drago.

- Poder activado - dijo Dan - Escudo Generacional - en eso se activa un escudo potente. En eso, la granada se inserta en Drago.

Fin Flashback.

- Eso es todo - dijo Dan y Alice sonrió aliviada. - ¡PODER ACTIVADO! Gólpe Máximo de Dragón - en eso, Drago usó el poder de Golpe Máximo y acabó con Apahanta. El poder vital del gundaliano bajó a 0%.

- No puede ser! - gritó el chico

- Bien hecho Dan! - gritó Alice

- Gracias - dijo Dan guiñándole un ojo a Alice y ésta se sonroja. En eso, su cara cambia a una de enojo y se dirige al gundaliano - Creí que todos los gundalianos eran buenos.

- Pues sigue soñando porque... - dijo el chico - ¡No soy de Gundalia realmente! - eso dejó a todos en shock, sobre todo a Dan - Soy mitad gundaliano, mitad surathiano! Nací en mi planeta Surathia! - en eso, activó un portal hacia su mundo, y antes de entrar - Y por cierto, soy Ken Johnson. La próxima vez, te derrotaré, Kuso. - en eso cruza el portal.

- ¿Surathia? - dijo Dan confundido - ¿Sabes de ese planeta? - preguntó a Drago quien estaba en forma de esfera.

- No - respondió Drago abriéndose de su forma esférica.

- Dan! - gritó Alice feliz y abrazó a Dan haciendo que éste se sonrojara, al tiempo en que llegaban Shun, Marucho, Toshiya, Fabia, Haibaku y Anubias. Shun, al ver que Alice abrazaba a Dan, se molestó un poco, provocando los celos de Fabia. Haibaku, por otra parte, los veía divertido.

- Creo que Dan tiene una amante - dijo Haibaku divertido

- ¡AH! No es cierto - dijo Dan asustado, sonrojado y soltándose de Alice.

- Tranquilo Haibakín - dijo Alice - Todos sabemos que Runo y Dan son novios.

- Pues no sé cómo reaccionará cuando vea esa foto que les tomé - dijo Haibaku mandando el mensaje desde su celular.

- ¿QUÉ HACES? - Gritó un Dan alterado y Haibaku se ríe.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

Dan: ¿Quieres que Runo me odie?

Yo: No. XD

Dejem reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

Sayooo!

Nicole Sakurai: ¿Cuál fue tu primer review que mandaste?

Bye

Masquerade: ¿Por qué nunca me sale?

Yo: ¿Qué haces aquí? (mientras me llevo a Masquerade a platicar)

BYEEE! NYAPPY!


	3. Corazones rotos

BAKUGAN NEW HOPES

Les daremos la continuación de la historia para resolver la otra incógnita XD

Shun: O.O ¿Cómo reaccionará Runo?

Yo: No tengo idea ¬¬U

Runo: Dan y Alice abrazados? NOOO!

Yo: ^^ jijiji

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto.

* * *

- Dan! - gritó Alice feliz y abrazó a Dan haciendo que éste se sonrojara, al tiempo en que llegaban Shun, Marucho, Toshiya, Fabia, Haibaku y Anubias. Shun, al ver que Alice abrazaba a Dan, se molestó un poco, provocando los celos de Fabia. Haibaku, por otra parte, los veía divertido.

- Creo que Dan tiene una amante - dijo Haibaku divertido

- ¡AH! No es cierto - dijo Dan asustado, sonrojado y soltándose de Alice.

- Tranquilo Haibakín - dijo Alice - Todos sabemos que Runo y Dan son novios.

- Pues no sé cómo reaccionará cuando vea esa foto que les tomé - dijo Haibaku mandando el mensaje desde su celular.

- ¿QUÉ HACES? - Gritó un Dan alterado y Haibaku se ríe.

- Qué - dijo Haibaku - Runo tiene qué saberlo, ¿no?

- Pero si Runo se enoja - dijo Dan asustado

- Tranquilo - dijo Haibaku - Estará bien.

- Y más aún porque está llegando al Interespacio, por lo que tenemos que llevar a los rusos al hotel - dijo Shun

- ¿De acuerdo? - dijo Fabia

Ya en el Interespacio, los Peleadores y Toshiya lograron alojar a los rusos en su zona.

- Gracias Dan Kuso - dijo Dhio Saodev y Dan le correspondió el gesto dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro, haciendo que el ruso sonriera.

Ya cuando los peleadores se reencontraron con Runo, quien vino con 5 personitas más.

- Hola chicos - dijo Runo.

- ¿Quiénes son todas las 6? - dijo Toshiya

- Te las presentaré. - dijo Shun - La de coletas cyan es Runo, novia de Dan, eso si Haibaku no la arruina.

- Oye! - gritó Haibaku un poco molesto

- Tiene razón - dijo Helix apareciendo - Pero no somos tan malos.

- La de cabello naranja es Mira Clay Fermen - dijo Dan - Líder de la resistencia de peleadores Bakugan. Y tiene a su Bakugan Wilda Subterra

- La de cabello castaño es Nicole Sakurai - dijo Marucho señalando a la aludida - Y su Bakugan es Luna Darkus. Nicole aparecía con cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Tiene una camiseta roja y por encima una camisa púrpura. Su pantalón era de colo mezclilla azul obscuro y tiene unos tenis blancos.

- La que sigue es Zafiro Gehabich - Dijo Alice - y su Bakugan es Omega Leonidas Darkus - Zafiro tiene cabello rubio hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos color azul zafiro, y un fleco de lado izquierdo con unos rayos pintados solo en las puntas que cambian de color por una extraña razon, usa un conjunto hecho con un short y una blusa strapless ambos son negros con retoques morados y botas negras mas abajo de las rodillas de color negro y tiene un collar con la letra z en morado con pequeños diamantes negros.

- El chico rubio que está al lado de mí es Keith - dijo Mira pero...

- Soy Spectra - dijo Spectra, ya que tenía la máscara que lo caracteriza.

- O.O Lo siento - dijo Mira

- No importa - dijo Spectra. En este fic, Spectra será de atributo Darkus. - y Su Bakugan es Infinity Helios Darkus

- Y la última que está es Chan Lee - dijo Alice - Y su Bakugan es Fortress Pyrus.

- Quiero saber algo - dijo Runo con carita depre - ¿Es cierto Haibaku?

- Sólo se abrazaron - dijo Haibaku

- Ya veo... - dijo Runo bajando la cabeza. Normalmente se enoja cuando hasta Alice se pone así con Dan, aunque nunc lo ha hecho excepto cuando sacaron a los Vexos en la tierra, o fue Dan el... No importa. - Dan... quiero hablar contigo.

- "Oh oh" - pensó Dan - "Esto es malo" De acuerdo - alcanzó a decir algo preocupado y ambos salieron de escena,

- ¿Qué hice esta vez? - dijo Haibaku con una gota estilo anime MUY GRANDE

- No tengo idea esta vez - dijo Drago

Ya un poco lejos de los peleadores.

- Dan... - dijo Runo muy triste - Tengo algo qué decirte.

- Dime qué pasa Runo - dijo Dan agarrando las manos de Runo - Puedes contar conmigo.

- Es que... - dijo Runo derramando lágrimas - Esto ya no funciona...

- ¿Qué cosa? - dijo Dan

- Lo nuestro... - dijo Runo - Ya no funciona... - empezó a derramar lágrimas - lo nuestro ya no funciona.

- QUÉ? - Gritó Dan soltándose de Runo a punto de llorar - Pero... ¿por qué? Se supone que nos amamos y que... - fue interrumpido cuando Runo le puso un dedo suyo en los labios del castaño.

- Lo de la larga distancia ya no ha funcionado... y además - dijo Runo muy triste - Además, he estado temiendo que te enamoraras de otra chica mejor que yo y... nunca me imaginé que fuera mi mejor amiga Alice cuando Haibaku me envió la foto. Pensó tal vez que quería verme tsundere, pero... sólo consiguió hacerme ver que mi temor era cierto... Creo que no podemos seguir siendo novios...

- Pe...pe...pero... - dijo Dan casi llorando - Yo t-te...

- Lo siento Dan - dijo Runo - Creo que es lo mejor para ambos... - en eso besa a Dan en los labios por medio segundo y se va de escena - lo siento...

- Runo... - dijo Dan llorando y en eso se derrumbó hacia el suelo

- Lo siento Dan - dijo Drago atrás de él y flotando.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

Dan: T-T Runo...

Yo: Pobrecito...

Dejem reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

Sayooo!

Nicole Sakurai: Gracias por el OC. Mañana te diré de lo que estaba platicando con Masquerade.

FeNiXD: Pues... digamos que a Runo se le rompió el corazón. Y por lo visto, ambos terminaron tristes. Pero ya me encargaré de todo el los siguientes capítulos.

DianaLauraHPFan: ¿Qué te puedo decir? Y hay fics donde los de Dan y Alice, NO son lo que parecen. Debido a los Fans del DanxAlice, claro.

Bye

Shun: Bueno... espero que mañana hagas que Dan no llore más.

Dan: (Llorando) Runo...

Alice: Awww, Danny (Triste por Dan)

BYEEE! NYAPPY! Pobre Dan. FUE MI CULPA T-T! BUAAA!


	4. Reparos y Secretos

BAKUGAN NEW HOPES

Shun: Pobre Dan

Yo: Tienes Razón. Pobre Dan

Dan: Pobre de mi. T-T

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto.

* * *

- Lo nuestro... - dijo Runo - Ya no funciona... - empezó a derramar lágrimas - lo nuestro ya no funciona.

- QUÉ? - Gritó Dan soltándose de Runo a punto de llorar - Pero... ¿por qué? Se supone que nos amamos y que... - fue interrumpido cuando Runo le puso un dedo suyo en los labios del castaño.

- Lo de la larga distancia ya no ha funcionado... y además - dijo Runo muy triste - Además, he estado temiendo que te enamoraras de otra chica mejor que yo y... nunca me imaginé que fuera mi mejor amiga Alice cuando Haibaku me envió la foto. Pensó tal vez que quería verme tsundere, pero... sólo consiguió hacerme ver que mi temor era cierto... Creo que no podemos seguir siendo novios...

- Pe...pe...pero... - dijo Dan casi llorando - Yo t-te...

- Lo siento Dan - dijo Runo - Creo que es lo mejor para ambos... - en eso besa a Dan en los labios por medio segundo y se va de escena - lo siento...

- Runo... - dijo Dan llorando y en eso se derrumbó hacia el suelo

- Lo siento Dan - dijo Drago atrás de él y flotando.

Ya con los peleadores, Runo se fue llorando del Interespacio, algo que Haibaku notó por lo que la persiguió.

- ¿qué pasa? - dijo Haibaku - ¿Por qué lloras?

- Yo... - dijo Runo entre hípidos - terminé con Dan.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Haibaku a punto de llorar - Pero... ¡SE SUPONE QUE TÚ AMAS A DAN Y QUE ÉL TE AMA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE SE AMAN ENTRE SÍ! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TERMINAR CON RUNO?

- Es que... dijo Runo llorando entre hípidos - Lo nuestro ya no funciona más... - en eso abrazó a Haibaku - Sabes que lo amo, pero... cuando me diste esa foto... mi temor más grave se cumplió... Dan se re enamoró...

- No puede... - dijo Haibaku derramando lágrimas.

- Lo siento... - dijo Runo y se fue llorando.

- "Todo esto es mi culpa" - pensó Haibaku mientras empezó a llorar - "Si no mostrara esa foto a Runo, todavía seguiría con Dan" - en eso se sienta a llorar en el suelo y abrazó sus rodillas. A lo lejos, Nicole lo veía con lástima.

- Haibaku... - alcanzó a decir entre lágrimas. En eso, Haibaku empezó a gritar de dolor mientras ocultaba más sus ojos. Eso trajo la atención de Shun. Haibaku le contó todo y Shun se sintió como si lo hubieran asesinado. Runo terminó con su mejor amigo. De inmediato, Shun se dirigió hacia Dan quien se encontraba en el suelo llorando. Levantó a Dan y lo abrazó pero Dan se soltó al instante.

- ¿Cómo no sabías de esto? - dijo Dan llorando y se fue del Interespacio, algo que Alice notó. Así que Siguió a Dan. Ya cuando Dan notó que Alice lo seguía, se detuvo y ella también.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Dan llorando

- Supe que Runo terminó contigo - dijo Alice muy triste. - Lo lamento tanto, en verdad.

- No lo comprendo... - dijo Dan llorando - Nos amábamos... no sé qué pasó...

- Fue mi culpa - dijo Alice muy triste. - Fui un poco melosa y enamoradiza contigo...

- No Alice... - dijo Dan - Tú nunca tendrás la culpa de nada, soy yo el culpable.

- Dan - dijo Alice y abrazó a Dan. - No llores, estoy segura de que serás feliz aunque no sea con ella.

- ¿Estás segura? - dijo Dan

- Si... - dijo Alice a punto de llorar - y estoy también segura de que Runo también estará feliz... aunque no sea contigo...

- Gracias - dijo Dan y abrazó a Alice.

- Qué lindo! - dijo una voz conocida y MUY chillona.

- ¿Julie? - dijeron ambos - ¡Julie! - gritaron mientras abrazaron a la aludida.

- Cómo estás, cariño? - dijo Julie abrazando a los dos - ¡Cuánto te extrañé, Alice!

- ¿Cómo estuvo todo? - dijo Dan

Después de unos minutos... Se observaba a un Dan melancólico, a una Alice muy solitaria, un Shun muy triste, una Julie muy sorprendida, una Fabia muy asustada y un Haibaku llorando.

- Todo es mi culpa - dijo Haibaku mientras lloraba - No debí mostrarle esa foto! ¡Ahora Dan y Runo terminaron! ¡DE SEGURO RUNO DEBE DE ESTAR MUY ARDIDA!

- No es lo que crees - dijo Runo apareciendo con unas lágrimas - Lo que pasa es que... - no terminó de decir todo porque sintió que Alice la abrazaba sollozando entre lágrimas

- Perdóname Runo - dijo Alice mientras lloraba aferrada a Runo - No quería que Dan y tu...

- No te preocupes - dijo Runo con una sonrisa - No estaré enojada contigo. - En eso, todos sonrieron - Además, eres la mejor amiga que nunca he tenido y... Espero que seas feliz con Dan...

- Awww - dijo Alice - ¿OK? - En eso todos se rieron y Haibaku suspiró aliviado mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Qué bueno - dijo Toshiya apareciendo - creo que comenzaremos el evento muy bien.

- Sólo que una cosa - dijo Shun borrando su sonrisa con el rostro característico de siempre - ¿Qué sabes sobre Surathia?

- Cierto. - dijo Dan - ¿Qué sabes sobre ella?

- Es mi planeta natal - dijo y todos se asombraron. - Surathia es de donde vengo. Antes, las cosas estaban un poco bien, ahora muchos quieren destruir y no podemos permitir que destruyan al planeta que ha creado a un gran oponente como Dan Kuso.

- ¿Cómo pasó esto?

- Es una historia larga...

FLASHBACK/POV

En el año 1930 subió al poder Reita Pahli, jefe militar de ideología nacionalista. En 1948 Reita abdicó en su hijo Mohammad Reiza Pahli. Tras la Guerra Sura-Liana se intensificó el movimiento nacionalista. En 1953, el primer ministro Mohammad Menka, fue expulsado del poder al intentar nacionalizar los recursos petrolíferos, en una operación orquestada por hindús y neathianos (Operación Kenna). El sha surathiano, con el apoyo de Neathia y el Imperio de Japón, empezó la modernización de la industria del planeta, y al mismo tiempo eliminó toda oposición a su régimen con la ayuda de la agencia de Inteligencia BPP, o sea, Bakugan Power Police.  
El descontento popular estalló en enero de 1980 con manifestaciones en contra del sha suratihiano.

El sha huyó de Surathia en marzo de 1980, al tiempo que Ruhollah Hazamu volvía del exilio. Surathia se convirtió en Planeta Surí el 1 de abril de ese mismo año. Las relaciones con los Neathia se volvieron antagónicas cuando estudiantes de Surathia entraron y capturaron al personal de la embajada de este planeta y los catalogaron como espías y ligados con el Centro de Agencia de Neathia (CANE) para derrocar al ayatolá como hicieron con Waha en 1953.

El 23 de septiembre de 1981 estalló la guerra entre Surathia e Ijjo, después de que este último Planeta denunciara el tratado fronterizo de 1975; acabó en 1988. Al año siguiente murió Hazamu, sucediéndole Alí Jamendi como jefe de planeta.

En 2002, la Reina de Neathia Serena Sheen incluyó a Surathia en el llamado eje del mal, junto con Waiku, Diinaha y Gundalia, aludiendo a que, según ella, es un planeta que apoya el terrorismo interdimensional. La sospecha de que su programa nuclear pueda tener fines militares ha llevado a un enfrentamiento entre Surathia y las dimensiones incluyendo la Tierra.

A lo largo de 2009 tuvieron lugar una serie de acontecimientos que tensaron aún más las relaciones entre Surathia (por un lado) y Neathia, Sinna y la Tierra (por otro). La república surí acusó al CANES y a Neathia de estar detrás de una serie de ataques - algunos mortales - contra físicos que trabajaban en su programa nuclear. Por su parte, a principios de diciembre del mismo año,Neathia acusó a Surathia de haber intentado asesinar en Washington al embajador de Vestal, algo que Surathia negó categóricamente y que algunos analistas políticos interdimensionales calificaron como una "burda" operación neathiana.

En ese mismo año, un ataque suicida causó el domingo la muerte de 35 personas en Surathia, entre ellas seis importantes comandantes de la Guardia Revolucionaria, en uno de los asaltos más audaces contra la poderosa institución militar de la república surí.

Medios estatales dijeron que un grupo rebelde local sukku llamado Junff (Ejército Destructor en surathiano) era sospechoso de perpetrar el atentado, el peor contra el cuerpo de élite de la Guardia Revolucionaria en los últimos años, que causó otros 30 heridos en un encuentro de jefes tribales.

Además, la región ha sido el blanco de ataques en los últimos años por parte de Junff, que acusa al gobierno chií surathiano de discriminación. Por su parte, funcionarios surathianos acusan a Junff de recibir respaldo de Neathia.

El presidente y jefe de gobierno Dowa dijo que los atacantes "deberán enfrentar serias consecuencias".

Las fuerzas armadas surathianas acusaron a Neathia de involucrarse en el ataque y amenazaron con tomar venganza, y la tomaron cuando apoyaron la invasión gundaliana a Neathia.

FIN FLASHBACK

- ¿CÓMO? - Gritó una Fabia muy molesta

- ¿ENTONCES, LOS SURATHIANOS ESTABAN AYUDANDO A TU RÉGIMEN? - Gritó Dan

- Así es - dijo Toshiya - Pero si no fuera por tí, no hubiera visto lo equivocado que estaba, pero los Surathianos se enojaron al saber que no tomaron venganza de Neathia y cambiaron su objetivo por tí y la Tierra

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron todos.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

Dan: O.O

Yo: JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Dejem reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

Sayooo!

Nicole Sakurai: Por lo menos Dan y Runo y Alice y Haibaku están Bien. Oye. Platiqué con Masquerade y tuvimos una serie de desacuerdos. XD Es lo más raro que he escuchado, pero bueno. Tardé MUCHO en llegar a un acuerdo con él, porque la verdad, es un celoso extremo. XD No es cierto, pero llegamos a un acuerdo de que que un "ya sabes qué" no estaría mal. Pero luego se fue a un table dance sabiendo que era sábado, día de rubios. y yo con cara de ¿WTH?

FeNiXD: Pues, como viste, Dan y Runo ya son amigos y Runo no le tiene rencor a Alice.

DianaLauraHPFan: Alice pudo consolar a Dan. ¿Qué te parece? XD

Zafiro Gehabich: Por lo menos Dan y Runo ya se perdonaron, o algo así. JAJA! Espero que la historia te haya gustado.

Bye

BYEEE! NYAPPY!


	5. La Inauguración

BAKUGAN NEW HOPES

Shun: QUÉ?

Yo: DOBLE QUÉ?

Dan: TRIPLE QUÉ?

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto.

* * *

- ¿CÓMO? - Gritó una Fabia muy molesta

- ¿ENTONCES, LOS SURATHIANOS ESTABAN AYUDANDO A TU RÉGIMEN? - Gritó Dan

- Así es - dijo Toshiya - Pero si no fuera por tí, no hubiera visto lo equivocado que estaba, pero los Surathianos se enojaron al saber que no tomaron venganza de Neathia y cambiaron su objetivo por tí y la Tierra

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron todos.

- No podemos permitir que eso pase! - dijo Dan - ¡Debemos proteger la Tierra a toda costa!

- Cierto! - Dijo Shun

- Gracias Chicos! - dijo Toshiya

Después de varios días, las Olimpiadas de Bakugan iniciaron.

Las delegaciones no pasaron por orden alfabético, pero salieron en éste orden:

Japón, Corea del Sur, China, Hong Kong, Macao, Taiwán, Vietnam, Camboya, Filipinas, Laos, Indonesia, Malasia, Singapur, India, Sri Lanka, Azerbayán, Armenia, Turquía, Pakistán, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Emiratos árabes unidos, Bahrein, Qatar, Kuwait, Arabia Saudí, Israel, Irán, Palestina, Argelia, Libia, Marruecos, Túnez, Sudáfrica, Uganda, Mauritania, Mauricio, Seychelles, España, Inglaterra, Irlanda, Islandia, Italia, Francia, Mónaco, Alemania, Suiza, Dinamarca, Suecia, Serbia, Finlandia, Noruega, Grecia, Rusia, Luxemburgo, Bélgica, Holanda, Vestal, Neathia, Gundalia, Surathia, Ijjo, Waikku, Estados Unidos, Canadá, México, Guatemala, Puerto Rico, Antigua y Brabuda, Bermudas, Trinidad y Tobago, Cuba, Jamaica, Honduras, Panamá, Colombia, Venezuela, Brasil, Perú, Ecuador, Argentina, Chile y Nicaragua.

Las disciplinas se dividieron en 5: Batalla Bakugan, Atletismo, Tiro al blanco, Natación y Pentatlón..

Ya cuando se encendió el fuego Bakugan de la fiesta, uno chicos dijeron...

- Ya está todo listo

- Si - dijo una joven - Dentro de unas horas, la Tierra pagará por esta humillación total.

Desde el Interespacio Bakugan, Shun caminaba por el psaillo cuando encontró a unos chicos.

- ¿Quiénes son? - dijo Shun

- Lo que puede ser, tu mayor pesadilla, Shun Kazami - dijo una chica de cabello cyan, parecida a Miku hatsune, pero con coletas cortas y una blusa amarilla, ojos rojos y su cabello es un poco más obscuro. - Soy Hwan Issa, surathiana.

- Yo suy Ennd Kim - dijo en chico que la acompañaba - Soy también de surathia.

- Y yo soy Ken Johnson - dijo el mitad/gundalaino que los acompañaba. - ¿No me recuerdas?

- ¡Ken! - dijo Shun muy enojado - Ya te recuerdo. No creerán que nos derrotarán más fácilmente que nunca.

Ya en alguna parte.

- ¿Cómo no nos lo dijiste antes? - gritó Ren a una peliverde.

- Kyaa... lo lamento mucho - dijo la misma peliverde

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Haibaku un poco alterado, escuchó el grito de Ren en la habitación de la delegación gundaliana.

- Lo que pasa es que Zenet es mitad-surathiana y mitad-gundaliana por sus padres - dijo Countestir Haos

- ¿Qué? - gritó Haibaku - Pero si...

- Tienes razón - dijo Zenet - Pero... yo nunca nací en Surathia, mi lugar es en Gundalia, pero mi padre huyó de Surathia al saberse que ya no sería buena. Por eso soy así.

- Zenet... - dijo Haibaku

- Esto lo deben de saber los demás - dijo Ren

- ¿Para qué? - dijo Haibaku

- ¡NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE ASÍ A NOSOTROS! - Gritó una voz. En eso, se observa a Shun siendo aventado hacia el suelo, se le nota unas heridas en su ropa y en el rostro, pero sin sangrar.

- SHUN! - Gritó Haibaku y se dirigió hacia Shun - ¿Estás bién, onni-chan?

- S-sí - dijo Shun débilmente y Haibaku lo levantó - Maldito seas, Ennd! - masculló entre dientes.

- Estás advertido, Shun Kazami - dijo Endd y se fue con sus compañeros.

- ¡TÚ LO ESTÁS! - Gritó Haibaku

- Déjalos ir - dijo Shun apenas levantándose de pie. - Espera hasta que tengas tu primer evento.

- Cierto... ¿quién lo tiene? - dijo Ren.

Mañana siguiente

Primer evento: Atletismo en el estadio, categoría 100 metros planos, Ronda inicial 01. Los primeros 5 peleadores son.. (n/a: el de color negrito es el favorito)

Número/Nombre/País/Bakugan

01/Jesse Glenn/Gundalia/Plitheon

02/Shin Kaw han/Corea del Sur/Wilda Acuos (OC de Shin: Cabello cyan claro, ojos verdes, camisa blanca con rayitas cyan claro, pantalones blancos y zapatos azules. En la camisa, tenía en la parte de su pecho un cuadrito con la bandera de Corea del Sur.

03/Haibaku Kuso/Japón/Helix ragonoid Maxim Pyrus

04/Sellon/Independiente/Spyron Ventus

05/Andrew Ikan/Jamaica/Dawa Skyress Ventos (OC de Andrew: Tez morena, ojos azules, cabello negro que le llegaba al cuello, remera verde, amarillo y negro con un cuadrito con la bandera de Jamaica, shorts negros y zapatillas verdes.

- No puedo creerlo. Yo y mi bocota! - Haibaku

- Sí, lo sé - dijo Sellon haciéndole ojitos a Hibaku y éste se sonroja, haciendo enojar a Nicole, quien estaba en la banca.

- ¡OYE! - Gritó Nicole pero Sellon la ignoró.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

Dan: O.O

Yo: JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Sellon: Serás mío Haibaku

Yo: Sí, claro. Mientes.

Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

Sayooo!

Nicole Sakurai: ¿Te gusta ver Digimon? Yo sugeriría que Kristy Damon, de Digimon 5, sería perfecta para Marucho. XD ¿En qué fic quieres lo del "ya sabes qué"? Sólo que no en "New power", ni en "new hopes", ni en "con la depresión encima" ni en "gakuya love". (mencioné 4 de mis fics XD)

FeNiXD: Lo sé, pero esto no es todo. XD

DianaLauraHPFan: Pues son Peleadores, esto se puede esperar de ellos.

Bye

BYEEE! NYAPPY!


	6. Las carreras

BAKUGAN NEW HOPES

Shun: QUÉ?

Yo: DOBLE QUÉ?

Dan: TRIPLE QUÉ?

Yo: La vez pasada, contando todo, hice 888 palabras. Momento genial para la inauguración, porque eso me recuerda a Beijong 2008.

Fabia: Genial! nwn

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto.

* * *

Primer evento: Atletismo en el estadio, categoría 100 metros planos, Ronda inicial 01. Los primeros 5 peleadores son.. (n/a: el de color negrito es el favorito)

Número/Nombre/País/Bakugan

01/Jesse Glenn/Gundalia/Plitheon

02/Shin Kaw han/Corea del Sur/Wilda Acuos (OC de Shin: Cabello cyan claro, ojos verdes, camisa blanca con rayitas cyan claro, pantalones blancos y zapatos azules. En la camisa, tenía en la parte de su pecho un cuadrito con la bandera de Corea del Sur.

03/Haibaku Kuso/Japón/Helix ragonoid Maxim Pyrus

04/Sellon/Independiente/Spyron Ventus

**05/Andrew Ikan/Jamaica/Dawa Skyress Ventos (OC de Andrew: Tez morena, ojos azules, cabello negro que le llegaba al cuello, remera verde, amarillo y negro con un cuadrito con la bandera de Jamaica, shorts negros y zapatillas verdes.**

- No puedo creerlo. Yo y mi bocota! - Haibaku

- Sí, lo sé - dijo Sellon haciéndole ojitos a Hibaku y éste se sonroja, haciendo enojar a Nicole, quien estaba en la banca.

- ¡OYE! - Gritó Nicole pero Sellon la ignoró.

Los 5 están listos... preparados...

* * *

éste es un momento en el que la Narración la dice un narrador... en este caso es Joe Brown, de Japón y Rafe, de Neathia..

Joe: (disparo) La salida ha sido válida. Muy buena salida por la calle 03 de Haibaku Kuso, pero yá está dominando la prueba Andrew Ikan. ¡Andrew Ikan va luchando por la victoria, por un récord del mundo que va a conseguir! (en la palabra conseguir, cruzó la línea final) ¡Y lo consigue!

Rafe: ¡Andrew en primer lugar!

Joe: ¡Lo consiguió de nuevo! ¡Estamos viendo historia! Shin Kaw Han quedó en el tercer lugar! Se queda afuera Jesse Glenn! Y el cuarto lugar...

Rafe: Fue Sellon. La falsa neathiana.

Joe: Se los dije! Se los dijimos!

* * *

Lugares:

01/05/Andrew Ikan/Jamaica/Dawa Skyress Ventus/12.73 seg (NBWR) (N/a: NBWR significa Nuevo Record Mundial Baugan. NBOR es Nuevo Récord Olímpico Bakugan) (Q)

02/03/Haibaku Kuso/Japón/Helix Dragonoid Maxim Pyrus/14.30 seg (NBOR) (Q)

03/02/Shin Kaw Han/Corea del sur/Wilda Acuos/15.89 seg (Q)

04/04/Sellon/Independiente/Spyron Ventus/16 seg

05/05/Jesse Glenn/Gundalia/Plitheon Ventus/19.39 seg

* * *

- nada mal para ser la primera ronda - dijo Haibaku - Por lo menos califiqué.

- Oye, ¿tú eres Haibaku Kuso, el primo de Dan Kuso? - dijo Andrew Ikan dirigiéndose a Haibaku - Soy Andrew Ikan

- Andrew - dijo Haibaku - Pues mucho gusto. Oye, tuviste nuevo record mundial.

- Lo sé - Andrew - Pero la segunda parte de la siguiente ronda será un poco más agitada. En eso se aproximan 5 competidores más.

01/Lena Isis/Gundalia/Phosphos Acuos

02/Lync Volan/Vestal/Altair Ventus

03/Shion Kirasame Hai/Japón/Ganki Ingram Ventus (OC de Shion: Cabello verde hasta la espalda, Ojos cyan oscuro, Bufanda café muy claro, Blusa dorada con mangas largas, falda media color negro y zapatillas negras. Sus ojos son muy grandes por lo que cuando los miras, te enamoras de ella.

04/Alice Gehabich/Rusia/Alpha Hydranoid Darkus

05/Ken Johnson/Surathia/Apahanta Darkus

-Ken está aquí - dijo Haibaku molesto. - Alice no querrá competir con él.

- Tienes razón - dijo Sellon acercándose seductoramente a Haibaku

- ¡Oye! - dijo Haibaku - ¡Déjame en paz! - en eso empujó a Sellon, pero eso sólo motivó a que elle atrayera a Haibaku hacia sus labios. Eso Nicole lo miró, pero miró todo, por lo que reaccionó.

- Sellon, maldita! - gritó Nicole - Deja en paz a Haibaku - en eso Abofetea a Sellon y esta suelta a Haibaku

- Gracias - dijo Haibaku

- No sabía que tienes novia - dijo Sellon muy molesta.

- ¡No hables de eso - dijo Soon apareciendo con Chris - además, tenemos a otra presa, madame.

- Tienes razón - dijo Chris con la cara de kawaii divertida - Tenemos al biscochito de Shun Kazami, quien está arrasando en las peleas Bakugan. Ya derrotó a Robin del equipo Anubias en la categoría varonil profesional y luego a Chan Lee en la categoría Mixta profesional.

- Onni-chan derrotó a dos personas! Va a arrasar con el torneo! - Gritó Haibaku de emoción - A menos de que mi primo Dan lo derrote en las finales.

* * *

Joe: Aquí vamos! (disparo) Arrancan los de la segunda parte de los 100 metros primera ronda! Ahí vienen los chicos. En tercer lugar va Shion Kirasame con su Bakugan, pero Ken Johnson la supera y se va al segundo, y al primero. (cruza la línea de meta) ¡Ken Johnson logra lo que no podíamos ver!

Rafe: ¡Nueva cuenta! El surathiano llegó al ataque.

Joe: Bueno.

01/05/Ken Johnson/Surathia/Apahanta Darkus/13.23 (NBOR) (Q)

02/04/Alice Gehabich/Rusia/Alpha Hydranoid Darkus/15.43 (Q)

03/02/Lync Volan/Vestal/Altair Ventus/16.43 (Q)

04/03/Shion Kirasame Hai/Japón/Ganki Ingram Ventus/ 20.45

05/01/Lena Isis/Gundalia/Phosphos Acuos/26.83

- No puedo creérlo! - dijo Shion - No califiqué - en eso empezó a derramar lágrimas. - ¡Ken me hizo perder!

- Shion - dijo Haibaku con lástima y en eso mira a Ken con furia - Oye, Ken! ¡ No te permitiré que hagas esto de esta forma!

- Ah no? - dijo Ken y en eso, hizo una señal para que su bakugan Apahanta golpeara a Haibaku y dejara a éste como muñeco de trapo, eso hizo enfurecer a Nicole.

- ¡Desgraciado! - gritó Nicole - No te permitiré que le hagas eso a Haibaku!

- Ya veremos - dijo Ken para irse, pero Nicole lo golpeó en el rostro, aventándolo al suelo - ¿Por qué las niñas humanas más hermosas tienen que ser las más rudas?

- No te permitiré que le faltes el respeto a mis amigos! - dijo Nicole - Lo bueno es que ya etsoy lista para mi primera batalla contigo!

- De acuerdo - dijo Ken - Te esperaré.

Ya en el Interespacio Bakugan, en el estadio de batallas.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

Dan: O.O ¿Te golpearon?

Yo: Si.

Sellon: ¿Me golpeó una niñata? ¡Qué vergüenza!

Yo: Pues por lo menos así te vas a coger a Shun.

Fabia: ¡OYE! (ardiendo el celos)

Yo: ¬¬Esto va para largo.

Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

Sayooo!

Nicole Sakurai: WOW. Eso fue re gacho. No debería pasar. Espero que Masquerade no haga sus planes malévolos con éxito, ya que Shun está bien armado.

FeNiXD: La primera competencia ya está y Haibaku llegó en segundo lugar.

DianaLauraHPFan: Cierto, pero lo que pasa es que los surathianos están en ira contra la tierra por lo de Barodius.

Nanashi no Gombee: Gracias, y Anubias... ¡Qué cruel fuiste con mi primo! Nanashi, díle a Anubias que a la próxima, no vivirá para contarlo, porque se deprime cada vez que se lo recuerdan!

Bye

BYEEE! NYAPPY!


	7. La pelea Ken contra Nicole Sakurai

BAKUGAN NEW HOPES

Shun: Cómo podremos hacerle frente a Masquerade después de lo que sea que estén planeando?

Yo: ¬¬u

Dan: Yo estuve espiando a Maski-chan y... se lo dije a Fabia

Shun ¿QUÉ? ¿Y CÓMO LO TOMÓ?

Dan: Resulta que saben que tú no puedes golpear chicas, pero no saben que tenemos Haibaku y yo un contra-plan para que Masquerade pierda.

Yo: Espero que todo resulte bien, porque si no... (Sollozando con ojos cristalizados) Nicole tal vez me desprecie y... ... ... tal vez por depresión renuncie a hacer fics por un tiempo...

Fabia: TT-TT NOOOOOOOO!

Shun: ¡TENEMOS QUE REUNIR A LAS TROPAS!

Yo: Reúnanse durante el capítulo.

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto.

* * *

- No puedo creérlo! - dijo Shion - No califiqué - en eso empezó a derramar lágrimas. - ¡Ken me hizo perder!

- Shion - dijo Haibaku con lástima y en eso mira a Ken con furia - Oye, Ken! ¡ No te permitiré que hagas esto de esta forma!

- Ah no? - dijo Ken y en eso, hizo una señal para que su bakugan Apahanta golpeara a Haibaku y dejara a éste como muñeco de trapo, eso hizo enfurecer a Nicole.

- ¡Desgraciado! - gritó Nicole - No te permitiré que le hagas eso a Haibaku!

- Ya veremos - dijo Ken para irse, pero Nicole lo golpeó en el rostro, aventándolo al suelo - ¿Por qué las niñas humanas más hermosas tienen que ser las más rudas?

- No te permitiré que le faltes el respeto a mis amigos! - dijo Nicole - Lo bueno es que ya etsoy lista para mi primera batalla contigo!

- De acuerdo - dijo Ken - Te esperaré.

Ya en el Interespacio Bakugan, en el estadio de batallas.

- La batalla será entre Nicole Sakurai de Japón contra Ken Johnson de Surathia. - dijo la computadora.

- Listo, Ken? - dijo Nicole

- Si! - dijo Ken

- BAKUGAN, PELEA! - Dijo Nicole aventando la esfera - Bakugan, surge! ¡Vamos Luna Darkus! - en eso aparece Luna Darkus en su forma verdadera. La forma de Luna es una serpiente púrpura y negra con plumas en la cola y alas de ángel color morado-blanco.

- Bakugan, pelea! - dijo Ken aventando la esfera - Es hora de derrotarla Apahanta Darkus! - y aparece Apahanta Darkus.

Ya en las gradas

- Nicole podrá derrotar a Ken? - dijo Marucho - Se ve que es un oponente muy fuerte.

- No te preocupes - dijo Haibaku - Es una de las contrincantes más fuertes que Dan y yo hemos conocido.

- Cierto - dijo Dan - Es igual de genial que Alice - en eso, Alice se sonroja al escuchar ese comentario de Dan.

- PODER ACTIVADO! - Nicole - Sombra oscura - en eso, Luna se oculta en el suelo como una sombra, haciendo confundir a Apahanta.- ¿Dónde está Luna?

- ¡AQUÍ! - Gritó Luna atacando por la espalda - ¡TOMA! - En eso, Apahanta cae al suelo muy herido.

- Grrr - gruñó Ken- PODER ACTIVADO, GARRA DE LAS TINIEBLAS - En eso, Apahanta ataca a Luna con sus garras y deja a Luna peor que a Apahanta y Luna regresa a su forma de esfera.

Poder de vida de Nicole: 50%

- No puede ser! - dijo Dan

- ¡NICOLE! - Gritó Haibaku - ¡NO TE RINDAS!

- Tranquilo, Haibaku - dijo Nicole - Esto apenas empieza. El poder de Luna de Sombra oscura hiere el poder de vida como una especie de secuela! - dijo sonriendo

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Ken y su poder vital baja a 50% cuando Apahanta regresa a su forma de esfera.

- Toma eso, Ken - dijo Dan

- ¡YA VERÁS! - Gritó Ken

- ¡BAKUGAN, PELEA! - Gritaron ambos y lanzaron a sus bakugan, pero estas esferas chocaron haciendo que los poderes vitales de ambos peleadores bajara a 25% y en eso, los bakugan entran en su forma verdadera.

- PODER ACTIVADO - Ken - GRANADA DE LA MUERTE - En eso aparece una granada gigante

- PODER ACTIVADO - Nicole - ATAQUE METEORO - En eso, Luna se prepara para irse contra la granada.

Entonces la granada explotó contra Luna y ella atacó la potencia de la explosión.

- LUNA! - Gritó Nicole cubriéndose de su brazo

- ¡Apahanta, resiste! - Gritó Ken tratando de ver con su brazo

- Nicole, no! - gritó Haibaku tratando de ver con sus gogles.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

Dan: ¿Qué pasará?

Yo: No tengo idea de qué poner, pero lo pondré mañana.

Shun: ¡ESO ES GENIAL!

Yo: Pues por lo menos así te vas a comer muchas palomitas cuando japón gane medallas de oro en judo.

Fabia: GENIAL! ESTO VA PARA CORTO!

Yo: ¬¬ No, Esto va para largo. ¿Ya están todos listos?

SI!

Yo: OK! El contra-plan es éste: Shun, Fabia, deberán hacer lo que ya saben. La ventaja de Masquerade es que Shun no puede golpear mujeres, pero... lo que no sabe es que Fabia por ser mujer, SÍ puede golpear mujeres.

Fabia: ¡CIERTO! (Gritó Saltando de alegría)

Yo: Anubias, Tú reclámale a Sellon a más no poder hasta que ella se de cuenta de lo mal que está conmigo y te de a ti una oportunidad ya que es TU SELLON!

Anubias: ¡Sí! Sellon será mía!

Yo: Dan, Runo, Alice, Marucho, También me defenderán.

Dan/Runo/Alice/Marucho: SÍ!

Yo: Runo y Alice, ya que se reconciliaron entre sí, ahora asegúrense de que Nicole no se deje engañar por lo que digan Sellon y Masquerade.

Runo: DE ACUERDO!

Alice: ¡COMO SEA!

Yo: Ren, Marucho, Asegúrense de que Masquerade falle en s plan.

Ren/Marucho: ¡SÍ!

Yo: Miku, Len y Kaito, Ataquen a Masquerade con puerros, bananas y helados

Miku/Len/Kaito: ¡SÍ!

Kaito: Mi heladito (tratando de consolar a un helado)

Yo: O.o ¿OK? Spectra, Helios y Gakupo, Ustedes pueden golpear a Masquerade y atacarlo hasta que pierda la consiencia ÚNICAMENTE!

Helios: OK?

Spectra: De acuerdo.

Yo: Paige, tortura a Masquerade ya que él cree que eres un chico.

Paige: ¿QUÉ? ¡LO VOY A MANDAR AL HOSPITAL!

Yo: Drago y Skyress, por favor, asusten a Masquerade y háganlo creer que se lo comerán.

Drago: OK!

Yo: Soon y Chris, Seduzcan a Sellon, por favor, ¿quieren?

Soon/Chris: ¡WIIIIIIII!

Yo: Noah, sé que no te agrado, pero apóyame por Anubias.

Noah: De acuerdo. Sólo por Anubias.

Yo: Horridian Brutus... ¡Atiéndeme a Masquerade por favor!

Horridian: De acuerdo

Yo: ¿Alguna pregunta?

Noah: ¿Cuando ejecutamos el contra-plan?

Yo: Durante el review que mandará Nicole Sakurai. Así que... ¡VAYAN AL REVIEW Y PROTEGAN MI NOVIAZGO A TODA COSTA Y SI NO LES PERMITEN PASAR, ENTREN COMO SEA NECESARIO Y POSIBLE PERO ENTREN!

Todos: ¡SÍ SEÑOR! (y se van pero)

Yo: Runo!

Runo: ¿qué?

Yo: Espero que me defiendas bien porque... te tengo una recompensa (runo se sonroja) (le susurra en el oído de Runo y ella se sonroja más)

Runo: (sonrojada y saltando de emoción) ¡SIII! GRACIAS HAIBAKU! (se va con los demás)

Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

Sayooo!

Nicole Sakurai: Ya supe que Masquerade está planeando separarnos con Sellon, pero ya tengo un contra-plan que espero que funcione, porque si no... lloraré mucho...

FeNiXD: Ya tienes la batalla de Ken y Nicole. Y algo de DanxAlice XD

DianaLauraHPFan: Cierto. Espero que todo salga bien.

Bye

BYEEE! NYAPPY! ¡VAMOS POR LA VICTORIA!


	8. Zafiro con Arco

BAKUGAN NEW HOPES

Shun: Cómo podremos hacerle frente a Masquerade después de que se llevaron a Nicole?

Noah: ¬¬u No tengo idea

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto.

* * *

- PODER ACTIVADO - Ken - GRANADA DE LA MUERTE - En eso aparece una granada gigante

- PODER ACTIVADO - Nicole - ATAQUE METEORO - En eso, Luna se prepara para irse contra la granada.

Entonces la granada explotó contra Luna y ella atacó la potencia de la explosión.

- LUNA! - Gritó Nicole cubriéndose de su brazo

- ¡Apahanta, resiste! - Gritó Ken tratando de ver con su brazo

- Nicole, no! - gritó Haibaku tratando de ver con sus gogles.

Ya después de la explosión, se disipó el humo. Primero se disipó en Nicole y ella ya no tenía a su Bakugan

- NICOLE! - Gritó Haibaku a punto de llorar

- Haibaku, mira! - dijo Dan y e eso se disipó el humo en Ken y tampoco tenía a su bakugan

- ¿Empataron? - Alice

- Batalla finalizada, resultado: empate - dijo la computadora

- Eres muy buena, Niki-chan - dijo Alice

- Nicole es muy fuerte - dijo Ken para sí - Podría ser una buena adquisición para el ejército surathiano

-Luna... ¿estás bien? - dijo Nicole agarrando a Luna en forma de esfera con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Estoy bien... - dijo Luna Darkus

- Gracias - dijo Nicole

- Puede que hayas empatado conmigo, pero a la próxima no vivirás para contarlo... - Dijo Ken y en eso Nicole se asusta - con los Peleadores

- ¿Cómo sabes que me uniré a tu equipo? - dijo Nicole muy enojada

- Tú sabrás cómo - dijo Ken

- OYE! Aléjate de Nicole! - dijo Haibaku entrando al campo y agarrando a Nicole y esta se sonroja un poco

- Gracias Haibaku - dijo Nicole

- No creas que podrá quedarse con ustedes por siempre - dijo Ken - y eso va para tí, Kuso! - Dijo dirigiéndose a Dan

- Como quieras! - dijo Dan muy molesto y Ken se fue

- Gracias Haibaku por defenderme - dijo Nicole - pero... - se entristeció - ¿a qué se refiere con que me uniré a su equipo?

- No lo sé - dijo Shun apareciendo - pero no dejaremos que eso pase.

- Cierto - dijo Nicole

Ya en la zona de Tiro con Arco

Estaban todos en la primera ronda entre Ghwa Ikk de India (cabello oscuro, piel morena, ojos azules, camisa verde y pantalón negro) con un Ziperaptor Acuos contra Zafiro Gehabich con Omega Leonidas Darkus.

Marcador (negrito es ronda actual)

Zafiro Gehabich: 3/2/6/**7 (X/X/O/..)**

Ghwa Ikk: 4/6/2/**5 (O/O/X/...)**

- Espero poder empatar... - dijo Zafiro para sí - Omega Leonidas...

- Si - dijo Omega Leonidas y disparó hacia casi el centro y ganó 4 puntos. Luego, en el turno de Ghwa, Ziperaptor disparó para poder perder la ronda ante Zafiro ganando 2 puntos.

Zafiro Gehabich: 3/2/6/**11 (X/X/O/O)**

Ghwa Ikk: 4/6/2/**7 (O/O/X/X)**

- Esto está muy mal - dijo Ghwa

- Recuerda que tenemos la muerte súbita, si no le ganamos a la rusa, no podremos avanzar a la siguiente ronda. - Dijo Ziperaptor Acuos.

- Espero poder ganar... - dijo Zafiro - O de lo contrario, decepcionaré a mi Prima...

- No te preocupes - dijo Omega Leonidas - ganarás como siempre.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

Sayooo!

Nicole Sakurai: Ya tienes la conti doble.

FeNiXD: Ya tienes la final batalla de Ken y Nicole. Y dejame decirte que no se quedará hasta ahí, pero es que tuve que hacer un rescate.

DianaLauraHPFan: Nicole salió empatando, pero bien.

Kona Kana Lee: Pues... en primera, me alegra que te gustara la historia. En segunda, tienes razón. En tercera, no esperaba esto porque ya estaba trabajando en el final de esta aventura por lo que... espero no te enojes... llegaste tarde TTWTT. Pero me hubiera gustado que aparecieras, además, Nicole me envió un review en "Elecciones 2012 Bakugan" argumentando que también le caes bien. Para mí que ese review era para tí XD. Y también dijo que espera que sean grandes amigas.

Bye

BYEEE! NYAPPY! ¡ZAFIRO POR LA SIGUIENTE RONDA!


	9. Zafiro gana y Bane aparece

BAKUGAN NEW HOPES

Shun: ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu Nicole?

Yo: Me fue bonito. Fue la mejor noche que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Dan: Jajajajajaja! Así que ahora estás de picarón

Fbia: Espero que estés feliz de lo que hiciste. Ahora todos estamos en paz.

Shun: ¿Cómo lo tomará Masquerade?

Dan: Pues resulta que él y Alice-chan estamos en buena relación. ¿Cómo la ven?

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto.

* * *

Zona de Tiro con Arco

Estaban todos en la primera ronda entre Ghwa Ikk de India (cabello oscuro, piel morena, ojos azules, camisa verde y pantalón negro) con un Ziperaptor Acuos contra Zafiro Gehabich con Omega Leonidas Darkus.

Marcador (negrito es ronda actual)

Zafiro Gehabich: 3/2/6/**7 (X/X/O/..)**

Ghwa Ikk: 4/6/2/**5 (O/O/X/...)**

- Espero poder empatar... - dijo Zafiro para sí - Omega Leonidas...

- Si - dijo Omega Leonidas y disparó hacia casi el centro y ganó 4 puntos. Luego, en el turno de Ghwa, Ziperaptor disparó para poder perder la ronda ante Zafiro ganando 2 puntos.

Zafiro Gehabich: 3/2/6/**11 (X/X/O/O)**

Ghwa Ikk: 4/6/2/**7 (O/O/X/X)**

- Esto está muy mal - dijo Ghwa

- Recuerda que tenemos la muerte súbita, si no le ganamos a la rusa, no podremos avanzar a la siguiente ronda. - Dijo Ziperaptor Acuos.

- Espero poder ganar... - dijo Zafiro - O de lo contrario, decepcionaré a mi Prima...

- No te preocupes - dijo Omega Leonidas - ganarás como siempre.

- Eso espero - dijo Zafiro secándose las lágrimas.

- Vamos Zafiro! - dijo una dulce voz conocida -Tú Puedes!

- Alice! - dijo Zafiro emocionada - ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

- No podría perdermelo por nada. - dijo Alice acompañada de Dan, Nicole, Haibaku, Shun y Fabia - ¿Cómo vas?

- Pésima - dijo Zafiro - Si pierdo esta ronda, no calificaré a la siguiente ronda... y tal vez... te decepcione...

- Tranquila - dijo Alice con su dulce voz y eso la tranquiliza un poco - Sólo concentrate - dijo con una dulce sonrisa y ella asintió ya más tranquila.

- ¿Estás listo Omega Leonidas?- dijo Zafiro y Omega Leonidas asintió

Al primer disparo corrió a cargo de Zafiro y Omega Leonidas. En ese momento llegó fuera del centro. Zafiro estaba a punto de llorar pero Dan confiaba en que Ghwa faltaba.

- Es nuestra la competencia - dijo Ghwa - Pero no hay qué confiarse.

- Si - dijo Ziperaptor Acuos ignorando el casi llanto de Zafiro y disparó. Para sorpresa de todos, Ziperaptor llegó un poco más lejos del centro que Zafiro. Zafiro era la más sorprendida ya que no esperaba eso. Entonces corrió del campo y abrazó a Alice mientras lloraba de alegría.

- ¡Lo logré Alice! - dijo Zafiro con lágrimas de felicidad - ¡Lo logré por fin! ¡Creí que te decepcionaría!

- Zafiro - dijo Alice con mucha dulzura - Tú nunca me decepcionarías. Eres parte de la familia y de los Peleadores. Todos nos apoyamos.

- Gracias Alice - dijo Zafiro y abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo a Alice.

- Eres una muy buena competidora - dijo Ghwa estrechando su mano y Zafiro le correspondió - Espero volver a verte para otra ronda.

- Eso espero Ghwa - en eso los bakugan regresan a sus formas de esferas - Y me alegra haberte conocido.

- De nada - dijo Ghwa pero en eso, uno de los arcos explotó haciendo que Zafiro, Shun y Ghwa quedaran heridos.

- ¡Chicos! - dijo Dan - ¿Quién fue el gracioso? ¿Quién fue el estúpido inteligente? En eso aparece Ken y una chica a su lado.

- ¿TÚ OTRA VEZ? - Gritó Haibaku

- ¡Recuerda mi ofertita Nicole! - dijo Ken y ella se alejó un poco de sus amigos, echándose para atrás.

- Olvídalo - dijo Nicole triste y un poco asustada - Nunca me uniré a ustedes.

- Aww - dijo Ken - Se me olvidaba - en eso presenta a su acompañante - Ella es Chika Kwan - en eso aparece un enmascarado musculoso, cabello pelón, la máscara sólo le cubre la boca y nariz. (N/a: Éste musculoso viene de la saga de Batman) El nombre del recién aparecido se llama Bane.

- ¿Bane? - dijo Shun levantándose

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Dan

- ¡ESO NO TE INCUMBE! - Gritó un Bakugan Pyrus y eso asustó a Dan al percatarse de que era un bakugan que él conocía.

- ESO NO PUEDE SER! - Gritó Dan

- ¿ERES TÚ FARBROS? - gritó Drago

- Si, soy yo - dijo Farbros - ¿Te sorprende?

- Pe.. pero... - dijo un Shun nervioso - Te creímos derrotado... ¿cómo...?

- Con ayuda de Bane, claro está - dijo Farbros

- Él es muy bueno para convencer a mucha gente - dijo Ken - La última vez, declaró a Ciudad Gótica como estado fallido.

- Debo de ser muy bueno ¿no? - dijo Bane - Pero soy mejor para la brutalidad.

- El chico derrotó a 6 chicos en las 2 categorías de peleas Bakugan, masculino y mixto. - dijo Chika con sonrisa macabra. En eso, los peleadores se asustan un poco.

- ¿Ahora me tienen miedo, valen-tontos? - dijo Bane riéndose y los peleadores asintieron - Eso es bueno.

- Ese chico es duro - dijo Dan.

- ¡Y lo mejor es que tú pelearás conmigo como mi siguiente batalla! - dijo Bane riéndose de manera macabra y Dan se asustó

- No me digas que tú... - dijo Haibaku asustado a más no poder

- Mi primera batalla será con Bane... - dijo Dan y se desmaya.

- DAN! - Gritaron todos, Alice se veía más angustiada.

Ya en el hospital

- Ahh... - dijo Dan despertándose - ¿qué me pasó?

- Primo! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! - gritó Haibaku abrazando a Dan.

- Me desesperaste muchísimo, Dan! - dijo Alice con hilos de lágrimas.

- Alice - dijo Dan con la consiencia recuperada. - ¿Estás llorando?

- Estaba sufriendo por tí. - dijo Shun - Y por eso lloraba.

- Alice... - dijo Dan con ojos cristalizados.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

Shun: ¿BANE? ¿HABLAS EN SERIO? ¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESO?

Yo: De "Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende"

Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

Sayooo!

Nicole Sakurai: Gracias por ser muy tierna. Espero que todo salga bien. Y descuida, no te odiaré cuando pase lo del cambio de bando.

FeNiXD: Pues lo del yaoi lo pondré en "Hello Mikus". Y Bane encontrará la forma de convencer a Nicole para que se una.

DianaLauraHPFan: Zafiro ya derrotó a Ghwa y pasó a octavos de filan en tiro con arco.

Bye

BYEEE! NYAPPY! ¡DAN KUSO VS BANE!


	10. Todo listo

Yo: (aparece deprimido y llorando)

Shun: QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA

Yo: Lo sé, soy una vergüenza TT-TT

Shun: Excacto! ¡AVERGÜENZATE! ¡FALTASTE CASI DOS SEMANAS!

Yo: Lo siento por todos.

Shun: No te creerán.

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto.

* * *

Ya en el hospital

- Ahh... - dijo Dan despertándose - ¿qué me pasó?

- Primo! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! - gritó Haibaku abrazando a Dan.

- Me desesperaste muchísimo, Dan! - dijo Alice con hilos de lágrimas.

- Alice - dijo Dan con la consiencia recuperada. - ¿Estás llorando?

- Estaba sufriendo por tí. - dijo Shun - Y por eso lloraba.

- Alice... - dijo Dan con ojos cristalizados - No llores, todo estará bien.

- Gracias - dijo Alice feliz limpiándose sus lágrimas - Eres un gran chico, ¿sabes? - En eso, Dan se sonroja un poco.

- Bueno, bueno, Ahora vamos a lo que importa, Dan tiene que derrotar a Farbros y a Bane de una forma u OTRA! - Dijo un Haibaku muy Emocionado

- Tienes razón - dijo Shun - Espero que estés listo para pelear.

- SI! - Dijo un Dan emocionado - ¡ES LA HORA DE PELEAR, DRAGO!

- Si! - dijo Drago

Ya en el Interespacio Bakugan

- La batalla de hoy es Dan Kuso de Japón contra Bane de Ciudad Gótica. - dice la computadora

- Veo que Kuso sí quiso asistir - dijo Bane para sí.

-¿ESTÁS LISTO BANE? - Dijo Dan

- Si.. - dijo Bane muy calmado

- Espero que no pierdas, Dan - dijeron Haibaku y Alice preocupados.

- No se preocupen - Dijo Shun - Dan saldrá ganando.

- ¡ES CIERTO! - Dijo un niño peliverde oscuro.

- ¿Y TÚ QUIÉN ERES? - Dijo un Haibaku muy asustado

- Me llamo Noah - dijo el mencionado - ¡ESPERO QUE GANES DAN! (N/a: En este fic, nos centramos después de Invasores Gundalianos, por lo que Noah admira a Dan antes del episodio 3 de Surgimiento de Mechtanium)

- Bueno - Dijo Haibaku con una gota en su cabeza - Al menos alguien comparte nuestra opinión.

Ya en otra parte

- Crees que funcionará tu plan para atraer a Nicole hacia nosotros? - dijo Apahanta

- Pues tenemos qué - dijo Ken - Porque si no, seremos destruidos. El ayatolá de Surathia no nos lo perdonaría.

- Espero que Nicole se lo crea - dijo Apahanta

- Lo hará - dijo Ken sonriendo maléficamente - Después de todo, es muy fácil.

Ya en el estadio

- Espero que no me convenzan - dijo Nicole asustada y abraza a Haibaku - Por favor, no lo permitas

- No te preocupes - dijo Haibaku abrazando a Nicole con un rubor en sus mejillas - haré lo que pueda.

- Qué amigo - dijo Zafiro sonriendo.

- Gracias - dijo Haibaku nwn

- BAKUGAN, PELEA! - Gritaron ambos peleadores en el campo - BAKUGAN, SUGRE!

- Vamos a ganar, Drago - dijo Dan y Drago aparece en su forma verdadera

- ¡Estoy listo para pelear! - dijo Drago

- Ataca Farbros - dijo Bane y Farbros aparece en su forma real

- PREPÁRENSE A TEMERNOS, DÉBILES! - Gritó Farbros

- Se mira igual a cuando derrotamos a Zenoheld - dijo Marucho

- Pero tiene algo diferente esta vez - dijo Shun muy serio

- Tienes razón - dijo Anubias apareciendo con su equipo (compuesto de tres chicos: Jack, Ben y Robin) - Ese Bakugan tiene algo que hace muy fuertes a los surathianos.

- Qué es? - dijo Nicole

- Es una fuente de poder que hizo muy fuerte a Dharak - Dijo Toshiya - Pero es peligroso.

- ¿Eso derrotaría a Dan? - Dijo Zafiro

- No lo creo - dijo Toshiya - Conociendo a ese humano, podrá con él.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

Shun: ¿Hablas en serio?

Yo: Estoy para mi regreso a clases, ¿ENTIENDES?

Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

Sayooo!

Nicole Sakurai: ¡LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO DEMASIADO! Con respecto a "Amenaza Predacon", ¿te gustaría que fueramos pareja en ese fic?

FeNiXD: ¡LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO DEMASIADO!

DianaLauraHPFan: ¡LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO DEMASIADO!

Bye

BYEEE! NYAPPY! ¡DAN KUSO VS BANE!


	11. Evacuación y daños

Yo: HOLA

Shun: QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA

Yo: Me acaban de decir que sí me van a amenazar si me tardo más tiempo otra vez.

Shun: ¬¬

Yo: Lo siento por todos.

Shun: No te creerán.

Yo: CÁLLATE!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto.

* * *

Ya en el Interespacio Bakugan

- La batalla de hoy es Dan Kuso de Japón contra Bane de Ciudad Gótica. - dice la computadora

- Veo que Kuso sí quiso asistir - dijo Bane para sí.

-¿ESTÁS LISTO BANE? - Dijo Dan

- Si.. - dijo Bane muy calmado

- Espero que no pierdas, Dan - dijeron Haibaku y Alice preocupados.

- No se preocupen - Dijo Shun - Dan saldrá ganando.

- ¡ES CIERTO! - Dijo un niño peliverde oscuro.

- ¿Y TÚ QUIÉN ERES? - Dijo un Haibaku muy asustado

- Me llamo Noah - dijo el mencionado - ¡ESPERO QUE GANES DAN! (N/a: En este fic, nos centramos después de Invasores Gundalianos, por lo que Noah admira a Dan antes del episodio 3 de Surgimiento de Mechtanium)

- Bueno - Dijo Haibaku con una gota en su cabeza - Al menos alguien comparte nuestra opinión.

Ya en otra parte

- Crees que funcionará tu plan para atraer a Nicole hacia nosotros? - dijo Apahanta

- Pues tenemos qué - dijo Ken - Porque si no, seremos destruidos. El ayatolá de Surathia no nos lo perdonaría.

- Espero que Nicole se lo crea - dijo Apahanta

- Lo hará - dijo Ken sonriendo maléficamente - Después de todo, es muy fácil.

Ya en el estadio

- Espero que no me convenzan - dijo Nicole asustada y abraza a Haibaku - Por favor, no lo permitas

- No te preocupes - dijo Haibaku abrazando a Nicole con un rubor en sus mejillas - haré lo que pueda.

- Qué amigo - dijo Zafiro sonriendo.

- Gracias - dijo Haibaku nwn

- BAKUGAN, PELEA! - Gritaron ambos peleadores en el campo - BAKUGAN, SUGRE!

- Vamos a ganar, Drago - dijo Dan y Drago aparece en su forma verdadera

- ¡Estoy listo para pelear! - dijo Drago

- Ataca Farbros - dijo Bane y Farbros aparece en su forma real

- PREPÁRENSE A TEMERNOS, DÉBILES! - Gritó Farbros

- Se mira igual a cuando derrotamos a Zenoheld - dijo Marucho

- Pero tiene algo diferente esta vez - dijo Shun muy serio

- Tienes razón - dijo Anubias apareciendo con su equipo (compuesto de tres chicos: Jack, Ben y Robin) - Ese Bakugan tiene algo que hace muy fuertes a los surathianos.

- Qué es? - dijo Nicole

- Es una fuente de poder que hizo muy fuerte a Dharak - Dijo Toshiya - Pero es peligroso.

- ¿Eso derrotaría a Dan? - Dijo Zafiro

- No lo creo - dijo Toshiya - Conociendo a ese humano, podrá con él.

- Poder activado, Cuerda de dragón - en eso, Drago usa su poder de cuerda de dragón para atacar a Farbros

- Poder activado - Bane - Cañón del pueblo

- ¿Cañón del qué? - dijo Dan

- El cañón del pueblo es uno de los poderes Bakugan más letales y peligrosos del mundo que se haya creado - dijo Bane - ¿Qué te parece?

En eso, un cañón aparece en el lomo de Farbros y dispara hacia Drago y Dan al mismo tiempo, lastimando a Dan y regresando a Drago a su forma de esfera.

Poder de Dan Kuso: 35%

- DAN! - Gritó Alice llorando

- Amigo, ¿estás bien? - dijo Shun muy preocupado.

- DAN, Resiste! - gritó Haibaku muy asustado

- Tranquilos - dijo Dan a duras penas levantándose con varias heridas en su cuerpo - Estaré bien.

- Qué Alivio! - gritó Haibaku

- Niño - dijo Bane - No puedes vencerme

- ¿Ah no? - dijo Dan - Bakugan, Pelea. Drago, Surge! - en eso aparece Drago en su verdadera forma. - Poder activado! Gran golpe de Dragon! - en eso Drago suelta un gran golpe hacia Farbros y cuando estaba a punto de darle un gran deño

- AHORA! - Gritó una Voz y 9 explosiones destruyeron el estadio del Interespacio hiriendo a muchísimas personas.

- Dan! - gritó Shun y otra explosión se dió donde estaba él y compañía

- ¡SHUN! - Gritó Dan

- Bien hecho Ken - dijo Bane

Ya fuera del estadio

- Tenemos que evacuar a todos los que estén en el estadio y sus alrededores - dijo Marucho mirando la pantalla en el que se veían las explosiones de manera sangrienta.

- Tienes razón - dijo Ren y activó la alarma.

- "Shun..." - pensó Fabia llorando y llevando las manos a su corazón temiendo que Shun salga malherido

En el estadio

- Tenemos que apurarnos! - dijo Dan y Drago lo agarró y se dirigió hacia los chicos mientras que Bane veía orgulloso.

- Están bien chicos - dijo Drago

- Primo, ¿qué pasó? - dijo Haibaku asustado

- No tengo idea - dijo Dan - ¿Y Shun?

- Aquí - dijo Shun en otra parte e ileso - ¿están bien?

- Estoy asustada - dijo Nicole

- Espero que no tengamos problemas - dijo Dan en el hombro de Drago

- Debemos evacuar a los que quedan antes de que llegue a dimensiones mayores - dijo Alice

- De acuerdo - dijo Shun y sacó a su bakugan (que de por sí es Taylean) - Vamos Taylean - en eso Taylean aparece en su forma real.

Pero en eso, hubo una explosión que empezó a destruir el techo del estadio

- Debemos irnos ya! - dijo Dan - Chicos! No creo que podamos evacuar a todos.

- Pero Dan - gritó Shun muy enojado y preocupado

- No tenemos tiempo ya! - dijo Dan y Shun tuvo que asentir frustrado de sí mismo.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

Shun: ¿Hablas en serio?

Yo: Estoy para mi regreso a clases, ¿ENTIENDES?

Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

Sayooo!

Nicole Sakurai: ¿dónde estás que ya no revisas?

FeNiXD: Tranki que ya estoy! XDD

DianaLauraHPFan: Cierto, ahora que tengo maestra, las cosas son un poco difíciles.

Bye

BYEEE! NYAPPY! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! ¿CÓMO PODRÁN EVACUAR A MUCHOS EN TAN POCO TIEMPO?


	12. ¿Qué tal si?

Yo: HOLA

Shun: Como si lo del ganado no fuese suficiente ¬¬

Yo: XD Gracias

Shun: ¬¬

Yo: Y una cosa más

Dan: ¿Qué?

Yo: ... ... ... LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO No haber continuado pero es que estuve enfermo de gripa.

Shun: ¿TE ENFERMASTE? NOOOO!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto.

* * *

Ya en el Interespacio Bakugan

- Tenemos que apurarnos! - dijo Dan y Drago lo agarró y se dirigió hacia los chicos mientras que Bane veía orgulloso.

- Están bien chicos - dijo Drago

- Primo, ¿qué pasó? - dijo Haibaku asustado

- No tengo idea - dijo Dan - ¿Y Shun?

- Aquí - dijo Shun en otra parte e ileso - ¿están bien?

- Estoy asustada - dijo Nicole

- Espero que no tengamos problemas - dijo Dan en el hombro de Drago

- Debemos evacuar a los que quedan antes de que llegue a dimensiones mayores - dijo Alice

- De acuerdo - dijo Shun y sacó a su bakugan (que de por sí es Taylean) - Vamos Taylean - en eso Taylean aparece en su forma real.

Pero en eso, hubo una explosión que empezó a destruir el techo del estadio

- Debemos irnos ya! - dijo Dan - Chicos! No creo que podamos evacuar a todos.

- Pero Dan - gritó Shun muy enojado y preocupado

- No tenemos tiempo ya! - dijo Dan y Shun tuvo que asentir frustrado de sí mismo.

- Tengo una idea - dijo Alice - Por qué no hacemos caminos para que la gente salga más rápido

- ¿Estás segura Alice? -dijo Shun

- Estoy segura - dijo Alice

- Creo que es una buena idea - dijo Dan y Alice se sonroja

- Pues hay que ponerla en marcha - dijo Haibaku y en seguida los Bakugan hicieron varios caminos destruyendo varias paredes para que la gente pudiera salir. En efecto, el plan funcionó.

Ya varios minutos después, Todos estaban fuera del Interespacio debido al problema que se desató en el estadio.

- ¿Ahora qué se supone que debemos de hacer? - dijo Dan

- Pues deberíamos hacer que la gente no venga hasta mañana, ¿qué les parece? - dijo Haibaku

- Pues no podemos dejar que esta justa olímpica bakugan sea arruinada sólo por un puñado de surathianos- dijo Shun y en eso, Nicole mira a Bane y se acerca a él con una cara de SÚPER MOLESTIA.

- ¿Estás feliz? - dijo Nicole muy furiosa

- Claro - dijo Bane

- ¿Cómo? - dijo Nicole

- Dime, ¿crees que los Peleadores se fijarían en tí sólo porque los conoces? - dijo Bane

- No lo sé - dijo Nicole - Pero ese no es el punto.

- Cierto - dijo Bane - Pero... ¿cómo puedes pelear de su lado sabiendo que todos, sobre todo Haibaku, no te prestan atención?

- Para que lo sepas - dijo Nicole muy enojada - No soy el centro del universo! Gracias por preguntar.

- Si, pero, si tuvieras la oportunidad de dejarle en claro que tu "amiguito" no te presta atención, dejarías el grupo, no es así?  
- Bane

- Tienes razón - dijo Nicole - Pero Haibaku nunca me trataría de ese modo. Es tierno y divertido y valiente. ¿cómo crees que me voy a tragar lo contrario de él?

- Pues eso digo - dijo Bane - ¿Te gustaría demostrarlo ahora?

- Pierdes tu tiempo - dijo Nicole y se va pero...

- "¿Qué tal si los Peleadores no se acuerdan de mí? ¿Inclusive Haibaku?" - Pensó Nicole

- No debes dudar de los Peleadores, Niki - dijo Luna en su hombro - Recuerda que a Dan le molestan las desconfianzas.

- Lo se, pero... - dijo Nicole - ¿Qué tal si Haibaku no me presta atención?

- ¿Te gusta ese niño? - dijo Luna

- ¿QUÉ? - Dijo Nicole sonrojada hasta las orejas - NO! ¿CÓMO CREES?

- Te oí decirlo de Haibaku - dijo Luna

- Pero yo...

- Nicole - dijo Haibaku apareciendo - ¿Qué estabas platicando con Bane? - dijo en tono de enfado.

- Quiere persuadirme de ser del equipo de los surathianos. - dijo Nicole.

- ¿en serio? - dijo Haibaku - Ese canalla me quiere separar de MIS amigos.

- Haibakín - dijo Dan - Tenemos que hacer algo en el Interespacio para asegurarnos de que no vuelva a pasarlo que pasó hoy - en eso se lleva a Haibaku arrastrandolo

- Pero... Dan... yo... es que... pero... de acuerdo... - dijo Haibaku titubeante y deja a Nicole sola.

- Lo sabía - dijo Nicole a punto de llorar pero...

- No es lo que tú crees - dijo una niña de cabello negro vestida de una camisa azul con una camiseta naranja y unos shorts azul claro (casi como Marucho en el segundo arco de MS), ojos morados.

- ¿Quién eres? - dijo Nicole limpiándose las lágrimas

- Soy Cheza Marakura - dijo la niña - Prima de Marucho. Tú debes de ser Nicole Sakurai.

- Si -dijo Nicole

- Peleas bastante bien.

- Gracias

- ¿Gracias? - dijo un Bakugan parecido a Drago pero de color azul - ¿SÓLO ESO PUEDES DECIR?

- ¿Quién es tu amigo? - dijo Nicole

- Se llama grandine dragonoid aquos - dijo Cheza - Es un buen Bakugan, ¿no?

- Sipi

- Como decía - dijo Cheza - No es lo que tú cress cuando piensas que los peleadores y Haibaku te abandonaron. Te lo digo porque conozco a ese chico y siempre es leal a sus amigos.

- ¿En serio crees eso? - dijo Nicole

- ¿Acaso te mentiría? - dijo Cheza y Nicole movió su cabeza en señal de que no. - Entonces...

- Bane dijo...

- Bane... - dijo Cheza muy enojada sin cambiar su tono de voz - Marucho me contó sobre él

- Pero... ¿qué tal si...?

- Tranquila - dijo Cheza y abrazó a Nicole.

- Gracias - dijo Nicole.

En el laboratorio del Interespacio

Se vea Anubias muy molesto

- ¿Qué pasa Anubias? - dijo Noah apareciendo

- ¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ ME PASA? - Gritó Anubias haciendo que Noah se asuste - ¡TENÍA UNA BATALLA CONTRA SELLON Y BANE LO ARRUINÓ TODO!

- Tranquilízate - dijo Noah temblando de miedo - No tienes que renegar de esa forma.

- Déjalo - dijo Sellon apareciendo - De todos modos, Anubias no podría conmigo.

- Cállate! - dijo Anubias quieriendo golpearla

- ¿Quieres golpearme? - adivinó Sellon - Anda, atrévete! - sonrió mientras lo retaba.

- Anubias, no creo que sea buena idea - dijo Noah

- ¡Cállate llorón! - gritó Anubias golpeando a Noah al mismo tiempo en que Dan, Shun, Alice, Fabia, Haibaku, Marucho y Toshiya aparecían.

- OYE! - Gritaron Dan y Toshiya - ¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA?

- Ugh, no! - dijo Sellon con tono de desagrado.

- SEÑORITA SELLON! - Dijo Chris apareciendo mientras arrastraba a Soon.

- ¿Qué pasa, madame? - dijo Soon

- Oigan, creí que algo malo había - dijo Robin apareciendo con Jack y Ben - Anubias... ¿qué haces con ese niño?

- Más bien ñoño - dijo Jack y los del equipo Anubias, excepto el propio Anubias, se rieron.

- Esto está mal - dijo Shun.

- Averaveraver! - gritó Haibaku - Esto ya no tiene sentido!

- Tienes razón - dijo Drago.

- Gracias drago! - dijo Dan

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

Shun: ¿Hablas en serio?

Yo: Claro! NO PUDE HACER NADA AYER!

Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

Sayooo!

Nicole Sakurai: Lamento no haber continuado en mucho tiempo, es que estaba en lo de la universiada, y ayer me enfermé y bla bla bla. Dime... ¿Qué opinas de esto...

"Dan: ¿Qué rayos te pasa?"

"Shun: Te lo merecías, Dan!"

"Dan: Por qué?"

"Shun: Por tratar siempre de ser el héroe! No sé qué clase de entrenamiento tuviste pero NO HAS CAMBIADO NI UN POCO!"

¿Crees que signifique que Dan ya no era el héroe y que sigue siendo el presumidote que se convirtió en ese capítulo de Bakugan? (el 18 de MS)

Espero que hayas disfritado del capi.

FeNiXD: Tranki que ya estoy! XDD Sólo que ayer me enfermé y tuve que hacer una invesitgación ya que el próximo año, VOY A LA UNIVERSIDAD

DianaLauraHPFan: ¿Qué opinas de que te ayude con uno de tus fics?

Kona Kana Lee: Gracias y MIL GRACIAS POR LAS PAREJAS PARA MI CROSSOVER! Y espero que para cuando termine el mes, termine mi fic de Gakuya Love.

Bye

BYEEE! NYAPPY! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! ¿CÓMO PUDIERON EVACUAR A MUCHOS EN TAN POCO TIEMPO?


	13. A repartir culpas

Yo: HOLA

Shun: Como si lo del ganado no fuese suficiente ¬¬

Yo: XD Gracias

Shun: ¬¬

Yo: Y una cosa más

Dan: ¿Qué?

Yo: ... ... ... LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO LAMENTO No haber continuado pero es que tuve una fiesta.

Shun: ¿De quién?

Yo: De mi abuela mamá de mi padre adoptivo.

Dan: ¿Adoptivo?

Yo: Tengo dos padres, uno biológico y uno adoptivo, pero tengo una mamá, la biológica.

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto.

* * *

En el laboratorio del Interespacio

- SEÑORITA SELLON! - Dijo Chris apareciendo mientras arrastraba a Soon.

- ¿Qué pasa, madame? - dijo Soon

- Oigan, creí que algo malo había - dijo Robin apareciendo con Jack y Ben - Anubias... ¿qué haces con ese niño?

- Más bien ñoño - dijo Jack y los del equipo Anubias, excepto el propio Anubias, se rieron.

- Esto está mal - dijo Shun.

- Averaveraver! - gritó Haibaku - Esto ya no tiene sentido!

- Tienes razón - dijo Drago.

- Gracias drago! - dijo Dan

- Creo que no podré hacer muchas cosas - dijo Haibaku - No me hagan quedar mal.

- Este fin de semana haremos una cosita después de que Dan tenga completada la batalla contra Bane - Dijo Shun - Pero para eso debemos hacer que la tragedia de hoy no vuelva a ocurrir.

- Pero Shun, Dijo Fabia - ¿Cómo podríamos hacer algo así si fue inesperado?

- Vaya vaya, parece que los héroes quedaron mal, ¿verdad? - Dijo un chico y todos voletaron a verlo y Dan, Shun y Haibaku se enojaron con él al saber quién es, de hecho, Shun empezó a mascullar entre dientes.

- Eso no te incumbe, Ken - masculló Shun entre dientes.

- Gracias pero SÍ! - Dijo Ken enojado y golpeó a Shun haciéndolo caer al suelo. Fabia, al ver a su amigo ser atacado, golpeó a Ken. - Vaya, La Princesa ya tiene nuevo novio! - dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡Cállate! - Gritó Fabia - Sea o no mi novio, no te debes de burlar de mí!

- ¿Cómo se sentiría Jin de saber que le pones los cuernitos? - dijo Ken burlonamente y Fabia se enojó demasiado.

- Fabia - dijo Shun incorporándose - No vale la pena. Este es mi asunto.

- ¡Jajajajaja! - se rió Ken - ¿En verdad creen que pueden escapar de la traición que se les viene encima?

- ¿De qué traición? - dijo Omega Leonidas

- Hablo de que uno de ustedes los traicionará! - dijo Ken sonriendo maléficamente - Sin mencionar que será quien menos lo esperen!- en eso se va sonriendo maléficamente.

- ¿Quién nos traicionara? - dijo Helix

- ¿No serás tú? - dijo Dan apuntando a Shun

- Dan, no creo que sea yo - dijo Shun y Dan se alivia - ¡MÁS BIEN ERES TÚ!

- ¿QUÉ? - Dijo Dan bastante ofendido - ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO?

- Siempre estás de manera calmada, como si tu plan no fuese descubierto! - Dijo Shun Molesto

- Yo pienso que podría ser Fabia - dijo Alice

- OYE! ¿QUÉ TE PASA? - Dijo Fabia molesta - Es obvio que no te caigo bien!

- ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESPERABAS? - Dijo Alice - ESTUVISTE CERCA DE SHUN QUE DE SEGURO LE SACASTE ALGO DE INFORMACIÓN

- Yo opino que es Zafiro

- ¿Y ESO? - Gritó Zafiro

- Recuerda que tú fuiste sirviente de Masquerade! - en eso, Zafiro le tapa la boca a Marucho - mmmhmhmhm!

- ¡No digas nada! - dijo Zafiro con una de sus manos en la boca de Marucho.

- TÚ NO ME DICES QUÉ HACER! - Gritó Marucho al fin soltándose

- Yo creo que sería Anubias - dijo Haibaku

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Anubias - ¿De cuándo acá yo el traicionero?

- Desde que golpeaste a Noah - dijo Sellon riéndose

- ¿Y ESO QUÉ TIENE QUÉ VER? - Gritó Anubias furioso

- Mucho - dijo Shun

- Yo pienso que Shun es el traidor - dijo Noah

- Ah, otro! - dijo un Shun fastidiado.

- ¿Qué esperabas? - dijo Jack acercándose a Noah - Estás muy calladito

- Cierto! - dijo Noah y Ambos se golpean las manos en señal de acuerdo.

- Es que siempre he sido así - dijo Shun

- Qué tal si es Alice? - dijo Drago

- Y yo por qué! - dijo Alice

Pero nadie sabía quién era el traidor.

Ya con Niki...

- Espero que Haibaku no me cambie por Zafiro - se decía a sí misma un poco triste.

- No deberías estar así Niki - dijo Luna

- Lo sé... pero... - en eso, Nicole se va.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

Shun: ¿Hablas en serio?

Yo: Claro! NO PUDE HACER NADA AYER!

Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

Sayooo!

Nicole Sakurai: ueno, sólo para decir que si me quieres dejar por otro chico, no me enojaré, pero sólo si es el caso.

FeNiXD: Cierto. Qué cosas. ¿Te gustó el capi?

DianaLauraHPFan: Pues Anubias tiene un mal caracter.

Nanashi no Gombee: O.O

Bye

BYEEE! NYAPPY! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! ¿CÓMO PUDIERON EVACUAR A MUCHOS EN TAN POCO TIEMPO?

Yo: Pero sólo una cosa!

Shun: ¿Y ahora qué?

Yo: Siempre he creido en la cobertura y ha decidido mandarla a otro nivel. Y me gustaría recomendar dos historias.

Dan: ¿Cuáles?

Yo: Una es "Bakugan Legend Power" de Nanashi no Gombee. En serio, léanla.

Shun: ¿Y la segunda?

Yo: a segunda es "Amenaza Predacon" de Dragon Oscuro. ES LA MÁS GENIAL HISTORIA QUE HASTA AHORA HE LEÍDO además de la de Nanashi.


	14. De base con karaoke

Yo: HOLA

Shun: Como si lo del ganado no fuese suficiente ¬¬

Yo: XD Gracias

Shun: ¬¬

Yo: Y una cosa más

Dan: ¿Qué?

Yo: Masquerade, tu plan no te funcionará, ya que sé que insistes en desacerte de mí, entendiste?

Shun: ¿Entendiste Niño?

Sellon: ¿Y se te ocurre pedirme ayuda? Ya no te funcionó y tengo a Anubias.

Yo: Además las cosas no salieron tan mal como creías, Dan

Dan: ¡Wiiii!

Yo: Espero que entiendas que tus planes ya no te salen, amigo.

Masquerade: (apareciendo) OH! Genial! ¡AQUÍ VIENE EL AGUACERO!

Shun: ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? (En eso, golpea muchas veces a Masquerade) No te permitiré que causes problemas.

Dan: Creo que hablaré con el jefe.

Yo: Soy el jefe, ANIMAL!

Dan: O.O

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto.

* * *

Ya con Niki...

- Espero que Haibaku no me cambie por Zafiro - se decía a sí misma un poco triste.

- No deberías estar así Niki - dijo Luna

- Lo sé... pero... - en eso, Nicole se va.

- Espero que nada salga mal - dijo Luna

- Sé que Haibaku me quiere dejar sola... - dijo Nicole

- Eso no es cierto - dijo Haibaku apareciendo en atrás de Nicole

- Haibaku - dijo Nicole

- Soy tu amigo y no te dejaré sola... - dijo Haibaku - Eres una chica genial y no dejaría que nada malo te pasara.

- Eres genial - dijo Nicole - Eres un gran amigo... No quiero pensar lo contrario de ti... - en eso, empezó a llorar a voz alzada y abrazó a Haibaku - ¡ERES EL MEJOR AMIGO QUE TENGO!

- Nicole - dijo Haibaku acariciando el cabello de Nicole.

Ya en el interespacio, unas horas después. Todo estaba normal, excepto por una cosa... algunos estaban peleados por el traidor que ya venía. Nadie sabía quién es, sólo que... es...

- ¡YA NO TE SOPORTO! - Gritó Dan golpeando a Anubias - ¡SI ERES EL TRAIDOR DÍNOSLO YA! - En eso, Haibaku y Nicole aparecen felices.

- De qué hablan? - dijo Haibaku

- ¿ERES EL TRAIDOR? - Gritó Dan

- No - dijo Haibaku - ¿Tú? - le dijo a Nicole y ella dudó

- No... - dijo tímida - No sé de qué hablan.

- Qué bueno! - dijo Shun

- Espero que no haya problemas - dijo Omega Leonidas y en eso...

- ¡NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO! - Gritó Zafiro al teléfono

- ¿Ah? - dijo Dan

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! - Gritó Zafiro - ¡Eres un idiota! ¡NO TE QUIERO VOL...! ¿Ah sí? ... Pues... ¡NO ME PUEDES...! ... ¡NO! ESPERA! - En eso, se cuelga el teléfono y Zafiro empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se arrojó al suelo muy fuerte. - IDIOTA!

- Zafiro - dijo Haibaku corriendo hacia Zafiro, haciendo incomodar a Nicole un poquito. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es mi ex novio - dijo Zafiro

- ¿Ex? - dijo Dan

- Terminó conmigo - dijo Zafiro llorando y acurrucandose en el pecho de Haibaku y éste le correspondía con un abrazo, algo que preocupó a Nicole.

- Haibaku... - dijo Nicole preocupada - ¿Qué... haces...?

- Si me disculpan, debo irme - dijo Shun y se va.

Ya afuera

- Creo que Dan sería el traidor después de todo. - dijo Shun

- No creo que sea cierto, Shun - dijo Taylean - Porque Dan es leal a su equipo.

- Lo sé, pero ¿qué tal si...? - dijo Shun pero...

- Qué tal si Dan es el traidor y no nos lo ha dicho - dijo una voz muy conocida por Shun

- Sellon... - dijo Shun

- Escúchame bien... - dijo Sellon acercándose a Shun - Deberías enfrentarte a Dan en una batalla para saber si en verdad es el traidor, o es sólo una sospecha.

- Pero Dan es mi mejor amigo, no pelearía con él aunque fuese neceario. - dijo Shun

- Créeme, yo sé lo que hago - dijo Sellon y se va, no sin antes rozarle la mejilla al ojiámbar, sonrojándolo un poco.

- JAJAJA! - Se rió un árabe - Se nota que te gusta!

- ¿Quién eres tú? - dijo Shun molesto

- Me llamo Abdel Yahya - dijo el aludido - Soy de mauritania. - Abdel tiene cabello café oscuro, piel morena, ojos amarillos, ropa blanca y verde.

- Eres representante de los Mauritanos, ¿no?

- ASÍ ES! - GRITÓ Abdel muy feliz - ¿Sabes dónde está Haibaku?

- En el Interior del Interespacio. - dijo Shun

- Gracias! - dijo Abdel y se fue.

- SHUNNY! - Gritaron otras dos chicas.

- Ayy no! - dijo Shun golpeándose la cabeza - Ustedes no!

- Hola Shunny! - Dijo Chris

- Hola Shun, ¿sábes a dónde se fue la Señorita Sellon? - dijo Soon sin poder soltarse de Chris.

- En el Interior del Interespacio, y Se fue rozándome la mejilla - Dijo Shun sonrojándose un poco.

- SELLON! ¡AQUÍ VOY! - Gritó Chris y se fue corriendo mientras soltaba a Soon

- Ya era hora - dijo Soon - ¿Ocurrió algo? Porque te ves así.

- Es que uno de mis amigos podría traicionarnos y puede que sea Dan - dijo Shun decepcionado.

- No te preocupes Shun - dijo Soon acariciando la mejilla de Shun

- "Ay no! ¿Otra vez?" - pensó sonrojado el ojiámbar.

- Dan no creo que sea el traidor - dijo Soon y se fue

- "Van dos veces que me acaricianla mejilla!" - pensó un Shun alterado - "¿Quién sigue?"

- Shun! - gritó Fabia quien venía triste y llorando y se arrojó a los brazos de Shun haciendolo sonrojar más que las dos veces anteriores juntas - Alice me odia.

- ¿En serio? - dijo un Shun sonrojadísimo

- Me dijo que soy la traidora en la cara porque estuve contigo durante la Guerra de Neathia y le dije que no es cierto.

- Será mejor que vaya a hablar con Alice.

En la zona de Natación, la primera medalla de oro estaba a punto de ganarse. Estaba entre un Nemus Haos y una Youyong Haos.

- ¡Vamos, Nemus! Tú puedes! - gritó Baron a lo lejos

- VAMOS YOUYONG! - Gruitó una chica.

Youyung Haos tiene la apariencia de Valkiria de Yu Gi Oh!,pero su armadora es color amarilla.

La batalla estaba a punto de concluir y en eso... suena la alarma de "terminó" Parecía un empate ya que fue final de FO-TO-GRA-FÍA!

- Espero que los jueces ecidan quién ganó - dijo Lena un poco molesta porque su Phosphos no pudo ganar.

La tabla de posiciones estába ahí...

200m FINAL Haos/Acuos

**1: Shi Rama Xuo / Singapur / 1:55:90 / Oro**

2: Baron Leltoy / NuevaVestroia / 1:55:96 / Plata

3: Shuki Yaoh / Corea del Sur / 1:58:34 / Bronce

4: Myo Sanders / Gran Bretaña / 1:59:35

5: Faw Jkani / Sri Lanka / 2:00:00

6: Lena Isis / Gundalia / 2:10:30

7: Yuuka / USA / 2:20:00

8: Fagaki olo / Hungría / 2:20:63

Así es, La ganadora es una singapurense de nombre Shi Rama Xuo con su bakugan Youyong Haos. Shi tiene cabello, ojos y camiseta de manga corta amarillos con una corbata roja en la camiseta, falda blanca y zapatillas rojas. Tiene una mirada que te hace querer amarla.

- Así se hace, Youyong! - dijo Shi y agarró a su bakugan que ya estaba mojada.

- Yo esperaba ganar - dijo Baron

- No importa - dijo Shi - Oye... ¿podemos ir a comer algo en lo que inicia la ceremonia de premiación?

- Si, ¿por qué no? - dijo Baron y los dos se fueron.

Ya con Chika y Ken

- Unos pasos más y los peleadores se destruirán - dijo Chika riendo maléficamente.

- No te confíes tanto, que luego habrá otra amenaza mayor - dijo Ken - Por lo que debemos continuar trabajando y no confiarnos o las cosas saldrán de control.

- Cierto - dijo Bane - Pero si se destruyen de esa forma, sabrán de pero forma que Niki los traicionaría.

- Cierto - dijo Apahanta - ¿Qué podemos perder?

- Muchas cosas - dijo Ken serio - Los peleadores son muy fuertes. Si atacamos en sus puntos débiles, se destruirán entre sí, y entonces...

- No habrá escapatoria - dijo Apahanta y se rió maléficamente

Ya en los pasillos del Interespacio Bakugan, una jovencita corría apresuradamente gritando una cosa...

- HAIBAKU! - Gritó la chica - HAIBAKU! - En eso, se estrella con Keith - Ah...

- Hola Shizu - Dijo Keith

- Hola - Dijo Shizuka sonrojadísima

Shizuka Penélope Ishida Kuso, Castaña oscura/fuerte, las puntas de color güeras/doradas, ojos café chocolate/Roble, uso de lentes gruesos negros, de 14 años , tez entre blanca como la nieve y morena como la arena, mide 1.55; confundida entre Anubias; su Bakugan es: Athenas Dianaura Darkus, Athenas Dianaura Darkus: Tiene forma humanoide, cabello morado medio grisáeco hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos negros como la noche, tiene un copete con rayitos negros con brillo que le tapa el ojo derecho y por detrás tiene unas pequeñas alas moradas con detalles grises, Shizuka es hermana de Haibaku. Blusa verde con detalles plateados, pantalón entubado color negro, botas blancas con detalles plateados hasta debajo de las rodillas sin tacón, gabardina que le llega poco arriba de las rodillas, su cabello lo lleva atado de lado derecho con su copete en su lado derecho/izquierdo/dividido en ambos lados.

- ¿Cómo estás? - Dijo Keith

- Muy bien... - Dijo Shizuka

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

Shun: ¿Hablas en serio?

Yo: Claro! NO PUDE HACER NADA AYER!

Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

Sayooo!

Nicole Sakurai: Ya veo... Ese Masquerade! No te preocupes, ya nos encargamos de él. Espero que no pase de nuevo porque presiento que algo malo va a suceder.

DianaLauraHPFan: Pues eso lo sabrás en unos capítulos más tarde.

Mistrene. 3: Me alegra que te guste. No te preocupes que tengo otros planes parapoder continuarla.

Slavik2016: En primera, eso planean los surathianos, y en segunda... ¿quién te dijo que pondré a Runo con Spectra o cómo creíste?

Kona Kana Lee: Pues podré hacer la historia cuando no tenga agenda atareada en FFn. Ya que este mes debo de poner mi fic sorpresa más el final de Gakuya Love y los exámenes.

Bye

BYEEE! NYAPPY! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! ¿CÓMO PUDIERON EVACUAR A MUCHOS EN TAN POCO TIEMPO?

Yo: Pero sólo una cosa!

Shun: ¿Y ahora qué?

Yo: Siempre he creido en la cobertura y ha decidido mandarla a otro nivel. Y me gustaría recomendar dos historias.

Dan: ¿Cuáles?

Yo: Una es "Bakugan Legend Power" de Nanashi no Gombee. En serio, léanla.

Shun: ¿Y la segunda?

Yo: a segunda es "Amenaza Predacon" de Dragon Oscuro. ES LA MÁS GENIAL HISTORIA QUE HASTA AHORA HE LEÍDO además de la de Nanashi.


	15. Apariciones, confiymación, AVISO

Yo: HOLA

Shun: Ahora sí vas a continuar la Mega Historia?

Yo: XD Gracias por recordármelo

Shun: ¿No tienes nada para decir? ¬¬

Yo: Sipi! non

Dan: ¿Qué?

Yo: Resulta que... se los voy a decir al final de este capítulo

Shun: ¿Pero una cosa más, puedes recordarnos lo del "chico misterioso"?

Yo: Sipi! nwn

1- Es un Chico(OBVIAMENTE)

2- No es Dan ni Masquerade ni Shun ni el "niño con barba" Noah. (Lo de Dan, Noah y Shun lo entiendo y lo de Masquerade, pues SORRYYYYY!)

3- Es alguien cercano. (A Nicole, no a mí, o es al revés?)

4- Le pidió ayuda a Sellon por 1ra vez pero Sellon no quedó bien al saber quién era y hasta ahora está llorando.

Sellon: (sentada en el piso, llorando desconsoladamente y abrazando sus piernas mientras la rodeaban Soon y Chris)

Soon: Pobrecita.

5- Es darkus (lo supe de mala gana)

Shun: Pasemos a los sospechosos.

Yo: OK! Aquí vamos. Los sospechosos son...

1- Keith/Spectra

2- Shadow Prove

3- Ren Krawler

4- Anubias

5-Ace Grit

¿Quién será?

Yo: Lo que espero de este fic es que me van a demandar menos trabajo.

Dan: ¡Wiiii!

Yo: Espero que entiendas que tus planes ya no te salen, amigo.

Masquerade: ¿A quién le hablas?

Shun: No lo sé. ¿A quién le hablas Isaí?

Dan: Creo que hablaré con el jefe.

Yo: Soy el jefe, ANIMAL! ¡Y TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TÍ, RATA DE DOS PATAS!

Dan: (Sorprendido y asustado) ¿Qué pasó, Dan? Pareces Paquita la del barrio? O.O

Yo: ¿ME ESTÁS OYENDO, INÚTIL?

Dan: Ok

Shun: Jajajajajaja!

Yo: Pasen con los mikakaw

Fabia: Una cosita más

Yo: Qué?

Fabia: Shun y yo seguimos saliendo, así que no hay necesidad de que Shun salga con otra chica.

Shun: ¿En serio? Qué alivio! nwn

Fabia: Y además, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Cuándo harás un fic sobre la boda de Soon y Baron?

Yo: Lo haré cuando pueda. Y Tuve que releer lo último de este fic para continuarlo.

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto.

* * *

Ya en los pasillos del Interespacio Bakugan, una jovencita corría apresuradamente gritando una cosa...

- HAIBAKU! - Gritó la chica - HAIBAKU! - En eso, se estrella con Keith - Ah...

- Hola Shizu - Dijo Keith

- Hola - Dijo Shizuka sonrojadísima

Shizuka Penélope Ishida Kuso, Castaña oscura/fuerte, las puntas de color güeras/doradas, ojos café chocolate/Roble, uso de lentes gruesos negros, de 14 años , tez entre blanca como la nieve y morena como la arena, mide 1.55; confundida entre Anubias; su Bakugan es: Athenas Dianaura Darkus, Athenas Dianaura Darkus: Tiene forma humanoide, cabello morado medio grisáeco hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos negros como la noche, tiene un copete con rayitos negros con brillo que le tapa el ojo derecho y por detrás tiene unas pequeñas alas moradas con detalles grises, Shizuka es hermana de Haibaku. Blusa verde con detalles plateados, pantalón entubado color negro, botas blancas con detalles plateados hasta debajo de las rodillas sin tacón, gabardina que le llega poco arriba de las rodillas, su cabello lo lleva atado de lado derecho con su copete en su lado derecho/izquierdo/dividido en ambos lados.

- ¿Cómo estás? - Dijo Keith

- Muy bien... - Dijo Shizuka

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues quería hablar con Haibaku para platicar sobre el traidor. - dijo Shizuka

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - dijo Cheza apareciendo

- ¡Hola niña! - dijo Shizuka

- Tengo nombre - dijo Cheza molesta

- Lo siento, no te conozco - dijo Shizuka y Cheza se cayó estilo anime

- Me llamo Cheza Marakura - dijo Cheza reincorporándose - Prima de Marucho y amiga de Haibaku Kuso.

- Mucho Gusto - dijo Shizuka

- Se gustan como hermanas - dijo Keith

- Qué lindo - dijo Shizuka sonrojándose

- Oye! - dijo Cheza - Es mío!

- No! - dijo Shizuka - Es mío!

- Oigan, Oigan - dijo Keith - No se peleen por mí.

- Olvídalo - dijo Anubias apareciendo haciendo enojar a los tres - Cuando inician por tí, nunca terminan

- Anubias - Masculló Keith furioso entre dientes

- Anubias - gruñó Shizuka

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Anchoas? - dijo Cheza y Shizuka se rió demasiado, Keith tampoco pudo evitar reírse

- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? - Gritó un Anubias tsundere

- Ya me oíste - dijo Cheza con brazos cruzados y sonrisa - Anchoas!

- ¿Te llamas así? - dijo Shizuka - ¡Qué bonito! Jajajajajaja!

- Eso es ridículo! - Rió Keith y Anubias se fue molesto - ¿A dónde vas "Anchoas"? - dijo burlándose y Anubias se fue más molesto

Ya en una cafetería del Interespacio Bakugan

- Podría haber un traidor en el equipo - dijo Baron preocupado - Y por eso los demás se pelean

- Eso es terrible - dijo Youyong

- Es lo más terrible que ha pasado - dijo Shi dando un sorbo a su té

- Ni que lo digas - dijo un peliblanco

- Hola, ¿Quién eres? - dijo Shi

- Me llamo Shu Jeou Wu - dijo el peliblanco - de la delegación de Taipei

- Yo Shi Rama Xuo - dijo Shi - De la delegación de Singapur - se sonrojó un poco - "Qué lindo es" - pensó sonrojada.

- Yo Baron Leltoy - dijo Baron - De la delegación de Vestal.

- Vaya chicos que conocí - dijo Jeou.

Shu Jeou Wu, Peliblanco con muchas ranuras gruesas de tinte de color en parte de cabello rodeando el centro de su cabello excepto en el resto de su cabello. Ojos azules, camiseta dorada que le descubre los brazos y hombros con pantalón café claro y zapatos blancos con punta amarilla. Su cabello es un poco más alborotado y tiene las formas de Dan y Shun, sólo que con su estilo personal. Su Bakugan es Dragonoid Colossus Darkus cuyo nombre es Deh-jeo II.

- ¿No tienes algo qué hacer? - dijo Baron

- No lo sé - dijo Jeou sonriendo

Ya en la casa de la delegación Vestal, Shion estaba esperando en la puerta principal

- Ya aparece! - dijo Shion impacientándose más y aparece Lync - Ya era hora!

- Lo siento... ¿Me odias?

- Jajajaja! - dijo Shion - Me tenías esperando 14 minutos! ¿Qué esperabas?

- Que no pelearas así - dijo Lync

- Tonto - dijo Shion

- Te ves linda - dijo Lync tratando de apaciguar a Shion y ésta se sonroja

- Gracias - dijo Shion sonriendo.

En otra parte

- Pues qué esperabas? - dijo una Alice molesta - ¿Qué tal si Fabia te sacó la información?

- No soportas el hecho de que Fabia está enamorada de mí - Dijo Shun molesto frente a Alice

- ¿Qué? - dijo Fabia incómoda

- Cierto - dijo Alice sarcástica - Me hace querer vomitar sangre.

- Alice!

- ¿No entiendes el sarcasmo? - dijo Alice más molesta - Además sólo me interesa Dan

- Gracias - dijo Fabia molesta - Pero NO SOY LA TRAIDORA, ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE LO TENGO QUÉ DECIR?

- Las suficientes para saber que no es verdad lo que dije - dijo Alice más molesta

- Chias, Ya cálmense.

- Cállate, Alice!

- ¡CÁLLATE TÚ, MALDITA PRINCESA MIMADA, COME CUANDO HAY ME ESTÁS HARTANDO HIJA DE SU PINK FLOYD! ¡VETE A LAVAR LAS NYLOS,, FÍJATE! ¡CUELGALE, NEFTALÍ! - Gritó Alice

- Ah? O.o - dijo Rafe

- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? - dijo Shun

- Si, Alice. ¿Qué tiene que ver, ya te pareces al Bazooka - dijo Fabia

- Pues por lo menos Joe tiene muchas cosas en qué ayudar, y apenas acaba de llegar - dijo Alice - Jajajaja - se rió.

- Bueno, qué bueno que su pelea se haya terminado - dijo Shun

- ¿Por qué me peleé? - dijo Alice y Shun se quedó atónito

- Por mí - dijo Shun con tono pícaro y Alice se avergonzó.

- Perdóname, Fabia - dijo Alice haciendo revrencia de pie pero Fabia se rió

- Tranquila - dijo Fabia - No hay nada de qué perdonar.

Ya con Marucho, en el Gimnasio Bakugan

Relena y Sorabird estaban dominando la disciplina de "Gimnásia rítmica Bakugan" ya que eran las últimas. Además ahora eran los últimos 10 segundos y en eso aparece Christopher (el pequeño castaño que fue ayudado por Alice en el episodio 24 de la primera temporada)

- Quién es ella - dijo Christopher

- Es Relena Kazami - dijo Marucho - Y su bakugan es Sorabird, uno de sus tres Bakugan.

- Relena se ve bien. - dijo Christopher y Marucho se sonrojó por ese comentario, no podía negar que le gustaba esa chica.

Ya que terminó, Relena recibió las puntuaciones

Ejecución: 10 / Dificutlad: 9.0 / Acto: 10 / Penalty:-0 / Total: 29

Y estas eran las 4 posiciones que calificaron a la final

1: Relena Kazami / Japón / 29.0

2: Adriana Olmos / Nicaragua / 27.9

3: Sophie Kam / EUA / 27.8

4: Kommo Uji / Indonesia / 27.0

- Siii! - gritó Relena Feliz - Pasamos a la final!

- Te felicito Relena - dijeron Marucho y Christopher y Relena se sonrojó.

- Chicos, son muy adorables - dijo Relena sonrojandose y los dos shotas se sonrojaron, más Marucho.

- Wiiii - dijo Tristar - Eso me huele a amor

- Yo creo que a Harem - dijo Juggernoid Acuos, el bakugan guardián de Christopher

- Jajajaja - dijeron Sorabird y Raikibird, pero no le gustó a Kazebird el comentario de Juggenroid.

- ¿Qué rayos es "Harem"? - dijo Kazebird

- El término harén designa al mismo tiempo el conjunto de mujeres (concubinas o, simplemente, mujeres hermosas) que rodeaban a un personaje importante, así como el lugar en el que éstas residían. En algunas lenguas occidentales, el término se ha utilizado en un sentido más estricto, asociado a la mujer confinada. En otro caso, Describe la situación en la que un protagonista masculino de cualidades 'genéricas' convive con varias chicas hermosas que en el transcurso de la historia muestran varios grados de afecto hacia él. Pero aquí salió el "Harem inverso" - dijo Marucho con tono de inteligencia - en el que los chicos lindos se enamoran de una chica. ¿Curioso, no?

- Creo que me vas a hacer dormir - dijo Kazebird.

(Voy a traer a otros OC a pelear, en los cuartos de finales de "Peleas Bakugan")

Ya en los cuartos de finales, de peleas bakugan en pareja... hubo una pareja muy "dispareja" porque para empezar, antes no congeniaban en fe, segundo, tienen carácteres diferentes, tercero, son de países diferentes, y cuarto, son de sistemas políticos diferentes, pero aún así terminaron siendo muy amigos y ganaron muchas batallas.

- Poder activado! - dijo un pelicaoba-rojo - Bombas caseras múltiples - y en eso, un Bakugan parecido a Helios disparó muchas bombas contra un Terrorclaw haos y las bombas explotaron haciendo que el Terrorclaw regresara a su forma de esfera.

- ¡No puede ser! - gritó un chico pelirojo

- ¡Poder activado! - dijo una Peliverde - Fénix doble - en eso, otro Bakugan con forma de Skyress atacó a un Hynoid subterra y lo convirtió en esfera, pero lo atacó con el original y la copia espejismo, para variar que el daño fue doble.

- Batalla finalizada, Ganadores: Ahmoud Ouyaziz y Chopang Saybou de Argelia y Laos. - dijo la computadora.

Ahmoud Ouyaziz, de Argelia, pelo caoba-rojo, ojos naranja profundo-claro, camisa carmesí-blanca con botones blancos, pantalón café fuerte, zapatos café oscuro, su forma de cabello es similar a la de Ace y su camisa es de maga corta. Su bakugan es Pyron Helios Pyrus cuyo nombre apodó "Jundollah" (que significa "soldado de Dios" ya que él es musulmán de casi pura cepa, pero le gusta jugar Bakugan ya que tiene amplia libertad en su natal Argelia) (la verdad, no sé cómo está ese asunto en Argelia, pero es mi fic), y por eso es uno de los mejores 25 del mundo.

Chopang Saybou Hawaki, de Laos, pelo verde con forma frontal de Jaden juki de yu gi oh GX pero con una cabellera-melena trasera que le llega a cubrir media espalda y su ancho le llega a los brazos. Tiene lindos ojos amarillos, su camiseta le descubre sus brazos y hombros color de la bandera de Laos, poco-medio pecho, una falda semi-corta de color de la bandera de Laos, calcetas blancas con dos líneas cortas color verde claro y zapatillas verde-claro. Su Bakugan es Comunistik Skyress Ventus cuyo nombre es Suyghe. Ella por ser laosiana, es budista y a la vez comunista ya que su país es comunista, pero es abierta a toda la gente del mundo, en especial a los peleadores y sobre todo a Ahmoud, quien antes no le agradaba por su religión, pero con el paso del tiempo se hicieron buenos amigos, y tal vez haya algo más (falso! XD ¡En realidad entre ellos HABRÁ MÁS!)

- Bien hecho, Saybou - dijo Ahmoud y Saybou se sonrojó un poco.

- Gracias - dijo Saybou

- Oye, hacemos buen equipo - dijo Helios "Jundollah" - ¿no?

- Cierto - dijo Skyress "Suyghe" y Helios "Jundollah se puso un poco incómodo (el bakugan de Ahmoud es varón mientras que el de Saybou es mujer)

- Veo que se agradan - dijo Ahmoud tomándole la mano a Saybou

- Cierto - dijo Saybou sonrojándose - igual que nosotros

- Creo que debemos ir con los demás - dijo Ahmoud.

Minutos después, Ahmoud y Saybou llegaron con Runo quien besaba a Ace con pasión mientras Ace quedaba con cara roja como tomate

- Qué lindos - dijo Saybou

- Según mi fe, no debería ser así - dijo Ahmoud - pero esto es Japón - y en eso, Runo y Ace se separan sonrojados.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí, chicos? - Dijeron Runo y Ace sonrojados

- Pues queríamos hablar con Dan - dijo Ahmoud - Ya llegamos a las semifinales.

- Genial. - dijo Ace

Ya con Haibaku

- ¿Andas de volado con Zafiro, verdad? - dijo Abdel burlándose de Habiaku quien abrazaba a una Zafiro llorando.

- No te metas ¬¬U - dijo Haibaku con un tono de enfado.

- Pero, Haibaku - dijo Nicole sollozando

- Tranquila - dijo Haibaku sonriéndole a Nicole - Sólo quiero consolar a Zafiro, ¿qué tiene de malo? Es una amiga.

- Creo que se preocupa de que te vayas con Zafiro - dijo Dan con tono pícaro

- Ahí va otro - dijo Haibaku enfadándose - ¡Déjenme en paz!

- No lo entiendo... - dijo Zafiro deprimida con lágrimas en sus ojos - ¿Qué le hice? Le dí todo lo que quería, le puse atención en todo... ¿por qué terminó conmigo? ¿Tengo algo de malo?

- No tienes nada de malo - dijo Haibaku acariciando la mejilla de Zafiro - eres una chica maravillosa y si no quiere nada contigo, se lo pierde, porque eres demasiada buena para él.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Zafiro se sonrojó sonriendo y derramó lágrimas de felicidad y besó por 2 segundos a Haibaku dejando a este un poco sonrojado y haciendo alterar más a Nicole.

- Hai... hai... ba... - dijo Nicole tartamudeando y muy alterada

- Oh oh - dijo Dan preocupado - Esto no terminará bien.

- Pe... pero... - dijo Nicole todavía de alterada

- Nicole... yo... no es lo que crees - dijo Haibaku - Ella me besó... - pero Nicole no le hizo caso, sino que se fue llorando del lugar, pero fue empujada por Shun quien venía muy molesto

- Shun! - gritó Nicole muy molesta - ¿Por qué no me dejas pasar?

- ¿Por qué tú no te fijas - gritó Shun más molesto que ella, asustándola - que el asunto no es contigo? Es con Dan.

- ¿y ahora? - dijo Dan

- La siguiente batalla Bakugan será de cuartos de final - dijo Shun - ibas a pelear con otro chico pero convencí a Marucho de que cambiara la fecha ya que mi batalla cae en esa eliminatoria - al decir eso, los demás se asustaron - Llegó la hora de demostrarme que si eres el traidor o no!

- Bueno! - dijo Dan molesto - Pero te advierto, no dejaré que me derrotes.

- Esto no terminará bien - dijo Haibaku

- Waaaa - dijo Zafiro - Ya lo creo.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

Shun: ¿QUE QUIERES QUE DAN Y YO NOS PELEEMOS?

Yo: Claro! Lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo.

Dan: Noooo!

Shun: NOOOO!

Yo: Y el final del siguiente capítulo, les anticipo, no les va a gustar a algunos, pero como dijo Marto en una de sus canciones, "NO ME IMPORTA!"

Shun: De dónde sacaste eso?

Yo: De la canción "No me importa" de Marto. Esa canción es una crítica a las cosas malas, la ira, los rumores falsos, el cristianismo religioso, la inmoralidad sexual, etc...

Dan: ¿Es cristiano?

Yo: Sipi

Shun: Con mayor razón. Pero no soy gay.

Fabia: Ya sabemos eso desde que naciste!

Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO Número 1: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

Sayooo!

**FeniXD**: Regresé! Siiiiii! Regresé

**Nicole Sakurai**: Espero que me mandes a los cuestionarios con cada uno de los sospechosos. XD Y por cierto, espero que cuentes con ayuda, pero te recomiendo mucho a Masquerade para que te ayude a desenmascarar al chico misterioso.

**DianaLauraHPFan**: Ya tienes la pelea de con Anubias y además que Cheza (OC de Kona Kana Lee) te ayudó. Y lo de Dan y Shun, pues... el próximo capítulo te anticipo que quedarán mal en su relación de amistad, pero ya me dejarás repararlo en los capítulos siguientes.

**Hakuryuu**: Pues Toshiya está de nuestro lado y segunda, Sellon no sabe quién será el traidor, pero cree que es Dan. Y con lo de Fabia, ya se arreglaron.

**Kona Kana Lee**: Aquí tienes lo de "Anchoas" para que te rías. Tienes mucha suerte. Oye, no te molestará que ponga mis otros OC amigos de Haibaku y Dan?

**Nanashi no Gombee**: Pues qué raro, que yo ya me acomodé, XD. Y qué bueno que casi terminas el capítulo, peor te entiendo la larga espera, aunque no sé por qué la espera, pero soy paciente nwn.

**Erly Misaki**: Gracias por tus felicitaciones. Oye, ¿quieres aparecer en el fic? Sólo dame tus datos y los de tu bakugan si quieres aparecer.

**candy-de-fullbuster**: Gracias por tus felicitaciones. Eres muy buena amiga.

**JesusST**: Me gustó mucho ti historia, pero me deprimió lo de Dragoon. Oye, ¿quieres aparecer en el fic?

**Jessi Kuso**: Gracias por tus felicitaciones, y tu OC aparecerá en el próximo capítulo, no te preocupes XD

Bye

BYEEE! NYAPPY! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! LA AMISTAD DE DAN Y SHUN ESTÁ EN RIESGO! ¿Cómo que no aparecieron los villanos en este capítulo? ¡Qué raro!

Yo: Pero sólo una cosa!

Shun: ¿Y ahora qué?

Yo: Siempre he creido en la cobertura y ha decidido mandarla a otro nivel. Y me gustaría recomendar dos historias.

Dan: ¿Cuáles?

Yo: Una es "Bakugan Legend Power" de Nanashi no Gombee. En serio, léanla.

Shun: ¿Y la segunda?

Yo: a segunda es "Amenaza Predacon" de Dragon Oscuro. ES LA MÁS GENIAL HISTORIA QUE HASTA AHORA HE LEÍDO además de la de Nanashi.

AVISO Número 2: A partir de ahora, voy a descontinuar temporalmente mis historias y me enfocaré sólo en la de "BAKUGAN NEW HOPES" hasta nuevo aviso. ¿La razón? Me surgieron muy buenas ideas y geniales para esta historia y tengo muy buenas ideas. Si se me acaban, se los haré saber.

Para finalizar, las pistas del chico misterioso de nuevo

Shun: OTRA VEZ?

1- Es un Chico(OBVIAMENTE)

2- No es Dan ni Masquerade ni Shun ni el "niño con barba" Noah. (Lo de Dan, Noah y Shun lo entiendo y lo de Masquerade, pues SORRYYYYY!)

3- Es alguien cercano. (A Nicole, no a mí, o es al revés?)

4- Le pidió ayuda a Sellon por 1ra vez pero Sellon no quedó bien al saber quién era y hasta ahora está llorando.

Sellon: (sentada en el piso, llorando desconsoladamente y abrazando sus piernas mientras la rodeaban Soon y Chris)

Chris: Pobrecita Señorita Sellon (carita de compasión)

5- Es darkus (lo supe de mala gana)

Shun: Pasemos a los sospechosos... de nuevo

Yo: No te enojes, Shun! O te mato

Shun: OK

Yo: Los sospechosos son...

1- Keith/Spectra

2- Shadow Prove

3- Ren Krawler

4- Anubias

5-Ace Grit

¿Quién será?

y que llegan los sospechosos.

Spectra: ¿Qué pasa?

Yo: Nicole los está esperando, pasen. (y los sospechosos pasan con Nicole) Todos tuyos, Niki.

BYEE!


	16. El fin de una amistad

Yo: HOLA

Shun: Ahora sí vas a continuar la Mega Historia?

Yo: XD Claro, porque si no, no estaría aquí, en serio.

Shun: ¿No tienes nada para decir? ¬¬

Yo: Sipi! non Espero que les guste.

Dan: ¿Qué cosa sería?

Yo: Resulta que... se los voy a decir al final de este capítulo

Shun: ¿Pero una cosa más, puedes recordarnos lo del "chico misterioso"?

Yo: Sipi! nwn

1- Es un Chico(OBVIAMENTE)

2- No es Dan ni Masquerade ni Shun ni el "niño con barba" Noah. (Lo de Dan, Noah y Shun lo entiendo y lo de Masquerade, pues SORRYYYYY!)

3- Es alguien cercano. (A Nicole, no a mí, o es al revés?)

4- Le pidió ayuda a Sellon por 1ra vez pero Sellon no quedó bien al saber quién era y hasta ahora está llorando.

Sellon: (sentada en el piso, llorando desconsoladamente y abrazando sus piernas mientras la rodeaban Soon y Chris)

Soon: Pobrecita. Ya lleva días llorando.

Chris: Pobrecita Señorita Sellon (carita compasiva)

Yo: Sí, pobre.

5- Es darkus (lo supe de mala gana)

Shun: Pasemos a los sospechosos.

Yo: OK! Aquí vamos. Los sospechosos son...

1- Keith/Spectra

2- Ren Krawler

3- Anubias

4- Ace Grit

¿Quién será?

Yo: Lo que espero de este fic es que me van a demandar menos trabajo.

Dan: ¡Wiiii!

Shun: Qué pasó con Shadow.

Yo: Resulta que no tiene el cerebro para querer secuestrar a Nicole.

Shun: aaaa

Yo: Espero que entiendas que mis planes me salen completamente mejores que los tuyos.

Masquerade: ¿A quién le hablas?

Shun: No lo sé. ¿A quién le hablas Isaí?

Dan: Creo que hablaré con el jefe. Después de ir a un concierto.

Yo: ANIMAL! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¡Y TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TÍ, RATA DE DOS PATAS!

Dan: (Sorprendido y asustado) ¿Qué pasó, Dan? Pareces Paquita la del barrio? O.O

Yo: ¿ME ESTÁS OYENDO, INÚTIL?

Dan: Ok

Yo: GRACIAS! (Enfado) ¡Y TE VOY A MANDAR A LA FREGADA POR LO QUE DIJISTE EN EN FIC DE JesusST!

Dan: ¿Qué dije?

Yo: No lo sé... veamos... ¡ME DIJISTE SUPER COTILLA!

Dan: Buaaaaa!

Shun: Jajajajajaja!

Yo: ¿Quién quiere verme a mí golpeando a Dan?

Fabia: Yo (apareciendo con palomitas en la mano)

Yo: Qué? Sólo bromeaba.

Fabia: Jajajajajajaja! Tranquilo, ni que fuese el fin del mundo, según "ya sabes quienes"

Shun: ¿En serio? Qué alivio! nwn

Fabia: Pero sólo para recordar, ¿en verdad crees que Dan y tú se vayan a pelear?

Yo: Noooo! XD Sólo quería asustarlo por decirme Súper Cotilla.

Dan: ¿Ah?

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

Habrá más adquisiciones, así que les mando mis agradecimientos a Jessi Kuso y JesusST.

* * *

- No lo entiendo... - dijo Zafiro deprimida con lágrimas en sus ojos - ¿Qué le hice? Le dí todo lo que quería, le puse atención en todo... ¿por qué terminó conmigo? ¿Tengo algo de malo?

- No tienes nada de malo - dijo Haibaku acariciando la mejilla de Zafiro - eres una chica maravillosa y si no quiere nada contigo, se lo pierde, porque eres demasiada buena para él.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Zafiro se sonrojó sonriendo y derramó lágrimas de felicidad y besó por 2 segundos a Haibaku dejando a este un poco sonrojado y haciendo alterar más a Nicole.

- Hai... hai... ba... - dijo Nicole tartamudeando y muy alterada

- Oh oh - dijo Dan preocupado - Esto no terminará bien.

- Pe... pero... - dijo Nicole todavía de alterada

- Nicole... yo... no es lo que crees - dijo Haibaku - Ella me besó... - pero Nicole no le hizo caso, sino que se fue llorando del lugar, pero fue empujada por Shun quien venía muy molesto

- Shun! - gritó Nicole muy molesta - ¿Por qué no me dejas pasar?

- ¿Por qué tú no te fijas - gritó Shun más molesto que ella, asustándola - que el asunto no es contigo? Es con Dan.

- ¿y ahora? - dijo Dan

- La siguiente batalla Bakugan será de cuartos de final - dijo Shun - ibas a pelear con otro chico pero convencí a Marucho de que cambiara la fecha ya que mi batalla cae en esa eliminatoria - al decir eso, los demás se asustaron - Llegó la hora de demostrarme que si eres el traidor o no!

- Bueno! - dijo Dan molesto - Pero te advierto, no dejaré que me derrotes.

- Esto no terminará bien - dijo Haibaku

- Waaaa - dijo Zafiro - Ya lo creo.

- Bueno... - dijo Nicole deprimida.

En el estadio del Interespacio Bakugan.

- La batalla de los cuartos de final definirá quién es el mejor hasta ahora - dijo la computadora - es entre Dan Kuso de Japón contra Shun Kazami de Japón.

- No quiero pelear contigo - dijo Dan - Pero tengo que hacerlo de todas formas.

Pero Shun estaba más que molesto.

- ¡Ya fue suficiente! - gritó Shun enfadado - ¡Si en verdad tú eres el traidor, dínoslo con franqueza!

- Ya te dije que no y no me quisiste creer! - gritó Dan a punto de enfadarse. - ¡Carta portal lista! - dijo Lanzando la carta portal - Bakugan, pelea! ¡Vamos Titanium Dragonoid Pyrus! - y aparece Drago en su forma verdadera.

- Mi turno! - dijo Shun - Bakugan, pelea! - Dijo lanzando su Bakugan - Bakugan, surge! ¡Podemos con ellos, Taylean Ventus! - y en eso aparece Taylean Ventus en su forma original.

- Espero que no sea nada malo. - dijo Haibaku

- Dan... - dijo Alice preocupada

- Shun... - dijo Fabia igual de preocupada.

- Poder activado! - Shun - Disparo de Viento y Polvo! - y Taylean usó su ataque (si ya lo habían visto, sabrían como es) hacia Drago haciendo que éste retrocediera mucho.

- Drago! - Dan - ¿Estás Bien?

- Estoy bien - dijo Drago

- veo que no tienes mucha fuerza ahora - dijo Shun - Eso es muy sospechoso de tu parte, ¿sabes?

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY EL TRAIDOR! - Gritó Dan enfadándose más - ¡PODER ACTIVADO! ¡ATAQUE DE DRAGÓN! - Y que Drago usa su ataque contra Taylean, quien intentaba resistir

- Shun, no puedo más - dijo Taylean tratando de resisitr en vano.

- Taylean, no te rindas! - gritó Shun pero ya era tarde, Taylean fue derrotado y el poder de vida de Shun bajó a 50% - Maldito!

- ¿Qué esperabas? - dijo Dan - Si tanto querías que dijera que soy el traidor, ¿por qué no tienes pruebas de ello?

- Buen punto - dijo Haibaku en las gradas.

- ¿buen punto qué? - dijo una chica

- Jessica! - dijo Shizuka feliz - Hola!

Jessica Andrea Kuso, cabello color castaño oscuro, lo lleva en una cola o suelto muy rara vez y un fleco al lado derecho que cubre parte de su ojo, tez blanca, ojos cafés, mide 1,67m, tiene 17 años, viste una capa con capucha de color negra que le llega hasta los talones, unos guantes negros, unos shorts y una camiseta del mismo color, sus shorts y la camiseta tenían detalles en morado y su bakugan es Aqueus Darkus, un lobo negro con colmillos muy largos y garras filosas, ojos pequeños de color rojo y con una armadura que solo cubre su pecho y espalda. Su carácter es paciente, siempre obedece las ordenes que le da Jessica y siempre la protege de toda amenaza, pero a veces es impulsivo.

- ¿Qué, pasó algo? - dijo otro chico al lado de Jessica

- ¿Quién es él? - dijo Alice

- Es Jesús - dijo Jessica mencionando a quien estaba a su lado.

Jesús, pelo castaño corto, ojos del mismo color, viste de negro y rojo, su Bakugan Guardian es Pyrus Flare Dragoon (Jesús lo llama Dragoon simplemente), forma de dragon, parecido a Neo Dragonoid pero con dos pares de alas y en el pecho, alrededor del cristal, un simbolo parecido a la mezcla de una X y una V, ademas, tenia en el final de la cola un cristal rojo y dos cuernos en la cabeza. Su bakugan de apoyo es Darkus Farbros (este a diferencia del original, es de atributo Darkus y tiene inteligencia artificial, a diferencia de otros Bakugan mecanicos, por tanto puede pensar).

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Jesús

- Que Dan y Shun están en una batalla bakugan porque Shun hizo que Marucho cambiara las batallas porque creía que Dan era el traidor que nos iba a abandonar. - dijo Fabia.

- ¿En serio? - Dijo Jesús - Esto no me lo pierdo - dijo, pero...

- Cuidadito con hablar así de mi primo. - dijo Jessica

- Tranqulízate, deberías saber que admiro muchísimo a los peleadores - dijo Jesús.

- Genial - dijo Haibaku, pero...

- Entonces ya andamos en casi las mismas - dijo Noah apareciendo con una sonrisota en su carita - Yo soy el mayor admirador de Dan.

- Jejeje - dijo Jesús - ¿Conocen a este niño?

- Sipi - dijo Haibaku

- Bakugan, Pelea! - Dan - Bakugan, surge! Acabemos con ellos, Drago!

- Es hora de pelear en serio!

- Bakugan, pelea! - Shun - Bakugan, Surge! ¡Demuéstrales de qué estás hecho, Taylean!

- ¡Por Shun y por los bakugan ventus!

- Poder activado! - Dan - Golpe Fuerte de Dragón - y Drago iba a atacar a Taylean

- Poder, activado - Shun - Ataque Hiper tormenta de chuchillas - Taylean empezó a atacar a Drago con sus cuchillas, inutilizando así el ataque enemigo, haciendo debilitar a Drago

- No puede ser - gritaron Jesús, Haibaku y Noah

- Drago! - gritó Dan y Drago cayó al suelo y el poder de vida de Dan cayó al 75%

- Esto no es todo! - dijo Shun - Tendrás que pagar por intentar traicionarnos!

- Ya te dije miles de veces que no es cierto! - gritó Dan muy furioso!

- Dan? - dijo Jesús - ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Es que... Los de la delegación Surathiana nos dijeron que habrá un traidor y que será quien menos lo espere...

- ¿En serio? - dijo Jesús - ¿Quiénes son los surathianos de quienes hablas?

- Son la mayor amenaza hasta ahora - dijo Toshiya apareciendo - Hasta ahora, sus guerreros más fuertes son Ken y Bane.

- Bane... - dijo Nicole recordando

FLASHBACK

- ¿cómo puedes pelear de su lado sabiendo que todos, sobre todo Haibaku, no te prestan atención? - Dijo Bane

- Para que lo sepas - dijo Nicole muy enojada - No soy el centro del universo! Gracias por preguntar.

- Si, pero, si tuvieras la oportunidad de dejarle en claro que tu "amiguito" no te presta atención, dejarías el grupo, no es así?  
- Bane

- Tienes razón - dijo Nicole - Pero Haibaku nunca me trataría de ese modo. Es tierno y divertido y valiente. ¿cómo crees que me voy a tragar lo contrario de él?

- Pues eso digo - dijo Bane - ¿Te gustaría demostrarlo ahora?

FIN FLASHBACK

- Qué tal si Bane estuvo en lo correcto? - dijo Nicole susurrando pero Haibaku la escuchó

- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo Haibaku

- ¡SABES BIEN DE LO QUE HABLO! - Gritó Nicole deprimida - El beso que le diste a Zafiro!

- Nicole! Por enésima vez, Zafiro me dió el beso a mí! - gritó Haibaku tratando de convencer a Nicole.

- Entonces por qué te sonrojaste? - Gritó Nicole furiosa.

- ¿Qué, no puedo sentir atracción hacia las mujeres? - dijo Haibaku molesto - Peor sería si me gustaran los hombres!

- Cierto - dijo Jesús

- ¡PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! - Gritó Nicole moviendo su cabeza a los lados - ¡ME DEJASTE EN CLARO QUE NO TE INTERESO!

- Nicole... - dijo Haibaku triste - no es cierto... me interesas y lo sabes...

- Mientes... - dijo Nicole

- No te miento... - dijo Haibaku - ¿Cuándo yo te he mentido?

- Ah... - dijo Nicole- Hoy

- Lo sabía - dijo Haibaku - Sólo te dejas llevar por lo que te conviene, nunca por lo que deberías. ¿Por qué? - empezó a deprimirse - ¿Qué pasa contigo?

- Ya he tenido un corazón roto en mi casa y no puedo recaer en lo mismo - dijo Nicole

- ¿De qué hablas? - Haibaku

- De nada... -dijo Nicole evadiendo a Haibaku, con éxito.

- PODER ACTIVADO! - Shun - Golpe de metal pesado - y Taylean acabó con Drago con ese golpe, dejando a Dan con el pode vital de 25%

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - gritó Dan molesto

- Porque ya me harté de que fingas siempre! - gritó Shun más molesto - ¡DÍNOS LA VERDAD AHORA! ¡DÍNOS SI EN VERDAD TÚ ERES EL TRAIDOR!

- ¡YA TE DIJE MILES DE VECES QUE NO SOY EL TRAIDOR! - gritó Dan más furioso que nunca- ¡Bakugan, pelea! ¡Acaba con ellos, Drago!

- Vamos a la victoria!

- Bakugan, Pelea! - Shun - Vamos a terminar con esto, Taylean!

- ¡Somos invencibles juntos!

- Espero que no terminen mal - dijo Jesús preocupado

- "Yo tembién espero eso" - pensó Alice preocupada.

- Poder activado - Shun - Ataque Torbellino - Taylean usó su ataque para acabar con Drago, pero éste lo esquivó - ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO PUDO SER POSIBLE?

- PODER ACTIVADO! - Dan - ¡GOLPE MÁXIMO DE DRAGÓN! - Y Drago usó su ataque para acabar con Taylean de una vez. El poder de vida de Shun bajó a 0%

- Batalla finalizada. Ganador: Dan Kuso - dijo la computadora

- No puede ser... - dijo Shun sorprendido por esto - perdí esta batalla...

Ya en la base del Interespacio

- Shun debería de entender que no soy el traidor - dijo Dan cruzado de brazos

- ¿Sabes en dónde está? - dijo Nicole

- Que yo sepa, no. - dijo Jessica

- Pues más vale que aparezca para que podamos hacer algo... - dijo Jesús pero Shun apareció súper molesto - ¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA? CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO!

- Mejor cállate - dijo Shun y Jesús quedó helado - Veo que no podré verte de la misma forma, Dan

- Tú nunca me crees en nada - dijo Dan

- Sólo lo dices porque sabes que eres el traidor

- ¡CÁLLATE KAZAMI! - Gritó Dan golpeando a Shun, luego este se levanto pateando a Dan y es se acercó peligrosamente agarrándole la camisa.

- Chicos, calma! - dijo Haibaku preocupado

- Déjalos en paz - dijo Nicole - ¿por qué no mejor te vas con tu novia?

- Nicole, ya te dije que no es así!

- ¡TÚ NO LO DEFIENDAS, HAIBAKU! - Gritó Shun ya que cree que estaba defendiendo Haibaku a Dan y Haibaku se asustó

- Pero..

- Dan - dijo Shun súper molesto

- ¿Qué diantres quieres? - dijo Dan molesto

- Considera nuestra amistad, TERMINADA! - Gritó Shun y dejó a todos en silencio y con una cara de estupor y sorpresa.

- ... ... ... ... - Dan - ... ... ... ... ¡COMO QUIERAS! - Gritó Dan y lo golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras derramaba lágrimas, y Shun, se levantó del golpe y se fue molesto del lugar.

- O.O - Jesús - ¿Cómo...

- Desgraciado - dijo Dan llorando y se arrodilló en el suelo con sus ojos derramando lágrimas y hundiéndose en la miseria, mientras lloraba.

- Dan... - dijo Alice muy triste acercándose a él con mucha timidez, ya que pensaba que le iba a gritar si se acercaba demasiado

- Alice... - dijo Dan llorando - Quédate conmigo...

- Dan... - dijo Alice y le agarró el hombro a Dan

- No sé ustedes pero yo iré a hablar con Shun - dijo Fabia y se fue del lugar.

- Dan... - dijo Haibaku a punto de llorar - por qué?

- Me siento mal - dijo Jesús - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- No lo sé - dijo Marucho - Nunca había pasado por esta situación - se deprime.

- Sé que esto es difícil - dijo Haibaku - pero debemos hacer algo

- Para qué? - dijo Nicole

- Ya no soporto más - dijo Zafiro interrumpiendo a Nicole - Escuchame! Lamento haber besado a Haibaku, pero es que me sentí la chica más afortunada del mundo cuando Haibaku me dijo que soy una chica maravillosa. Sólo quería consolarme y exageré mucho con ese beso... perdóname... - en esto empezó a llorar.

- Zafiro... - dijo Nicole al sentir las palabras de Zafiro y se dirigió a ella y la abrazó - tú perdóname por haberme puesto así. Es que... tú y Haibaku... y yo creí...perdóname... -y se dirige a Haibaku - y tú también por no haberte creído.

- No importa - dijo Haiabku - lo que importa es que debemos recuperar la amistad de Dan y Shun antes de que sea tarde.

- SI! - gritaron todos decididos.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

Shun: ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE QUE DAN Y YO DEJÁRAMOS DE SER AMIGOS?

Dan: ¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA POR TU MALDITA CABEZA?

Yo: No se esponjen, que los reconciliaré antes de revelar al traidor.

Dan: Noooo!

Shun: NOOOO!

Fabia: BROMEAS!

Yo: No bromeo, sólo digo lo que quiero, y si a eso no les gusta, les anticipo, ¡QUE EL TRAIDOR ES UNO DE LOS AMIGOS DE MI OC!

Shun: ¿En serio?

Yo: ¡EN SERIO!

Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO Número 1: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

Sayooo!

**FeniXD**: Bueno, esto estará difícil, pero lo haré lo más que pueda

**Nicole Sakurai**: Jajajajaja! Pobre Shadow. Bueno... ya lo eliminé y te quedan 4 sospechosos. Te recomiendo además de Masquerade a Shun también.

**Dianitha'15'Prodz**: Me alegro que te gustara. Oye... ya te adelanté quién sería el traidor, sólo que lo sabrás en unos capítulos más tarde.

**Candy-de-fullbuster**: Ahhh... bueno. Como sea, te esperaré. Gracias por avisar.

**JesusST**: Pues resulta que te pondré entre octubre y noviembre como tercer conductor principal.

Bye

BYEEE! NYAPPY! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! LA AMISTAD DE DAN Y SHUN ESTÁ EN RIESGO! ¿Cómo que no aparecieron los villanos en este capítulo? ¡Qué raro!

Yo: Pero sólo una cosa!

Shun: ¿Y ahora qué?

Yo: Siempre he creido en la cobertura y ha decidido mandarla a otro nivel. Y me gustaría recomendar dos historias.

Dan: ¿Cuáles?

Yo: Una es "Bakugan Legend Power" de Nanashi no Gombee. En serio, léanla.

Shun: ¿Y la segunda?

Yo: a segunda es "Amenaza Predacon" de Dragon Oscuro. ES LA MÁS GENIAL HISTORIA QUE HASTA AHORA HE LEÍDO además de la de Nanashi.

AVISO Número 2: A partir de ahora, voy a descontinuar temporalmente mis historias y me enfocaré sólo en la de "BAKUGAN NEW HOPES" hasta nuevo aviso. ¿La razón? Me surgieron muy buenas ideas y geniales para esta historia y tengo muy buenas ideas. Si se me acaban, se los haré saber.

Para finalizar, las pistas del chico misterioso de nuevo

Shun: OTRA VEZ?

1- Es un Chico(OBVIAMENTE)

2- No es Dan ni Masquerade ni Shun ni el "niño con barba" Noah. (Lo de Dan, Noah y Shun lo entiendo y lo de Masquerade, pues SORRYYYYY!)

3- Es alguien cercano. (A Nicole, no a mí, o es al revés?)

4- Le pidió ayuda a Sellon por 1ra vez pero Sellon no quedó bien al saber quién era y hasta ahora está llorando.

5- Es darkus (lo supe de mala gana)

Shun: Pasemos a los sospechosos... de nuevo

Yo: No te enojes, Shun! O te mato

Shun: OK

Yo: Los sospechosos son...

1- Keith/Spectra

2- Ren Krawler

3- Anubias

4-Ace Grit

¿Quién será?

Yo: Todos tuyos, Niki.

BYEE!


	17. Bazooka Joe Brown llega

Yo: OoO

Shun: ¿Qué ocurre?

Yo: Me dijo un review que Dan y tú finalmente rompieron su amistad...

Shun: DX

Yo: ¿Qué, le gustó o no?

Dan:

Yo: Me siento terrible...

Shun: ¿Pero una cosa más, puedes recordarnos lo del "chico misterioso"?

Yo: Sipi! nwn

1- Es un Chico(OBVIAMENTE)

2- No es Dan ni Masquerade ni Shun ni el "niño con barba" Noah. (Lo de Dan, Noah y Shun lo entiendo y lo de Masquerade, pues SORRYYYYY!)

3- Es alguien cercano. (A Nicole, no a mí, o es al revés?)

4- Le pidió ayuda a Sellon por 1ra vez pero Sellon no quedó bien al saber quién era y hasta ahora está llorando.

Sellon: (sentada en el piso, llorando desconsoladamente y abrazando sus piernas mientras la rodeaban Soon y Chris)

Soon: Pobrecita. Ya lleva días llorando.

Chris: Pobrecita Señorita Sellon (carita compasiva)

Yo: Sí, pobre.

5- Es darkus (lo supe de mala gana)

Shun: Pasemos a los sospechosos.

Yo: OK! Aquí vamos. Los sospechosos son...

1- Keith/Spectra

2- Anubias

3- Ace Grit

¿Quién será?

Shun: ¿Por qué Ren está fuera?

Yo: Por algo que se llama YAOI. Sorry por los que me odiarán por eso.

Dan:XD

Yo: Lo que espero de este fic es que me van a demandar menos trabajo.

Dan: ¡Wiiii!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

- Me siento mal - dijo Jesús - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- No lo sé - dijo Marucho - Nunca había pasado por esta situación - se deprime.

- Sé que esto es difícil - dijo Haibaku - pero debemos hacer algo

- Para qué? - dijo Nicole

- Ya no soporto más - dijo Zafiro interrumpiendo a Nicole - Escuchame! Lamento haber besado a Haibaku, pero es que me sentí la chica más afortunada del mundo cuando Haibaku me dijo que soy una chica maravillosa. Sólo quería consolarme y exageré mucho con ese beso... perdóname... - en esto empezó a llorar.

- Zafiro... - dijo Nicole al sentir las palabras de Zafiro y se dirigió a ella y la abrazó - tú perdóname por haberme puesto así. Es que... tú y Haibaku... y yo creí...perdóname... -y se dirige a Haibaku - y tú también por no haberte creído.

- No importa - dijo Haiabku - lo que importa es que debemos recuperar la amistad de Dan y Shun antes de que sea tarde.

- SI! - gritaron todos decididos.

Ya con Shun

- Ese idiota! - dijo Shun súper enfadado.

- Shun! - dijo Fabia quien venía tras de él

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Shun pero Fabia le recetó una cachetada - ¿Y ESO?

- ¿Y ESO QUÉ? - Gritó Fabia - ¡TÚ TERMINASTE TU AMISTAD CON DAN! ¿CÓMO DIABLOS PUDISTE? ¿CÓMO CREÍSTE QUE DAN ERA EL TRAIDOR? ¿QUIÉN TE DIJO TAL COSA?

- Sellon - dijo Shun muy frío.

- Sellon... - dijo Fabia

Ya con Sellon

- Eso es lo que digo yo - dijo Sellon - pero si Dan actuaba así, debería saberlo.

- Pues para que sepas, Dan no es el traidor - dijo Fabia muy enojada - ¿O crees que él lo sería?

- Pues... - dijo Sellon - ¿viví engañada?

Ya con Ken

- Jajajajajaja! - se reía Ken como psicópata

- ¿Y ahora por qué tan psicópata? - dijo Bane apareciendo molesto por la risa.

- Espero que no sea algo tonto - dijo Farbros

- Descuiden - dijo Ken - Es algo muy genial. Resulta que DAN Y SHUN ROMPIERON SU AMISTAD!

- Sii! - gritó un Apahanta triunfante - LO LOGRAMOS!

- Ese no era el plan, pero es muy buen factor. - dijo Ken muy feliz - Si siguen así, se destruirán por completo y nada nos impedirá hacer que nuestra presa se una.

- Tienes razón, Ken - Dijo Apahanta.

- Niki-chan - dijo Ken - pronto no tendrás oportunidad - sonrisa malévola.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - dijo Sellon

- Pues lo que hay que hacer es TODO LO POSIBLE para que Dan y Shun vuelvan a ser amigos antes de que sea irreversible. - Haibaku

¿Pero cómo haremos eso? - dijo Fabia - Dan de por sí ya está bastante sentido.

- Tienes razón - dijo Shun demprimido - Todo por mi culpa. - en eso empezó a sollozar, pero Fabia lo abrazó por la espalda

- No te preocupes, Shun - dijo Fabia sonriendo dulcemente - Todo saldrá muy bien y podrás reconciliarte con Dan muy pronto.

- Gracias - dijo Shun sonriendo y tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- "Por qué presiento que algo malo me va a pasar?" - pensó Nicole

- ¿Te ocurre algo? - dijo Zafiro

- Ah - dijo Nicole - nada nwn

- Bueno... - dijo Zafiro no del todo convencida

- Tenemos que decirle a Dan que todo fue un malentendido. - dijo Jesús

- Antes de que todo se voltee de cabeza - dijo Dragoon apareciendo.

- Pues tú te crees el galán - dijo Ahmoud - PERO ESTÁS BIEN CHISTOSO, JESÚS!

- ¿Querías compartir eso? - dijo una voz apareciendo

- ¡Joe! - dijeron los peleadores

- Bazooka! - dijo Haibaku

- Ay, no! ,XD - Joe

- ¿Cómo te va? - dijo Zafiro feliz de ver a Joe

- Bien y bonito - dijo Joe - ¿Y a ustedes?

- Dan y Shun terminaron su amistad por un malentendido - dijo Noah

- ¿Se refieren a lo del traidor secreto que dejará a los Peleadores completamete alterados? Pues tengo una pista de quién es - Joe

- ¡CÁLLATE BAZOOKA! - Gritó Haibaku molesto

- ¡CÁLLATE TÚ, MALDITOPRIMO DE DAN TRESPESINA! ¡COME CUANDO HAY, ESTOY AYUDANDO, HIJO DE TU PINK FLOYD! ¡VETE A LAVARLAS NYLOS, FÍJATE! - Gritó Joe súper molesto

- Bu-bu-bueno pero no te enojes - dijo Shun asustado.

- Lo que pasa es que hay varias pistas. - Joe - Una: Es uno de nosotros, Dos: Es un buen peleador, Tres: Teme que la persona que le guste se le vaya de las manos por "x" razón y cuatro: Es un amigo ... - todos se quedaron con cara de "quién?" - ... de Haibaku

- ¿QUÉ? - gritaron todos excepto Haibaku quien estaba más que asustado

- Uno de mis amigos... - dijo Haibaku tartamudeando - E-e-es... un... t-t-trai... dor? - en eso, miró a todos sus amigos, se fijó en Jessica, luego en Shizuka, luego en Abdel, luego en Ahmoud, luego en Saybou, luego en Cheza, luego en Zafiro, y al final en Nicole.

- ¿Qué tanto miras? - dijo Jesús

- Como que llevas un minuto viéndolos a todos? - dijo Shun

- No creo que vea a todos mis amigos de la misma manera - dijo Haibaku - Pero no voy a hacer lo que ustedes hicieron. Aunque me da mucha tristeza que uno de mis amigos nos traicionará.

- No podrías estar... - dijo Alice apareciendo - ... más acertado.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Dan? - dijo Shun

- Pues, está muy sentido por lo que pasó - dijo Alice y eso entristeció muchísimo a Shun.

- Todo esto es mi culpa - dijo Shun llorando en voz baja

- No llores, Shun - dijo Fabia acariciando la mejilla de Shun.

Rara vez vemos a Shun llorar, pero está así porque se dió cuenta de que perdió a su mejor amigo por un malentendido, y eso le duele muchísimo.

- gracias, Fabia - dijo Shun sorniendo con lágrimas ante tal gesto de consuelo.

- Como decía, lo que más me duele, es saber que uno de mis amigos nos traicionará - dijo Haibaku

- No, lo que sí duele es que mi Bakugan Darkus llamado Farbros Dakrus no tiene corazón - dijo Jesús asombrando a todos con sus palabras - Tiene inteligencia artificial, por lo que es un bakugan parlante diferente a los demás - en eso se entristece.

- ¿Bakugan parlante sin corazón? - dijo Shun

- ¿Farbros ya lo sabe? - dijo Alice

- Si - dijo Dragoon muy triste - Y créanme, no sé cómo lo tomó o lo tomaría Farbros ya que le fue asignado tener Inteligencia artificial.

- Yo por eso digo - TV, +IQ - Dijo Marucho

- ¿Y eso? - Haibaku

- Porque ya la gente ve demasiada televisión en muchos países en estos días y no se dan cuenta de los problemas que hay - dijo Marucho

- No es por eso que no veo la tele mucho tiempo - dijo Haibaku

- ¿y por eso estás menos manipulado? - dijo Joe

- ¡CÁLLATE TÚ OTRA VEZ, BAZOOKA! - Gritó Haibaku

- ¡CÁLLATE TÚ, MALDITO TRESPESINA!

- ¿Qué son todos esos gritos? - dijo Dan apareciendo y dejó a todos helados, hasta a Shun

- Dan - dijo Shun triste

- Shun... - dijo Dan triste y molesto a la vez. Estaba sentido por lo que le dijo. ¿Quién sabe si le va a perdonar?

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

Shun: O.O

Dan: ¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA AHORA, QUIERES QUE PERDONE A SHUN?

Yo: No se esponjen, que si lo harás, pero no será ten fácil.

Dan: Noooo!

Shun: NOOOO! ¡SOY MUY BUENA PERSONA PARA ESO!

Fabia: BROMEAS!

Yo: No bromeo, sólo digo lo que quiero. LES ANTICIPO QUE REVELARÉ AL TRAIDOR EN EL CAPÍTULO 20

Shun: ¿En serio?

Yo: ¡EN SERIO!

Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

Sayooo!

**FeniXD**: Pues así está la cosa. Y con respecto a Dan yShun, Shun sospechama demasiado de Dan. No te preocupes que ya los reconciliaré antes de revelar al traidor, y no es el que quiere secuestrar a Nicole Skurai fuera del fic hablando.

**Nicole Sakurai**: Awwwww. Ren y Maruchín! Bueno, te faltan Keith/Spectra, Ace y Anubias. Y no te preocupes que no diré nada a nadie hasta el capítulo 20.

**Dianitha'15'Prodz**: Pues eso lo sabrás en el capítulo 20. Pues verás, Ren no es el secuestrador XD

**Candy-de-fullbuster**: SE TE CANCELÓ EL VIAJE? Wow. XD Y con respecto a Ren, no lo es por algo que se llama yaoi. ¿Te gustaría el Rerucho (RenxMarucho)

**JesusST**: AWWWW! Eso estuvo de no creérselo. Cuando se me ocurrió eso, ni yo mismo me lo creí, pero luego tuve la solución.

Bye

BYEEE! NYAPPY! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! KEN SE REGODEA Y BAZOOKA ME CALLÓ CÁLLATE TÚ, WEBMASTER!

Yo: Pero sólo una cosa!

Shun: ¿Y ahora qué?

Yo: Siempre he creido en la cobertura y ha decidido mandarla a otro nivel. Y me gustaría recomendar dos historias.

Dan: ¿Cuáles?

Yo: Una es "Bakugan Legend Power" de Nanashi no Gombee. En serio, léanla.

Shun: ¿Y la segunda?

Yo: a segunda es "Amenaza Predacon" de Dragon Oscuro. ES LA MÁS GENIAL HISTORIA QUE HASTA AHORA HE LEÍDO además de la de Nanashi.

Para finalizar, las pistas del chico misterioso de nuevo

Shun: OTRA VEZ?

1- Es un Chico(OBVIAMENTE)

2- No es Dan ni Masquerade ni Shun ni el "niño con barba" Noah. (Lo de Dan, Noah y Shun lo entiendo y lo de Masquerade, pues SORRYYYYY!)

3- Es alguien cercano. (A Nicole, no a mí, o es al revés?)

4- Le pidió ayuda a Sellon por 1ra vez pero Sellon no quedó bien al saber quién era y hasta ahora está llorando.

5- Es darkus (lo supe de mala gana)

Shun: Pasemos a los sospechosos... de nuevo

Yo: No te enojes, Shun! O te mato

Shun: OK

Yo: Los sospechosos son...

1- Keith/Spectra

2- Anubias

3-Ace Grit

¿Quién será?

Yo: Todos tuyos, Niki.

BYEE!


	18. Prdón raro y marioneta arraigada

Yo: Saben una cosa... no tenemos que estar criticando a los partidarios de Shizune

Dan: ¿Quién es Shizune?

Yo: Shizune, de Naruto.

Shun: Ah, ya veo.

Yo: Pues admito que Ace es un poco lindo. Mira debe de sentirse afortunada, hasta que se dió cuenta de que ya no funcionó.

Dan: Pero luego Ace se fue con Runo por mi culpa de estar con Alice.

Shun: ¿Pero una cosa más, puedes recordarnos lo del "chico misterioso"?

Yo: Sipi! nwn

1- Es un Chico(OBVIAMENTE)

2- No es Dan ni Masquerade ni Shun ni el "niño con barba" Noah. (Lo de Dan, Noah y Shun lo entiendo y lo de Masquerade, pues SORRYYYYY!)

3- Es alguien cercano. (A Nicole, no a mí, o es al revés?)

4- Le pidió ayuda a Sellon por 1ra vez pero Sellon no quedó bien al saber quién era y hasta ahora está llorando.

5- Es darkus (lo supe de mala gana)

Shun: Pasemos a los sospechosos.

Yo: OK! Aquí vamos. Los sospechosos son...

1- Keith/Spectra

2- Anubias

¿Quién será?

Shun: ¿Por qué Ace está fuera?

Yo: Pues se mostró sencillo al decirlo y... sinceramente no creo que hubiese sido él.

Dan: Ya veo. Si quieren puedo decir que estamos de acuerdo en el mismo asunto XD

Yo: Lo que espero de este fic es que estamos listos para la acción de la empresa. O sea, de nuestra familia.

Dan: ¡Wiiii!

Sellon: (aparece con los ojos rojos de estar llorando) Chicos, qué alegría verlos (dijo sonriendo tristemente)

Yo: ¿sabes quién es el que quiere secuestrar a Nicole?

Sellon: Si... pero... me amenazó con matarme a mí y a mis amigas si abro la boca por lo que depende de tí y Nicole.

Yo: ¬¬

Shun: No te preocupes, yo apoyaré a Nicole y Haibaku en esto.

Fabia: (aparece algo celosa) ¿Estás coqueteandole a Sellon?

Shun: Si Dan y Runo pueden tener dos parejas, ¿yo por qué no?

Fabia: Buen punto... pero no confío en Sellon.

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

- Yo por eso digo - TV, +IQ - Dijo Marucho

- ¿Y eso? - Haibaku

- Porque ya la gente ve demasiada televisión en muchos países en estos días y no se dan cuenta de los problemas que hay - dijo Marucho

- No es por eso que no veo la tele mucho tiempo - dijo Haibaku

- ¿y por eso estás menos manipulado? - dijo Joe

- ¡CÁLLATE TÚ OTRA VEZ, BAZOOKA! - Gritó Haibaku

- ¡CÁLLATE TÚ, MALDITO TRESPESINA!

- ¿Qué son todos esos gritos? - dijo Dan apareciendo y dejó a todos helados, hasta a Shun

- Dan - dijo Shun triste

- Shun... - dijo Dan triste y molesto a la vez. Estaba sentido por lo que le dijo.

- Dan, yo...

- No quiero que me hables... - dijo Dan sumamente molesto.

- Pero Dan... - dijo Shun con una cara depre

- ¡CÁLLATE KAZAMI! - Gritó un Dan molesto y Shun se asustó más. No era para menos, Dan ya esta bastante sentido por pelearse con Shun

- Dan, deberías escuchar a Shun - dijo Drago en el hombro de Dan

- Deberías escuchar a Shun - repitió Dan de manera sacrástica - Para que lo sepas, Shun ya me tiene harto! ¡SI YA NO CONFÍA EN MÍ, NO DEBERÍA CONFIAR EN ÉL!

Flashback

- Considera nuestra amistad, TERMINADA! - Gritó Shun y dejó a todos en silencio y con una cara de estupor y sorpresa.

- ... ... ... ... - Dan - ... ... ... ... ¡COMO QUIERAS! - Gritó Dan y lo golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras derramaba lágrimas

Fin Flashback

- Dan, perdóname! - gritó Shun desesperado - Lo siento

- No te creo nada! - grtió Dan muy enojado.

- Chicos, ya cálmense! - gritó Alice muy triste - Dan, deberías darle otra oportunidad a Shun, ¿o dejarás que todo lo que pasaron juntos se vaya a la basura?

- Pues... - dijo Dan pero se paralizó al entender lo que dijo Alice y empezó a recordar todo lo que pasó con Shun (ya se imaginarán todo lo que pasó Dan con Shun)

Al teminar...

- Shun... - dijo Dan y Shun dió una casi inadvertida sonrisa en señal de esperanza - Si crees que te voy a perdonar... ... ... ... No será tan fácil como crees

- ¿A qué te refieres? - dijo Shun

- Deberás probarme que sí te disculpas - dijo Dan molesto

- ¡DAN, YA NO NOS TENGAS EN SUSPENSO! - Gritó Haibaku - ¡PERDONA A SHUN YA!

- Primero tiene que probar que lo merece! - dijo Dan muy enfadado pero sin cambiar su tono de voz.

- Dan, esto es ridículo - dijo Runo

- Tiene razón - dijo Saybou

- Pues que yo sepa... - dijo Joe - Dan sólo quiere que Shun pruebe que sí habla en serio

- ¡CÁLLATE TÚ, BAZOOKA! - Gritó Dan súper molesto

- ¡CÁLLATE TÚ, PELEADOR DE PACOTILLA TRESPESINA, COME CUANDO HAY QUEREMOS QUE PERDONES AL NINJA EMO DE SHUN, TRAPATAZ ALCARRAJADA!

- ¿Qué dijo? - dijo Zafiro

Ya con Ken

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? - dijo Apahanta - Es demasiado arriesgado, incluso para tí.

- lo sé - dijo Ken - pero no hay alternativa. Es el paso final que quiero dar para que Nicole decida de una vez, a menos de que otro quiera estar con nosotros, eso sí sería algo normal, pero... bueno... si uno de los amigos de Haibaku se une a nosotros, el resultado sería el mismo. Eso me alegra.

- Eres más malvado que nuestro jefe - dijo Apahanta riendo maléficamente

- Oye! - dijo Ken molesto - Nadie es más malvado que nuestro líder, así que cállate!

- TÚ NO ME CALLAS! - Gritó Apahanta

- Lo mejor para tí es no discutir por quién es mejor que su jefe - dijo una voz muy conocida por los dos.

- Sasori! - dijo Ken súper furioso - Llegas muy tarde!

Así es, Sasori del universo de Naruto se coló hacia el fic, con Bakugan propio

- Lamento llegar tarde, pero es que la doctora Kawa estuvo haciendo mejoras conmigo y mi bakugan Slash Driger Haos - (si quieren saber la forma original del bakugan de Sasori, busquen el Google Imágenes: Driger beyblade)

- Pues de todas formas, llegas tarde -dijo Apahanta enojado

- No hace falta que se lo restriegues en su cara - dijo Ken y Saori sólo sonrió calmadamente

- Pues no creo que te vaya tan mal - dijo Sasori sonriendo

- No deberiamos estar ayudando a seprar a los malditos peleadores? - Dijo Ken enojado y Sasori solo sonrio

- Sólo queda hacer mi jugada y todo saldrá como lo planeaste - dijo Sasori

- Tienes razón, no por nada te sacamos de tu grupo para acabar con estos niñatos peleadores - dijo Ken

Ya con los chicos

- Si quieres que te perdone... - dijo Dan - quiero que hagas algo por mí

- ¿Qué cosa? - dijo Shun

- ¡CÓRTATE LAS VENAS! - Gritó Dan muy enojado y todos se asustaron, sobre todo el propio Shun

- Pero... - dijo Shun - Pero...

- ¡SIN PEROS! - Gritó Dan, en seguida sacó una navaja y se la dió a Shun - Hazlo!

- Pero... - dijo Shun - No sobreviviré...

- ¿Te sacrificarías para ser mi amigo de nuevo, o sólo fue pura palabra? - dijo Dan enojado y Shun puso la navaja cerca de su muñeca

- ¿Con esto volveremos a ser amigos?- dijo Shun con ojos cristalinos

- Si - dijo Dan muy frío

Shun dirigió la punta de su navaja hacia donde estaba su muñeca. Todos lo miraban con horror. Ya cuando Shun puso el pico de la navaja en su muñeca, empezó a sentir algo muy doloroso. Pero prosiguió. De hecho, iba a continuar pero...

- ¡AY, NO, NO TE MATES! - Gritó... ¿Dan?

- Qué? - dijo Shun y Dan lo embistió, agarró la navaja y la aventó por la ventana.

- ¿Ah? - dijo Haibaku

- Pero creí que querías que me cortara las venas - dijo un Shun confundido

- Si, pero... -dijo Dan muy triste y su voz se le quebró - ... el hecho de que lo harías... fue suficiente para mí... - Y Shun sonrió un poco

- UN MOMENTO! - Gritó Haibaku - ¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE QUERÍAS QUE SHUN SE INTENTARA MATAR PARA QUE LUEGO LE DIJERAS QUE CON SÓLO ASEGURARSE DE QUE LO HARÍA FUE SUFICIENTE? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE MUNDO ES ESTE?

- Lo siento - dijo Dan dirigiéndose a todos - Pero es que estaba muy sentido por lo que me dijo Shun... y... quería saber si se sacrificaaría hasta por algo malo que él mismo s se auto haría para volver a ser mi amigo, y si es capaz de hacerlo por eso, es capaz de hacerlo por cualquier cosa...

- Sólo una cosa más - dijo Jesús esta vez

- ¿Sí?

- Por qué no figuro en la lista de amigos de Haibaku? - dijo Jesús

- Porque apenas te conozco - dijo Haibaku riéndose

- Eso fue irrespetuoso - dijo Dragoon muy enojado

- Déjalo - dijo Helix - De todos modos, no tendrán con qué repararse si sigues interfiriendo.

- Hola, tontos - dijo una voz fría

- Quién eres tú? - dijo Haibaku molesto y salió una sombra negra que después se fue deformando hasta quedar en...

- ¿Un adolescente de pelo rojo? - dijo Dan

- Me llamo Sasori, estaba con los Akatsuki pero un tal Ken Johnson me contrató para acabarlos ahora que Dan y Shun no son amigos

- ¿QUÉ KEN QUÉ? - Gritó Zafiro

- ¡MALDITO! - Gritó Luna

- Por si no lo sabías, Shun y yo somos amigos de nuevo - dijo Dan y en eso, Shun derramó una lágrima de felicidad

- Ugh... - dijo Sasori - Llegué tarde. No importa, eso no los detendrá del traidor.

- Sabías que eso no nos importa ahora? - dijo Shun sonriendo

- Pues para variar, su felicidad no durará por siempre! - dijo Sasori - CARTA PORTAL LISTA! - y en eso, se abre un portal - Bakugan, pelea! Bakugan, surge! Vamos Slash Driger Haos - Y aparece el bakugan de Sasori en su forma original. (Para los que ven Beyblade, ya saben su forma)

- Bakugan, Pelea - dijo Shun lanzando a su bakugan - Bakugan, surge! Es hora de vencerlos, Taylean

- ¡Bienvenidos a la casa de dolor ninja!

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

Shun: O.O

Dan: ¿QUIERES QUE ME ODIEN? ¡OBLIGUÉ A SHUN A CASI CORTARSE LAS VENAS!

Shun: ¿QUÉ TE OCURRE?

Yo: No se esponjen, al menos se perdonaron.

Dan:Cierto

Shun: Aún así, ¡SOY MUY BUENA PERSONA PARA ESO!

Fabia: BROMEAS!

Yo: No bromeo, sólo digo lo que quiero. LES ANTICIPO QUE REVELARÉ AL TRAIDOR EN EL CAPÍTULO 20

Shun: ¿En serio?

Yo: ¡EN SERIO!

Runo: ¿Sasori? ¿En serio?

Yo: Tenía que incluirlo, me cayó muy simpático. ¿O QUIEREN QUE PONGA BOMBAS DE ANGRY BIRDS PARA PONERSELAS EN EL EJÉRCITO DE BAZOOKAS DE JesusST?

Todos excepto yo: O.O

Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

Sayooo!

**Nanashi no Gombee**: Gracias. QUé bueno que te gustó el capítulo.

**FeniXD**: Uhh pues qué te digo. Jajajaja. Espero que no estés traumada.

**Nicole Sakurai**: Bueno, reconozco que Ace es muy lindo (ay no, pero no soy gay! DX) Así que él no sería el responsable. Nos quedan Anubias y Keith.

**Dianitha'15'Prodz**: Pues si la trama te gustó, habrán varias batallas que le darán un toque genial. Ya me había tardado.

**Candy-de-fullbuster**: Wow, no sabía eso. XD. Pero si quieres puedes llamarme como quieras.

**JesusST**: Pues lo siento pero en este fic apenas Haibaku y tu OC se conocen y por eso no figuraste en la lista de amigos. De hecho, lo cuestionaste XD

**Kona Kana Lee**: Pues sería interesante eso, pero en este fic una amiga mía ya le ganó Keith, y esa es Diana Laura-chan.

Bye

BYEEE! NYAPPY! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! KEN SE REGODEA Y BAZOOKA ME CALLÓ CÁLLATE TÚ, WEBMASTER!

Yo: Pero sólo una cosa!

Shun: ¿Y ahora qué?

Yo: Siempre he creido en la cobertura y ha decidido mandarla a otro nivel. Y me gustaría recomendar dos historias.

Dan: ¿Cuáles?

Yo: Una es "Bakugan Legend Power" de Nanashi no Gombee. En serio, léanla.

Shun: ¿Y la segunda?

Yo: a segunda es "Amenaza Predacon" de Dragon Oscuro. ES LA MÁS GENIAL HISTORIA QUE HASTA AHORA HE LEÍDO además de la de Nanashi.

Para finalizar, las pistas del chico misterioso de nuevo

Shun: OTRA VEZ?

1- Es un Chico(OBVIAMENTE)

2- No es Dan ni Masquerade ni Shun ni el "niño con barba" Noah. (Lo de Dan, Noah y Shun lo entiendo y lo de Masquerade, pues SORRYYYYY!)

3- Es alguien cercano. (A Nicole, no a mí, o es al revés?)

4- Le pidió ayuda a Sellon por 1ra vez pero Sellon no quedó bien al saber quién era y hasta ahora está llorando.

5- Es darkus (lo supe de mala gana)

Shun: Pasemos a los sospechosos... de nuevo

Yo: No te enojes, Shun! O te mato

Shun: OK

Yo: Los sospechosos son...

1- Keith/Spectra

2- Anubias

¿Quién será?

Yo: Todos tuyos, Niki. Pero esta vez, que vengamos tú, yo, Masquerade, Shun y Dan y esta vez interroguemos a Keith y Anubias a la vez en tu review,pero juntos como interrogantes. Quiero terminar esto rápido. Mua non

BYEE!


	19. Fuera del fic: SECUESTRAN A NICOLE!

Chicos, esto será un fic basado en un review y la continuación de éste.

Disfrútenlo.

Bakugan y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. T.T

Comenzemos

* * *

Estaban esperando sentados Shun, Dan, Masquerade, pero estaban mas inquietos Nicole y Haibaku, pues ninguno de los 2 entraba.  
- ¿Donde rayos están?, ya debieron entrar - dijo Nicole

- Tienes razón, vamos a ver - dijo Haibaku, los dosn novios se asomaron a ver por el pasillo, y cual fue la sorpresa, ninguno de los 2 estaba.

- ¿Que paso? - Dijo Nicole y de pronto, vieron una nota en el piso que decía: "Nos cansamos de esperar, así que decidimos irnos cada quien a nuestra casa, suerte"

- Se han fugado!, ahora como averiguaremos quien es el culpable? - gritó Nicole

- Haibaku - dijo Dan preocupado

- dime - Haibaku

- ¿me repites la pista de lo que le hizo a Sellon? - dijo Dan

- Si - Accedió Haibaku - la pista es que cuando le pidió Ayuda a Sellon, ella se puso a llorar.

- A ver, nuestros sospechosos son Keith y Anubias ¿no?, pero Sellon conoce a los 2, pero no tanto a Keith - dijo Dan

- O.O rayos, Dan ocupa su cerebro - dijo Shun impresionado

- ja ja, chistocito -.- - dijo Dan molesto - pero en fin, si casi no conoce a Keith ¿Por quien mas lloraría Sellon?, alguien por quien ella ama y no le gustaría que la lastimaran, solo lloraría por alguien, claro, el culpable es...

De pronto, se apagan las luces, Haibaku abraza a Nicole con todas sus fuerzas con temor a que se la arrebaten, pero una luz se ilumina y una sombra esta debajo de ella, era una silueta que estaba cubierta por una capucha negra

- por fin, Dan descifro el misterio y sabe quien soy - dijo el enemigo misterioso

- EN SERIO! - Gritaron los miembros de The GazettE - ¡LO LOGRAMOS, NEFTALÍ! FANFARRIAS! - Y que suenan las fanfarrias.

- ¿Ah? - dijo Haibaku interrumpiendo las fanfarrias

- ¿Qué? - dijo Ruki - ¿No podemos festejar?

- ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya... - dijo Dan pero la sombra se quito la capucha de un tirón.

- ...ANUBIAS! - Gritó Dan. En efecto, esa sombra no era nada mas que Anubias, pero...se veía un poco diferente.

- Bien... - dijo Uruha - Reita

- ¿Sí? - dijo Reita

- Gané la apuesta - dijo Uruha - Dame mi dinero

- Aww - dijo Reita - Siempre me ganas - dijo con tono de enfado y le dió el dinero en la mano de Uruha

- ¿y quien me lo impedirá? ¿Haibaku?, no lo creo, al final, yo tomare a Nicole y ustedes no harán nada - dijo Anubias

- no te lo permitiré - Dijo Haibaku y Anubias comenzó a reír de manera malvada.

* * *

(Me tocó poner la parte del secuestro, En el review Nicole Sakurai pondrá la ultima parte del rescate, es que tiene una GRAN sorpresa para todos ustedes, mis lectores, pero publicaré esta parte para que todos los demás entiendan esta historia, pero... no sé si entendí cuando me dijo que debo borrar el pequeño inicio, pero ya qué... Lo alargué un poco para que fuese un poco más cómico, PERO SIGUE SIENDO DE BAKUGAN!

* * *

La parte del secuestro

- Esto terminará mal - dijo Aoi agarrando su guitarra

- ¿Saben qué significa esto? - dijo Reita

- No - dijo Kai

- ¡RIDE WITH THE ROCKERS! - Gritó Reita y empezó a tocar (pueden buscar en cualquier portal de video o música la canción "Ride with the rockers")

- Ven acá, Anubias! - gritó Haibaku y Anubias lo golpeó en el estómago

- Primito! - gritó Dan

- Ya verás! - Dijo Haibaku y empezó a golpear a Anubias pero éste lo esquivaba. Entonces empezó a atacar a Haibaku con todos los golpes que tenía

- Haibaku! - gritó Nicole desesperada

- Oye, no te metas! - gritó Dan, pero Anubias lo golpeó y de paso golpeó a Dan, dejándolo en el suelo - Desgraciado!

- Maldito! - gritó Shun preparando sus bombas ninja, pero... - QUÉ?

- jAJAJAJAJA! - Rió Anubias - ¿Buscabas esto? - dijo mostrando las bombas y lanzándolas al suelo y luego se dirigió a Nicole quién sabe cómo - Vámonos, preciosa... y en eso, agarra a Nicole, una mano en su cintura y otra en su boca para que no oyeran sus gritos

- Mmmhhh! - gritó Nicole pero nadie la escuchaba, tenía la boca tapada, y Anubias se llevó finalmente a Nicole

Ya cuando se disipó el Humo...

- ¡FRAUDE! - Gritó Ruki - ¡CREÍ QUE HABRÍA MÁS ACCIÓN!

- ¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? - dijo Haibaku y empezó a desesperarse y llorar - ¿QUÉ NO SABEN QUE MI NOVIA FUE SECUESTRADA POR ESE MADLITO DE ANUBIAS Y USTEDES...

- Tocando mientras yo le dí un chip rastreador - completó Ruki y todos asombrados

- ¿Cómo lo detectamos? - dijo Dan

- Con el rastreador que nos dió Marucho para casos como si uno de nuestros miembros se perdía antes de un concierto - dijo Ruki feliz

- Entonces... - dijo Shun

- Lo único que podemos hacer al respecto es llevarlos hacia donde Anubias tiene secuestrada a Nicole y el resto lo harán de ustedes, porque no nos presentaremos por un tiempo en sus historias

- ¿Y eso? - dijo Dan

- Tenemos nuestro Tour de 10mo aniversario - dijo Aoi sonriendo

- Se me olvidaba - dijo Haibaku - Bueno, vámonos!

- Esperen - dijo Sellon apareciendo - Yo también voy

- Sellon - dijo Shun - no puedes ir, si Anubias te rompe el corazón, yo...

- No me importa - dijo Sellon - Arriesgaré todo con tal de que Haibaku recupere a Nicole y yo recupere al Anubias que amo!

- Pues bienvenida a bordo - dijo Reita feliz

- En marcha! Yo Dan Kuso, Shun, Masquerade, Haibaku y Sellon iremos por Nicole!

Ya cuando llegaron al ligar...

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Esto es todo... Cuando suba el siguiente, revelaremos a la persona que traicionará a los peleadores, por lo que planeo hacer del sig capítulo mucho más largo, con el 19 que debí haber subido XD

Como sea

VIGILEN ATENTAMENTE LOS REVIEWS A MI HISTORIA YA QUE NICOLE SAKURAI PUBLICARÁ LA ÚLTIMA PARTE EN LOS REVIEWS YA QUE NICOLE TIENE UNA **GRAN** SORPRESA.

Así que no me fallen, o de lo contrario, no sucederá nada, porque si lo hacen bien, y si no, en otra ocasión.

Pero se los suplico, no sólo háganlo por mi, sino también por Nicole...

BYE!


	20. 19 Y 20, REVELANDO AL TRAIDOR

Yo: ¿Ya vieron mis lectores el review que mandó "MasqueradeNiki"?

Dan: ¿Por qué, tiene algo de importante?

Yo: Claro que sí, es la última parte del rescate que hice con mis amigos.

Shun: Ah, ya veo.

Yo: PERO NO PUEDO CREER QUE ANUBIAS SEA UN NEKO PARECIDO A INUYASHA! ¡Cuando lo adoptaron era tan LINDO!

Dan: Lo que más me intriga es que tuviste manita de gato.

Shun: ¿Pero una cosa más, puedes recordarnos lo del "chico misterioso"?

Yo: Sipi! nwn Pero esta vez el gran final con conslusión y toda la cosa

1- Es un Chico (OBVIAMENTE)

2- No es Dan ni Masquerade ni Shun ni el "niño con barba" Noah. (Lo de Dan, Noah y Shun lo entiendo y lo de Masquerade, pues SORRYYYYY!)

3- Es alguien cercano. (A Nicole, no a mí, o es al revés?)

4- Le pidió ayuda a Sellon por 1ra vez pero Sellon no quedó bien al saber quién era y lloró mucho tiempo hasta que decidió ayudarnos a

5- Es darkus (lo supe de mala gana)

Shun: Pasemos a los sospechosos.

Yo: OK! Aquí vamos. Los sospechosos son...

Shadow no fue porque no tiene el cerebro para hacerlo

Ren no fue porque tiene a Marucho y a Zenet

Ace no fue porque tiene a Runo

Spectra no quiso tener nada que ver

Anubias fue el culpable porque... ¿Por quién más lloraría Sellon si no fue por este peliblanco?

Además de que Anubias conoció a Nicole cuando lo adoptó siendo antes un lindo Neko porque nadie lo quería, salvo Nicole. Pero se enamoró de ella y lamentablemente no se lo pudo decir. Además de que Mag Mel lo hizo gundaliano, después lo mató y Shizune lo regresó bajo orden mía, porque me agrada este tipo, aunque también me agrada Sellon, por lo que hice que la regresaran también.

Shun: ¿Cómo lo tomaría Noah?

Yo: Pues sinceramente no tengo idea

Dan: Ya veo. Si quieren puedo decir que estamos de acuerdo en el mismo asunto XD

Yo: Lo que espero de este fic es que estamos listos para la acción de la empresa. O sea, de nuestra familia.

Dan: ¡Wiiii!

Noah: ¡ANUBIAS ES NEKO! SIIIIIIIIIII!

Yo: ¬¬

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

ACLARACIÓN: PONDRÉ EL CAPÍTULO 19 CON EL 20 DEBIDO AL RESCATE

* * *

- Hola, tontos - dijo una voz fría

- Quién eres tú? - dijo Haibaku molesto y salió una sombra negra que después se fue deformando hasta quedar en...

- ¿Un adolescente de pelo rojo? - dijo Dan

- Me llamo Sasori, estaba con los Akatsuki pero un tal Ken Johnson me contrató para acabarlos ahora que Dan y Shun no son amigos

- ¿QUÉ KEN QUÉ? - Gritó Zafiro

- ¡MALDITO! - Gritó Luna

- Por si no lo sabías, Shun y yo somos amigos de nuevo - dijo Dan y en eso, Shun derramó una lágrima de felicidad

- Ugh... - dijo Sasori - Llegué tarde. No importa, eso no los detendrá del traidor.

- Sabías que eso no nos importa ahora? - dijo Shun sonriendo

- Pues para variar, su felicidad no durará por siempre! - dijo Sasori - CARTA PORTAL LISTA! - y en eso, se abre un portal - Bakugan, pelea! Bakugan, surge! Vamos Slash Driger Haos - Y aparece el bakugan de Sasori en su forma original. (Para los que ven Beyblade, ya saben su forma)

- Bakugan, Pelea - dijo Shun lanzando a su bakugan - Bakugan, surge! Es hora de vencerlos, Taylean

- ¡Bienvenidos a la casa de dolor ninja!

- Poder activado - Sasori - Garras múltiples - y Driger atacó a Taylean con sus garras y le dejó varios rasguños.

- Taylean, ¿estás bien? - dijo Shun preocupado

- Estoy bien, compañero - dijo Taylean

- No les recomiendo que peleen aquí - dijo Jesús

- No te preocupes, cuando termine la batalla, se cerrará el campo y todo estará como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

- Como cuando nos enfrentamos a Masquerade - Dan

- Poder activado - Shun - Enchio Rojo, Ataque de espadas! - y Taylean lanzó su ataque dejándole mayor daño a riger y ambos regresan a su forma de esfera y Sasori tiene nivel de vida en 50%

- Eres bueno, Kazami - dijo Sasori

- ¿Me conoces por medio de Ken, no es así? - dijo Shun enojado

- ¿Eres vidente o qué? - dijo Sasori burlándose

- No, pero conozco a Ken desde antes que iniciaran estas justas olímpicas...

- En que por cierto, Neathia lleva el tercer lugar en el medallero - dijo Fabia feliz interrumpiendo a Shun

- Pero España lleva en el 5to lugar

- Japón le lleva el segundo, Vestal el primero - dijo Dan - y por 3 medallas de oro de diferencia!

- ¿PUEDO TERMINAR? - Gritó Shun y todos con cara de "¿OK?" - Decía, y créeme, ese tipo tiene mala actitud

- Eso me agrada de él - dijo Sasori

- ¿Y qué, tu bakugan no habla? - dijo Zafiro

- Es un bakugan que no habla mucho - dijo Sasori - Creo...

- BAKUGAN, PELEA - Shun - VAMOS TAYLEAN

- Por Japón, y por Shun!

- Bakugan, pelea! - Sasori - Vamos Driger Haos

- ¡Por Akatsuki y por Sasori!

- ¿QUÉ? - Dijo Helix - ENTONCES SI PUEDE HABLAR

- ¿Qué les dije? - dijo Sasori. - Poder activado! Relámpago mortífero! - y que Driger ataca a Taylean embistiéndolo con relámpagos alrededor de él.

- ¡TAYLEAN! - Gritó Shun derramando lágrimas

- Shun... - dijo Taylean en el suelo - estoy... bien...

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESTO? - Gritó Shun - Taylean es uno de mis mejores compañeros bakugan guardián que he tenido y no dejaré que lo mates así! - en eso, Jesús se sorprendió al escuharlo ya que le recordó a su amistad con Dragoon

FLASHBACK

- Dragoon - dijo Jesús en un muelle con su Dragoon

- Sí? - dijo Dragoon

- Espero que seamos los mejores amigos por siempre - dijo Jesús

- Sí - dijo Dragoon

FIN FLASHBACK

- Dragoon y yo también nos llevamos así... pero... - dijo Jesús - es más profundo...

- PODER ACTIVADO - Shun pero...

- ¡ESPERA! - Gritó Marucho

- Ahora qué? - Shun

- Driger es un popnente imposible de vencer, así que diseñé algo para tí - dijo Marucho y le aventó algo a Shun, quien lo agarró con sus manos

- Qué es?

- Es un BakuNano - dijo Marucho - la versión más poderosa del armamento

- ¿Y cuál es este? - dijp Shun

- Es Hammermor - dijo Marucho - el BakuNano de Taylean

- ¿DICES QUE SHUN SERÁ EL PRIMERO EN USAR UN BAKUNANO? - Gritó Dan histérico

- No es para tanto - dijo Shun sonriendo - BakuNano Hammermor Instalado - y el Bakunano se instala en Taylean y se pone en Hammermor Abierto

- Oh no! - dijo Driger

- Esto no será bueno - dijo Sasori

Vamos Taylean! - Shun

Taylean atacó con su BakuNano a Slash Driger y éste no resistió mucho por lo que el bakugan de Sasori terminó como esfera y el nivel de vida de Sasori bajó a 0%

- Demonios - dijo enojado

- No puedes derrotarme, Sasori - dijo Shun tomando a Taylean quien también regresó a su forma de esfera.

- Eres molesto, ¿sabes? - dijo Sasori

- No más de lo que tú puedes ser - dijo Shun

- Espera - dijo una voz conocida

- Ugh! - dijo Sasori empezándose a molestar más - Tú no

- Yo sí - dijo la voz y aparece una silueta con músculos

- ¡Bane, estoy bien, gracias! - gritó Sasori molesto ante la presencia de éste

- ¿BANE? - Gritó Nicole molesta

- Hola, Nicole - dijo Bane con Farbros - Nos vemos de nuevo

- ¿Y AHORA QUÉ RAYOS HACEN AQUÍ? - gritó Dan

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejaría el capítulo 19

Shun: No me digas ¬¬

Dan: ¿Qué sigue?

Yo: El capítulo 20 nwn Sólo quería que mis lectores lo supieran

* * *

- Vinimos a cumplir nuestro plan - dijo Bane

- ¿El traidor? - dijo Zafiro

- Así es - dijo Farbros

- ¿CÓMO ES QUE PUDISTE HABLAR? - Gritó Farbros Darkus

- ¿Cómo es que tú puedes hablar? - dijo Farbros Pyrus

- Digamos que es "inteligencia artificial" - dijeron Jesús y Bane al unísono - Espera... ¿dijiste algo?

- Eso aclara todo - dijo Farbros Darkus

- Ya veo - dijo Sasori

- ¿Saben por qué uno de los amiguitos de Haibaku los traicionará? - dijo Bane

- No

- Porque esa persona sabe que no le ponen la suficiente atención para sentirse aceptada por sus amigos y por el propio Haibaku, ¿o me equivoco? - dijo Bane y Haibaku se enfureció - además, por qué querría estar ahí, de todos modos se siente solo y tendrá que...

- Por si las dudas, apenas conozco a los peleadores de Haibaku y por eso estoy "forever alone" - Dijo Jesús

- No me refería a tí, por ser el nuevo - dijo Bane - pero tengo un arma secreta que nos revelará quién es... - y en eso se acerca a Zafiro

- ¿Qué diablos quieres conmigo? - dijo Zafiro

- Sasori - dijo Bane

- OK - Dijo Sasori y con una katana corre para atacar a Zafiro pero Haibaku se lanza para defenderla y ambos terminan en el suelo esquivando con éxito el ataque. Al fina, Zafiro y Haibaku se sonrojaron un poco porque sus caras estaban más cerca. Algo que molestó a Nicole

- ¡HAIBAKU! - Gritó Nicole - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Ah... - dijo Haibaku - No es lo que parece!

- ¿Ah no? - dijo Nicole enfureciéndose más - ¿Entonces por qué estás sonrojado por salvar a Zafiro, eh?

- Es que así me pongo con todas las chicas cuando mi cara está cerca de la suya! - gritó Haibaku y Bane quedó como "confundido"

- Cierto - dijo Fabia y su rostro se acerca al de Haibaku y éste se sonroja, molestándo más a Nicole

- Pero no con las otras - dijo Shizuka y acerca su rostro al de Haibaku haciendo que el de Fabia se alejara y Haibaku se sonrojara y Nicole quedara confundida

- ¿Hasta con las de sus famlilares? - dijo Nicole

- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo - dijo Sasori - Vayámonos y digamos que fallamos

- Espera - dijo Bane - tengo una idea más, una batalla relámpago. El que gane de una batalla, obtendrá una recompensa. ¿qué les parece?

- Yo voy - dijo Haibaku

- OK - Dijo Bane - Si gano, los destruiré a todos

- Si yo gano, nos dejarás en paz por hoy! - dijo Haibaku

- Ok - dijo Bane - "Así sabremos quién traicionará a los Peleadores"

- Espero que ganen - dijo Noah

- Bakugan, pelea! - Haibaku - Bakugan, surge! Vamos a pelear Helix Dragonoid Maxim Pyrus

- Por Haibaku y por los peleadores

- Farbros - Bane - Ataca

- ES HORA DE SUFRIR!

- Esta es una batalla rápida - Haibaku - Si uno de los dos Bakugan se convierte en esfera, pierde. ESPERO NO SER YO!

- OK - Bane - Poder activado! RAYO MECÁNICO - Y Farbros usa su rayo mecánico pero...

- No me apuntaste a mi bakugan

- No apuntaba a tu bakugan, sino a Zafiro

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Haibaku - ¡NOO! - Corrió hacia Zafiro y volvió a pasar lo del ataque, y lo de Haibaku salvando a Zafiro y lo de Nicole molesta - Poder activado! ¡RAYO DEL DRAGÓN! - y Helix usa su poder de rayo para acabar con Farbros - ¡Poder de ataque activado! ¡Bombardero de Dragón! - y Helix lanza miles de Bombas para acabar con Farbros.

Haibaku 0 / Bane X

- Perdiste! - gritó Sasori

- Tranquilo - dijo Bane - nos vamos

En eso, se cierra el portal y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

- Espero que no molesten, malditos bastardos hijos de... - dijo Dan pero

- ¡ALTO! - Gritó Nicole

- Y ahora qué? - dijo Haibaku pero se asustó al ver que... Nicole se dirigía hacia Bane y Sasori y se veía molesta - ¿Qué haces?

Nicole se dirigió hacia Bane y Sasori, se dió media vuelta con la mirada fijada en los peleadores - Renuncio a su equipo!

- QUÉ? - Gritaron todos, menos Haibaku, quien tenía como un nudo en la garganta

- P-pero... c-c-cómo...? - dijo Haibaku casi sin hablar por el nudo que tenía ante tal declaración - p-p- POR QUÉ? - Gritó Histérico

- Por qué? - dijo Nicole- Sencillo. TU NI SIQUIERA ME PRESTAS ATENCIÓN EN NLO QUE ME IMPORTA! ¡SIEMPRE ESTÁS EN TUS ASUNTOS Y NO TE PREOCUPAS EN NADA POR LOS MÍOS, MUCHO MENOS EL RESTO DE USTEDES! Además, es obvio que te importa más Zafiro que yo! ¡YO NO TE IMPORTABA NADA!

- P-pero Nicole... - dijo Haibaku a punto de llorar

- SIN PERO! - Gritó Nicole - HASTA NUNCA! - y se va molesta

- Jejeje - dijo Bane - Parece que el plan funcionó - y se va y Sasori acompaña a Nicole y a Bane sonriendo

- Disfruten su compañía, ingenuos - dijo Sasori yéndose

- Nicole... - dijo Dan

- ¿Nos traicionó? - dijo Alice

- No puede ser... - dijo Shun

- Se fue... - dijo Noah

- ... Sin avisar - dijo Jesús

- Nicole... - dijo Haibaku a punto de llorar y se fue corriendo del lugar

- ¡PRIMO! - Gritó Dan corriendo tras de él pero ya era tarde...

Ya en la casa de Dan, Haibaku se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación y lloró desconsoladamente en su cama. No se lo podía creer. Nicole los había traicionado, sobre todo porque la causa de ello fue que se preocupó menos por ella.

- Todo es mi culpa - dijo Haibaku llorando en su cama - Si me hubiera preocupado más por Nicole, nada de esto hubiera pasado... ¡soy un idiota! - En eso, lloró más fuerte

Así estuvo por dos días...

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

Shun: O.O

Dan: Pobre de tí

Shun: Pobre de tí

Yo: De todos modos, Niki y yo sabíamos pero el resto no lo sabía por lo que tuve que hacerlo de todos los jodidos modos, de lo contrario, no tendría chiste, además no soy político, cumplo CASI todo lo que prometo

Dan: Cierto

Shun: Aún así, ¿Cómo que casi? ¿Hay cosas que no cumples?

Yo: Lamentablemente sí

Fabia: BROMEAS!

Yo: No bromeo, sólo digo lo que quiero. LES ANTICIPO QUE HABRÁN CAPÍTULOS EN LOS QUE HAIBAKU SE ODIE A SÍ MISMO POR LO DE NICOLE

Shun: ¿En serio?

Yo: ¡EN SERIO!

Runo: AAAA! ME HUBIERA GUSTADO SER LA TRAIDORA

Yo: Cállate, runi trespesina come cuando hay te estoy ayudando. ¿O QUIERES QUE PONGA BOMBAS DE ANGRY BIRDS PARA PONERSELAS EN EL EJÉRCITO DE BAZOOKAS DE JesusST?

Runo: O.O

Yo: Así me gusta más

Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

Sayooo!

**Nanashi no Gombee**: Gracias. QUé bueno que te gustó el capítulo.

**Nicole Sakurai**: awwww Garcias

**Dianitha'15'Prodz**: Pues el desenlace lo puedes ver en los reviews porque me lo envió "MasqueradeNiki"

**JesusST**: Pues el desenlace lo puedes ver en los reviews porque me lo envió "MasqueradeNiki"

Bye

BYEEE! NYAPPY! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! KEN SE REGODEA Y BAZOOKA ME CALLÓ CÁLLATE TÚ, WEBMASTER!

Yo: Pero sólo una cosa!

Shun: ¿Y ahora qué?

Yo: Siempre he creido en la cobertura y ha decidido mandarla a otro nivel. Y me gustaría recomendar dos historias.

Dan: ¿Cuáles?

Yo: Una es "Bakugan Legend Power" de Nanashi no Gombee. En serio, léanla.

Shun: ¿Y la segunda?

Yo: a segunda es "Amenaza Predacon" de Dragon Oscuro. ES LA MÁS GENIAL HISTORIA QUE HASTA AHORA HE LEÍDO además de la de Nanashi.


	21. Reacciones

Yo: T.T BUAAAA

Dan: ¿Por qué lloras?

Yo: Nicole está triste porque cometí un error T.T

Shun: Ah, ya veo.

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

- Espero que no molesten, malditos bastardos hijos de... - dijo Dan pero

- ¡ALTO! - Gritó Nicole

- Y ahora qué? - dijo Haibaku pero se asustó al ver que... Nicole se dirigía hacia Bane y Sasori y se veía molesta - ¿Qué haces?

Nicole se dirigió hacia Bane y Sasori, se dió media vuelta con la mirada fijada en los peleadores - Renuncio a su equipo!

- QUÉ? - Gritaron todos, menos Haibaku, quien tenía como un nudo en la garganta

- P-pero... c-c-cómo...? - dijo Haibaku casi sin hablar por el nudo que tenía ante tal declaración - p-p- POR QUÉ? - Gritó Histérico

- Por qué? - dijo Nicole- Sencillo. TU NI SIQUIERA ME PRESTAS ATENCIÓN EN NLO QUE ME IMPORTA! ¡SIEMPRE ESTÁS EN TUS ASUNTOS Y NO TE PREOCUPAS EN NADA POR LOS MÍOS, MUCHO MENOS EL RESTO DE USTEDES! Además, es obvio que te importa más Zafiro que yo! ¡YO NO TE IMPORTABA NADA!

- P-pero Nicole... - dijo Haibaku a punto de llorar

- SIN PERO! - Gritó Nicole - HASTA NUNCA! - y se va molesta

- Jejeje - dijo Bane - Parece que el plan funcionó - y se va y Sasori acompaña a Nicole y a Bane sonriendo

- Disfruten su compañía, ingenuos - dijo Sasori yéndose

- Nicole... - dijo Dan

- ¿Nos traicionó? - dijo Alice

- No puede ser... - dijo Shun

- Se fue... - dijo Noah

- ... Sin avisar - dijo Jesús

- Nicole... - dijo Haibaku a punto de llorar y se fue corriendo del lugar

- ¡PRIMO! - Gritó Dan corriendo tras de él pero ya era tarde...

Ya en la casa de Dan, Haibaku se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación y lloró desconsoladamente en su cama. No se lo podía creer. Nicole los había traicionado, sobre todo porque la causa de ello fue que se preocupó menos por ella.

- Todo es mi culpa - dijo Haibaku llorando en su cama - Si me hubiera preocupado más por Nicole, nada de esto hubiera pasado... ¡soy un idiota! - En eso, lloró más fuerte

Así estuvo por dos días...

Ya después, en el Interespacio Bakugan...

- Estoy todavía impresionado - dijo Dan

- Nicole nos traicionó sólo porque quería un poco de atención - dijo Shun

- No puedo creer que esos tontos la hayan convencido - dijo Zafiro

- Ahora lo único que falta es convencer a Haibaku de reanimarse

Ya en la habitación de Haibaku

- Todo es mi culpa - dijo Haibaku limpiándose las lágrimas

- No seas tan duro contigo mismo - dijo Shizuka - Ella es una linda chica

- Si - dijo Cheza - Lástima que se haya ido

- ¿Al menos sabes lo que vas a hacer? - dijo Jessica

- Si - dijo Haibaku serio - Yo tuve la culpa de que Nicole nos traicionara, yo tengo que corregirlo. Haré todo lo que sea posible para que Nicole regrese donde pertenece, con nosotros!

- OK - Dijo Shizuka decidida - MISIÓN: DEVOLVER A NICOLE AL EQUIPO DE LOS PELEADORES!

Ya con los peleadores

- Yo también quiero pelear para devolver a Nicole con nosotros - Dijo Zafiro - Tengo parte de la culpa por la traición

- Ok - dijo Haibaku - Pero necesito cuatro peleadores de diferentes atributos. El Haos sería Runo, el acuos sería Cheza, el subterra Abdel, el ventus Shun, y también vendrá Dan.

- ¿Y yo por qué? - dijo Dan

- Pareces el ex presidente Fox - dijo Haibaku riéndose - Porque siempre te necesitaremos a tí

- Pues yo también voy! - dijo Alice

- Yo igual - dijo Fabia

- Y yo - dijo Marucho

- Yo también Dijo Julie

- Yo también - dijo Saybou

- Está decidido - dijo Haibaku - Pero será un largo camino. Además, tengo un contraplan para recuperar a Nicole, aunque tenga que morir en el camino

- NOOOO! - Gritaron Shizuka y Jessica - ¡TODO MENOS ESO!

- Sorry! - dijo Abdel

Ya con Ken

- Estoy tan orgulloso de que me ayudes en esto - dijo Ken sonriendo maléficamente

- No te pongas así - dijo Nicole - Sólo quiero acabar con Haibaku y luego irme de aquí

- Tranquila - Dijo Apahanta - Todo a su tiempo, debemos derrotar y asesinar a los Peleadores si pierden, ya después de acabar o con Dan o Drago o alguno de sus amigos más queridos y hacerlo sentirse miserable, acabarás con Haibaku y te podrás ir.

- Son demasiado crueles para mí - dijo Nicole seria

- Si, pero tengo chica! - gritó Ken

- Gracias - dijo Apahanta

- ¿cómo que tienes chica?

- Es que me halagaste - dijo Ken y Nicole sonrió un poco

- Eres ridículo - dijo Nicole sonriendo y se va

- ¡ACABAS CON HAIBAKU, COMES Y TE VAS! - Gritó Ken insultado

Ya con Nicole

Estaba caminando en el estadio de gimnasia bakugan mientras el equipo ucraniano hacía la última actuación de la noche.

- No puedo esperar - dijo Nicole enfadada para sí mientras bajaba la cabeza - ¡Tengo que acabar con Haibaku ya!

- No creo que sea lo correcto, Nicole - dijo Luna - pero si quieres hacerlo, tendré que apoyarte.

- Gracias - dijo Nicole - Después de acabar con Haibaku, regresaré a casa en paz.

- ¿Pero lo matarás? - dijo Luna

- No - dijo Nicole - Haré que pierda su bakugan en batalla. Así, renunciará y sabrá lo que se siente que te apuñalen el la espalda.

- Nicole - dijo Luna preocupada.

- Nicole - dijo una voz conocida por Nicole y apretó los puños

- Haibaku... - masculló Nicole entre dientes, se volteó y lo vió - ¿Qué diantres haces aquí?

- Te quiero pedir una disculpa - dijo Haibaku triste

- Una disculpa no cicatriza mis heridas, Haibaku - dijo Nicole de manera fría creyendo que a Haibaku no le importaba nada - Tal parece que no me prestas atención en nada!

- No es cierto! - dijo Haibaku desesperado - Sé ahora que querías un poco de atención y lamento no habertela dado.

- Eso no basta - dijo Nicole - haré que pagues por esto!

- Pues si eso no basta - dijo Haibaku - Haré todo lo que sea necesario para que vuelvas con nosotros!

- Eso no funcionará - dijo Nicole

- Claro que sí - dijo Haibaku - Sé que tu destino es con nosotros, sólo que te descarriastea propósito por falta de atención!

- Y ME DESCARRIÉ MUY BIEN! - Gritó Nicole y abofeteó a Haibaku en la cara y se fue

- Nicole... - dijo Haibaku derramando lágrimas.

Ya con Dan

- ¿Y no quiso regresar? - dijo Dan

- No

- Maldita de... - dijo Shun pero Haibaku lo golpeó en la cara

- ¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE NICOLE! - Gritó Haibaku - ¡PROMETÍ QUE HARÍA TODO LO POSIBLE PARA QUE REGRESE CON NOSOTROS! ¡Y NO ECHARÉ TODO ES ESFUERZO QUE HARÉ A LA BASURA!

- Pero Haibaku - dijo Shun enojado

- ¡NADA DE PEROS! - Gritó un Haibaku super furioso - ¡NICOLE ES MI AMIGA Y LA RECUPERARÉ AUNQUE MUERA! - En esto empezó a derramar lágrimas.

- Haibaku - dijo Shun - Nunca pensé que fueses tan... Entregado a la amistad

- No dejaré que nada se interponga para que Nicole regrese con nosotros! - Dijo Haibaku casi llorando

- Mejor ahorra esas lágrimas - dijo Dan - Y pongamonos en marcha!

- Sí! - dijeron Drago, Helix y Taylean

- Taylean! - dijo Shun - ¿Tú también?

- Si tú pasaras por lo mismo que Nicole, yo haría lo posible para recuperarte! - Taylean

- Taylean... -dijo Shun - De acuerdo!

Horas después...

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

Shun: O.O

Dan: Pobre de tí

Shun: Pobre de tí

Yo: BUAAAA. POBRE DE MI NICOLE. LO SIENTOOO! NO QUERÍA QUE TE PUSIERAS A LLORAR! TE AMO! EN SERIO! Y NO TE ODIO! POR FAVOR, YA NO LLORES MÁS, TE LO RUEGO. T.T

Dan: Awww, Pobre de Haibaku.

Shun: Aún así, Nicole está bastante sentida tanto en el Fic como fuera de ello.

Yo: Lamentablemente sí Y.Y

Fabia: Ya no llores.

Yo: No puedo evitarlo, Nicole esta triste. LES ANTICIPO QUE HABRÁN CAPÍTULOS EN LOS QUE HAIBAKU SE ODIE A SÍ MISMO POR LO DE NICOLE

Shun: ¿En serio?

Yo: ¡EN SERIO!

Runo: AAAA! ME HUBIERA GUSTADO LLORAR POR ACE

Yo: Cállate, runi trespesina come cuando hay te estoy ayudando. ¿O QUIERES QUE PONGA PAJAROS MULTIPLES DE ANGRY BIRDS PARA PONERSELAS EN EL EJÉRCITO DE BAZOOKAS DE JesusST?

Runo: O.O

Yo: Así me gusta más

Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

Sayooo!

**Yen Weisner**: Gracias. QUé bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Y gracias por reconocer mi talento. Y por cierto, tienes razón, por lo que tendré que corregirlo.

**Nicole Sakurai**: No llores, Niki. La verdad es que no te odian, están asombrados de que fueses tú la traidora.Y sufrí por ello, y como tuve la culpa por volado con Zafiro, tendré que recuperarte. No te odian, pero sí te recuperaremos.

**Dianitha'15'Prodz**: Gracias XD. Eso es lo que vpy a hacer.

**JesusST**: Ya puse el nuevo de Hello Mikus para que lo pongas en tu capítulo siguiente si quieres. Y por cierto... ¿hasconsiderado una copia de respaldo por si se te borra el capítulo original?

FeNiXD: Pues tienes razón, sólo quería atención ya que se consideraba en el fic que no se lo daban.

candy-de-fullbuster: Primera: Pobre de tu tobillo. Segunda: Luego arreglaré todo con Nicole. Tercero: Le digo a Joe Brown "Bazooka" porque un conductor de radio que frecuentemente escucho se llama "Bazooka Joe". Y como le queda mucho a Joe por estar en medios de comunicación (aunque sea el webmaster solamente) le quedaba perfecto sólo por el nombre XD. Apun así, imitadores siempre habrá, pero sólo habrá un "Bazooka Joe" original.

Bye

BYEEE! NYAPPY! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! KEN SE REGODEA Y BAZOOKA ME CALLÓ CÁLLATE TÚ, WEBMASTER!

Yo: Pero sólo una cosa!

Shun: ¿Y ahora qué?

Yo: Siempre he creido en la cobertura y ha decidido mandarla a otro nivel. Y me gustaría recomendar dos historias.

Dan: ¿Cuáles?

Yo: Una es "Bakugan Legend Power" de Nanashi no Gombee. En serio, léanla.

Shun: ¿Y la segunda?

Yo: a segunda es "Amenaza Predacon" de Dragon Oscuro. ES LA MÁS GENIAL HISTORIA QUE HASTA AHORA HE LEÍDO además de la de Nanashi.


	22. Reconciliaciones y Amor

Lamento lo que paso hace horas pero fue un error de vista, lo que veran si es el capitulo 22

Yo: Les doy mi apoyo pero ustedes no me lo dan!

Dan: ¿Se creen mucho o qué?

Gus: No sé de qué hablas!

Shadow: ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Cuahutémoc Cárdenas?

Yo: Sé que eres de izquierda, pero me da igual.

Shadow: ¿CÓMO LO SUPIDSTE?

Yo: Me lo dijo la "bitch" de Mylene

Shun: Ah, ya veo.

Shadow: SIIII (Sacando la lengua) Esa es mi chica!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

- ¿Y no quiso regresar? - dijo Dan

- No

- Maldita de... - dijo Shun pero Haibaku lo golpeó en la cara

- ¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE NICOLE! - Gritó Haibaku - ¡PROMETÍ QUE HARÍA TODO LO POSIBLE PARA QUE REGRESE CON NOSOTROS! ¡Y NO ECHARÉ TODO ES ESFUERZO QUE HARÉ A LA BASURA!

- Pero Haibaku - dijo Shun enojado

- ¡NADA DE PEROS! - Gritó un Haibaku super furioso - ¡NICOLE ES MI AMIGA Y LA RECUPERARÉ AUNQUE MUERA! - En esto empezó a derramar lágrimas.

- Haibaku - dijo Shun - Nunca pensé que fueses tan... Entregado a la amistad

- No dejaré que nada se interponga para que Nicole regrese con nosotros! - Dijo Haibaku casi llorando

- Mejor ahorra esas lágrimas - dijo Dan - Y pongamonos en marcha!

- Sí! - dijeron Drago, Helix y Taylean

- Taylean! - dijo Shun - ¿Tú también?

- Si tú pasaras por lo mismo que Nicole, yo haría lo posible para recuperarte! - Taylean

- Taylean... -dijo Shun - De acuerdo!

Horas después...

- Ya es la hora de llegar - dijo una personita

- Cierto - dijo un Bakugan a su lado

La persona y su bakugan se dirigían hacia una puerta cuando de repente, Ahmoud apareció.

- Hola - dijo Ahmoud - ¿quién eres tú?

- Me llamo Yen - dijo la persona

Yen, alta, ojos color miel, cabello castaño oscuro, tez blanca, usa un abrigo cafe (como masquerade pero manga larga), lo poco que se le nota de la camisa sin mangas es negra, jeans y botines negros. su bakugan es faraon subterra, como su nombre dice es un faraon cafe con detalles dorados, azules y blancos en su cuerpo y traje.

- ¿Y de dónde eres? - dijo Ahmoud

- Soy de Alemania - Dijo Yen

- ¿ALEMANIA? - Gritó Ahmoud - DETESTO A LOS ALEMANES!

- ¿De dónde eres? - dijo Yen

- De Argelia - dijo Ahmoud - Soy musulmán.

- ¿MUSULMÁN? - Gritó Yen - ¡DETESTO A LOS MUSULMANES! SON UNA BOLA DE VIOLENTOS!

- Y USTEDES UNA BOLA DE HEREJES! - Gritó Ahmoud y salieron de él y Yen un rayito de conflicto.

- Creo que no serán amigos al final de todo - dijo Faraon

Ya con Ken

- Primero debo acabar con Dan Kuso y tengo algo que podría funcionar - dijo Ken

- De qué hablas? - dijo Apahanta

- Te presento a mi Mechtogan - dijo Ken - Dark Dragoon Darkus.

Dark Dragoon Darkus se parece mucho al dragón negro de ojos rojos en yugioh.

- Se vería muy flaco - dijo Apahanta

- XD Cállate - dijo Ken - Sólo tengo un buen plan pero si lo uso bien, SII!

- Bueno... - dijo Apahanta - Si el jefe quiere que hagas lo que sea para acabar con Kuso, bien.

Ya con Yen

- Maldito! - gritó Yen - ¿Cómo se atreve a venir ante mi presencia? ¿CÓMO?

- Pues no es el típico "gato con botas" pero sí es un buen peleador - dijo Shun

- Hola - dijo Nicole apareciendo

- Nicole... - dijo Haibaku (obviamente estaba ahí)

- Sólo quiero decir que quiero retarte a una batalla - dijo Nicole muy fría, como si a Haibaku no le importara nada - Y si gano, me darás a tu bakugan. ¿ENTENDISTE?

- Pero... - dijo Haibaku - ¡YO NO VOY A... - Gritó pero uno de sus recuerdos lo sacó de sus pensamientos

FLASHBACK

- ¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE NICOLE! - Gritó Haibaku - ¡PROMETÍ QUE HARÍA TODO LO POSIBLE PARA QUE REGRESE CON NOSOTROS! ¡Y NO ECHARÉ TODO ES ESFUERZO QUE HARÉ A LA BASURA!

- Pero Haibaku - dijo Shun enojado

- ¡NADA DE PEROS! - Gritó un Haibaku super furioso - ¡NICOLE ES MI AMIGA Y LA RECUPERARÉ AUNQUE MUERA! - En esto empezó a derramar lágrimas.

FIN FLASHBACK

- Como quieras - dijo Haibaku - Pero si gano, regresarás con nosotros.

- Ni aunque ganes regresaría contigo! - gritó Nicole más cruel, algo que lastimó a Haibaku, pero estaba decidido a hacer lo que sea para que Nicole regrese

Ya en el estadio del Interespacio categoría nuevos contrincantes. Se dió el anuncio de una batalla de preparación para la medalla de oro de esa categoría.

Dan, Alice, Shun, Fabia, Runo, Ace, Mira, Baron, Zafiro, "Bazoka" Joe, Abdel, Ahmoud, Saybou, Cheza, Shizuka, Noah, el Equipo Anubias, el Equipo Sellon, Jessica, Jesús, Shi, Jeou, Shion, Yen, Christopher, Los vexos, Chan, Spectra, Marucho y Relena estaban viendo como un grupo la pelea.

- ¿Estás listo para perder? - dijo Nicole

- Si - dijo Haibaku

- Bakugan, pelea! - Nicole - Bakugan, surge! Vamos Luna Darkus - y Luna sale en su forma original.

- Vamos Helix Dragonoid Maxim Pyrus - dijo Haibaku y Helix sale en su forma original

- Poder activado! - Nicole - Sombra Oculta - y Luna atacó a Helix dejándolo como muñeco de trapo

- ¿Cómo es que Luna tenía más fuerza ahora? - dijo Dan

- Es que Nicole aumentó un poco su fuerza - dijo Shun serio

- Helix... - dijo Haibaku - ¿Estás bien? - dijo Preocupado - ¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA?

- Venganza - dijo Nicole - Poder activado! Doble ataque de sombra! - y Luna empezó a atacar - Uno para Helix! - y atacó a Helix - Y uno más para buena suerte - y Atacó a Haibaku sorprendiendo a los presentes amigos.

- PRIMO! - Gritó Dan.

Poder de vida de Haibaku: 25%

- ¡Agh! - Haibaku lastimado - ¿Cómo te atreves? - Se empieza a enojar demasiado - ¿CÓMO DIABLOS TE ATREVES? PODER ACTIVADO! RAYO DE DRAGÓN INCANDESCENTE! - Y Helix atacó a Luna y la devuelve a su forma de esfera.

Poder de vida de Nicole: 50%

- Eres bueno - dijo Nicole muy cruel - PERO NO LO SUFICIENTE! BAKUGAN, PELEA! VAMOS LUNA - Y luna reaparece

- Vamos Helix - dijo Haibaku y Helix reaparece

- Poder activado! - Nicole - Es el fin. MEGA ATAQUE METEORO! - Y Luna iba a usar su ataque final

- Poder activado - Haibaku - ¡Dragoria final! - y Helix usa también su ataque pero ambos ataques chocaron

El especáctulo era pavoroso y la implosión iba a acabar con todo el estadio. Al final, no pasó. Después de disiparse el humo, sólo quedaron Haibaku, Nicole y Helix.

- Perdí... - dijo Nicole muy molesta

- Nicole... - dijo Haibaku muy triste

- Batalla finalizada, ganador: Haibaku Kuso - dijo la computadora y todos alegres, excepto Nicole quien se fue cabizbaja del estadio.

Después

- No funcionó - Haibaku

- ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa más? - dijo Dan

- Sólo me queda una... - dijo Haibaku y se dirigió a una tienda - ¿Me da uno por favor?

En otra parte

Nicole estaba sentada en un estadio abandonado del interespacio Bakugan, pensando en todo lo que había pasado últimamente, lo de la unión con los malos, la traición, la...la bofetada de Haibaku... la batalla que tuvo... ¿Por que le importaba tanto esa bofetada que le dió a Haibaku?

- ¿porque?¿por que me importa tanto Haibaku? - dijo Nicole sacudiendo su cabeza - El...el es solo un...un...AY!, Por que me preocupa tanto, el me lastimó primero.

- Tal vez por que es tu amigo - Luna

- pero...Dan y los otros también son mis amigos, y no me preocupo de la misma forma que con Haibaku - Nicole

- Tal vez...tal vez por que no lo quieres como un amigo - Luna

- LUNA, ¿COMO...? - Dijo Nicole sonrojada

- oh vamos Nicole, soy tu compañera, se todo de ti - Luna - si no estas segura de lo que sientes o si es verdad...dime...¿Recuerdas a Masquerade?

- ¿Recordarlo? - Dino Nicole sonriendo creí que sabias todo de mi, recuerda que si no hubiera sido por Masquerade, yo me hubiera convertido en Ventus, ademas de que no tendría mi Luna creciente morada colgada en mi cuello que el me regalo.

- Entonces si recuerdas lo que sentías por Masquerade antes de que muriera por culpa de Naga, compara tus sentimientos por los que sientes por Haibaku. - Dijo Luna

Nicole no contesto ante lo que le decía Luna, pues recordó cuando se sonrojaba ella al tenerlo tan cerca, como se ponía de celosa con el y...cuando lo defendió de Ken, debía admitir que sentía lo mismo que cuando Masquerade estaba vivo, y si es lo mismo, entonces...amaba a Haibaku.

- Nicole - dijo una voz conocida por Nicole y volteo.

- Haibaku - Dijo Nicole, pero noto que tenia una caja con un moño morado.

- ¿para quien es el regalo? - pregunto seria y fría.

- pues...para ti - dijo y Nicole se sonrojo.

- ¿...que? -

- si, quise darte algo -

Haibaku se sentó a lado de Nicole, ella tomo la caja y la abrió.

- ¿QUE? pero...no es cierto.

Lo que saco era un peluche de los favoritos de Nicole, un angry bird de color negro.

- Pero...¿Como sabias que me gustan estas aves?

- ¿Sabes?, si te ponía atención después de todo.

- Nicole no sabia que decir...

- Haibaku, lo siento por todo, es que...yo...te considero algo mas que un amigo y me dolía que no me hicieras caso.

- Pues...- contesto Haibaku - yo también te considero mas que una amiga.

- si... - contesto fría, pero triste - Solo la mejor amiga.

Pero no siguió por que Haibaku tomo su barbilla y sin aviso, la beso en los labios poniendo a Nicole Super Roja, hasta que contesto el beso, pero se separaron por falta de aire.

- No - Haibaku - Mas, pero...no sabia como decirte.

De pronto, Nicole lo abrazo con fuerza y llorando.

- Perdóname por traicionarlos.

- Haibaku - si, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, me duele que no estés conmigo.

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron con los demás.

- Perdónenme por lo que les hice - dijo Nicole

- Pues eso no es problema - dijo Dan - El problema ahora es Shun quien es de carácter fuerte.

- Dan... - dijo Shun empezándose a molestar

- Si yo me fuera depre sin despedirme, te enojarías, ¿no?

- Sí, pero...

- PERDÓNALA - gritaron todos excepto Haibaku y Nicole

- De acuerdo - dijo Shun - Te perdono...

- Gracias - dijo Nicole

Ya con Ken

- Diablos - dijo Ken molesto viendo la escena en su pantalla de HD - Lo que fácil llega, fácil se va

- No tenía idea de que Nicole amase a Haibaku - Bane

- Cierto - dijo Ken - Pero aún así, no tendré problemas para derrotar a Kuso - sonrisa maléfica.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

Shun: O.O

Dan: Reconciliación rápida?

Shun: ¡UNA MALDITA RECONCILIACIÓN RÁPIDA?

Yo: Pues sí, pero no se enojen. Nicole me lo pidió y no me puedo negar a ninguna sugerencia. NINGUNA! ¿Les quedó claro?

Dan: Awww, ya entiendo

Shadow: Yo no.

Yo: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿NO TE DIJE QUE TE FUESES A BESUQUEAR CON MYLENE?

Shun: Aún así, Mylene está ocupada saliendo con Spectra

Shadow: ¿QUÉ? SPECTRA! TE MATARÉ!

Yo: Lamentablemente sí es verdad ¬¬

Fabia: ¿Y por qué ese cambio?

Yo: No puedo evitarlo, me arreglé con Niki y me enteré que de TODOS los personajes femeninos de Bakugan, ERES LA MÁS POPULAR EN JAPÓN!

Fabia: SIIII! QUÉ GRAN LOGRO PARA MÍ!

Shun: ¿Y yo en qué país soy el personaje masculino más popular?

Yo: No sé. LES ANTICIPO QUE EN EL CAPÍTULO 24 ACABARÁN LAS OLIMPIADAS Y A PARTIR DEL 25 INICIARÁ EL SEGUNDO ARCO DE "BAKUGAN NEW HOPES"

Shun: ¿En serio?

Yo: ¡EN SERIO!

Runo: AAAA! ¡FINALMENTE EL SEGUNDO ARCO!

Yo: Cállate, runi trespesina come cuando hay te estoy ayudando. ¿O QUIERES QUE PONGA PAJAROS MULTIPLES Y POLLOS BOMBAS DE ANGRY BIRDS PARA PONERSELAS EN EL EJÉRCITO DE BAZOOKAS DE JesusST?

Runo: O.O

Yo: Así me gusta más

Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

Sayooo!

Gus: O.O

**Yen Weisner**: Ya apareciste y puse un conflicto religioso ya que uno de mis OC es musulmán. Es algo raro, ¿no crees? Pero es que ando viendo noticias XD. ¿Qué personajes más te gustan de Bakugan? Si quieres puedes mencionar a tu número uno masculino y número uno femenino XD

**Nicole Sakurai**: Ya te lo puse, no te preocupes. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

**Dianitha'15'Prodz**: Gracias XD. una pregunta. ¿CÓMO QUE AMIGO CON DERECHOS? ¿Dónde sacaste eso de que soy el "amigo con derechos" de Nicole?

**JesusST**: Aquí está. ¿Piensas continuar tu fic?

**FeNiXD**: Lamento no poner nada de DanxAlice, pero es que estaba ocupado con mi reconciliación.

**candy-de-fullbuster**: Ya está la reconciliación.

**Kona Kana Lee**: Pues Zafiro ya me había dicho que su pareja en este fic será Joe. Y Ya me reconcilié con Nicole XD. Y Niki sólo quería atención y por eso nos traicionó. ¿Te gusta Angry Birds?

Bye

BYEEE! NYAPPY! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! KEN SE REGODEA Y BAZOOKA ME CALLÓ CÁLLATE TÚ, WEBMASTER!

Yo: Pero sólo una cosa!

Shun: ¿Y ahora qué?

Yo: Siempre he creido en la cobertura y ha decidido mandarla a otro nivel. Y me gustaría recomendar dos historias.

Dan: ¿Cuáles?

Yo: Una es "Bakugan Legend Power" de Nanashi no Gombee. En serio, léanla.

Shun: ¿Y la segunda?

Yo: a segunda es "Amenaza Predacon" de Dragon Oscuro. ES LA MÁS GENIAL HISTORIA QUE HASTA AHORA HE LEÍDO además de la de Nanashi.


	23. Nuevos equipos y nuevas metas

Yo: Bueno, ya pasamos por los problemas

Shun: Ahora al fic

Dan: Pero... ¿cómo pasó el malentendido con Nicole hace un capítulo?

Yo: Fueron errores de vista y sistema pero nada grave.

Shun: Era "Bakugan attitude"?

Yo: No del todo. Pero publicaré el capítulo como cerca de noviembre.

Dan: Espero

Yo: Yo tamabién, y creo con firmeza que Candy también.

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

Nicole estaba sentada en un estadio abandonado del interespacio Bakugan, pensando en todo lo que había pasado últimamente, lo de la unión con los malos, la traición, la...la bofetada de Haibaku... la batalla que tuvo... ¿Por que le importaba tanto esa bofetada que le dió a Haibaku?

- ¿porque?¿por que me importa tanto Haibaku? - dijo Nicole sacudiendo su cabeza - El...el es solo un...un...AY!, Por que me preocupa tanto, el me lastimó primero.

- Tal vez por que es tu amigo - Luna

- pero...Dan y los otros también son mis amigos, y no me preocupo de la misma forma que con Haibaku - Nicole

- Tal vez...tal vez por que no lo quieres como un amigo - Luna

- LUNA, ¿COMO...? - Dijo Nicole sonrojada

- oh vamos Nicole, soy tu compañera, se todo de ti - Luna - si no estas segura de lo que sientes o si es verdad...dime...¿Recuerdas a Masquerade?

- ¿Recordarlo? - Dino Nicole sonriendo creí que sabias todo de mi, recuerda que si no hubiera sido por Masquerade, yo me hubiera convertido en Ventus, ademas de que no tendría mi Luna creciente morada colgada en mi cuello que el me regalo.

- Entonces si recuerdas lo que sentías por Masquerade antes de que muriera por culpa de Naga, compara tus sentimientos por los que sientes por Haibaku. - Dijo Luna

Nicole no contesto ante lo que le decía Luna, pues recordó cuando se sonrojaba ella al tenerlo tan cerca, como se ponía de celosa con el y...cuando lo defendió de Ken, debía admitir que sentía lo mismo que cuando Masquerade estaba vivo, y si es lo mismo, entonces...amaba a Haibaku.

- Nicole - dijo una voz conocida por Nicole y volteo.

- Haibaku - Dijo Nicole, pero noto que tenia una caja con un moño morado.

- ¿para quien es el regalo? - pregunto seria y fría.

- pues...para ti - dijo y Nicole se sonrojo.

- ¿...que? -

- si, quise darte algo -

Haibaku se sentó a lado de Nicole, ella tomo la caja y la abrió.

- ¿QUE? pero...no es cierto.

Lo que saco era un peluche de los favoritos de Nicole, un angry bird de color negro.

- Pero...¿Como sabias que me gustan estas aves?

- ¿Sabes?, si te ponía atención después de todo.

- Nicole no sabia que decir...

- Haibaku, lo siento por todo, es que...yo...te considero algo mas que un amigo y me dolía que no me hicieras caso.

- Pues...- contesto Haibaku - yo también te considero mas que una amiga.

- si... - contesto fría, pero triste - Solo la mejor amiga.

Pero no siguió por que Haibaku tomo su barbilla y sin aviso, la beso en los labios poniendo a Nicole Super Roja, hasta que contesto el beso, pero se separaron por falta de aire.

- No - Haibaku - Mas, pero...no sabia como decirte.

De pronto, Nicole lo abrazo con fuerza y llorando.

- Perdóname por traicionarlos.

- Haibaku - si, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, me duele que no estés conmigo.

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron con los demás.

- Perdónenme por lo que les hice - dijo Nicole

- Pues eso no es problema - dijo Dan - El problema ahora es Shun quien es de carácter fuerte.

- Dan... - dijo Shun empezándose a molestar

- Si yo me fuera depre sin despedirme, te enojarías, ¿no?

- Sí, pero...

- PERDÓNALA - gritaron todos excepto Haibaku y Nicole

- De acuerdo - dijo Shun - Te perdono...

- Gracias - dijo Nicole

Ya con Ken

- Diablos - dijo Ken molesto viendo la escena en su pantalla de HD - Lo que fácil llega, fácil se va

- No tenía idea de que Nicole amase a Haibaku - Bane

- Cierto - dijo Ken - Pero aún así, no tendré problemas para derrotar a Kuso - sonrisa maléfica.

- ¿Tienes una idea ya? - dijo Apahanta

- SI! Pero la quiero poner en acción ya.

Ya con Marucho

- Espero que todo salga bien. - Dijo Marucho y los peleadores y amigos de Haibaku aparecen.

- ¿Qué pasa, Marucho? - dijo Dan y los últimos en llegar fueron Haibaku y Nicole quienes estaban tomados de la mano.

- Les tengo noticias - Marucho - Tenemos que separarnos en equipos hasta que pasen dos semanas de haber terminado las olimpiadas

- Eso serían 18 días - dijo Shun

- Lo sé, pero teníamos que ahcerlo por si acaso Ken y sus amigos os atacan. Bueno. Esta es la lista de equipos - Marucho apretó un botón y la lista se mostró en la pantalla (Las negritas serían los líderes)

Equipo 1: **Dan**, Haibaku, Toshiya, Baron, Cheza, Jake, Abdel, Saybou, Ahmoud, Nicole, Shi, Alice

Equipo 2: **Anubias**, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Marucho, Christopher, Relena, Len.

Equipo 3: **Sellon**, Chris, Soon, **Shun**, Fabia, Shizuka, Yen, Chan, Klaus.

Equipo 4: Runo, Julie, Mira, Ace, **Keith/Spectra**, Gus, Lync, Shion, Mylene, Shadow.

Equipo 5: **Jessica**, Steve, Alex, Kouji, Karin, Suigetsu, **Jesús**.

Equipo 6: Linus, Rafe, **Elright**, "Bazooka" Joe, Zafiro.

Equipo 7: **Ren**, Jeou, Zenet, Lena, Jesse, Mason, Paige.

- SIIII! - Gritó Haibaku feliz - VOY A ESTAR CON NICOLE!

- Y voy a tener a mi primo! - dijo Dan feliz

- A mi me vale, yo estaré con Dan - susurró Alice sonrojada

- Otra vez con el Maestro Dan - gritó Baron saltando

- Un momento! - dijo Anubias - Algunos que no se presentaron con nosotros vendrán?

- Si, ya que dijeron que quieren ayudar - Marucho

- Pero no tengo capacidad de cuidar "shotas y lolis" - dijo un Anubias indignado - Apenas puedo con Jack!

- Eso no es nada, Anubias - dijo Shun - El problema aquí es que me tocó de Líder en el mismo equipo que Sellon también como líder!

- Yo quería estar con Keith, no es justo - dijo Shizkua con su puchero.

- Bueno, Chan - dijo Chris con sonrisa maléfica - Creo que estarás con nosotras y la Señorita Sellon te va a cuidar. Kyaa

- Ugh, me cae mal esta - dijo Chan

- Espera a que llegue Klaus - dijo Yen - pero es mejor que quedarme con musulmanes

- Qué racista me saliste XD - Dijo Haibaku

- A mi no me cae mal Yen - dijo Abdel un poco molesto - A Ahmoud... está patas arriba.

- Pero esperen! - dijo Noah - Yo no tengo Bakugan.

- No te preocupes que yo te conseguiré uno un día de estos - dijo Haibaku - ese es mi compromiso, y sabes que lo voy a cumplir.

- Me saliste Peña Nieto - dijo Nicole riéndo

- Pero si cumplo, no como... - dijo Haibaku pero se dió cuenta que si lo dice, lo demandan.

- Lo bueno de esto es que estaré con Ace - dijo Runo

- Y eso que son los opuestos an atributo - dijo Mira

- Y yo me quedo con Shion - dijo Lync y Shion se sonrojó

- Espero que no te enojes, Jessica - dijo Jesús un poco tímido

- Aww, no te preocupes, que el resto llegará

- Pero... ¿tendrás un Bakugan Guardián, Fabia? - dijo Elright

- Pues tengo a la persona indicada - dijo Fabia y sale una esfera blanca y amarilla - Saluden a Kimiyo Haos. (Kimiyo es igual a la maga oscura de yugioh, pero su traje es blanco y tiene el símbolo haos)

- Hola chicos - dijo Kimiyo

- Y a mí me tocan gundalianos - dijo Ren

- Tú eres el mejor para usarlos, no te quejes - dijo Marucho

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritáron los demás gundalianos

- Nada - dijo Marucho y de repente, llegaron los faltantes quienes son: Len Kagamine (de Vocaloid), Klaus Von Hertzen, Kouji Ishimura (Ropa negra, cabello y ojos azules, es un joven sumamente guapo), Steve Knight (tez blanca, cabello rubio desarreglado que le llega hasta el cuello, mide 1,70, tiene 18 años, de cuerpo atletico y bien formado), Alex Misaki (Cabello blanco, tez blanca, cabello blanco desarreglado, ojos ámbar, de cuerpo atlético, mide 1,80, tiene 18 años, lleva una camisa negra encima una blanca, pantalones jeans azules y zapatos blancos con detalles negros), Karin (de Naruto) (N/a: ¡EN ESTE FIC LA VOY A PONER COMO UNA DE LOS NUESTROS Y NO ME ECHEN TOMTAZOS, que creo que Karin es muy genia, además, Sasuke casi la deja como cereal del gallo de todos modos! ¿y dicen que se quedaría con él y no lo permitirían, pero Karin quedará mejor con Suigetsu XD), Suigetsu (Naruto), Rafe y Paige.

- Hola chicos - dijo Dan feliz

- Hola Klaus - dijo Haibaku fríamente

- Hola Haibaka! - dijo Klaus de la misma forma

- Mujeriego! - gritó Haibaku

- ¡Problemático del manejo de la ira! - gritó Klaus más fuerte

- ¡Idiotas! - gritó Joe

- ¡CÁLLATE BAZOOKA! - Gritaron Haibaku y Klaus

- ¡CÁLLENSE USTEDES COME CUANDO HAY PARECEN DAN Y RUNO CUANDO ESTABA MASQUERADE! - Gritó joe enojado

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? - dijo Paige

- Hola Paige - dijo Haibaku sonriendo

- ¿Ésta es una chica? - dijo Shizuka

- Claro que sí - dijo Zafiro

- Pues parece que es más hombre - dijo Robin y Paige lo agarró por el cuello para extrangularlo

- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE SOY UN HOMBRE! - gritó Paige muy furiosa

- Me gustaría cambiarme de equipo junto con Ace - dijo Runo - Quiero ver a Alex

- Pues aprovecho que estamos a tiempo - tecleó algunos botones - ¿Qué te parece ahora?

(Las negritas serían los líderes)

Equipo 1: **Dan**, Haibaku, Toshiya, Baron, Cheza, Jake, Abdel, Saybou, Ahmoud, Nicole, Shi, Alice

Equipo 2: **Anubias**, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Marucho, Christopher, Relena, Len.

Equipo 3: **Sellon**, Chris, Soon, **Shun**, Fabia, Shizuka, Yen, Chan, Klaus.

Equipo 4:Julie, Mira, **Keith/Spectra**, Gus, Lync, Shion, Mylene, Shadow.

Equipo 5: **Jessica**, Steve, Alex, Kouji, Karin, Suigetsu, **Jesús,** Runo, Ace.

Equipo 6: Linus, Rafe, **Elright**, "Bazooka" Joe, Zafiro.

Equipo 7: **Ren**, Jeou, Zenet, Lena, Jesse, Mason, Paige.

- Aún así, por lo menos no tendré que estar cuidando a mi hermana - dijo Spectra

- Keith! - gritó Mira avergonzada y en eso suena una alarma

- Ahora qué? - dijo Marucho y aparece Ken en la pantalla

- Hola Dan Kuso. Queremos retarte a una batalla de parejas. Yo y Sasori contra tu y el que quieras que te acompañe. Si ganamos, nos quedaremos con tu Drago, si ganan, los dejaremos en paz por un timpo. ¿Qué dices? - dijo Ken en la pantalla y se apagó

- Bueno, no me puedo negar. - dijo Dan - Jesús, pelearás

- ¿EN SERIO? - Dijo Jesús emocionado

- Sipi - dijo Dan - Quiero ver a tu Bakugan en acción - en eso, los ojos de Jesús empezaron a brotar lágrimas

- Gracias Dan! - dijo Jesús llorando de felicidad - No te fallaré.

Ya en el estadio, unos días después, en la mañana de la clausura...

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

Shun: O.O

Dan: Que bonito, estaré contigo y con Alice y tpu con Niki

Shun: Y yo con Sellon y a la vez con mi Fabia

Yo: Y Yen se quedará contigo porque no voy a dejar que se lleven bien ella y Ahmoud sino hasta el segundo arco.

Dan: Awww, ya entiendo

Shadow: Yo no.

Yo: Tu no entiendes nada

Noah: Crees que mi bakugan sería Ziperaptor

Yo: Si.

Noah: Geniall! ¿Y con quién me quedo?

Yo: En este fic, con la rubia Chris

Noah: Así regreso con ella! XD

Shun: Aún así, No deberíamos pensar en el segundo arco

Shadow: Haibaku tiene que admitirlo, es un gran genio

Yo: Pero tú no lo tienes. Además, lo de Hiba-chan, es que Haibaku y Hiba son distintos usuarios XD

Fabia: ¿Y por qué ese cambio?

Yo: No puedo evitarlo. Hiba es un...

Shun: O.O

Yo: ... No sé. LES ANTICIPO QUE EN EL CAPÍTULO 24 ACABARÁN LAS OLIMPIADAS Y A PARTIR DEL 25 INICIARÁ EL SEGUNDO ARCO DE "BAKUGAN NEW HOPES"

Shun: ¿En serio?

Yo: ¡EN SERIO!

Runo: AAAA! ¡FINALMENTE EL SEGUNDO ARCO!

Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

Sayooo!

Gus: O.O

**Yen Weisner**: Ya sé que no eres racista, pero fue un colflicto religioso aprovechando que una "película" agitó el mundo árabe.

**Nicole Sakurai**: Se lo diré de mi parte. Oye, leí un review tuyo y déjame decirte que en mi perfil dejo que todos los autores usen mi OC y mis Historias con mi permiso y no hay necesidad de que me lo pidan, así me evito la molestia de hacer papeleos, y lo de JesúsST, me dijo que haría un "cameo" Hello Mikus y yo no me opuse, creí que sería interesante y bien botana (Divertido) XD. Y también leí la aclaración de este chico, y es obvio que su hermano es una persona muy rara, según yo leí ese review. Espero que te lleves bien con JesúsST, y si criticas algo de él relacionado con mis fics, yo me encargo de ello y uso mi perfil, que por cierto actualizé XD.

**Dianitha'15'Prodz**: Pero se supone que un amigo con derecho tiene sexo, ¿no? Eso fue en Aki Sora. Lo malo fue que por relaciones exteriores, no te pude poner con Keith T.T

**JesusST**: Yo no diría que Dan y Haibaku se burlarían de Noah el resto de su vida si lo ponen, y si sufre vengazna por lo que pasó, sacará fuerzas de flaqueza XD. Espeero la conti pacientemente.

**Jessi Kuso**: Tus amigos ya están en el fic, qué te parece? XD ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO TE GSUTE EL DANXALICE! ¡LOS MAYAS TENÍAN RAZON! ¡NOO! ¡LLEGÓ E FIN DEL MUNDO! ¡A JESSI NO LE GUSTA EL DANXALICE! SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR! TTOTT nah, no es cierto XD Sí me lo creo. Sólo bromeé contigo. ¿Con quién quieres a Alex?

**candy-de-fullbuster**: Pues lo que pasa es que Ken hará que Dan pierda el control como pasó en Mechtanium sólo que no será tan grave, además de que su gran carta fuerte será su Mechtogan.

**Kona Kana Lee**: Sólo para variar, Hiba Suicide Circus y yo somos dos usuarios diferentes, funcionamos diferente, aunque eso cambiaría en Noviembre, pero esto lo de Hello Mikus fue por JesúsST XD

Bye

BYEEE! NYAPPY! ¡DAN KUSO Y JESÚS CONTRA KEN Y SASORI! ¡LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA Y LUEGO, LAS FINALES!

Yo: Pero sólo una cosa!

Shun: ¿Y ahora qué?

Yo: Siempre he creido en la cobertura y ha decidido mandarla a otro nivel. Y me gustaría recomendar dos historias.

Dan: ¿Cuáles?

Yo: Una es "Bakugan Legend Power" de Nanashi no Gombee. En serio, léanla.

Shun: ¿Y la segunda?

Yo: a segunda es "Cuento de navidad" de Dragon Oscuro, ya que nos acercamos más a la época de navidad. Y aprovecho para poner dos más: "Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Mechtogan Revolution" de JesúsST y "Bakugan El Ataque Arkaniano" de Jessi Kuso.

ADEMÁS, MI PERFIL ESTÁ ACTUALIZADO XD A VERLO! XD

Shun: Ya lo veré...


	24. Pelea final de la clausura

Yo: Bueno, ya pasamos por los problemas

Shun: ¿Cuales?

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

(Las negritas serían los líderes)

Equipo 1: **Dan**, Haibaku, Toshiya, Baron, Cheza, Jake, Abdel, Saybou, Ahmoud, Nicole, Shi, Alice

Equipo 2: **Anubias**, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Marucho, Christopher, Relena, Len.

Equipo 3: **Sellon**, Chris, Soon, **Shun**, Fabia, Shizuka, Yen, Chan, Klaus.

Equipo 4:Julie, Mira, **Keith/Spectra**, Gus, Lync, Shion, Mylene, Shadow.

Equipo 5: **Jessica**, Steve, Alex, Kouji, Karin, Suigetsu, **Jesús,** Runo, Ace.

Equipo 6: Linus, Rafe, **Elright**, "Bazooka" Joe, Zafiro.

Equipo 7: **Ren**, Jeou, Zenet, Lena, Jesse, Mason, Paige.

* * *

- Aún así, por lo menos no tendré que estar cuidando a mi hermana - dijo Spectra

- Keith! - gritó Mira avergonzada y en eso suena una alarma

- Ahora qué? - dijo Marucho y aparece Ken en la pantalla

- Hola Dan Kuso. Queremos retarte a una batalla de parejas. Yo y Sasori contra tu y el que quieras que te acompañe. Si ganamos, nos quedaremos con tu Drago, si ganan, los dejaremos en paz por un timpo. ¿Qué dices? - dijo Ken en la pantalla y se apagó

- Bueno, no me puedo negar. - dijo Dan - Jesús, pelearás

- ¿EN SERIO? - Dijo Jesús emocionado

- Sipi - dijo Dan - Quiero ver a tu Bakugan en acción - en eso, los ojos de Jesús empezaron a brotar lágrimas

- Gracias Dan! - dijo Jesús llorando de felicidad - No te fallaré.

Ya en el estadio, unos días después, en la mañana de la clausura...

Todas las personas estaban felices en la última batalla de la mañana, Dan y Jesús pelearían contra Ken y Sasori

- Espero que ganen, o de lo contrario - dijo Bane

- Tranquilo - dijo una silueta oscura - En caso de que pierdan, nos encargaremos de algo más.

- No eres igual que Zenoheld, ¿verdad? - dijo Farbros

- No, no ando eliminando compulsivamente si me fallan. - dijo la silueta - pero quiero que Kuso sufra en grande

- Eres la maldad en persona, amo - dijo Bane

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido - dijo la silueta

Ya con los amigos de Dan y Jesús

- VAMOS JESUS-CHAN, TÚ PUEDES! - Gritó Haibaku a lo lejos - ¡VAMOS PRIMITO, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA!

- Ace, tengo qué decirte algo - dijo Alex

- Qué - dijo Ace

- ¡SI TE ACERCAS DEMASIADO A MI HERMANITA O SI LE HACES ALGO MUY MALO, TE LAS VERÁS CONMIGO! - Gritó Alex muy furioso y con un aura negra rodeándolo

- O.O Como quieras - dijo Ace asustado

- Nunca ví a Ace tan asustado - dijeron Shun, Mira y Fabia al unísono y se rieron.

- Jajajajajajaja - rió Shadow - Es lo más ridículo del mundo! JAJAJAJAJA

- Alex, no seas sobreprotector conmigo, Ace es un buen muchacho, el problema sería Dan, ya que se enamoró de Alice.

- ¡ASÍ QUE ERES TÚ! - Gritó Alex y se dirigió al vacío sin caerse y se asoma gritando - ¡SI SASORI Y KEN NO TE MATAN, YO LO HARÉ!

- Qué ridículo me saliste - dijo Runo con una gota estilo anime.

- Bien, Jesús - Dijo Dan - Estás listo?

- Siempre listo - dijo el castaño - Siempre

- La batalla inicia, ahora! - dijo la computadora

- Carta portal lista! - dijeron los cuatro lanzando sus cartas portales.

- Bakugan, pelea! - Ken - Vamos Apahanta Darkus!

- Bakugan, Pelea! - Sasori - Es hora de acabarlos, Slash Driger Haos!

- Bakugan, Pelea! - Dan - Vamos Titanium Dragonoid Pyrus

- Bakugan, pelea! - Jesús - Es hora de acabarlos Flare Dragoon Pyrus!

Y los cuatro bakugan aparecieron en su forma original.

- Es hora de acabarlos! - Ken - Poder activado, rayo infraoscuro! - y Apahantalanza un rayo negro dirigido a Drago

- Poder activado! - Jesús - Llamarada Helix! - y Dragoon usó su llamarada que no sólo acabó con el ataque de Apahanta, sino que acabó con él.

Poder de vida de Ken: 75%

- Tiene que ser una broma - dijo Ken

- Poder activado! - Sasori - Garras violentas - y Driger usó sus garras para atacar a Dragoon pero

- Poder activado, Ataque de Dragon - y Drago usa su ataque de dragón y empieza a acabar con Driger

- Poder activado! - Jesús - Fulgor Máximo Pyrus! - Dragoon acompaña a Drago lanzando una gran bola de fuego contra Driger.

Poder de vida de Sasori: 50%

- Creo que ya es la hora - dijo Ken

- BAKUGAN, PELEA! - Los cuatro - ¡BAKUGAN, SURGE!

Y los cuatro bakugan salen en su forma original

- Poder activado, Taladro de tigre cruzado! - riger empieza a rodar hasta convertirse en la punta de un taladro funcionando y se dirige hacia Drago

- NO! - Dan - Drago!

- No lo permitiré! - dijo Jesús - Poder acti...

- Poder activado! - Ken - Detención temporal! Detención temporal impide usar cualquier Bakugan en batalla y eso aplica también para todas las cartas sin excepción!

- NO! - Gritó Jesús

Y que Driger termina atacando a Drago y a Dan un poco.

- DAN! - Gritaron Haibaku, Alice, Jessica, Shizuka, Baron y Noah angustiados.

- Grrr - gruñó Shun molesto por tal acto - Cobardes!

Poder de Dan: 25%

- No puedo creerlo! - dijo Jesús

- Poder activado! - dijo Ken - ¡Destrucción aplanadora! - y que algunas rocas grandes aplastan a Dragoon.

Poder de Jesús: 50%

- Bueno, ya basta de juegos - dijo Dan incorporándose con una herida en el brazo.

- Como sea, ahora sí emepzaremos a pelear de verdad! - Jesús.

- BAKUGAN, PELEA! BAKUGAN SURGE! - Los cuatro Bakugan aparecen en su forma real

- Ken... - dijo Sasori

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Ken

- Ya es la hora - dijo Sasori sonriendo maléficamente

- Cierto - dijo Ken sonriendo maléficamente - Ya es hora de que conozcan el verdadero poder de nuestros bakugan!

- De qué hablas? - dijo Dan

- Hablo de mi nuevo Mechtogan! - dijo Ken y todos están muy confundidos

- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Jesús

- Ni idea - dijo Dan

- Ya verán lo que es! - Ken - Evoco el poder de Mechtogan Dark Dragoon Darkus!

Y que Apahanta usa todo su poder para que salga del cielo un Mechtogan llamado Dark Dragoon Darkus

Se parece mucho al dragó negro de ojos rojos de yugioh pero con músculos, alas muy bien formadas y tiene un cuerpo metálico.

- Eso se ve... - dijo un Dan asustado - Peligroso...

- Y ahora qué hacemos - dijo Jesús igual

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

Shun: O.O

Dan: EL PRIMER MECHTOGAN QUE SALE EN EL FIC!

Shun: ¿Cómo le vas a hacer para que ganen?

Yo: Se me ocurrirá algo para que Dan evoque a Zenthon.

Dan: Awww, ya entiendo. ¿Aunque eso implique pérdida de mi control?

Yo: Lamentablemente sí, pero no tanto.

Shun: Aún así, no creo que sea fácil.

Shun: O.O

Yo: ... No sé. LES ANTICIPO QUE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ACABARÁN LAS OLIMPIADAS Y A PARTIR DEL SIGUENTE CAPÍTULO INICIARÁ EL SEGUNDO ARCO DE "BAKUGAN NEW HOPES"

Shun: ¿En serio?

Yo: ¡EN SERIO!

Runo: AAAA! ¡FINALMENTE EL SEGUNDO ARCO!

Yo: TAMBIÉN LES ANTICIPO QUE DEL 8 AL 13 DE NOVIEMBRE ESTARÉ AUSENTE YA QUE VOY A ESTAR TRABAJANDO EN OTROS FICS PARA SUBIRLOS EL DÍA 14.

Shun: ¿PERO...

Yo: Todo gracias a Candy-chan, pero NO ME LA CULPEN! TENÍA UN VIAJE Y QUERÍA QUE TODOS COMENTARAN CUANDO ESTUVIESEN!

Dan: Jajajajaja!

Yo: Pero esa fecha en la que Candy esté de viaje, yo estaré trabajando duro, pero eso sí, voy a comentar historias.

Fabia: Qué alivio,

Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

Sayooo!

Gus: O.O

**Yen Weisner**: ¿Qué, quieres un triángulo amoroso entre tú, Fabia y Shun? Jajajaja! Estoy abierto a respuestas.

**Nicole Sakurai**: Wow... Digamos una cosa... No es que te quiera ofender y eso que Nanashi me lo dejó de "tarea", pero... ¿Qué pasó para que ODIES el San Valentín? A mí me parece una fecha bonita, y eso que no gasté dinero regalando globos blancos que representan amistad.

**Dianitha'15'Prodz**: ¿Estás trabajando en un capítulo nuevo para "Academia de Rock Hawthorne"?

**JesusST**: Yo no diría que Dan y Haibaku se burlarían de Noah el resto de su vida si lo ponen, y si sufre vengazna por lo que pasó, sacará fuerzas de flaqueza XD. Además, lo de la tarjeta de crédito, ya tengo, pero lo demás, eso es "exagerar" XD. Y si no te diste cuenta, recomendé tu historia XD

**Jessi Kuso**: Sií, recomendé tu historia. Espero que tengas mayores ánimos para continuar XD Pues veo que Alex tendrá nuevo enemigo: DAN XDDDD

**candy-de-fullbuster**: Pues para esa fecha del viaje, estaré trabajando y el día 14 subiré todo lo que escribí.

**Kona Kana Lee**: Está interesante aunque no me agrade mucho el sasuhina, pero muy buena historia. Y eso de que hice llorar a Niki, fué por un descuido. Creo que Niki sí te consideraría tu amiga. Oye, ¿tienes algúna idea para un fic de "del desprecio hacia al amor"?

**Nanashi no Gombee**: Gracias, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en américa en FFn XDD

Bye

BYEEE! NYAPPY! ¡DAN KUSO Y JESÚS CONTRA KEN Y SASORI! ¡LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA Y LUEGO, LAS FINALES!

Yo: Pero sólo una cosa!

Shun: ¿Y ahora qué?

Yo: Siempre he creido en la cobertura y ha decidido mandarla a otro nivel. Y me gustaría recomendar dos historias.

Dan: ¿Cuáles?

Yo: Una es "Bakugan Legend Power" de Nanashi no Gombee. En serio, léanla.

Shun: ¿Y la segunda?

Yo: a segunda es "Cuento de navidad" de Dragon Oscuro, ya que nos acercamos más a la época de navidad. Y aprovecho para poner dos más: "Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Mechtogan Revolution" de JesúsST y "Bakugan El Ataque Arkaniano" de Jessi Kuso.

Pregunta del POLL:

¿Qué piensas de Karin?

Aclaración: "AAAAAYYYY! Cómo se atrevió a ser así para quedarse con Sasu-sempai?" Es como decir "LA ABORREZCO!" Gracias XD


	25. Fuera del fic: RESCATANDO A NANASHI

AVISO DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO O.O

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenece, sólo mis OC y mi historia.

* * *

Dan: Espero que Haibaku no lo tome TAN mal

Yo: (aparezco) Como si no lo supiera

Dan: ¿Lo sabes?

Yo: Sipi, nivel de ira de Nicole: 10.10

Dan: Vamos con los demás, estamos de camino a la casa de Nanashi

Ya con Nanashi

Nanashi estaba en su casita, hasta que...

Alguien abrió la puerta con una patada, y estaba muy molesta

Nanashi: OoO

Nicole: (Cara de sonrisa sádica) ES JONI!

Ya con Haibaku

Runo: Tenemos que hacer lo que sea para que Nicole no mate a Nanashi

Shun: Pero con esa furia, hasta yo moriría.

Yo: Ustedes no hagan nada!

Noah: ¿QUÉ?

Yo: Yo lo haré todo

Todos: PERO POR QUÉ?

Yo: Porque es mi novia y me arriesgaré para que no mate a Nanashi, aunque me maten a mí.

Runo: Noooo!

Zafiro: Ten cuidado

Yo: Gracias

Ya con Nicole

Yo: NICOLE!

Nicole: ¿Ah?

Nanashi: Qué bueno! (atado a una silla) Nicole se volvió loca.

Nicole: ¡TÚ ANDABAS DE CHISMOSO! ¡TE MATARÉ!

Yo: No!

Nicole: ¿ah?

Yo: No dejaré que lo mates!

Nicole: NO TE METAS!

Yo: Lo pediste. (Haibaku se dirige a donde Nanashi mientras Nicole estaba a punto de acuchillarlo con una guadaña) ESPERA!

Nicole: Si?

Yo: Vamos a los comentarios y avisos

Nanashi: ¬¬

* * *

AVISOS

ORIGINALMENTE IBA A TERMINAR LA BATALLA ENTRE DAN Y JESÚS CONTRA KEN Y SASORI, PERO ESTOY SALVANDO A NANASHI ASÍ QUE EL PRÓXIMO PODRÍA SER LA CONCLUSIÓN TOTAL DE ESTA PELEA XDD

COMENTARIOS

**Yen Weisner**: Primero: Si quieres hago aparecer a Masquerade, aunque no sé cómo le haré para separarlo de Alice ya que son la misma persona. Segundo: ABORREZCO EL HALLOWEEN! Es como celebrar al gran Satán. Detesto esa celeración DX. No te ofendas.

**Nicole Sakurai**: Cuando termine esta parte, pondrás la continuación. Suerte n.n Sólo que no rompas conmigo TTOTT

**Dianitha'15'Prodz**: Eso es genial. Oye, lamento no terminar la batalla ahora, pero es que Nanashi está en problemas.

**JesusST**: No te preocupes, como por Noviembre seguiré con Hello Mikus, y con otros fics y otra cosa, no van a odiar a Dan, sino que haré que éste escuche a Haibaku (yo) para que descanse de pelear batallas XDD

**Jessi Kuso**: Alex, CORRE POR TU VIDA! Espero que tu bakugan haga lo mismo que yo con Nanashi ahora.

**candy-de-fullbuster**: Me alegra que hayas disfrutado pero, ahora estoy ocupado con lo de Nanashi y esto será un gran problema, pero si terminamos esto pronto, podré subir el final XD, Por lo pronto, disfruta de la segunda parte del rescate XDD

**Kona Kana Lee**: Oye, ¿tienes algúna idea para un fic de "del desprecio hacia al amor"? Seré más específico esta vez. Resulta que haré otro fic de Bakugan como por noviembre, será mi primer ShunxMira, y la situación relacionada con el desamor sería una infidelidad con "Anchoas"

**Nanashi no Gombee**: Gracias por el OC, Y LAMENTO MUCHO HABER FIRMADO TU SENTENCIA DE MUERTE, **SIN QUERER**!

* * *

Yo: Listo. Continuemos XDD

Haibaku se dirige a donde Nanashi mientras Nicole estaba a punto de acuchillarlo con una guadaña, pero cuando logró acuchillarlo, en lugar de acuchillar a Nanashi, acuchilló accidentalmente (porque quería matar a Nanashi) ¿Me dejas continuar? (Sí) Gracias! Decía, Nicole, en lugar de acuchillar a Nanashi con una guadaña, acuchilló a... ... a... ... ... a ... ... ... a ... ... ... ¿HAIBAKU?

Nanashi: OoO

Nicole: Hai... hai... sun...? (empezando a llorar)

Yo: Niki... (se desplomó en el pecho de Nicole y perdió la conciencia)

Nicole: Haibaku... (susurrando con lágrimas) yo...

N/A: CONSTE QUE NADIE MÁS ESTABA MÁS QUE HAIBAKU, NICOLE Y NANASHI. Thank You XD

Nanashi: Pero... Haibaku...

Yo: (perdiendo la conciencia y escuchando lo que Nicole decía)

Nicole: Haibaku... (llorando pone su cabeza en el rostro de Haibaku y lo lavaba con sus lágrimas)

(Tú pones la parte final del rescate XDD y te sigo amando aunque me acuchillaras XDD. Bye, te amo xD)

Bye


	26. ¿Estamos en uno o qué?

Nicole: T.T HAAAAA!

Nanashi: NOOOOOOOO  
Nicole: VES!, VES POR ANDAR DE METICHE NANASHI!, YA LO ACUCHILLE SIN QUERER, NO QUIERO PONER OTRO OFRENDA EN LA MESA PARA Haibaku!  
Nanashi: llevemoslo al hospital.  
Nicole: Hasta que se te ocurre una idea buena en ves de metichear (molesta)  
Nanashi: Pero...liberame!  
L: ya vine, yo te libero.  
Nanashi: ¿Donde estabas?  
L: investigando a Kira.  
Nanashi: lógico -.-  
Nicole: En otras circunstancias, le pediría a L su autógrafo, pero no es el momento.  
Nicole carga a Haibaku junto con L y Nanashi al hospital mas cercano, un momento después, el doctor sale con Haibaku en una silla de ruedas.  
Haibaku: Doctor, estoy bien, puedo caminar.  
Doctor: De todos modos, estas delicado.  
Haibaku: ¿Al menos puedo jugar como las personas normales en sillas de ruedas?  
Doctor: ¿Que día es hoy?  
Haibaku: Domingo.  
Doctor: Lo lamento, pero las carreras y juegos en sillas de ruedas son los días Viernes.  
Nanashi, L, Nicole y Haibaku: o.O U  
Doctor: Estará bien, pero una cosa Nicole.  
Nicole: ¿si?  
Doctor: ¿Cuantos pacientes me enviaras? el primero fue Masquerade por tus golpes, Luego Shun por un Macetazo que le diste y luego a Haibaku por una cuchillada.  
Nicole: Dele la cuenta a Marucho.  
Doctor: n.n por mi no hay problema siempre y cuando pagues, dulce dinero.  
Los 4: -.- U  
Doctor: Esta delicado, pero estará bien, La navaja no toco ningún órgano interno, ya lo dimos de alta, puede irse.  
Nicole abrazo a Haibaku derramando Lagrimas.  
Nicole: Perdóname Haibaku, lo siento, nunca me atrevería a ponerte un dedo en sima a menos que sea cuando estemos en intimidad.  
Haibaku: Emm...Nicole.  
Nanashi: Demasiada información (sintiéndose asqueado).  
L: Para nada, sigue contando :)  
Nicole: -.- para comer mucha azúcar eres muy sangron y pervertido.  
L: OYE, lo de sangron no es cierto, ese es Kira, yo soy dulce y mono o/u/o, y lo de pervertido...ya me lo habían dicho T.T Y no es cierto.  
Haibaku: Pero no trates de Matar a Nanashi.  
Nicole: Solo diré que no lo matare con una guadaña, katana, pistola, Bombas, arma blanca o arma de fuego -.-, solo digo que en cuanto consiga una Death Note, Nanashi dirá adiós a este mundo.  
Nanashi: T.T  
Doctor: Bueno, los dejo, iré a atender a Shadow Prove.  
Todos: ¿que le paso? O.O  
Doctor: Mylene creyó que la engañaba con Alice, pero cuando lo encontró en el cuarto, estaba en un trió con Gus y Joe (web master), al ver esto, Mylene no paro de darle Sartenazos.  
Nicole: n.n divinos sartenes, bendito el que los invento.  
Doctor: En fin, cui...no, no se cuiden para que acudan aquí.  
Los 4: -.- U  
Haibaku: Bueno, vayámonos.  
Haibaku se levanto un poco adolorido, mientras Nicole y Nanashi lo ayudaban a caminar hacia casa.  
Haibaku: Oye, ¿Me dirás por que odias Día de san valentin?  
Nicole: umm... ... ...no nun, culpa a Nanashi.  
Haibaku: T.T

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

(Las negritas serían los líderes)

Equipo 1: **Dan**, Haibaku, Toshiya, Baron, Cheza, Jake, Abdel, Saybou, Ahmoud, Nicole, Shi, Alice

Equipo 2: **Anubias**, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Marucho, Christopher, Relena, Len.

Equipo 3: **Sellon**, Chris, Soon, **Shun**, Fabia, Shizuka, Yen, Chan, Klaus.

Equipo 4:Julie, Mira, **Keith/Spectra**, Gus, Lync, Shion, Mylene, Shadow.

Equipo 5: **Jessica**, Steve, Alex, Kouji, Karin, Suigetsu, **Jesús,** Runo, Ace.

Equipo 6: Linus, Rafe, **Elright**, "Bazooka" Joe, Zafiro.

Equipo 7: **Ren**, Jeou, Zenet, Lena, Jesse, Mason, Paige.

* * *

- Ken... - dijo Sasori

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Ken

- Ya es la hora - dijo Sasori sonriendo maléficamente

- Cierto - dijo Ken sonriendo maléficamente - Ya es hora de que conozcan el verdadero poder de nuestros bakugan!

- De qué hablas? - dijo Dan

- Hablo de mi nuevo Mechtogan! - dijo Ken y todos están muy confundidos

- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Jesús

- Ni idea - dijo Dan

- Ya verán lo que es! - Ken - Evoco el poder de Mechtogan Dark Dragoon Darkus!

Y que Apahanta usa todo su poder para que salga del cielo un Mechtogan llamado Dark Dragoon Darkus

Se parece mucho al dragó negro de ojos rojos de yugioh pero con músculos, alas muy bien formadas y tiene un cuerpo metálico.

- Eso se ve... - dijo un Dan asustado - Peligroso...

- Y ahora qué hacemos - dijo Jesús igual

- Independientemente de lo que veamos, ni que Drago tuviera toda la atención necesaria - dijo Runo atónita

- Eso es lo más raro que hayas dicho en toda tu vida - Ace

- Pues no suelo decir cosas raras y no me molesta - Runo

- Por qué no? - Ace

- Porque nos vamos tomando como la rueda de la fortuna y el resultado siempre era decir normal - Runo

- No informaría cómo se gasta el dinero de los contribuyentes del torneo - Alice

- PODER ACTIVADO - Ken - ¡CAÑÓN QUANTUM FINAL! - Y que Apahanta y Dark Dragoon usaron sus rayos para acabar con Flare Dragoon

- Nooo, Jesús! - Dragoon - Su poder es muy fuerteee!

- No! - Jesús

- Poder activado! - Dan - Pantalla titanium! - y Drago usa su pantalla para proteger a Dragoon.

- Pero... - dijo Ken - NO PUEDES DETENERNOS!

- ¡Poder activado! - Sasori - ¡ESCUDO VENENOSO DE ARENA METÁLICA! - Y Driger usó su ataque de arena metálica, y en vez de que Drago lograra proteger a Flare Dragoon, el escudo de Driger acabó con Flare Dragoon, ocasionando el llanto descontrolado de Jesús y la ira de Dan que...

- NO ES JUSTO! - Dan - ¡NO PUEDEN SALIRSE CON LA SUYA! ¡NOOO! - Y gritó tan fuerte que Drago lo acompañó, haciendo que ambos lanzaran un rayo hacia al cielo y de eso salió un Mechtogan gigantesco.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Runo

- ¡ES HORA DE PAGAR, MALANDROS! - Gritó Dan poseído - ¡CON EL PODER DE MECHTOGAN ZENTHON! - Y Zentohon estaba listo para atacar a los Bakugan de Ken y Sasori y el Mechtogan Dark Dragoon. - ¡PODER ACTIVADO, REVOLUCIONARIO! - Y Drago usa su ataque para acabar con sus oponentes y algo más. Se pasó de más para atacar al estadio y así también casi ataca a sus amigos.

- DAN SE VOLVIÓ LOCO! - gritó un Haibaku histérico - ¡QUÉ HACEMOS!

- Dan, tienes que detenerte! - Gritó Shun alterado - ¡No puedes seguir causando más daño!

- Ah? - dijo Dan ya después de ser podeído y Drago se detuvo. Por fortuna no hubo nadie levemente lastimado o peor.

- Bueno, no había reglas para este combate así que Dan y Jesús ganan - dijo la computadora y la gente se animó al máximo.

Ya durante la batalla de la gran final del torneo por la medalla de oro.

- Dan, qué fue eso? - Dijo Shun molesto en las gradas - ¿Querías matarnos a todos o qué?

- No lo sé - dijo Dan - pero cuando me enojé por lo de Jesús, me descontrolé y Zenthon apaeció - dijo sacando de su bolso a su Mechtogan recién salido del horno.

- Pues... - dijo Haibaku - Ya tenemos que hacer el paro.

- Antes de que todo salga mal - dijo Faraon y Yen asintió.

- Sólo que deberías alejarte un poco de Dan - dijo Alice - Antes de que todo salga mal.

- Yo te recomendaría que te vayas a descansar - dijo Haibaku

- Qué? - Dan - Haibaku, yo no puedo dejarme descansar... yo...

- Dan, en serio, si no descansas, terminarás peor que antes - dijo Haibaku con ojos cristalizados

- Pero - dijo Dan - Bueno... está bien.

- Gracias - Gritó Haibaku abrazando a Dan feliz

Si le niegas algo a Haibaku quien quería protegernos de algo en ese caso, Haibaku se arrepiente de no haberlo convencido.

- Y el ganador es... Nanashi de Japón con medalla de oro - y todos vitoreaban a Nanashi

- Este sí que es un buen chico - dijo Dan

- Ese Nanashi - dijo Nicole friamente (Nicole: Grrr!)

- ¿No te agrada? - dijo Zafiro

- No lo creo - dijo Haibaku riendose

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Hasta ahí dejo la historia

JesúsST: mmm... ya decia yo que era demasiado pronto para la continuacion... con que un Death Note... ¡Spectra!  
Spectra: ¿que pasa?  
JesúsST: Cuando Mascara saco de quien sabe donde una Death Note para matarme yo se la confisque y la guarde en la caja fuerte, y se que tu robaste la caja fuerte, asi que...  
Spectra (Piensa: ¿como sabra todas esas cosas?)  
JesúsST: ¡QUE TE OIGO! Dame la caja fuerte. (Spectra saca una caja fuerte de su nave con ayuda de todo el personal ya que la caja era gigantesca, entonces Jesús la abre y después de cinco minutos saca una Death Note) Ya esta, y ahora... muajajajajaja! se la enviare a Nicole para que mate a Nanashi y asi tendre cotilleos en Hello Mikus para dar y regalar...  
Spectra: eres muy malvado!  
JesúsST: Lo se, gracias por el halago. Solo una pregunta, ¿cual es la dirección de Nicole?  
Spectra: ...  
JesúsST: (busca en internet: Donde vive Nicole la novia de Haibaku, y pincha en una pagina) Ya esta. ¡CARTERO!(aparece un cartero) envia este paquete (mete la Death Note en una caja- a esta direccion que sale en esta pagina.) ¡ES IMPORTANTISIMO, PIERDALO, QUE SE LO ROBEN O LO DESTROZEN, Y ESTA MUERTO! (el cartero coje el paquete y se va asustado) ¡Y QUE SEA ENVIO POR AVION A MAXIMA VELOCIDAD!  
Spectra: ya esta, garantizaste la muerte de Nanashi.  
JesúsST: nah, ya se las ideara Haibaku para salvar la situación, nosotros solo grabaremos. ¡Equipo de reporteros! (aparece su equipo de reporteros) Ya sabeis que hacer. -se va el equipo de reporteros- ...

Ya conmigo y Nicole

Nicole: JesusST, Solo diré 5 palabras: "Me llego la Death Note", no sabes como lo agradezco el favor o.-, solo por eso estas fuera de mi lista Negra.  
JesusST: Espera, ¿Tienes lista negra? O.O ?  
Nicole: En realidad no, tengo enemigos, pero no me gusta el papeleo XD  
JesusST: -.- U  
Nicole: Pero por fin podre matar a Nanashi.  
Nicole toma una pluma, abre la Death Note, pero apenas la pluma toco una hoja, Haibaku salio detrás de Nicole.  
Haibaku: ¡NICOLE!, Dame esa Death Note pero ¡YA!  
Nicole: ¡NO!, Según las reglas de la Death Note, El dueño cambia cuando la regalas a alguien mas, y si JesusST me la regalo, La Death Note es ¡ MÍA!, y gracias a esto, revolucionare FFN, y Eliminare a los que odian y denuncian los Lemon, Yaoi, Yuri y otras clases de lectura.  
Haibaku: O.O  
JesusST: TuT si, espero ese glorioso día.  
Haibaku: Dame eso!  
Haibaku comienza a Pelear por la Death Note, poniéndolos al final en una posición muy comprometedora.  
JesusST: O/u/O Esto se esta poniendo Bueno.  
JesusST toma una cámara y comienza a grabar mientras Nicole y Haibaku pelean por la Death Note, pero sin querer Haibaku rasga la blusa de Nicole dejándola en su brasier.  
JesusTS: O.O WOW!  
Nicole: Hay /./.  
Haibaku: O.O oh, lo...siento.  
Pero Nicole se abalanza sobre Haibaku y le rasga la camiseta por completo.  
JesusST: O.O DOBLE WOW.  
Haibaku: Hay no, mi camiseta favorita.  
Nicole: o.o ¿en serio?  
Haibaku se tira sobre Nicole y vuelve la riña por la Death Note.  
JesusST: PAREN!.  
Nicole y Haibaku: O.O  
JesusST: Este es un Review, no un Fan Service, así que cálmense por que no quiero fluidos asquerosos en el piso.  
Nicole y Haibaku: O/./O Lo...lo sentimos.  
JesusST: si, yo también siento que están cerca de cada uno.  
Los 2: O/./O.  
JesusST: Haibaku, por algo le di a Nicole la Death Note de Masquerade, así que es de ella.  
Haibaku: Si, pero la quiero para que no mate a Nanashi...

Ya con JesúsST

JesúsST: (aparece en una gran nave vestal sentado en un trono) ¡Muajajaja, ahora con la grabacion en mi poder, nadie podra evitar que tome el control de la seccion de cotilleos de Haibaku en Hello Mikus! (aparece Spectra y el equipo de reporteros formado por Ren, Fabia, Jake y Noah)  
Spectra: ¿No sabes que Nicole se convertira en cuarta conductora de Hello Mikus?  
JesúsST: ¿que no era un review? Haibaku no confirmo nada...  
Fabia: Pero el lee los reviews y seguro que hara caso por que parecera interesante.  
JesúsST: ¿por que tu Fabia, tienes que volverte en contra mia? ¡Esta es una mala noticia!  
Ren: (susurrando a Jake) ¿Sabes que hay rumores de que a Jesús le gusta Fabia? (Jesús aprieta un boton en su trono y se abre un agujero debajo de Ren tirandolo de la nave)  
JesúsST: El proximo que diga algo sobre que a mi me gusta Fabia sera tirado a mis cocodrilos. ¡Sigamos! Hay algo que debia deciros y espero que ni Haibaku ni Nicole se enteren... es... un oscuro secreto mio... tengo una peligrosa adicción al chocolate.  
Jake: Pero si nunca te hemos visto comerlo.  
JesúsST: Por que me controlo muy bien, pero la cuestion es que si pruebo un trocito del delicioso y exquisito chocolate, empiezo a comer y comer chocolate y al final... entro en un estado de devorador de chocolate... el ultimo día de Halloween me dieron de comer de tarta de chocolate obligatoriamente y bueno... siete niños acabaron en el hospital... ¡PERO ES QUE LLEVABAN CIENTOS DE DULCES DE CHOCOLATE! Por ello quiero que me protejais de cualquier intento de comer chocolate y recordad ¡COMO HAIBAKU, NICOLE O OTRA PERSONA DESCUBRA ESTE HUMILLANTE SECRETO Y CONSIGA ESTA GRABACION EN LA QUE SE MUESTRA MI ESTADO DE DEVORADOR DE CHOCOLATE, IREIS DERECHITOS A LA DIMENSIÓN MALDITA! (saca una caja fuerte con la grabacion dentro, lo que no sabia Jesús es que Haibaku envio un escuadron de espias para espiar a Jesús, debido al casi asesinato que origino enviandole una Death Note a Nicole... y bueno, mientras dormian la anterior noche, sustituyeron la grabacion por otra)  
Fabia: eh... Jesús. Esa no es la grabación.  
JesúsST: ¿que? ¡AAAAAAH! SABIA QUE NO ME PODIA FIAR DE VOSOTROS, INUTILES, SPECTRA, COMO MI MANO DERECHA QUE ERES, DESHASTE DE ELLOS!  
Jake: PERO NO FUIMOS NOSOTROS!  
Noah: ¡DEJANOS VIVIR! (Spectra saca un boton y lo aprieta y una entrada a la Dimensión Maldita se abre)  
JesúsST: Pero deja vivir a Fabia, que tengo el presentimiento de que ella no hizo nada.  
Spectra: bueno... -Spectra aleja a Fabia del portal mientras que Noah y Jake son absorvidos a la Dimensión Maldita-  
¡ESTOY ACABADO!  
Fabia: tranquilo, es mas humillante de lo de Mascara, y lo de Nicole y Haibaku, aunque eso fue mas Fan Service que nada...  
JesúsST: Cierto, bueno, no creo que pase nada... de todos modos, ya no tengo tantos enemigos...  
Fabia: ¡Eso! Nicole te quito de su lista negra inexistente cuando le regalaste la Death Note, una enemiga menos.  
Bueno, tienes razon, pero tengo un mal presentimiento...

Ya conmigo, Niki y Nanashi (Nicole: Grrr)

Haibaku: Dámelo!

Nicole: No!

Haibaku: Dámelo!

Nicole: O qué si no te lo doy

Nanashi: O.O

Haibaku: Terminaré contigo si no me lo das (tono curel)

Nicole: Hai... hai... sun...?

Haibaku: Te lo advierto. (Enojado)

Nicole: (Llorando) PERO ES QUE NANASHI SE LA PASÓ DE METICHE Y NO PODÍA PERMITIR QUE SE SALIERA CON LA SUYA!

Nanashi: Pero es que sólo quería saber qué fue lo que hizo haibaku para que odiaras el san valentín

Haibaku: Ni que yo hiciera tal cosa!

Nanashi: Pero perdóname, yo nunca haría algo así

Nicole: Excepto hoy!

Nanashi: Pero en serio, lo lamento TTOTT

Haibaku: Perdónalo (triste)

Nicole: Pero...

Runo: (apareciendo) Ya oíste, o en vez de que Haibaku y tu terminen, lo mato a el con tu Death Note!

Nicole: No te atreverías!

Runo: PRUEBAME! (Gritando le quita el Death Note a Nicole y empieza a escribir el nombre de Haibaku, pero...)

Nicole: NOOOO! NO LO HAGAS! (Llorando más porque quieren matar a Haibaku) ¡LO SIENTO, NANASHI! ¡NO TE MATARÉ CON NADA, PERO POR FAVOR, NO DEJES QUE RUNO MATE A MI HAIBAKU!

Nanashi: Runo, dame la Death Note

Runo: (depre) Awww! (Le da la Death Note a Nanashi) Adiós paga extra.

Nanashi, Haibaku y Nicole:

Nicole: (llorando) ¿Pero en serio terminarías conmigo si mataba a Nanashi?

Haibaku: No, tontita. (besando a Nicole) Sólo quería asustarte para que perdones la vida de Nanashi porque es un buen amigo mío. Además, me incluyó en su historia.

Nicole: ¿Y cómo te fué?

Haibaku: Me encantó ese capi, y más al saber que Shun le ganó a Dark Shun

Dark Shun:

Nicole: Me alegro por eso.

Haibaku: ¿Tienes qué decir algo más?

Nicole: Sipi! Nanashi, puedes irte en paz

Nanashi se va aliviado

Nicole: Por ahora

Nanashi se fue un poco asustado.

Haibaku: Niki.

Nicole: jijijiji

Haibaku: ¿por qué querías matarme?

Runo: Para conseguir chismes de Hello Mikus

Hiba: Si supieras (apareciendo y asuatando a los demás)

Haibaku: ¿HIBA? Qué haces aquí?

Hiba: (Hiba Suicide Circus) Tú me creaste, no te quejes!

Haibaku: Ahhh... Ya veo. Pero NO APAREZCAS DE REPENTE!

Hiba: Una cosita más

Haibaku: Sipi?

Hiba: ¿Pondrás a Nicole como cuarta conductora?

Haibaku: Sipi (y en eso, aparecen de la dimensión maldita: Noah, Jake y Rin Kagamine) ¿Rin? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rin: Rescatando a Noah y Jake

Haibaku: JesúsST me va a ahorcar!

Rin: Esa es la idea JAJAJAJAJA!

Yo: Una cosa más

Nicole: Sipi?

Yo: ¿me dirás por qué oidas el san vanentín?

Nicole: Mmmm... No

Yo:

Runo:

Yo: LES ANTICIPO QUE A PARTIR DEL SIGUENTE CAPÍTULO INICIARÁ EL SEGUNDO ARCO DE "BAKUGAN NEW HOPES" TAMBIÉN LES ANTICIPO QUE DEL 8 AL 13 DE NOVIEMBRE ESTARÉ AUSENTE YA QUE VOY A ESTAR TRABAJANDO EN OTROS FICS PARA SUBIRLOS EL DÍA 14. Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

**Yen Weisner**: Bueno, yo también XD

**Nicole Sakurai**: Wow... Digamos una cosa... No es que te quiera ofender y eso que Nanashi me lo dejó de "tarea", pero... ¿Qué pasó para que ODIES el San Valentín? A mí me parece una fecha bonita, y eso que no gasté dinero regalando globos blancos que representan amistad.

**Dianitha'15'Prodz**: Debiste haber visto todo, estuvo cómico

**JesusST**: Noticia, confirmado! Niki será la 4ta conductora XDDD

**Jessi Kuso**: Mejor será que Alex se arrepienta XDDDDD

**candy-de-fullbuster**: Pues para esa fecha del viaje, estaré trabajando y el día 14 subiré todo lo que escribí.

**Nanashi no Gombee**: Bueno,listo,te salvé XD

Bye


	27. Llegamos a descansar

Yo: Acabo de regresar con mi nueva credencial

Shun: Felicitaciones, ahora falta

Yo: EL INGRESO A LA UNI!

Fabia: Espero que te vaya mejor que a Anubias

Yo: Si

Anubias: T.T

Yo: y por cierto, Mi casa se destruyó después de que por razones económicas (obviamente) nos mudamos a la casa de Dan.

Rin: (Con vendas en su cabeza) NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ ME ODIAS, JESÚS!

Len: Cálmate

Rin: NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME! ESE ESPAÑOL LE CAIGO MAL!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

(Las negritas serían los líderes)

Equipo 1: **Dan**, Haibaku, Toshiya, Baron, Cheza, Jake, Abdel, Saybou, Ahmoud, Nicole, Shi, Alice

Equipo 2: **Anubias**, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Marucho, Christopher, Relena, Len, Nanashi.

Equipo 3: **Sellon**, Chris, Soon, **Shun**, Fabia, Shizuka, Yen, Chan, Klaus.

Equipo 4: Julie, Mira, **Keith/Spectra**, Gus, Lync, Shion, Mylene, Shadow.

Equipo 5: **Jessica**, Steve, Alex, Kouji, Karin, Suigetsu, **Jesús,** Runo, Ace.

Equipo 6: Linus, Rafe, **Elright**, "Bazooka" Joe, Zafiro.

Equipo 7: **Ren**, Jeou, Zenet, Lena, Jesse, Mason, Paige.

Equipo Ken: **Ken**, Bane, Sasori, Ennd, Hwan, Nari, Howard.

* * *

Después de las olimpiadas, con una grandiosa ceremonia de clausura en la que tocaron al final la banda japonesa "Yellow Fried ChickenZ" (no pude evitar ponerlo, GACKT ES TAN GENIAL!), la calma parecía volver a la normalidad, sin saber que algo más planeaban los chicos de Ken. En la base de los Surathianos, se encontraban Ken, Bane, Sasori, Ennd, Hwan, Nari (Cabello naranja, Ojos morados, ropa gótica darketa, surathiana) y Howard Statfeld (Cabello rubio, ojos verdes jade, ropa de gala, surathiano)

- No crees que conseguir nuevos adeptos es arriesgado? - dijo Howard

- Lo sé, pero no tenemos otra opción. Los cristales están en espera y cuando brillen, los agarraremos y todo su poder nos ayudará a vengarnos de Kuso. - Dijo Ken

- Sii - dijo Apahanta - Es hora de que Dan Kuso pague toda la humillación de la guerra neathiano-gundaliana.

- ¿Qué pasaría si nuestro amo se entera de que fallamos? - dijo Hwan

- Eso qué importa. Los humanos son una sociedad podrida de lo más horrendo. - Nari - Será sencillo acabarlos. Así Kuso sufrirá más y así deseará matarse, así le cumpliré su deseo.

- Nunca había pensado en eso - Ken

- Pero primero iremos por los cristales - Bane - Sólo esperemos el momento preciso para cuando brillen. Después, nada nos lo impedirá.

- A no ser que los Peleadores se enteren - dijo Hwan

- No se preocupen. - Ken - Nuestros nuevos adeptos se asegurarán de que no se enteren.

Ya con el Equipo 1

Dan, Haibaku, Nicole, Alice y Toshiya estaban visualizando el nivel de control de Drago.

- Cree que estará bien? - Dan

- No te preocupes - Toshiya - Ya he hecho las últimas modificaciones. Creo que si mis cálculos son correctos, Drago tendrá control de sí mismo otra vez.

- Gracias Toshi - dijo Dan

- Creo que tu tiempo de descanso terminará - dijo un Haibaku muy feliz

- Ya podré verte pelear - dijo Alice abrazando a Dan y éste se sonroja.

- De hecho, ya esperaba que Dan peleara más. - Nicole

En eso, aparecen Cheza, Jake y Baron

- Oye, Maestro Dan, ¿Ya estás listo? - dijo Baron apareciendo.

- Ya casi, sólo hay que asegurarnos de que no perderemos el control de nuevo.

- Ya pasaron 4 días, Dan el galán. - Jake

- Siempre temí que ese día llegara - Cheza y todos mirándola con cara de "What?" - ¿Qué?

- Debo hablar contigo - dijo Haibaku llevándose a Cheza a su habitación. - Me quieres decir, ¿por qué no te agrada Dan?

- No es por nada, pero - dijo Cheza - Dan es un Maldito Sobrevalorado que hace llorar a Runo y evitaba que se fije en Ace.

- CHEZA! - Dijo Haibaku molestándose

- Es cierto! - Cheza - De todos los Kuso, sólo me desagrada Dan. Tú me caes bien, Shizuka también por lo de "Anchoas"

- ¿Y por qué Anchoas? - Haibaku

- Así le digo de insulto a Anubias-Baka - Dijo Cheza y Haibaku se ríe

- Jajajajajajajajajaj! - se rió Haibaku

- Humanos! - Dijo Helix

- Nunca cambian - Dijo Grandine

Ya con el resto.

- Tengo una idea! - Dijo Abdel - Vamos a decidir quién va a decirle a Haibaku sobre el nuevo chico.

- Pero cómo? - dijo Saybou

- Si llegara a enterarse de esto, Dan nos matará - Alice

- Bueno - Cheza - Como sea, No hay qué apurarnos, todo a su tiempo. Por mientras, Quiero ir con los tórtolos de Ahmoud y Saybou (así no tendré que estar con Alice)

- ¿Por qué no te agrada Alice? - Shi

- No lo sé - Cheza

- Complejo de antirusa - Ahmoud

- CÁLLATE! - Gritó Cheza - Qué rayos te pasa, jihad-baka!

- Uy! - Ahmoud asustado - Tome asiento!

- Creo que te pasaste, Ahmoud - dijo Jundollah.

- Esto está raro - Nicole - Pero es mejor que estar con Nanashi (Grrr).

Con el Equipo 2

- Mándenme a todos los "shotas"! - dijo Anubias a Nanashi (oc: el mismisimo L solo que viste un traje de negocios oscuro y un sobretodo azul con un sombrero negro que lleva su clasica L grabada) En eso aparecen Len (bonito bonito), Noah, Jack, Christopher y Marucho - Escuchenme! Tenemos que hacer una guardia por si los surathianos quieren atacarnos.

- Eso significa

- Que ustedes tendrán que hacer guardia nocturna! - dijo Relena

- NOOO! - Marucho puchero - Yo quería estar contigo

- Pues te aguantas! - Gritó Robin

- TÚ AGUANTATE! - Gritó Len golpeando a Robin con su banana y dejándolo en el suelo.

- Len... - Ben Asustado - Le ganaste a Robin

- NADIE LE GANA A NADIE! - gritó Anubias, pero Len lo gilpeó con la misma banana

- Nadie se mete con Len Kagamine - dijo Len y Renela y Noah abrazaron a Len

- Mi héroe - dijo Relena cariñosamente desatando los celos de Marucho y Christopher

Equipo 3

- De todos modos quería que te unieras a nosotras - dijo Sellon seductoramente hacia Shun

- Eso no fue voluntad, Marucho se volvió loco! - Dijo Shun molesto porque le tocó con Sellon

- Pero también estarás con nosotras - dijo Chris apuntando a las chicas restantes del equipo que platicaban.

- Shun es taaan bonito - Dijo Yen - Está bien bonito

- Lo se - dijo Chan - No sé por qué no me gustó antes...

- Chicas - dijo Fabia - Hay una diferencia entre lo que es lindo, y lo que es enamorarse - y se sonroja.

- Qué - dijo Soon molesta - ¿Acaso te gusta NUESTRO Shun?

- Si... - dijo Fabia más sonrojada - Pero no se lo digan a Shun, que no me podría corresponder.

- Awww - Yen - Por favor!

- Si Shun te gusta, deberías decirselo desde ya - dijo Fortress

- Sí, lo sé - Fabia - Pero ahora está con Sellon y se la pasa bien... - triste

Equipo 4

- Eres muy linda - dijo Lync coqueteando a Shion

- No, tú lo eres - dijo Shion igual

- ¿Cuándo seguirán así, tortolos? - dijo Mylene molesta

- Déjalos - dijo Shadow - Si quieres, perderás menos tiempo conmigo

- Aléjate, fenómeno - dijo Mylene enojada

- ¿Ahora qué? - dijo Spectra y Helios también aparece

- Qué de qué? - Mylene - Estos tórtolos no se van a separar o qué?

- Déjenlos - Spectra - Que estos chicos merecen un descanso. Yo soy el que quiso hacer el trabajo.

En otra parte

- Esto es genial - dijo Julie con dos bolsos (uno en cada mano)

- Julie, más despacio! - dijo Mira cargando más bolsas que Julie. Por detrás, están Wilda, Gorem y Vulcan.

- Y eso hacen los humanos aquí? - dijo Vulcan

- Sólo los que se obsesionan con ello - dijo Gorem apuntando a Julie

- Pues esto me hizo acercarme más a las chicas - dijo Gus

- Oye, no te metas! - gritó Wilda

- No insultes al maestro Gus! - gritó Vulcan

- Bueno, si no saben a qué me refiero, ni les digo - dijo Gus con gotita en la cabeza.

Equipo 5

- No te pases de volado, o te arranco la cabeza - gritó Alex muy enojado

- OK O.O - Ace asustado

- Y no te atrevas a ofender a mi hermanita o pagarás!

- Sí, mamá - Ace más asustado.

- Y NO TE ATREVAS A GRITARLE O TE MATO CON MI BAKUGAN! - Gritó Alex más enojado haciendo encoger a Ace hasta llegar a ser chibi.

- Alex, me avergüenzas - dijo Runo avergonzada.

- Lo siento, me pasé de sobreprotector - dijo Alex haciendo una reverencia

- EN SERIO? - Gritó Ace muy furioso y aún estando en forma de Chibi.

- Deberías dejarlo en paz - dijo Kouji tomando la mano de Jessica, haciendo sonrojar a ésta y provocando los celos de Steve (no te importará que tengas un triángulo amoroso?)

- Oye, oye, oye! - Steve - No te metas con Jessica!

- Ah no? - Kouji - Ella no es tu novia, así que puede andar con quien sea, verdad?

- Sólo puedo andar con un chico, y ese está en el equipo, pero no sé cómo decirlo - Jessica

- Eres rarita, pero me agradas! - Gritó Jesús contento

- Qué halagador, pero... - Jessica - ¿A QUIÉN LE DICES RARITA?

- O.O Dios - Jesús - Suigetsu, ayúdame!

- Olvídalo! - Suigetsu - ¿no ves que tengo problemas con la idiota de Karin?

- Eso lo oí, animal! - gritó Karin

- ¡Cállate, vil engendro! - Suigetsu

- Si siguen así - Jesús divertido - Acabarán siendo novios.

- ¿QUÉ? - Karin y Suigetsu sonrojados

- Porque para empezar, se pelean como si se odiaran, he visto muchas parejas que salieron de eso, hasta Dan y Runo.

- ¿Cómo supiste eso, animal? - gritó Jessica como hermana protectora de Dan (en pose, claro)

- Es que como gran admirador de los Peleadores, sería lo más obvio! - Jesús.

Equipo 6

- ¡YO QUERÍA ESTAR CON PAIGE! - Rafe haciendo pucheros.

- Pero es que es gundaliana - Dijo Linus - Y no podemos ponerte...

- ¡QUERÍA ESTAR CON PAIGE, NO ES JUSTO! - Gritó Rafe de manera más graciosa

- Déjenlo, si sigues hablando así con Rafe, no va a parar hasta que se maten - Joe

- ¡CÁLLATE, BAZOOKA! - Gritó Rafe furioso

- ¡CÁLLATE TÚ NEHATNIANO VESTIDITO DE JOTO TRESPESINO! - Gritó Joe más furioso que él - ¡COME CUANDO HAY, ESTOY HACIENDO QUE TE CALMES, LAMEPOSTES, LÉPERO, MALVATOSTE!

- Cálmate, Joe - dijo Zafiro tratando de calmar a Joe con voz tierna

- Zafirín - dijo Joe un poco divertido y Zafiro se sonrojó.

- Joe, eres muy gracioso. - rió Zafiro sonrojada

- Menos mal que todo saldrá bien - dijo Elright apareciendo

- Eso si no vuelve a pasar lo de ya sabes quién - dijo Linus

- De quién? - Rafe confundido

Equipo 7

- Yo quería estar con Shi, no es justo! - dijo Jeou muy molesto (así es, Jeou es de ascendencia gundaliana)

- Pues no molestes! - gritó Paige extrangulando a Jeou

- Paige, déjalo - dijo Mason

- No funcionará - dijo Jesse - Si la dama quiere intento de homicidio, que no falle en su intento de demostrar su punto.

- No entendí ni papa de lo que dijiste - dijo Lena confundida

- Yo tampoco - Zenet abrazada de Ren

- Ni yo - Ren - Pero lo que importa es que si no hacemos las cosas como se deben, Jeou quedará como pájaro malparkeado.

Ya con Ken.

- Es hora de que conozcan a los chicos. - Ken

- Yo soy Wonda Ishiku - Cabello naranja, ojos azules, ropa de hindú roja y verde - Y mi bakugan es Cannon Gorem Pyrus (un gorem rojo sólo que con un cañón en su espalda)

- Yo soy Benjamin Osai - Cabello negro, ojos jade, camiseta mangas largas color verde khaki con zíper y pantalón mezclilla y zapatos cafés. - Y mi bakugan es Guren Dragonoid Haos (Dragonoid forma final en la primera temporada color blanco y amarillo con franjas oscuras (lo saqué de Guren XD).

- Yo soy Swon Ikami - Cabello rojizo, ojos amarillos, camisa de botones abierta color verde claro con camiseta sin mangas provocativa color verde fuerte, pantalón verde y minifalda mezclilla (algo visual kei XDD) - Y mi bakugan es Mangkon Khao Ventus (dragón de una cabeza, 4 cuernos, cuerpo de serpiente, alas de murciélago, patas de cocodrilo, dientes de tiburón)

- Yo soy Ennd Kim - Ennd - Y mi bakugan es Caktivaynta Kal Subterra (una estatua de Pascua con brazos de golem)

- Yo soy Hwan Issa - Hwan - Y mi Bakugan es Seppaku shita jisatsu acuos, le llamo Seshiji Acuos - Su forma se asemeja a la del unagi en Avatar la leyenda de Aang)

- Yo soy Nari - Nari - Y mi bakugan es R̂aykac Darkus (Parecido al paladín de mago escuro, pero su cabeza es de esqueleto y en vez de vara usa una guadaña)

- Yo Howard - Howard - Mi bakugan es Shekhedet ventus - Su forma es un águila con pico parecido a un taladro.

- Y yo Ken, mi bakugan es Apahanta Darkus. - Ken - Como habrán visto, ustedes son de los mejores peleadores de Surathia y queríamos formar un equipo para derrotar a Dan Kuso y a sus amigos. Y como Surathia quedó en tercer y segundo lugar en los torneos olímpicos, saben que somos potencia en batallas, y notamos a ustedes quienes son los indicados para ayudarnos.

- La misión es esta - dijo Bane apareciendo con Sasori y dos siluetas más - Cuando nuestra científica loca de la señal de que los cristales interdimensionales están activados, iremos por los cristales, se los daremos a nuestro amo y así destruiremos a la Tierra y a sus planetas aliados.

- Y LUEGO A KUSO! - Gritó Sasori

- Eso de científica loca me agrada un poco - dijo la mujer que salió a la luz, quien era nada más ni menos que... ... ...

- Debería agradarte más- Sasori

- No te metas - Ken - Si a Kazarina le pareció demasiado patético, entonces no defiendas su término

- Sólo díganme que esto no será una broma - dijo la otra silueta que salió a la luz. Esa silueta es nada más ni menos que Hell Káiser.

- Bueno, Káiser, no lo es - dijo Ken muy contento. Se nota que Ken y Káiser se llevan bien.

- Lo sé, sólo quería asegurarme - Káiser

- Primero, vamos a divertirnos con un descanso - dijo Ken - Que es pelear con los líderes de equipos separados. Hwan, tú irás contra Anubias, Ennd y Nari, contra Sellon y Shun, Howard contra Spectra, Wonda y Ben contra Jessica y Jesús, Swon contra Elright, Sasori contra Ren, yo contra Kuso. ¿Todos a favor?

- SIIIII! - Todos

- Es la hora de la venganza, Kuso - Kazarina con sonrisa maliciosa.

Continuará

* * *

Shun: KAZARINA ESTÁ DE VUELTA

Rin: Y peor que nunca!

Fabia: CÚBRANSE TODOS! (Abrazando a Shun)

Shun: No es para tanto (sonrojado)

Yo: Claro que sí, así la tratarías como Sasuke a Sakura.

Yo: LES ANTICIPO QUE A PARTIR DEL SIGUENTE CAPÍTULO INICIARÁ EL SEGUNDO ARCO DE "BAKUGAN NEW HOPES" TAMBIÉN LES ANTICIPO QUE DEL 8 AL 13 DE NOVIEMBRE ESTARÉ AUSENTE YA QUE VOY A ESTAR TRABAJANDO EN OTROS FICS PARA SUBIRLOS EL DÍA 14, TAMBIÉN LES ANTICIPO QUE IREMOS A OTRAS SERIES QUE NO SON DE BAKUGAN DEBIDO A QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ UNA TRAMA LLAMADA **BÚSQUEDA DE CRISTALES DEL PODER DE LOS VALORE**S, TEMA PRINCIPAL DEL SEGUNDO ARCO, HABRÁ AMISTADES, RIVALIDADES Y AMORÍOS, Y UNO QUE OTRO CELOSO XD. Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

**Yen Weisner**: Te pondré así para identificarte como Yen. ¿Cuándo podré hablar con lyn?

**Nicole Sakurai**: Pobrecita. Pero no deberías pensar en el pasado. Sólo vive el ahora y no te enojes por algo que pasó hace años, ya que por eso me la paso mal con mis hermanos XD

**Dianitha'15'Prodz**: Pues eso de Niki y Nanashi, fue porque Nanashi leyó el review de Niki, me preguntó que qué hice, yo le pregunté a Niki y ella se enojó y así comenzó el odio de ella hacia Nanashi.

**JesusST**: ¿Cómo que le quita protagonismo a Len, si comparten el mismo protagonismo? SON GEMELOS JAJAJAJAJAJA! Y me encantan, y a Nicole también.

**Jessi Kuso**: A ver si torturan a Alex con este capi JAJAJAJA!

**candy-de-fullbuster**: Por cierto, te digo que... Sí, soy de Mexicali. Curioso, ¿no?

**Nanashi no Gombee**: Lo bueno es que sigo vivo XD. Ya apareciste, espero que no te importe que te ponga Nanashi.

**FeNiXD**: Ya iniciamos con el segundo arco, con un descanso que se merecían los demás héroes después de tanta tragedia.

Bye


	28. Peleas iniciadas, nueva puerta

Yo: Bienvenidos al mundo de peleas

Shun: Nos quitaste el descanso!

Yo: Cállate, Ninja emo de pacotilla

Shun: O.O

Yo: El conteo final es desde ahora. Cuando termine el capítulo faltarán dos para iniciar la búsqueda masiva.

Dan: FINALMENTE VERDADERA ACCIÓN!

Yo: Eso digo, ya que necesitaba poner acción de verdad XDXD, Lo de las olimpiadas fue solo una probada de lo que falta XDD

Chris: ¿Estás diciendo que...?

Len: Y qué animes saldrían?

Yo: Se los diré en el 30.

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

(Las negritas serían los líderes)

Equipo 1: **Dan**, Haibaku, Toshiya, Baron, Cheza, Jake, Abdel, Saybou, Ahmoud, Nicole, Shi, Alice

Equipo 2: **Anubias**, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Marucho, Christopher, Relena, Len, Nanashi.

Equipo 3: **Sellon**, Chris, Soon, **Shun**, Fabia, Shizuka, Yen, Chan, Klaus.

Equipo 4: Julie, Mira, **Keith/Spectra**, Gus, Lync, Shion, Mylene, Shadow.

Equipo 5: **Jessica**, Steve, Alex, Kouji, Karin, Suigetsu, **Jesús,** Runo, Ace.

Equipo 6: Linus, Rafe, **Elright**, "Bazooka" Joe, Zafiro.

Equipo 7: **Ren**, Jeou, Zenet, Lena, Jesse, Mason, Paige.

Equipo Ken: **Ken**, Bane, Sasori, Ennd, Hwan, Nari, Howard, Wonda, Benjamin, Swon.

* * *

- Yo soy Wonda Ishiku - Cabello naranja, ojos azules, ropa de hindú roja y verde - Y mi bakugan es Cannon Gorem Pyrus (un gorem rojo sólo que con un cañón en su espalda)

- Yo soy Benjamin Osai - Cabello negro, ojos jade, camiseta mangas largas color verde khaki con zíper y pantalón mezclilla y zapatos cafés. - Y mi bakugan es Guren Dragonoid Haos (Dragonoid forma final en la primera temporada color blanco y amarillo con franjas oscuras (lo saqué de Guren XD).

- Yo soy Swon Ikami - Cabello rojizo, ojos amarillos, camisa de botones abierta color verde claro con camiseta sin mangas provocativa color verde fuerte, pantalón verde y minifalda mezclilla (algo visual kei XDD) - Y mi bakugan es Mangkon Khao Ventus (dragón de una cabeza, 4 cuernos, cuerpo de serpiente, alas de murciélago, patas de cocodrilo, dientes de tiburón)

- Yo soy Ennd Kim - Ennd - Y mi bakugan es Caktivaynta Kal Subterra (una estatua de Pascua con brazos de golem)

- Yo soy Hwan Issa - Hwan - Y mi Bakugan es Seppaku shita jisatsu acuos, le llamo Seshiji Acuos - Su forma se asemeja a la del unagi en Avatar la leyenda de Aang)

- Yo soy Nari - Nari - Y mi bakugan es R̂aykac Darkus (Parecido al paladín de mago escuro, pero su cabeza es de esqueleto y en vez de vara usa una guadaña)

- Yo Howard - Howard - Mi bakugan es Shekhedet ventus - Su forma es un águila con pico parecido a un taladro.

- Y yo Ken, mi bakugan es Apahanta Darkus. - Ken - Como habrán visto, ustedes son de los mejores peleadores de Surathia y queríamos formar un equipo para derrotar a Dan Kuso y a sus amigos. Y como Surathia quedó en tercer y segundo lugar en los torneos olímpicos, saben que somos potencia en batallas, y notamos a ustedes quienes son los indicados para ayudarnos.

- La misión es esta - dijo Bane apareciendo con Sasori y dos siluetas más - Cuando nuestra científica loca de la señal de que los cristales interdimensionales están activados, iremos por los cristales, se los daremos a nuestro amo y así destruiremos a la Tierra y a sus planetas aliados.

- Y LUEGO A KUSO! - Gritó Sasori

- Eso de científica loca me agrada un poco - dijo la mujer que salió a la luz, quien era nada más ni menos que... ... ...

- Debería agradarte más- Sasori

- No te metas - Ken - Si a Kazarina le pareció demasiado patético, entonces no defiendas su término

- Sólo díganme que esto no será una broma - dijo la otra silueta que salió a la luz. Esa silueta es nada más ni menos que Hell Káiser.

- Bueno, Káiser, no lo es - dijo Ken muy contento. Se nota que Ken y Káiser se llevan bien.

- Lo sé, sólo quería asegurarme - Káiser

- Primero, vamos a divertirnos con un descanso - dijo Ken - Que es pelear con los líderes de equipos separados. Hwan, tú irás contra Anubias, Ennd y Nari, contra Sellon y Shun, Howard contra Spectra, Wonda y Ben contra Jessica y Jesús, Swon contra Elright, Sasori contra Ren, yo contra Kuso. ¿Todos a favor?

- SIIIII! - Todos

- Es la hora de la venganza, Kuso - Kazarina con sonrisa maliciosa.

Ya con el equipo 1

- Todos apúrense! - gritó Shi mientras los demás corrían hacia una meta (ya estaban en una carrera)

- Creo que Haibaku va a ganar - Dan - Es el más rápido de este equipito - y en efecto, Haibaku llegó en primer lugar.

- Nadie me gana! - dijo Haibaku jadeando de cansancio - ¿Qué sigue? ¿Eh?

- Haibaku, por qué nos ganas? - dijo Jake llegando en segundo lugar

- Consecuencia de estar caminando mucho tiempo por día (N/a: Cosa que hago) - Haibaku más repuesto

- Te quiero Haibaku! - dijo Nicole corriendo hacia Haibaku y abrazándolo con mucha ternura, hasta que Toshiya notó algo raro.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Alice

- Pues... - Toshiya - Presiento que otra aventura va a venir pero... nos darán una introducción...

- ¿Qué? - Dijo Dan y en eso aparece una explosión, acto seguido aparece Ken

- ES KENNY! - Dijo con una mueca en su rostro

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo Dan

- Vengo a ofrecerte algo - Ken - Una batalla bakugan!

- ¿Ahora qué necesitas?

- Divertirme un rato - dijo Ken

- De acuerdo? - dijo Dan confundido pero se confió - Te advierto que no me ganarás. Ya te he derrotado varias veces!

- Como quieras, pero las cosas cambian! - Ken

Equipo 2

- ABRANME LA PUERTA! - Gritó Hwan tocando la puerta.

- ¿Y qué nos darás a cambio? - dijo Relena muy furiosa del otro lado de la puerta de entrada

- Una batalla bakugan

- ¿En serio? - dijo Anubias sonriente abriéndo la puerta

- Maestro Anubias, ¿qué haces? - dijo Jack

- ¿La dejarías entrar por una batalla? - dijo Noah

- No creo que quiera otra cosa, además, fui creado para pelear - Anubias

- Si tú lo dices - Hwan.

Equipo 3

- Me niego a pelear contra estos dos si tengo que pelear a tu lado, Sellon! - Dijo Shun enojado. Era obvio que no le gustaba estar con Sellon.

- ¿Pero cúando vas a reconocer que no soy lo que tú crees? - dijo Sellon muy molesta

- Deberías darle una oportunidad a la Señorita Sellon kya! - dijo Chris

- Por favor - dijo Soon

- Pero es que... - dijo Shun pero...

- No tenemos todo el día - dijo Nari acompañada de Ennd

- Shun - dijo Fabia - Hazlo - tomó las manos del ojiámbar haciéndolo sonrojar - Por mí...

- De acuerdo... - dijo Shun - Por tí... ¡De acuerdo!

- SIII! - Dijo Ennd - Esto será bueno!

- Me encantaría hacerlos sufrir un poco... - dijo Nari

Equipo 4

- ¿Una batalla bakugan? - Dijo Spectra - Me gustaría.

- Bueno, adelante - dijo Howard

- Keith - dijo Mira preocupada - Ten cuidado...

- No te preocupes - dijo Spectra - Estaré bien...

- Acabaremos con este idiota... - dijo Helios

- Mas te vale o arrancaré su cabeza en tu lugar! - gritó Shadow

- OK? - Dijo Howard

- En marcha - dijo Helios

Equipo 5

- Me gustaría una batalla, y ¿a tí? - dijo Jessica apuntando a Jesús

- Genial! - dijo Jesús - Sólo que esta vez usaré a Farbros!

- ¿Y eso? - dijo Alex

- Dragoon resultó bastante dañado en la última batalla que tuvo. - dijo Jesús muy triste - Y no puedo permitir que lo lastimen más...

- Pero ahora sabes que está en buenas manos - dijo Ace

- Sí - dijo Runo

- ¿VAMOS A TENER UNA REUNIÓN O VAMOS A PELEAR? - Gritó Benjamin y Jesús y Jessica asintieron

Equipo 6

- Quiero una batalla contra el líder del equipo! - Swon

- Lo quieres? - dijo Elright - Pues cuidado con lo que deseas, se te podrá realizar.

- Si, si, si! - dijo Swon - Adelante!

- Este trespesino me tiene harto de su palabrería! - dijo Joe molesto

- Lo sé, espero que Elright no tarde en acabarlo - dijo Zafiro

Equipo 7

- Déjame ver si entendí - dijo Ren - Como no todos estaban a disponibles para pelear, te enviaron a que pelearas contra mí?

- Si - Sasori

- Y el idiota soy yo - Ren

- No le hagas caso - dijo Linehalt - Sólo peleemos con él

- De acuerdo.

Equipo 1

- CARTA PORTAL LISTA! - Dan y Ken

- Bakugan, pelea! - Ken - Apahanta Darkus, surge! - y Apahanta aparece

- Bakugan, pelea! - Dan - Acabemos con él, Drago! - y que Drago también aparece

- Poder activado! - Ken - Garra de las tinieblas - y Apahanta empezó a atacar a Drago con sus garras

- Drago! - Dan preocupado

- No sé si resista - dijo Drago incorporándose a duras penas

Equipo 2

- Bakugan, pelea! - Hwan - Seshiji Acuos, surge! (Seshiji: 1000 gs)

- Bakugan pelea - Anubias - Es hora de pelear, Horridian Darkus! (Horridian: 1000 gs)

- Poder activado! - Hwan - Maldición suicida acuática - y en eso, Seshiji empieza a brillar con un aura oscura en su cuerpo de color azul - Maldición suicida acuática tiene una habilidad de evocar a unas figuritas suicidas que explotarán sobre tu horridian y quedarán aguas venenosas que le quitarán 300 gs

- Tenías que mencionarlo - dijo Anubias enojado entre dientes y las figuritas explotaron frente Horridian y sacaron una especie de veneno líquido.

Horridian: 1000 - 300 = 700 gs.

- Tenías que mencionar que brutus está perdido - dijo Ben enojado y con tono sarcástico.

Equipo 3

- Bakugan, pelea! - Nari - Bakugan, surge! Vamos Raykac Darkus! (1200 gs)

- Bakugan, pelea! - Ennd - Vamos a pelear Caktivaynta Kal Subterra! (800 gs)

- Bakugan, pelea! - Sellon - Spyron Ventus, es hora de acabarlos! (1200 gs)

- Bakugan, pelea! - Shun - Taylean Ventus, Surge! (900 gs)

- Poder activado - Nari - Guadaña venenosa! - y Raycak usa su guadaña para atacar a Taylean

- NO! TAYLEAN! - Gritó Shun histérico

- Lo siento, pero en menos de 4 turnos Taylean no vivirá para contarlo a menos de que lo saques y te rindas - Nari

- Maldita! - masculló Shun mietras lloraba

Continuará

* * *

Shun: ¿Matarías a mi Taylean?

Yo: Nooo!

Yo: LES ANTICIPO QUE DEL 8 AL 13 DE NOVIEMBRE ESTARÉ AUSENTE YA QUE VOY A ESTAR TRABAJANDO EN OTROS FICS PARA SUBIRLOS EL DÍA 14, TAMBIÉN LES ANTICIPO QUE IREMOS A OTRAS SERIES QUE NO SON DE BAKUGAN DEBIDO A QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ UNA TRAMA LLAMADA **BÚSQUEDA DE CRISTALES DEL PODER DE LOS VALORE**S, TEMA PRINCIPAL DEL SEGUNDO ARCO, HABRÁ AMISTADES, RIVALIDADES Y AMORÍOS, Y UNO QUE OTRO CELOSO XD. Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

**Yen Weisner**: Pobre, bueno, quése puede hacer, decirle la contraseña y decirle también que quiero hablar con lyz.

**Nicole Sakurai**: No entendí tu último review para quién iba dirigido. Si es Nanashi, le advertiría, si soy yo, ¿CÓMO DIABLOS YO TE DIRÍA LUNÁTICA? Eres muy linda para eso. Y por cierto, Haiba Suicide Circus es mi lado pervertido.

**Dianitha'15'Prodz**: ¿De menos comentas acerca del fic?

**JesusST**: Bueno, Farbros peleará mientras Dragoon descansa.

**Jessi Kuso**: Pues eso es el inicio, el siguiente será otra KOSA!

**candy-de-fullbuster**: Bueno, no se me ocurre celos para DanxAlice...

**Nanashi no Gombee**: Nanashi, no entendí a quién iba dirigida la advertencia de Nicole. Si es hacia tí, mide tus palabras que Nicole tiene la Death Note en su mano. Si es hacia mí, le expliqué que no le dije así.

Bye


	29. LLAMADA DE EMERGENCIA

Yo: Bienvenidos al mundo de peleas

Shun: Te quitaste el descanso!

Len: Qué animes saldrían?

Yo: Se los diré en el 30. Sólo te aviso que VOCALOID SERÁ UNO XDDXDD

Len: SIIIIIIIIII!

Yo: Pero la próxima semana continuaré hello mikus!

JesúsST: MALDITOOO!

Nicole: Déjalo!

Hiba: Olvídalo, puedes pasar tiempo conmigo (tono sensual)

Yo: YA NO TE TOLERO QUE TE COLES EN MIS FICS! VETE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE LLAME A LA POLICÍA JUDICIAL POR FALTAS A LA MORAL!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

(Las negritas serían los líderes)

Equipo 1: **Dan**, Haibaku, Toshiya, Baron, Cheza, Jake, Abdel, Saybou, Ahmoud, Nicole, Shi, Alice

Equipo 2: **Anubias**, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Marucho, Christopher, Relena, Len, Nanashi.

Equipo 3: **Sellon**, Chris, Soon, **Shun**, Fabia, Shizuka, Yen, Chan, Klaus.

Equipo 4: Julie, Mira, **Keith/Spectra**, Gus, Lync, Shion, Mylene, Shadow.

Equipo 5: **Jessica**, Steve, Alex, Kouji, Karin, Suigetsu, **Jesús,** Runo, Ace.

Equipo 6: Linus, Rafe, **Elright**, "Bazooka" Joe, Zafiro.

Equipo 7: **Ren**, Jeou, Zenet, Lena, Jesse, Mason, Paige.

Equipo Ken: **Ken**, Bane, Sasori, Ennd, Hwan, Nari, Howard, Wonda, Benjamin, Swon.

* * *

Equipo 4

- Bakugan, pelea! - Howard - Shekhedet Ventus, surge! (1100 gs)

- Bakugan, pelea! - Spectra - Infinity Helios Darkus, en acción! (1200 gs)

- Poder activado - Howard - Taladro de viento! - Y Shekhedet usa su pico taladro para hacerle un agujero a la armadura de Helios.

- Helios!

- Es muy fuerte! - Gemía Helios de dolor

- Keith! - Mira gritando

Equipo 5

- Bakugan, Pelea! - Wonda - Cannon Gorem Pyrus, surge! (1300 gs)

- Bakugan, pelea! - Benjamin - Guren Dragonoid Haos, surge! (1000 gs)

- Bakugan, pelea! - Jessica - Aqueus Darkus, Surge! (1200 gs)

- Lucha, Bakugan! - Jesús - Farbros Dakrus, acción! (900 gs)

- Veo que tu bakugan es es más débil - dijo Wonda riéndose burlonamente - Poder combinado activado!

- Blasfemia iluminada del infierno! - Benjamin y los dos Bakugan usaron sus poderes de luz y fuego para atormentar a Farbros

- No! - Gritó Jesús - ¿Qué hacen?

- Le quitaremos todos tus gs a tu bakugan y después acabaremos con tu querido Farbros y luego con Aqueus - Wonda riéndose

- MALDITOS! - Jessica

Equipo 6

- Bakugan, pelea! - Swon - Mangkon Khao Ventus, surge! (1000 gs)

- Bakugan, pelea! - Elright - Vamos Aranaut! (900 gs)

- Poder activado! - Swon - Maldición del viento! - y Mangkon Khao usó su poder de viento para dejar encerrado a Aranaut en una esfera maldita

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es una esfera que dejará encerrado hasta aplastar a Aranaut!

- Qué?

Equipo 7

- Bakugan, pelea! - Sasori - Slash Driger Haos, Surge! (900 gs)

- Bakugan, pelea! - Ren - Vamos Linehalt, Darkus! (900 gs)

- Poder activado! - Sasori - Maldición de arena metálica! - Y Driger usó sus garras para levantar arena metálica y envenenar a Linehalt haciéndolo caer al piso!

- ¿Qué rayos?

- Jaja! - Sasori - No puedes ceder ante mi? Qué lastima!

Equipo 1

- Poder activado! - Dan - Gran golpe de dragón! - y Drago usa su puño para derribar a Apahanta y eso le dejó un daño leve al propio Drago, por lo que el poder de vida de ambos bajó a 50%

- Eso fue bueno, pero no mejor que yo! - Ken - Poder activado! Veneno mortal! - y Apahanta iba a derrotar a Drago pero éste escapa

- ¡BIEN HECHO DAN! - Gritaron Haibaku y Alice

- Poder activado! - Dan - Fuerza de Dragón! -y Drago usó su ataque para freír (literalmente) a Apahanta.

- Me siento como nuevo!

- Eso no es nada! - Dan - Es hora de convocar al Mechtogan Zenthon! - y Dan y Drago usaron su poder para traer a Zenthon

- Pero ya hay control... - dijo Ken asustado

- Es que descansamos y estamos listos! - Drago

- Poder activado! - Dan - Revolucionario! - Y Drago iba a usar su ataque pero... Un sonido del celular de Ken lo interrumpió

- ¿Y ahora qué? - dijo Ken contestando - Estoy en medio de... - se formó un silencio y después de 3 segundos una mueca de maldad en su rostro - De acuerdo. Lamento tener que cancelar nuestra batalla, pero ya habrá otra oportunidad.

- Eres peor que Bush! - gritó Ahmoud - Y eso que ambos son cobardes!

- Digan lo que quieran, nos veremos de nuevo, Kuso - dijo Ken yéndose con su bakugan a un portal y este se cerró.

- ¿Qué pasó? - dijo Dan y detectó en su bakúmetro algo - Debemos ir al Mega Interespacio Ya!

Equipo 2

- Poder activado - Anubias - intervalo inmediato! Intervalo inmediato invierte el poder de los dos bakugan

Seshiji: De 1000 a 700 gs

Horridian: de 700 a 1000 gs

- Poder activado! - Anubias - Pesadilla mortal! - y Horridian usó su ataque de pesadilla para herir gravemente a Seshiji pero como el dajo del poder de Seshijo afecó a horridian, ambos regresaron a su forma de esfera. Hwan resultó más perjudicada que Anubias. Hwan: 50%, Anubias: 60%

- Grr! - Hwan

- Eso es, Anubias! - gritó Jack emocionado

- Se las arregló genial! - Len.

En eso, lo que pasó con Ken, pasó con Hwan - Bueno, ya me voy. - en eso, le guiñó un ojo a Anubias y este se ofende rápido. Hwan y Seshiji se van y Anubias recibe un comunicado de Toshiya

- Qué pasa amo? - dijo Anubias

- Que tenemos que dirigirnos al Interespacio Bakugan Ya! - Voz de Toshiya

- Enterado - Anubias.

- Chico, vámonos! - dijo Marucho yéndose primero

Equipo 3

- ¿Menos de 4 turnos? - Sellon - Eso es demasiado tiempo para mi poder de curación, Cancelación de veneno! - y es poder activado cancela el ataque de Nari.

- MALDITA MOCOSA DECENTE! - Gritó Ennd

- Poder activado - Sellon - Levedad antigua - y Spyron usó su poder para aplastar a Raycak.

- ¿QUÉ? - Nari

- Poder Activado! - Shun - Disparo ataque de Polvo! - Taylean usó su poder de disparo y antes de acabar con el bakugan de Ennd, se repite lo mismo, la misma llamada, los mismos diálogos, el final varía en cada oponente.

- Lamentamos no poder continuar con la masacre, pero debemos irnos.

- ¿YA DURARON POCO? - Dijo Fabia incrédula - Eso es peor que peña nieto!

- Vámonos - dijo Ennd y se fueron a un portal

- Eso me recuerda que debemos ir con Dan al Interespacio ya que nos está llamando - dijo Yen

Equipo 4

- Tenemos que resistir! - Spectra - Poder activado! Grito Quasar! - y Helios contraatacó de manera impresionante.

- Eres muy bueno - dijo Howard

- NO POR NADA EL MAESTRO SPECTRA ES UNO DE LOS MEJORES DE TODO EL MUNDO Y EL MEJOR EN TODA VESTAL! - Dijo Gus

- Gus, te dije que me llamaras sin decirme maestro - Spectra - Como sea - y va de nuevo

- Jaja! - Howard - Prepárense que su fin se acerca! - y Howard se va.

Equipo 5

N/a: Espero que me permitan inventa un poder combinado después.

- Activar habilidad! - Jesús - Brillo oscuro! Brillo oscuro anula el poder enemigo. ¿Qué te parece?

Y el poder enemigo se desactiva

- Maldición - dijo Wonda

- Ya creo que es hora de probar el nuevo invento de Haibaku

- Cierto - dijo Jesús

- Poder combinado activado - Jessica

- Maldición colmilluda! - Jesús

Aqueus y Farbros usaron su poder y acabaron con los dos bakugan. Y pasó lo mismo y los dos chicos son decir nada se fueron.

Y ASÍ FUE CON LOS OTROS DOS COMBATES RESTANTES, AL GRADO DE QUE TODOS SE RENUNERON EN EL MEGA INTERESPACIO (ME TUVIERON QUE SACAR DE INFO)

Al llegar, se toparon con...

-Tiene que ser una broma - dijo Dan

- Se siente agradable - dijo Drago

- Creo que nos dirigimos hacia Código Eve, ¿no? - dijo Haibaku

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - dijeron Yen y Shun

- Es que como se siente agradable- en seguida, todos le pegaron en la cabeza a Haibaku, menos Nicole quien se enojó por ello.

- Saludos - dijo Código Eve

- Qué pasa? - dijo Drago

- Es que ha pasado algo increíble - Código Eve - Han despertado unos cristales que contienen energía suficiente para beneficio de cualquier cosa. Pero Ken y los suyos quieren ir por esos cristales.

- Me imagino que para destruirnos - dijo Dan

- Así es, pero el problema es que no están en la Tierra, se fueron a diferentes dimensiones

- QUÉ? - Gritaron todos

- Y por eso decidí que Toshiya será su guía para la búsqueda

- Tan pronto? - dijo Toshiya

Continuará

* * *

Shun: Por lo menos algo bueno.

Len: SIIII!

Yo: LES ANTICIPO QUE DEL 8 AL 13 DE NOVIEMBRE ESTARÉ AUSENTE YA QUE VOY A ESTAR TRABAJANDO EN OTROS FICS PARA SUBIRLOS EL DÍA 14, TAMBIÉN LES ANTICIPO QUE IREMOS A OTRAS SERIES QUE NO SON DE BAKUGAN DEBIDO A QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ UNA TRAMA LLAMADA **BÚSQUEDA DE CRISTALES DEL PODER DE LOS VALORE**S, TEMA PRINCIPAL DEL SEGUNDO ARCO, HABRÁ AMISTADES, RIVALIDADES Y AMORÍOS, Y UNO QUE OTRO CELOSO XD. Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

**Yen Weisner**: Por lo menos casi todos salió bien, ahora inicia lo bueno.

**Nicole Sakurai**: Niki, dile a Hiba-chan que no se interponga entre tu y yo! Entendiste, HIBA?

**Dianitha'15'Prodz**: ¿Qué opinas de las batallas?

**JesusST**: Pues ya te puse el tuyo. Qué bien la libraste!

**Jessi Kuso**: Pues ya iniciamos y me adelanté a su tiempo, jajajajaja!

**candy-de-fullbuster**: SIPI, VOCALOID SALDRÁ

**Kona Kana Lee**: ¿Ya viste el capítulo 18 de "Bakugan Legend Power" de Nanashi? Y por cierto, he pensado en combinar tus ideas con una mía.

Bye


	30. Lista de búsqueda e inicio de la 1ra

Yo: Bienvenidos al mundo de peleas

Shun: Te quitaste el descanso!

Len: Qué animes saldrían?

Yo: Se los diré ahora!

Len: SIIIIIIIIII!

Yo: YA NO TE TOLERO QUE TE COLES EN MIS FICS! VETE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE LLAME A LA POLICÍA JUDICIAL POR FALTAS A LA MORAL!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

(Las negritas serían los líderes)

Equipo 1: **Dan**, Haibaku, Toshiya, Baron, Cheza, Jake, Abdel, Saybou, Ahmoud, Nicole, Shi, Alice

Equipo 2: **Anubias**, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Marucho, Christopher, Relena, Len, L.

Equipo 3: **Sellon**, Chris, Soon, **Shun**, Fabia, Shizuka, Yen, Chan, Klaus.

Equipo 4: Julie, Mira, **Keith/Spectra**, Gus, Lync, Shion, Mylene, Shadow.

Equipo 5: **Jessica**, Steve, Alex, Kouji, Karin, Suigetsu, **Jesús,** Runo, Ace.

Equipo 6: Linus, Rafe, **Elright**, "Bazooka" Joe, Zafiro.

Equipo 7: **Ren**, Jeou, Zenet, Lena, Jesse, Mason, Paige.

Equipo Ken: **Ken**, Bane, Sasori, Ennd, Hwan, Nari, Howard, Wonda, Benjamin, Swon.

* * *

- Creo que nos dirigimos hacia Código Eve, ¿no? - dijo Haibaku

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - dijeron Yen y Shun

- Es que como se siente agradable- en seguida, todos le pegaron en la cabeza a Haibaku, menos Nicole quien se enojó por ello.

- Saludos - dijo Código Eve

- Qué pasa? - dijo Drago

- Es que ha pasado algo increíble - Código Eve - Han despertado unos cristales que contienen energía suficiente para beneficio de cualquier cosa. Pero Ken y los suyos quieren ir por esos cristales.

- Me imagino que para destruirnos - dijo Dan

- Así es, pero el problema es que no están en la Tierra, se fueron a diferentes dimensiones

- QUÉ? - Gritaron todos

- Y por eso decidí que Toshiya será su guía para la búsqueda

- Tan pronto? - dijo Toshiya

- Excactamente - dijo Código Eve

- Entonces ¿a dónde iremos? - dijo Shi

- Eso es algo que ya pude descubrir. - Código Eve - Pero para eso tenemos que hacer una cosa - en eso uno de sus poderes afectó a Alice

- ¿qué me pasa? - dijo Alice

- Lo verás al llegar a una base espacial fuera del planeta Tierra, en Neathia, en la atmósfera Neathiana.

- Pues vámonos - dijo Dan

Ya siendo teletransportados a la base espacial, se encontraron con 3 personas conocidas, La Reina Serena, el Primer Ministro Gundaliano Nurzak y... ... ...

- No puede ser! - Dan

- Tiene qué ser una broma - dijo Shun

- Esto es increíble - dijo Yen

- ... ... - Alice - ... ... ...

- ¿Qué pasa, ya no te acuerdas? - dijo la tercera persona

- ... ... - Alice - ... ... Masquerade...

- Hola - dijo Masquerade

- ¿Separaste a Alice de Masquerade? - dijo Jesús

- Efectivamente - dijo Nurzak

- Pero vamos a lo que deberíamos - dijo Masquerade - Estas serán las dimensiones donde se encuentran los cristales. - Masquerade presionó el botón de mostrar mapas.

Masquerade Voz POV

Estos son los logares donde se encuentra cada cristal y quiénes irán en cada misión.

1- Perla púrpura oscura del Amor, ubicada en el universo de Ben 10. Irán Nicole, Jessica, Zafiro, "Bazooka" Joe, Shadow y Anubias.

2- El cristal verde de la Fe, ubicada en la academia de Duelos (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) Irán Lync, Shion, Saybou, Miralil y Sellon. (Miralil es igual a Shun Kazami en la Tierra en el episodio 27 de Bakugan Nueva vestroia pero con ojos más grandes. Es de la delegación de Croacia)

3- Tabla de la Tierra de la Sabiduría, ubicada en el Mundo Mágico (Los Padrinos Mágicos), irán Maky, Mira, Julie y Gus.

4- La Roca de agua de la Paz y la Libertad, ubicada cerca de Providencia (Generador Rex) e irán Klaus, Yen, Wao (Cabello y ropa azul, ojos rojos y mirada tierna. Viene de Viet Nam), Kouji y Mylene.

5- La piedra de Trueno de la responsabilidad se encuentra en la Arena de Yokohama (The GazettE VENOMOUS CELL OMEGA) e irán Destiny, Baron, Volt, Shi y Alex.

6- Haibaku, Chan, Linus, Ben y Ouyaziz irán a la piedra de fuego de la Valentía, ubicada en el centro de Tokio (Digimon Data Squad)

7- El Onyx de la justicia y la lealtad será ubicado en el edificio de la Empresa Stark (Avengers) e irán Spectra, Alice, Ren, Shizuka, Jeou y Ace.

8- Shun, Relena, Steve, Robin, Shion y Jesse irán a Ba Sing Se por la Turquesa de la Amistad (Avatar, la leyenda de Aang)

9- Paige, Noah, Jake, Abdel y Mason irán por el Bronce pentagonal del Respeto ubicado cerca del Laboratorio de la Pandilla Alpha (Dino Rey)

10- Marucho, Christopher, Jack, Suigetsu, Cheza y Lena irán por el Zafiro de la Igualdad en un puerto en la costa este de Japón (Beyblade Metal series)

11- Rafe, Len, Fabia, Zenet y Soon irán por el Topacio de la Unidad, ubicada en la Aldea de la Hoja (Naruto)

12- Dan, L, Karin y Toshiya irán por el Rubí del Valor en la Casa de la Familia Flynn Fletcher en Danville (Phineas y Ferb)

Fin Masquerade Voz POV

- Buaaaa - Nicole - Quería estar con Haibaku, y lo peor es que no estoy listaaaaaaa TTOTT

- Pues lo bueno es que su papá estará aquí - dijo Joe

- Ya cállate, Bazooka - dijo Nicole

- CÁLLATE TÚ, MALDITA NOVIECITA DE HAIBAKÍN TRESPESINA! - Gritó Joe molesto

- Como sea - Serena - Ustedes irán en el primer viaje - en eso Toshiya ya hizo los últimos ajustes para que los primeros se vayan.

- Todo está listo - dijo Toshiya y Nicole, Jessica, Zafiro, Joe, Shadow y Anubias se dirigieron al portal.

- ALTO! - Gritó Haibaku dirigiéndose hacia Nicole, al igual que Steve y Sellon. - Cuídate, amor mío - dijo Agarrándole de las muñecas a Nicole.

- Gracias Haibaku - dijo Nicole sonrojada y le dió un beso a Haibaku

- Jessica, si algo malo te pasara... - dijo Steve - No me lo perdon... - fue interrumpido por un dedo de Jessica en los labios de Steve

- No te preocupes - dijo Jessica - Volveré

- Verás que voy a regresar sano y salvo, y te tragarás tus palabras - dijo Anubias muy confiado

- Eso lo veremos - Sellon - Si regresas con al menos UNA SOLA herida, admitirás que te equivocaste!

- Bien!

- Bien!

- BIEN!

- BIEN!

- ¿puedo besarte?

- ¡Asco! - gritó Sellon abofeteando a Anubias y se fue molesta, dejando shockeada a Nicole. Anubias se acarició la mejilla sonriendo - Ella me ama.

-Mira, no estoy aquí para ser melosa - Mylene

- Tal vez porque NO LO ERES - gritó Shadow sacando la lengua

- Sólo regresa, ¿sí?

- OK!

- Chicos, ya nos vamos! - dijo Toshiya y todos observaron como Zafiro, Jessica, Nicole, Joe, Shadow y Anubias fueron absorbidos por una luz que los hizo desaparecer.

Ya con Ken

- Es la hora de pelear! - Dijo Ken - Nari!

- Sipi? - Nari

- Te diré algo, acabo de hacer un acuerdo. Como se dirigirán hacia la casa de Ben Tennyson, pensé en un invitado genial - en eso apareció una silueta muy conocida por Ken - Te presento a Tobi de Akatsuki (Naruto), Albedo (Ben 10) y Vilgax (Ben 10)

- Así que esos molestos niños irán por nuestro cristal, ¿eh? - dijo Albedo molesto

- No lo dejaremos pasar si se lo impedimos - dijo Vilgax

- Me trajiste chicos muy agradables - dijo Nari

- Como sea, como sea, debemos irnos! - dijo Tobi muy rápido.

- ¿De acuerdo? - dijo Ken y Apahanta se murió de risa (Tobi es para mí el miembro más gracioso y ridículo de Akatsuki, no sé ustedes)

Ya en la casa de Ben, Los chicos aparecieron.

- Por fin llegamos - dijo Nicole

- Pero ¿dónde estará la piedra lunar? - dijo Zafiro

- Pues... - dijo Joe - Debemos entrar a esta casa y preguntar - tocó la puerta y los demás muy furiosos

- ¡BAZOOKA, ES MEDIANOCHE! - Gritaron los demás

- ¿qué pasa, no ven que estoy...? - dijo un castaño muy conocido - ¿quiénes son?

- ¿Tú eres Benjamin Tennyson? - dijo Zafiro - Vinimos por algo importante

- ¿Tiene que ver con mi Omnitrix? - dijo Ben

- No, es un cristal llamada "Piedra lunar del Amor" y sabemos que está por aquí en tu casa - Anubias

- Ese peliblanco me da miedo - dijo Ben - ¿Seguros de que no es Albedo?

- No sabemos quién es ese tal Albedo, pero éste tiene ojos ámbares - dijo Zafiro

- Ahora me confunde con un chico que no conozco - Anubias

- ¿Podríamos quedarnos hasta que encontremos la piedra? - dijo Nicole

- No lo sé, mis padres están fuera de la ciudad y mi amigo Kevin y mi prime Gwen están en la casa - Ben

- Eso es más que suficiente - dijo Joe

- ¿Quién eres tú? - Ben

- Él es "Bazooka" Joe el "Webmaster" - Nicole - Soy Nicole y el resto, Jessica, Zafiro, Anubias y Shadow

- Siiii - dijo Shadow sacando la lengua

- ¿Sabes dónde están Gwen y Kevin? - dijo Jessica al fin

- Gwen fue a comprar la cena y Kevin debe de estar reparando el auto. - Ben

- Típico de hombres - dijo Zafiro y Joe se molestó

- ¿qué te traes, trespesina?

- Nada

Continuará

* * *

Shun: Así que la aventura inició

Len: SIIII!

Yo: GRACIAS, OYE LES ANTICIPO QUE DEL 8 AL 13 DE NOVIEMBRE ESTARÉ AUSENTE YA QUE VOY A ESTAR TRABAJANDO EN OTROS FICS PARA SUBIRLOS EL DÍA 14, TAMBIÉN LES ANTICIPO ESTAMOS YENDO AHORA A SERIES QUE NO SON DE BAKUGAN DEBIDO A QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ UNA TRAMA LLAMADA **BÚSQUEDA DE CRISTALES DEL PODER DE LOS VALORE**S, TEMA PRINCIPAL DEL SEGUNDO ARCO, HABRÁ AMISTADES, RIVALIDADES Y AMORÍOS, Y UNO QUE OTRO CELOSO XD. Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

**Yen Weisner**: Bueno, algo es algo. Lo malo es que tendrás que esperarte a otros capítulos.

**Nicole Sakurai**: Mejor dime Haibakín, así se oye más lindo para mí. Como que todo ha ido en paz entre nosotros, ¿no lo crees?

**Dianitha'15'Prodz**: Jijiji. Tienes razón. Oye, ¿quisieras ayuda para un nuevo fic?

**JesusST**: Bueno, tenía que idearmelas para no traerle desgracia a tu Fabros. Como sea, ¡QUÉ BUEN CAPÍTULO PUSISTE!

**Jessi Kuso**: ¿Qué tienes contra Alex?

**candy-de-fullbuster**: Una cosa más, como habrá un cristal extra, supuse que la pondremos como cristal final. ¿Qué te parece?

**Kona Kana Lee**: ¿Ya viste el capítulo 18 de "Bakugan Legend Power" de Nanashi? Y por cierto, he pensado en combinar tus ideas con una mía.

**Nanashi no Gombee**: Ya voy en eso, no te preocupes. Sólo que Anubias no ande tan lepero.

Bye, tengo un asunto pendiente y que Dios los bendiga.

* * *

Hiba: es que busco a nicole

Collonelo: ella no esta aqui asi que largate

Hiba: voy a ir a buscarla ¡Nicole! ¡Nicole!

Nanashi: DEJA DE LLAMARLA QUE ELLA ME QUIERE VER EN UN CAJON

Hiba: problema tuyo

Nanashi: lo siento pero tampoco puedo dejar que perjudiques a Haibaku le debo un favor que estoy por pagar(saco mi lanza llamas, L una ballesta, Anubias una ametralladora FN M249 y Collonelo su rifle de francotirador)

L: ultimas palabras?

Yo: OIGAN! (Apareciendo) No se metan con Hiba que ese es mi problema. Y Hiba, no tolero que te andes buscando problemas, ya fueron suficientes los que tengo contigo.

Hiba: Es que estoy buscando a Nicole

Yo: Dale con lo mismo, Nicole me pertenece a mí, ¿entiendes?

Nanashi: ¿no nos lo dejarás matar?

Yo: Los que a hierro matan, a hierro mueren. Lo siento. (Nanashi y sus amigos bajaron sus armas muy cabizbajos) Y tú Hiba, NO TE VUELVAS A APARECER O YO MISMO TE MATO

Hiba: OK! Sólo quería decirle a Nicole que si podría poner una idea como review para Hello mikus ya que el siguiente capítulo que haremos será del Yuri de Nicole (Haibaku le tapa el asqueroso hocico a Hiba (N/a: No pude evitarlo XDD))

Yo: Se supone que es sorpresa!

Hiba: Además de que podrían pasarse lo salvaje en el próximo review que quiero que deje en este fic o en Hello mikus o si no, ¡TE MATARÉ A TI Y DE PASO A TU PELUCHE!

Yo: Nunca harías eso, pero por si las dudas

Nicole: (apareciendo cuando Nanashi y los demás se fueron) Escuché todo y te lo responderé cuando envíe el review.

Yo: Espero que me des una parte del Yuri como review pero en "Hello Mikus", entendiste?

Nicole: Si, mamá!

Yo: Jajajajaj! Por eso te amo (nicole se sonroja)

BYE BYE!


	31. SORPRESA, Les llegaron!

Yo: Les pido una disculpa a los que se molestaron por poner a "Ben 10" en mi fic, pero creí que se me haría interesante, pero ya tiene la mayor culpa de que Bakugan saliera de Cartoon Network, pero no sé cuál es la causa. Aunque Ben 10 tiene amplia popularidad en el universo de Cartoon Network, aunque no sé cómo le irá con "Ben 10 Omniverse", aunque me gustó más la de "Alien Force" y "Ultimate Alien", de hecho, me centraré en esta última.

Anubias: Genial

Yo: ¿y ahora me hablas?

Anubias: Ah! OYE! TE DIJE QUE NO ME HABLARAS!

Yo: Pero me hablaste! Y tú andando escuchando... ¿Anubias-Baka, quieres que rompa las reglas?

Anubias: GRRR! Por esto me voy a vengar!

Sellon: (Apareciendo) Lo siento pero no (acarició la entrepierna de Anubias y éste se sonroja y se van a una habitación)

Yo: AY CAMOTES!

Hiba y Jesus: HOLA

Yo: Hi Jesús-kun! GRRR, HIBA!

Jesús hipnotizado: ¿Qué hacemos, amo Hiba?

Yo: Por si no lo sabías 1, ESTOY EN CONTRA DE LA HIPNOSIS! y 2, ¿QUÉ ES ESO?

Hiba: Estoy vistiendo una chaqueta con unas dos lineas en forma de escaibur por la espalda

Yo: ¡CONSTE QUE TE SAQUÉ DE MÍ! ¡QUÍTATE ESA CHAQUETA! SIMBOLIZA LA CAÍDA DEL CRISTIANISMO!

Hiba: ¿A poco?

Yo: ¡QUÍTATELA ANTES DE QUE TE HAGA HACER ALGO VERGONZOSO PARA HELLO MIKUS Y ASÍ SEAS VÍCTIMA DE LA REVOLUCIÓN, Y DESHIPNOTIZA A JESÚS!

Hiba: (rrsignado) OK! (se quita la chaqueta y aplaude para despertar a Jesús mentras decía que ya no se volverá a hipnotizar por el)

Jesús: Hola Haibaku, Hiba, ¿cómo te atreves?

Hiba: A todo esto...

Yo: LARGATE PERVE! (Hiba se va)

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

- Por fin llegamos - dijo Nicole

- Pero ¿dónde estará la piedra lunar? - dijo Zafiro

- Pues... - dijo Joe - Debemos entrar a esta casa y preguntar - tocó la puerta y los demás muy furiosos

- ¡BAZOOKA, ES MEDIANOCHE! - Gritaron los demás

- ¿qué pasa, no ven que estoy...? - dijo un castaño muy conocido - ¿quiénes son?

- ¿Tú eres Benjamin Tennyson? - dijo Zafiro - Vinimos por algo importante

- ¿Tiene que ver con mi Omnitrix? - dijo Ben

- No, es un cristal llamada "Piedra lunar del Amor" y sabemos que está por aquí en tu casa - Anubias

- Ese peliblanco me da miedo - dijo Ben - ¿Seguros de que no es Albedo?

- No sabemos quién es ese tal Albedo, pero éste tiene ojos ámbares - dijo Zafiro

- Ahora me confunde con un chico que no conozco - Anubias

- ¿Podríamos quedarnos hasta que encontremos la piedra? - dijo Nicole

- No lo sé, mis padres están fuera de la ciudad y mi amigo Kevin y mi prime Gwen están en la casa - Ben

- Eso es más que suficiente - dijo Joe

- ¿Quién eres tú? - Ben

- Él es "Bazooka" Joe el "Webmaster" - Nicole - Soy Nicole y el resto, Jessica, Zafiro, Anubias y Shadow

- Siiii - dijo Shadow sacando la lengua

- ¿Sabes dónde están Gwen y Kevin? - dijo Jessica al fin

- Gwen fue a comprar la cena y Kevin debe de estar reparando el auto. - Ben

- Típico de hombres - dijo Zafiro y Joe se molestó

- ¿qué te traes, trespesina?

- Nada

- Bueno, como sea - dijo Nicole - Entremos.

Cuando los chicos entraron a la casa de Ben, entró después Gwen con algunas cosas del mercado.

- ¿Quiénes son esos chicos?

- Son unos amigos de otras dimensiones - Ben

- Veo que no tienes muchos amigos - dijo Anubias.

Ya en Neathia

- Todavía no me decido por cual - Jesús.

- Y por qué no vas primero conmigo, luego con Spectra y al final con Dan? - propuso Haibaku

- ¡ES UNA GRAN IDEA! - Gritó Jesús abrazando al pelimarrón

- Me asfixias!

- Una cosa - dijo Masquerade - ¿Cómo te llevas con Nicole?

- Pues es una chica muy agradable, pero resultó ser tan agradable que me enamoró... - dijo Haibaku sonrojado - Y estoy saliendo con ella... - en eso se enoja un poco - Pero ¿acaso tienes algo en contra de eso? Porque escuché de ella que estaban saliendo como novios antes de que Naga te matara!

- Sí, pero luego regresó para ayudarme con lo de Shadow - dijo Alice - Y nunca me gustaría un chico como él - en eso se ganó una bofetada de Mylene

Casa de Ben Tennyson

Shadow estornudó - "Quién está hablando de mí?" - Pensó

- Oye, ¿No buscarán algo relacionado con el Omnitrix? - Gwen

- No, están buscando un Cristal llamado "Piedra Lunar del Amor" - Ben

- Qué raro - dijo Joe - Según mis cálculos, está en la cochera.

- ¿Donde Kevin? - Dijo Ben

- Eso creo - dijo Joe

- ¡Dame eso, Bazooka! - dijo Zafiro agarrando la portatil - Sí! Es aquí!

- Ah, ya veo! - dijo Joe

- Llega Bazooka, llega tarde y encima se cree el más listo - dijo Gwen molesta - No puede ser.

- Karma, Ben, Karma - Joe

- Karma, Bazooka - dijo Nicole molesta y ya se dió cuenta de que llegaron a la cochera.

- Hola, chicos - dijo Kevin saliendo del cuarto - ¿Qué ocurre con sus nuevos amigos?

- Vienen por un cristal - Ben

- ¿Crees que esté aquí? - dijo Kevin incrédulo.

Afuera de la casa de Ben...

- ABRAN LA PUERTA! - Gritó Nari mientras tocaba fuertemente la puerta.

- Qué pasa? - dijo Gwen enojada abriendo la puerta y se asusta - ¡CHICOS!

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Ben apareciendo

- NO! - Gritó Nicole - NARI!

- Y Vilgax! - Ben

- Y Albedo - dijo Kevin.

- NO PUEDE SER! - Gritó Nari - ¡CON QUE SE ADELANTARON! Como sea! Chicos, ¿están listos?

- De acuerdo - Vilgax preparó sus armas.

- Ya nos toca ganar - Dijo Albedo y se tranformó en Jetray.

- Bakugan, Pelea! - Nari - Raykac Darkus, Surge! - y Raykac surgió en su forma original.

- Esto no me gusta - dijo Kevin tomando un metal y su cuerpo se transformó en tal materia. Gwen preparó sus poderes.

- Es hora de ser héroe - Dijo Ben usando su omnitrix para tranformarse - Bienvenido Frío! - y en eso... - Goop! ¿Qué? No otra vez!

- ¿Te pasa eso muchas veces? - dijo Zafiro

- Es muy frecuente - dijo Goop (Ben)

- Como sea... - Zafiro - Omega Leonidas Darkus, Surge - En eso Omega Leonidas aparece en su forma original. tiene dos largos cuernos saliendo de su cabeza, uno más pequeño que el otro, mientras dos cuernos salen de al lado de sus ojos, dandole una apariencia similar a la de neo dragonoid tiene espinas por su espalda y su cola,color negro con morado. Garras largas en sus manos de tres dedos y dos pies hacen al cuerpo de Omega Leonidas un arma valuable.

- Es hora de acabarlos, Luna Darkus! - Nicole

- Hora del Terror, Horridian! - Anubias

- Vamos MAC Spider! - Shadow

- Se bienvenida, Aqueus Darkus! - Jessica

- Pues esto será divertido! - dijo Nari sonriendo maléficamente.

- Yo me encargo de Horridian y Aqueus - dijo Vilgax y empezó a atacar a Horridian

- Yo me encargo de Omega Leonidas, Ben, Gwen y MAC Spider - dijo Jetray (Albedo)

- Yo me encargo de Luna - dijo Nari

Continuará

* * *

Shun: ¿QUÉ? NO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO

Len: ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?

Yo: Lo siento, pero es que lo estuve pensando

Dan: A VECES ME TIENES HARTO

Yo: GOMENASAI, OYE LES ANTICIPO QUE LAMENTABLEMENTE ESTARÉ AUSENTE TODO NOVIEMBRE, YA QUE EN EL FIN DE SEMANA DE ACCIÓN DE GRACIAS ESTARÉ AUSENTE Y VOY A TRABAJAR MUCHÍSIMO DURANTE TODO NOVIEMBRE Y PARA REORGANIZARME NO ME VERÁN EN UN TIEMPO. ASÍ QUE SÓLO PODRÉ COMENTAR HISTORIAS Y SI QUIEREN HABLAR CONMIGO, PUEDEN USAR MENSAJES PRIVADOS (PARA LOS QUE SEAN USUARIOS). TEL VEZ REGRESE ANTES Y DESPUÉS DEL VIAJE A ENSENADA AL CUAL IRÉ. Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

**Yen Weisner**: JAJAJAJAJAJA! Shun... para que lo sepas, no será Alicexmasquerade, Masquerade intenvendrá contra mí XD

**Nicole Sakurai**: Awwwww... Entiendo T.T No te preocupes... publicaré pronto. BYE! Te esperaré pronto, amor...

**Dianitha'15'Prodz**: Tengo una idea... pero tendré que trabajar mucho, aunque sería mejor que nos comunicáramos por mensajes privados.

**JesusST**: Le hiciste un favor a Jessi Kuso XDD Mis respetos XD

**Jessi Kuso**: Ahhh... Entiendo. Oye, ¿ya te llegó la Death Note para contra Alex Misaki?

**candy-de-fullbuster**: Una cosa más, como habrá un cristal extra, supuse que la pondremos como cristal final. ¿Qué te parece?

**Kona Kana Lee**: Pues... Lo pensaré cuando llegue a ese punto, lo cual será creo que en diciembre, o en el 2013. Porque faltan otras series, y me ausentaré durante noviembre... Tal vez logre publicar antes y después del viaje.

**Nanashi no Gombee**: Anubias... Eres demasiado molesto! Con razón querías acabar con Dan! Y NO TE IMPORTÓ QUE SUS PROPIOS AMIGOS LE ODIASEN!

**Maky SiemprE ContigO**: Me alegra que te emociones porque Dan irá con Phineas y Ferb

**Asgard**: A decir verdad... SI XDD Pero creo que tendrás que esperar mucho antes de que continúe mis fics, porque debo reorganizarme y luego el viaje a Ensenada y waaaa!

Bye, tengo un asunto pendiente y que Dios los bendiga.

* * *

BYE BYE!

**CUMPLÍ UN AÑO DE ESTAR EN FANFICTION! SIIII!**


	32. Evolución por amor

Yo: Les pido una disculpa a los que se molestaron por poner a "Ben 10" en mi fic, pero creí que se me haría interesante, pero ya tiene la mayor culpa de que Bakugan saliera de Cartoon Network, pero no sé cuál es la causa. Aunque Ben 10 tiene amplia popularidad en el universo de Cartoon Network, aunque no sé cómo le irá con "Ben 10 Omniverse", aunque me gustó más la de "Alien Force" y "Ultimate Alien", de hecho, me centraré en esta última.

Anubias: Genial

Yo: ¿y ahora me hablas?

Anubias: Ah! OYE! TE DIJE QUE NO ME HABLARAS!

Yo: Pero me hablaste! Y tú andando escuchando... ¿Anubias-Baka, quieres que rompa las reglas?

Anubias: GRRR! Por esto me voy a vengar!

Sellon: (Apareciendo) Lo siento pero no (acarició la entrepierna de Anubias y éste se sonroja y se van a una habitación)

Yo: AY CAMOTES!

Hiba y Jesus: HOLA

Yo: Hi Jesús-kun! GRRR, HIBA!

Jesús hipnotizado: ¿Qué hacemos, amo Hiba?

Yo: Por si no lo sabías 1, ESTOY EN CONTRA DE LA HIPNOSIS! y 2, ¿QUÉ ES ESO?

Hiba: Estoy vistiendo una chaqueta con unas dos lineas en forma de escaibur por la espalda

Yo: ¡CONSTE QUE TE SAQUÉ DE MÍ! ¡QUÍTATE ESA CHAQUETA! SIMBOLIZA LA CAÍDA DEL CRISTIANISMO!

Hiba: ¿A poco?

Yo: ¡QUÍTATELA ANTES DE QUE TE HAGA HACER ALGO VERGONZOSO PARA HELLO MIKUS Y ASÍ SEAS VÍCTIMA DE LA REVOLUCIÓN, Y DESHIPNOTIZA A JESÚS!

Hiba: (rrsignado) OK! (se quita la chaqueta y aplaude para despertar a Jesús mentras decía que ya no se volverá a hipnotizar por el)

Jesús: Hola Haibaku, Hiba, ¿cómo te atreves?

Hiba: A todo esto...

Yo: LARGATE PERVE! (Hiba se va)

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Ben apareciendo

- NO! - Gritó Nicole - NARI!

- Y Vilgax! - Ben

- Y Albedo - dijo Kevin.

- NO PUEDE SER! - Gritó Nari - ¡CON QUE SE ADELANTARON! Como sea! Chicos, ¿están listos?

- De acuerdo - Vilgax preparó sus armas.

- Ya nos toca ganar - Dijo Albedo y se tranformó en Jetray.

- Bakugan, Pelea! - Nari - Raykac Darkus, Surge! - y Raykac surgió en su forma original.

- Esto no me gusta - dijo Kevin tomando un metal y su cuerpo se transformó en tal materia. Gwen preparó sus poderes.

- Es hora de ser héroe - Dijo Ben usando su omnitrix para tranformarse - Bienvenido Frío! - y en eso... - Goop! ¿Qué? No otra vez!

- ¿Te pasa eso muchas veces? - dijo Zafiro

- Es muy frecuente - dijo Goop (Ben)

- Como sea... - Zafiro - Omega Leonidas Darkus, Surge - En eso Omega Leonidas aparece en su forma original. tiene dos largos cuernos saliendo de su cabeza, uno más pequeño que el otro, mientras dos cuernos salen de al lado de sus ojos, dandole una apariencia similar a la de neo dragonoid tiene espinas por su espalda y su cola,color negro con morado. Garras largas en sus manos de tres dedos y dos pies hacen al cuerpo de Omega Leonidas un arma valuable.

- Es hora de acabarlos, Luna Darkus! - Nicole

- Hora del Terror, Horridian! - Anubias

- Vamos MAC Spider! - Shadow

- Se bienvenida, Aqueus Darkus! - Jessica

- Pues esto será divertido! - dijo Nari sonriendo maléficamente.

- Yo me encargo de Horridian y Aqueus - dijo Vilgax y empezó a atacar a Horridian

- Yo me encargo de Omega Leonidas, Ben, Gwen y MAC Spider - dijo Jetray (Albedo)

- Yo me encargo de Luna - dijo Nari

- De acuerdo! - dijo Gwen y dirigió a los demás

- Zafiro, yo me encargaré de Nari - dijo Nicole

- Pero Nicole... - dijo Zafiro - ¿Qué tal si necesitas ayuda?

- No necesito - dijo Nicole - Podré con ella sola.

- Si, claro - dijo Nari sonriendo (muy rara vez se le ve sonriendo) - Eres terca pero débil. Con razón Haibaku de intentó cambiar por Zafiro, porque no lo amas!

- Grrrr! - Nicole rechinó los dientes con toda la ira que tiene

Ya con Ken

- Tonta! - Ken enojado - No te atrevas a subestimar a Nicole. Es una oponente muy fuerte!

Ya en la casa de Ben Tennyson

- Es que no sabe con quién se enfrenta, Ken - dijo Nari apretando el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

- ¿QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE NO LO AMO? - Gritó Nicole furiosa - ¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESO! ¡PODER ACTIVADO! ¡IMPUESTOS NEGADOS: SOLUCIÓN REPRESORA! - Luna inició un poderoso ataque de remolino contra Raycak, pero éste se resiste. - ¿Y AHORA QUÉ?

- Lo siento... - dijo Nari sonriendo maléficamente - pero es tu fin. Poder activado, rayo venenoso! - Y Raycak atacó a Luna de manera tan dolorosa que empezó a retorcerse

- ¡LUNA! - Gritó Nicole histérica.

Con Ben

Jetray (Albedo) Atacaba sin piedad a Omega Leonidas y a Goop (Ben)

- Es muy fuerte... - dijo Omega Leonidad

- ¿Cuándo se hizo más fuerte? - dijo Goop (Ben) - ESPERA! ¡Tengo una idea! - dijo apretando el botón del omnitrix convirtiéndose en... - XLR8!

- Por fin, algo rápido! - gritó Shadow furioso

- No molestes! - dijo XLR8 (Ben) golpeando 45 veces a Shadow en 3 segundos y después empezó a atacar a Jetray (albedo) Mientras que Gwen usaba sus poderes y MAC Spider sus disparos.

- Es muy fuerte que agotaré mis poderes - dijo Gwen lanzándole rayos.

- ¿TÚ CREES? - Gritó Shadow

Ya con Kevin

- Estás listo, Horridian? - dijo Kevin subiéndose a la mano de Horridian y éste asintió con la cabeza

- Muy bien! - dijo Anubias - Lánzalo! - Horridian lanzó a Kevin convertido en metal

- Poder activado! - Jessica - Colmillo cruzado! - y el mismo ataque de Kiba lo usó Aqueus con Kevin para darle en el abdomen de Vilgax

- Eso duele!

- Poder activado! - Anubias - Pesadilla Mortal! - Y Anubias logra usar su poder para atacar a Vilgax

Ya con Nicole

- Es el fin, amiguita! - dijo Nari riéndose maléficamente mientras Raycak atacaba a Nicole - Eres una tonta, ¿qué te hizo pensar que Haibaku te amaba? De seguro él estaba enamorado de Mí!

- Qué? - dijo Nicole con lágrimas

Ya en Neathia

- ACHÚ! -Gritó Haibaku estornudando - Creo que están hablando de mí

Con Nicole

- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! - Gritó Nicole

- Es más, me estoy interesando en el chico que nunca amaste.

- ¡CÁLLATE! - Gritó Nicole asustando a Nari - YO AMO A HAIBAKU KUSO, ES LA PERSONA MÁS LINDA, GENIAL, AMABLE, HONESTA Y VALIENTE QUE HE CONOCIDO Y JAMÁS TE PERMITIRÉ QUE LO USES PARA HACER E QUEDAR MAL! - En eso, Nicole y Luna empezaron a brillar con un color púrpura. Ante esto, apareció la Piedra Lunar del Amor. Tenía forma de una media luna. La piedra se insertó en Luna y se transformó en una serpiente con alas y plumas en todo su cuerpo, tres cabezas, cuatro patas y un símbolo darkus en el vientre.

- BIENVENIDA BURIAL LUNA DARKUS!

- Luna... - dijo Nicole - ¡TE VES INCREÍBLE!

- Diantres! - dijo Nari molesta

- Poder activado - Nicole - RAYO DE LUNA! - Y Burial Luna usó su poder para acabar con Raycak de un solo golpe.

- NO! - Gritó Nari - Es muy fuerte!

- ¿Ya ves? - dijo Nicole sonriendo y mirando a Albedo y Vilgax - Y siguen ustedes

- No puede ser, ya me iban a vencer - dijo Vilgax pero fue abatido por Burial Luna y de inmediato fue a ayudar a Gwen

- Espera, ya casi acabo con él - dijo XRL8 (Ben)

- Tranquilo, sube a mi lomo, tengo algo que hacer - dijo Burial Luna

- De acuerdo - dijo XLR8 (Ben) - pero si es un truco para... - y XLR8 fue aventado pur Burial luna desde su cola para impactar a Jetray (Albedo) y transofmarlo de nuevo en Albedo.

- No! - Albedo - 'Cómo pasó eso?

- Nicole, tu Bakugan evolucionó XD - Dijo Zafiro feliz

- Siii! - dijo Nicole

Ya con Ken

- Amo Ken, lo lamento - dijo Nari arrodillada - te he fallado

- ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA QUE TE TOLERO! - Gritó Ken abofeteando a Nari y estrangulándola por el cuello

- Déjala! - gritó Horrorizado Benjamin

- ¿O SI NO QUÉ? - Dijo Ken furioso - ¿me vas a fallar como Nari?

- Pero amo Ken, no sabe lo que hace, perdónala!

- De acuerdo! - gritó Ken a regañadientes y aventó a Nari por el suelo y ella se echó a correr a los brazos de Benjamin.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

**Yen Weisner**: JAJAJAJAJAJA! Shun... para que lo sepas, no será Alicexmasquerade, Masquerade intenvendrá contra mí XD

**Nicole Sakurai**: Quisiera poder regresar, pero terminé contigo por tí. No malentiendas, no lo hice por mi favor, lo hice por tu favor, porque de lo contrario... y no me gustaría verte tan sola...

**Dianitha'15'Prodz**: Lamento que veas esto pero sí, Terminé con Nicole

**JesusST**: Bueno, hay que esperar a ver si Ryu-chan la perdona

**Jessi Kuso**: Pues ya me estoy encariñando con la amistad

**candy-de-fullbuster**: BIENVENIDA DE VUELTA!

**Kona Kana Lee**: Pues... Lo pensaré cuando llegue a ese punto, lo cual será creo que en diciembre, o en el 2013. Porque faltan otras series, y me ausentaré durante noviembre... Tal vez logre publicar antes y después del viaje.

**Nanashi no Gombee**: Anubias... Eres demasiado molesto! Con razón querías acabar con Dan! Y NO TE IMPORTÓ QUE SUS PROPIOS AMIGOS LE ODIASEN!

**Maky SiemprE ContigO**: jajajajajajaja

* * *

BYE BYE!

**CUMPLÍ UN AÑO DE ESTAR EN FANFICTION! SIIII!**


	33. Visitando a Jaden

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! HE VUETO Y MEJOR QUE NUNCA!

Shhun: Se nota que sí

Dan: Bienvenido de vuelta

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

- Amo Ken, lo lamento - dijo Nari arrodillada - te he fallado

- ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA QUE TE TOLERO! - Gritó Ken abofeteando a Nari y estrangulándola por el cuello

- Déjala! - gritó Horrorizado Benjamin

- ¿O SI NO QUÉ? - Dijo Ken furioso - ¿me vas a fallar como Nari?

- Pero amo Ken, no sabe lo que hace, perdónala!

- De acuerdo! - gritó Ken a regañadientes y aventó a Nari por el suelo y ella se echó a correr a los brazos de Benjamin.

- No estoy dispuesto a tolerar otra falla más - dijo Ken - Al próximo que falle, lo mato!

- Ken... no lo hagas - dijo Ennd asustado

- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO! - Gritó Ken golepando a Ennd y se fue muy furioso del lugar.

Ya en la casa de Ben

- ¿En serio tienen qué irse? - dijo Ben

- Tenemos qué - dijo Nicole - Ya tenemos lo que queríamos, debemos irnos.

- Sólo que cuida mejor a Gwen, y cuidado con estar solos! XD - Dijo Zafiro riéndose y Gwen se molestó

- Sólo bromaba - dijo Joe

- Bazooka, no bromeo

- Vamonos! - gritó Shadow y se fueron todos.

Ya en Neathia

- HOLA A TOOOO... - Gritó Nicole pero fue interrumpida por Haibaku quien la abrazó

- Te extrañé mucho - dijo Haibaku

- Hola, también me da gusto verte - dijo Nicole sonrojada. y en eso llegaron los demás

- TE LO DIJE SELLON! - Gritó Anubias triunfante - EN TU JEEETA!

- Grr - gruñó Sellon - Si quieres pelea, te puedo abofetear.

- Sólo quiero un beso - dijo un seductor Anubias y Sellon lo abofeteó

- ¡Eres un atrevido! - gritó Sellon molesta y se fue molesta

- Si, me ama - dijo Anubias triunfante

- Muy bien, - dijo Toshiya - Es hora de mandar al cristal verde de la fe ubicada en la Academia de duelos a Lync, Shion, Saybou, Miralil, y Sellon.

- Ahora se te devolverá la apuesta, Anubias - dijo Sellon

- De acuerdo

- Lo bueno es que iré contigo - dijo Lync sonrojando a Shion

- Saybou - dijo Ahmoud - Cuídate

- Lo haré - dijo Saybou alborotándole los cabellos a Ahmoud

- SEÑORITA SELLON! - Gritaron Chris y Soon - CUIDESE MUCHO!

- No se preocupen, chicas. Estaré bien - dijo Sellon guñándole un ojo a las chicas y a Shun, haciendo que Fabia se encele.

Ya en la academia de Duelos

- Por fin estoy aquí - dijo Saybou cayendo de rodillas al suelo - Ya era hora de que me dieran una aventura propia

- No te animes, que si no fuera por tí, Ahmoud estaría solo - dijo Shion

- Hola chicos - dijo un castaño con cabello en forma de domo y ropa roja

- ¿quién eres? - dijo Saybou en un tono amenazante

- Pues según el informe de Toshi, él debe de ser Jaden Juki, ¿me equivoco? - dijo Miralil

- No, estás en lo correcto - dijo Jaden - ¿Quieren venir a mi dormitorio?

- Pues no hay de otra - dijo Sellon resignada

Ya en el dormitorio Slifer Rojo, los chicos estaban impresionados por la cantidad de chicas que había. Creían que no era suficiente con la única Slifer mujer en el dormitorio.

- Los chicos nos miran raro - dijo Shion

- Es que no acostumbran a ver chicas en éste dormitorio - dijo Jaden - si quieren les presento a mis amigos n.n

- Por supuesto - dijo Lync

Ya se dirigieron con un montón de chicos fuera del dormitorio

- Hola chicos

- Jy, ¿qué pasa? - dijo un pequeño de pelo cyan

- Ellos son los nuevos amigos de los que les hablé - dijo Jaden - Ellos son Shion, Sellon, Saybou, Lync y Miralil - dijo Jaden - Chicos, el pequeño cyan se llama Syrus Truesdale, es mi mejor amigo.

- Hola chicos - dijo Syrus un poco sonrojado

- El pelinegro arrogante se llama Chazz - dijo Jaden

- ¿CÓMO QUE ARROGANTE?

- El musculoso de pañoleta en la cabeza es Tyrano Hasselberry

- ¿Así que trajiste nuevas tropas, eh?

- ¿Nuevas tropas? - dijo Shion - Me asusta - dijo escondiéndose detrás de Sellon

- El otro vestido de amarillo es Bastion

- No creo que estudien en otra academia

- Claro que no! - jaden - El vestido de "dark" es Zane, hermano mayor de Syrus

- Que quede claro, no se metan conmigo o los destruiré - dijo Zane en su tono más frío y todos se asustaron. Hasta Sellon se asustó.

- El peliblanco de ojos azules es Astro Fénix - Jaden

- Chicos, no deberían asustarse sólo porque Zane es así

- PERO DA MIEDO ASÍ COMO ESTÁ! - Gritó Shion estilo Chibi

- Luego les digo qué pasó con él - dijo Jaden - Siguiente en la lista, el peliverdeazulado más divertido que he conocido, Jesse Anderson

- Hola compañeros!

- ¿Son almas gemelas o qué? porque parece que se gustan (algo de malpensar XD) - Dijo Shion

- Qué? - gritaron Jaden y Jesse - ¡NO SOMOS PAREJA! ¡QUÉ ASCO!

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA - se rió Shion - Sólo bromeaba

- Más vale, que ahora presentaré a las bellezas que conozco. - dijo Jaden

- ¿Eres cassanova? - dijo Sellon

- No, es un desastre social - dijo Astro y Chazz se rió.

- ¬¬U Como sea - Jaden - La rubia vestida de azul es Alexis Rhodes, novia de Zane

- ¿CÓMO? - Gritaron Sellon, Lync, Miralil, Shion y Saybou - UNA CHICA TAN BONITA SALE CON UN PEÑA NIETO DARKUS?

- ¿Ya saben lo que pasó en México? - dijo Alexis

- Sipi

- No creo que Zane sea así, es muy buena persona sólo que no lo demuestra, yo trato de sacarle lo mejor de él y así me enamoré después - dijo Alexis sonrojándose al final (no sé si me demandarán por esa pareja)

- Y sus chavas (las de Alexis) son Jasmine y Mindy - dijo Jaden

- ¿Novios? - dijo Sellon

- Yo con Jesse y Mindy con Syrus - dijo Jasmine

- Syrus me parece lindo, no sé por qué lo traté mal cuando lo conocí - dijo Mindy en su pose de adorabilidad

- Tal vez porque cuando lo conociste era Slifer rojo - dijo Alexis en tono burlón

- ¿QUÉ NO ME VAN A MENCIONAR? - Gritó una chica pelazul con ropa roja

- Ah, y ella el Blair, una amiga mía que de hecho ESTÁ TOTALENTE ENAMORADA DE MÍ! - Gritó Jaden pero luego susurró - y creo que me gusta también

- Afortunadote! - gritó Lync emocionado

- HOLA SISTERNA! - Gritó un castaño vestido de azul

- ¿Atticus? No! Tú no! - dijo Chazz alterado

- Hermano! - dijo Alexis molesta - ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

- Sólo venía a saludar

- bueno, ya sabemos todo, no nos lo menciones - dijo Sellon fastidiada por Atticus - Buscamos el Cristal Verde de la Fe, se ubica en este lugar. Ken y los surathianos están buscando los cristales para que cuando los reúnan todos los usenpara sus fines maléficos.

- ¿Cómo saben que está aquí? - Syrus

- Por mi radar - dijo Saybou mostrando el radar - dime, ¿conocen algo llamado Bakugan?

- Últimamente se ha implementado en la academia, pero no con gran envergadura - dijo Astro y en eso salen los bakugan muy molestos

- ¿POR QUÉ NO SOMOS POPULARES?

Ya con Ken...

- Bueno, estos tarados están listos para la búsqueda, espero que mis amigos se adelanten...

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

**Yen Weisner**: HE VUELTO, MAMÁ!

**Nicole Sakurai**: Sólo para reiterar que ya volví feliz, espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Dianitha'15'Prodz**: Pues lo siento, pero no puedo arriesgar a Nicole, así que a partir de ahora somos sólo amigos.

**Katarinato Kazami**: AY, POR FAVOR, PERDÓNALO! Dios dice que el perdón no se le niega a nadie, aunque te duela lo que sea que te hizo.

**JesusST**: el sig de hello mikus sería como yuri y yaoi XD

**Jessi Kuso**: Pues ya me estoy encariñando con la amistad

**candy-de-fullbuster**: Pues... iremos al de yu-gi-oh GX! Como lo viste

**Kona Kana Lee**: Pues... Lo pensaré cuando llegue a ese punto, lo cual será creo que en diciembre, o en el 2013. Porque faltan otras series, y me ausentaré durante noviembre... Tal vez logre publicar antes y después del viaje.

**Nanashi no Gombee**: Anubias... Eres demasiado molesto! Con razón querías acabar con Dan! Y NO TE IMPORTÓ QUE SUS PROPIOS AMIGOS LE ODIASEN!

**Maky SiemprE ContigO**: Pues no sólo haré la geométrica amorosa con Masquerade, Nari formará parte de esto XD.

* * *

BYE BYE!

**CUMPLÍ UN AÑO DE ESTAR EN FANFICTION! SIIII! Y HE VUELTO, DOBLE SIIIII!  
**


	34. A convivir o morir

Yo: Ya espero publicar este capítulo ahorita XD

Shun: Yo también

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

Ya con Ken...

- Bueno, estos tarados están listos para la búsqueda, espero que mis amigos se adelanten...

En otra parte de la academia

- Swon, esto es aburrido, no sé cómo detecta algo inexitente - dijo Mang Khao Ventus

- No seas siempre negativo - dijo Swon - Recuerda que sin Yubel, no nos sería posible hacer el trabajo.

- Cierto - dijo Yubel con una sonrisa maligna

Ya con los chicos

¡QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN DEFINITIVA DE LO QUE ES SER HUMILLADO POR UNA MUJER! - Gritó Sellon en la cara de Zane

- ¡No quiero explicaciones tuyas, ya que me tienes hasta el cabello! - gritó Zane abofeteando a Sellon y ella se lo devuelve y el lo redevuelve y así siguen sucesivamente hasta que empiezan a golpearse. Ya de por sí, Hasselberry y Lync tuvieron que separar a ambos.

- ¡ÉL EMPEZÓ! - Gritó Sellon intentando safarse de Lync, quien estaba bien avergonzado porque so pobre cabecita estaba entre sus senos (Lync todavía no ha crecido)

- Pobre de tu niño - dijo Saybou riéndose - Va a quedar tarumado

- GRRR! - Gruñó Shion muy celosa

- DEJENME ACABAR CON ELLA! - Gritó Zane quien era detenido por Hasselberry

- Cálmate soldado, respira, cuenta hasta diez y explica!

- ¡CÁLLATE!

- Son tal para cual - dijo Astro y Miralil asintió

Ya en Neathia

- Phhhh! - escupió estornudando Anubias mientras tomaba su té - ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE TAL PARA CUAL? ¿QUIÉN SE QUIERE ROBAR A MI SELLON?

- Cálmate - dijo Haibaku recibiendo besitos de Nicole

Ya en la academia.

- Y bien, Alexis - Dijo Miralil - ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu noviazgo con Zane? ¿Algo nuevo? ¿ah?

- No mucho - dijo Alexis - Pero sí he tenido suerte con él

- ¿a qué viene eso? - Lync

- A que lo invitó a cenar XDDXDD - Gritó o más bien chilló Mindy - ¿NO ES BIEN ROMÁNTICO? - Gritó abrazando a Syrus hasta casi asfixiarlo

- Me asfixias!

Ups! - dijo Mindy y lo soltó

Ya con Sellon

- Y ¿cómo te ha ido en los últimos meses? Todo para mí ha estado calmado - dijo Astro muy serio

- Pues no me quejo, excepto de Anubias - dijo Sellon

- Eso nos lo dijiste cien veces - dijo Blair ya hasta la miku de que Sellon lo repita

- Y seguiré diciéndolo hasta que entiendan. - Dijo Sellon muy molestísima - Anubias me TIENE HARTA!

Ya en neathia

- Sigue diciendolo hasta que te lo creas - dijo Anubias con sonrisa maligna.

- Y se preguntarán por qué Anubias y Haibaku tienen sus asuntos - dijo Shun mirando a Haibaku riéndose de Anubias mientras es besado muchas veces por Nicole

- Ya Nicole - dijo Haibaku - Que no me dejarás burlarme de Anchoas

- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? - Gritó Anubias furioso y mirando a Haibaku con odio

- Eso me lo enseñó Cheza - Haibaku

- EN TU JEEEEEETA Anchoas-baka! - Gritó Nicole burlándose de Anubias y encima besa a Haibaku en los labios

Ya con Sellon

- No sé por qué cree que le gusto - dijo Sellon enojada

- Tal vez porque se siente atraído hacia tí - dijo Spyron

- Lo dudo - dijo Ganki Ingram - Es muy probable que Sellon sienta odio.

- Es que como dicen, los opuestos se atraen - dijo Shion - Pero a veces, como ésta.

- Como sea - dijo Jaden - Ya casi llegamos - gritó al unísono con Jesse y Syrus

Y en eso, miran unas ruinas que recuerdan...

- ESPEREN! Es en donde el director Shephard nos reprendió - dijo Syrus - Cuando eramos de primer grado!

- Y de ahí a que tuvieramos un duelo de práctica, y no quisiste usar fusión poderosa - dijo Jaden y Syrus se entristeció pero Mindy lo abrazó por la espalda, algo que alegró a Sy

- Qué tierno - dijo Jesse - Igual que tú - dijo señalando a Jasmine y ella se sonroja riéndose

- No sé por qué no tengo pareja, sería interesante - dijo Astro

- Si taaaanto te parece interesante, juntate con nosotros! - dijo Saybou molesta

- No se... ¿me dejan? - dijo Astro

- SÓLO ESTABA SIENDO SARCÁSTICA!

- Si quieres - dijo Jesse.

- De todos modos no tienes nada uqe hacer aquí! - gritó Chazz y éste recibió un golpe de parte de Bastion

- Qué grosero!

- Y los demás qué? - dijo lync

Neathia

- Pues sí, no me gusta ver a nadie solo - dijo Dan

- Pues que se quede - dijo Fabia - Pero necesitaremos convertir su monstruo más poderoso en un Bakugan.

- Para eso tenemos el poder de las mentes más distorsionadas del mundo - dijo Marucho - y un genio! XD

- Bueno... o_oU - Haibaku y Jesús. No es para menos, ya fueron señalados como tales.

- Aunque me hubiera gustado ir con tu novia, o con Fabia

- QUÉ? - Gritó Shun celoso

- Nada ._. - Jesús

Ya con los ventus y los duelistas. Estaban dentro de las ruinas pero se toparon con la visita menos esperada

- Hola Jaden - dijo Yubel mirandolo con odio

- Hola patanes - dijo Swon

- Swon! - gruñó Sellon

- Yubel? - dijo un sorprendido Jaden

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

**Yen Weisner**: SIIIIIIIIII! LOCURAS OTRA VEZ!

**Nicole Sakurai**: De nada n.n Oye, acabo de ver en un review que todavía amoas a Masquerade. ¿Quieres volver con él o tienes mal de amores? XD Y descuida, no estoy molesto contigo.

**Katarinato Kazami**: AY, POR FAVOR, PERDÓNA A ÁNGEL! Dios dice que el perdón no se le niega a nadie, aunque te duela lo que sea que te hizo.

**JesusST**: Ya tienes el sig capítulo de BAKUGAN NEW HOPES XDDXDD

**Jessi Kuso**: ¿Quieres que te haga un favorcito?

**candy-de-fullbuster**: Pues lo que ya sabes es que Swon será ayudada por Yubel.

**Kona Kana Lee**: ¿QUÉ DIANTRES? Claro que eres buena escribiendo! ¿Quién dice que no? Tú? Pues déjame decirte que eres genial! O ¿cómo podrías haber esctrito el review que me enamoró del AcexRuno? Y otra cosa... ¿tienes una idea del ShunxMira en el que Shun tenga un pasado doloroso y como última esperanza tenga que buscar el amor de una chica, aunque ella no crea en el amor? Así le reforzaría el ShunxMira, según yo. Y BUAAAAA! GANARON LOS XOLOS! ASCO! NARCOTRÁFICO! DX

**Nanashi no Gombee**: A ver, Anubias! SI NO FUERAS TAN MALVADO, AL MENOS DAN... Espera! NO FUE TU CULPA QUE DAN FUERA ODIADO POR SUS AMIGOS! FUE CULPA DE SELLON!

**Maky SiemprE ContigO**: Pues no sólo haré la geométrica amorosa con Masquerade, Nari formará parte de esto XD.

**Ryu-chan**: OTRA VEZ! Son crueles contigo o qué! bueno, te pondré **mi correo mexico****_****200****japan****(telcas Alt + 64) ****hotmail****.****com (borra los asteriscos)  
**

* * *

BYE BYE!

**PRÓXIMAMENTE #YoSoy13Bakugan!  
**


	35. Adivinen quién llegó

Yo: Ya espero publicar este capítulo ahorita XD

Shun: Yo también

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

Ya con los ventus y los duelistas. Estaban dentro de las ruinas pero se toparon con la visita menos esperada

- Hola Jaden - dijo Yubel mirandolo con odio

- Hola patanes - dijo Swon

- Swon! - gruñó Sellon

- Yubel? - dijo un sorprendido Jaden

- Qué hacen aquí? - dijo Sellon molesta

- Vinimos para derrotarlos - dijo Swon - ¿te molesta?

- Muchísimo! - Saybou

- Lo sentimos, pero nosotras llegamos al cristal primero - dijo yubel con sonrisa malefica.

- Eso quisieras!

- Como sea - Yubel - Es hora de pelear

- Cierto! - dijo Swon - Bakugan, Pelea! Mangkon Khao Ventus! - y el bakugan aparece.

- Guerrera Swon - dijo Yubel - Yo me encargaré de los duelistas. Tu de los Peleadores

- Ok - dijo Swon - Estoy lista para acabar con esos patanes.

- Eso veremos! - dijo Jaden - Vamos heroe elemental Neos! - dijo Jaden convocando a su monstruo de duelos.

- Quiero iniciar con Patroide - dijo Syrus sacando su montruo. La verdad parecía un robot policiaco patrulla XDDXDD

- Yo elijo a la ciberestrella - Alexis y aparece la ciberestrella.

- Esperen - dijo Saybou - Algunas criaturas leales a Yubel venen a atacarnos por detrás. - Voy a tener qué elegir a algunas personas para que defiendan por detrás por lo que debo de elegir a... lalala... Chazz, Hasselberry y Bastion serían los indicados, tú también Miralil.

- Estás segura de eso? - dijo Miralil sonrojado

- Pues eres el único que podría con estas cosas. Tienes algo oculto que mantendría a estas criaturas ocupados - Saybou.

-Gr... gracias... - dijo Miralil sonrojado - Vamos chicos - gritó y los demás salieron a la puerta.

- Que venga la tortuga esmeralda - dijo Jesse y aparece la torutuga esmeralda.

- Yo pondré a mi ciberdragón final! - Zane (Qué. No es un duelo de batalla normal por lo que no habra puntos de vida. Es mi fic XD)

- Yo pondré a mi heroe del destino Dogma (no se si se escribe) - Dijo Astro y el Heroe del destino aludido salio.

- Yo a mi doncella enamorada - Dijo Blair

- Es nuestro turno amigos - dijo Saybou - Vamos Comunistik Skyress Ventus!

- Es hora de ganar Spyron Ventus - Sellon

- Es hora de vencer Ganki Ingram Ventus - Shion

- Terminemos con ellos Aluze Ventus - Lync

La batalla entre Yubel y Swon contra Jaden y el equipo de Saybou comenzó.

Mientras en la puerta del edificio abandonado

- Tengo unas máquinas pequeñas que yo, Jesus-san y Maruchito-kun creamos. Con la finalidad de que al activarlas se hagan grandes y uno quepa por máquina. ¿Qué les parece? dijo Miralil activando las maquinas y se convirtieron en robots de batalla. Uno para ada quien.

- Esas son las más grandes máquinas de guerra que haya visto soldado - dijo Hasselberry

- Creo que será mejor que soportar a ciertos mocosos que no traje conmigo - dijo Chazz

- Como sea, que empiece la diversión - dijo Bastion y el croata asintió

Ya dentro

- Llegó la hora de morir, niños - dijo Yubel usando su ataque para destruir a varios monstruos. Algunos lograron escapar pero la ciberestrella y el patroide no fueron los afortunados, algo que Saybou notó.

- No sé si están haciendo esto para poner a un monstruo mas poderoso - pensó Saybou.

- Llegó la hora de aparecer al Ciber angel Dakini! - y efectivamente el ciber angel salio al campo.

- Tu tambien super vehicroide union sigilosa! - Syrus

- ¿Qué? Esto es un festival de entradas y salidas o qué? - Yubel

- Si como no - dijo Astro - Mira atrás - Yubel asi lo hizo y el heroe del destino Dogma la atacó dejando a Yubel debilitada.

- Esto es humillante! - Gritó Yubel - TOMA! - Lanza un ataque a Dogma y este quedó peor que Yubel

- No!

- Eso no se quedará así! - Dijo Jesse - Blair, me ayudas?

- Seguro - dijo Blair - Doncella, preparate para lanzar a la tortuga esmeralda.

La Doncella Enamorada se prepara para lanzar a la tortuga esmeralda, la agarra con una mano y la empieza a girar. ¿De dónde sacó tanta fuerza para hacer esto?

Ya en el otro lado

- Esto será divertido - Swon - Poder activado! Destrucción del viento maligno! - Y Mangkhon empezó con su ataque contra Aluze y Sughye. Ambos parecían resistir.

- Puedes resistir Sughye! - Saybou

- No creo que pueda, es más poderoso que yo! - Sughye

- Vamos, tienes que continuar Aluze - Lync

Si se preguntan por qué Aluze no habla, es un bakugan mecánico. Curioso, no? Pero algunos ya lo saben. Es para los que no.

- Tenemos que atacar por detrás - dijo Ganki Ingram

- Pero al menos tienes una idea? - dijo Shion

- Yo una - Spyron - Hagamos lo que Dogma-san

- Pero sería arriesgado - dijo Shion

- YO ME ARRIESGO PORQUE ME ARRIESGO! - Gritó Sellon -

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

**Nicole Sakurai**: De nada n.n Oye, acabo de ver en un review que todavía amoas a Masquerade. ¿Quieres volver con él o tienes mal de amores? XD Y descuida, no estoy molesto contigo.

**Katarinato Kazami**: AY, POR FAVOR, PERDÓNA A ÁNGEL! Dios dice que el perdón no se le niega a nadie, aunque te duela lo que sea que te hizo.

**candy-de-fullbuster**: Gracias pero... Creo que no se si pueda ser DX

**Kona Kana Lee**: ¿qué te parece algo para que Shun necesite amor como su última esperanza cuando su vida siempre ha sido dolor y sufrimiento? Y podría ser en review, porque... no me llegó el mensaje en mi hotmail DX Qué pena.

**Nanashi no Gombee**: A ver, Anubias! SI NO FUERAS TAN MALVADO, AL MENOS DAN... Espera! NO FUE TU CULPA QUE DAN FUERA ODIADO POR SUS AMIGOS! FUE CULPA DE SELLON!

**Maky SiemprE ContigO**: Pues no sólo haré la geométrica amorosa con Masquerade, Nari formará parte de esto XD.

**Ryu-chan**: ¿Ya aceptaste mi invitación?**  
**

Dan y Runo apostaron que Haibaku encelaría a Nicole con Runo en el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!" Si Dan Gana, habrá incesto RunoxHaibaku. Si runo gana, Dan se comerá 3 huevos crudos. Si hay empate, los dos bailarán Gangnam style. ¿quién quiere que gane?

Y por cierto, para más info, vean el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!"

Y el que tenga más votos, saldrá en el fic

Y todos los que me manden reviews y mensajes privados con la respuesta más votada, saldrán en el mismo fic.

Así de sencillo.

* * *

BYE BYE!

**PRÓXIMAMENTE #YoSoy13Bakugan!  
**


	36. De último momento

Yo: Ya espero publicar este capítulo ahorita XD

Shun: Yo también

Yo: Lamento la tardanza, pero es que no conseguí acomodar unas ideas hasta que ya la hice. Si quieren acordarse de los monstruos que usaron contra Yubel. Son...

Jaden: Heroe elemental Neos

Alexis: Ciberángel Dakini

Syrus: Super vehicriod union poderosa

Zane: Cober dragon final

Astro: Heroe del destino Dogma

Jesse: Tortuga esmeralda

Blair: Doncella enamorada (si así acaban con el Bakugan de Swon, que así sea)

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

Si se preguntan por qué Aluze no habla, es un bakugan mecánico. Curioso, no? Pero algunos ya lo saben. Es para los que no.

- Tenemos que atacar por detrás - dijo Ganki Ingram

- Pero al menos tienes una idea? - dijo Shion

- Yo una - Spyron - Hagamos lo que Dogma-san

- Pero sería arriesgado - dijo Shion

- YO ME ARRIESGO PORQUE ME ARRIESGO! - Gritó Sellon

- Y los bakugan hicieron lo que Dogma, pero de la nada Swon usó su poder con Yubel para mandar una explosión y mandó a todos los peleadores, duelistas, monstruos y bakugan contra la pared.

- Jajajaj - Yubel - Creyeron que podían detenerme?

Neathia

- Tengo una idea! - Haibaku corriendo hacia el portal

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? - Shun

- Es algo arriesgado - Jesús

- Creanme, sé lo que hago

- Regresarás sano y salvo? - Nicole preocupada

- No te preocupes - dijo Haibaku y entró al portal.

En la academia de duelos.

- Estamos perdidos - dijo Jaden a duras penas levantándose

- Ohh... claro - Yubel sonriendo maléficamente

- No nos podemos rendir... - dijo Saybou dirigiéndose al frente de sus amigos - No podemos rendirnos... - en eso, una luz iluminó a Sybou y a su Bakugan y en eso, viene a ella un cristal verde.

- El ristal verde de la fe - Sellon - Ella es la indicada - en eso Haibaku llega

- ¿De qué me perdí?

- ¿Nos vas a ayudar o qué? - jaden

No se preocupen, pero necesitaré a todos sus monstruos - dijo mostrando una carta - esta nena la llamo "Unión indterpoderosa" combinará todos los poderes de todos los monstruos presentes y acbararemos con Yubel. Saybou, por otra parte ve contra Swon

- OK - Dijo Saybou y el Bakugan de ella se transformó a Kimmika Skyress Ventus (Parecido a Storm Skyress pero con alas blancas, más blancas y una armadura en la cabeza) - ¿Estás lista?

- Si!

- Poder activado! - Saybou - DESTRUCTOR FINAL DE VIENTO - En eso, Kimmika lanzó una rafaga de viento que destruyó al bakugan de Swon y lo regresó a su forma esférica.

- Activo "Unión interpoderosa"! - Haibaku - Y quiero que todos los monstruos acaben con Yubel

- Oh no... O.O - Yubel

De inmediato, todos los monstruos acabaron con Yubel y la separaron. Dejó solo una silueta de cuerpo, los esbirros de Yubel ya no estaban y Swon se había ido.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Chazz

- Haibaku? - Miralil

- Hola! - Haibaku. En eso se dirige hacia la persona - Qué bueno verte Yubel... o mejor dicho... Roxy!

En efecto, era Roxy, cabellos castaño con las puntas rubias, de largo hasta la espalda baja, ojos chocolates intenso, piel blanca; usa top anaranjado, shorts de jean rotos y claros, zapatillas blancas de alto hasta las rodillas; su actitud puede ser alegre y divertida pero es una chica muy seria e inteligente para estratejias...

- Hola... - Rox

- Qué pasó?

- No lo sé, sólo que Yubel tomó mi cuerpo

- YUBEL! - interrumnió Jaden y salió el espíritu de Yubel

- Lo siento, es que estaba enojada - Yubel

- Eso explica todo - Zane

- Que bueno que todo salió bien - Alexis

- Pero hibiera sido peor que Haibaku nunca apareciera - Dijo Blair abrazando a Jaden por detras

- No, PEOR hubiera sido si Jaden se convirtiere en Haou - dijo Haibaku y hubo un silencio raro y aterrador - XD Nos vamos

Neathia

Ya se imaginarán cómo fue así que nos enfocarenos en Saybou y Sellon

- Qué bueno que regresaste - dijo Ahmoud abrazando a Sybou - y tu bakugan está mejor

- Lo sé - dijo Soybou sonrojada

- TE GANÉ - Sellon feliz

- ¿Aún así me besas? - Anubias

- Idiota! - gritó Sellon y lo abofeteó

- Jajajajaja - Shun riéndose - EN TU JETA!

Ya con Ken

- Nomás no me enojo porque ando de buen humor - Ken enojado

- De acuerdo - dijo Swon asustada pero sin confiarse

Neathia...

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

**Nicole Sakurai**: Por cierto, de nuevo FELICIDADES PRO TU ALAN!

**candy-de-fullbuster**: No veo tanto gore

**Nanashi no Gombee**: ¿Sabes qué sigue? XD

**jack hell**: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo**  
**

**rox siniestra**: YA APARECISTE. Sólo dime el nombre de tu bakugan y cómo y todo.

**Yen Lyz**: Digamos esto... Ya ganamos

**Hiba Suicide Circus**: CÁLLATE MALDITO TRESPESINO!

Ren Krawler quedó del candidato "COMPROMISO Comunidad ¡Mundo Bakugan!" mientras que nosotros tenemos demasiados precandidatos en "UNIDOS POR LA COMUNIDAD MUNDO BAKUGAN!"

* * *

BYE BYE!

**PRÓXIMAMENTE #YoSoy13Bakugan!  
**


	37. Nuevas Admisiones

Yo: Ya espero publicar este capítulo ahorita XD

Shun: Yo también

Yo: Gracias a los comentarios de los demás, que haré aparecer los demás OC's nuevos como recompensa, aunque Hakuryuu me debería enviar el suyo si quiere aparecer.

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

- Ok - Dan - Ahora qué sigue?

- Pues sigue la tabla de la tierra de la sabiduría, ubicada en el mundo mágico (durante mañana haré otro capi de Hello Mikus) - Masquerade

- Entonces ahí vamos! - Dan

- De acuerdo - dijeron Maky, Mira, Julie y Gus

- Qué pasa? - dijo un joven de 16 años con ojos y cabello negro, vestido con un uniforme compuesto por una chaqueta negra cerrada pantalón y zapatos militares negros y piel pálida.

- ¿Quién eres? - dijo Shun enojado

- Es Thomas - Haibaku - Acabo de llamarlo, lo necesitaré para una misión de las que están. Su bakugan es Dragun Soul pyrus (muy parecido a legend dragonoid, pero la mayoría de su cuerpo era negro, o si no rojo y en su pecho había un cristal azul oscuro) También acabo de llamar a otra chica con la que hará lo posiblepara no encelar a ninguna chica para que así no pongan "limites" con los chicos que aman XD

- ¿Qué? - Fabia - Y eso?

- Es Sexy - dijo Haibaku sin sonrojarse (ya saben de quién es en este fic, aunque en realidad soy de Chris y Nicole de Alan, sólo para dejarlo en claro con el último)

- ¿Alguien me elogió? - dijo una chica de de pelo y ojos de color sangre y piel igual de gris, que vestía una falda un "poquito" corta y franela blanca debajo de un chaleco negro.

- Hola Midna-chan - dijo Haibaku - Creo que es todo, pero si necesitan saber algo más, su bakugan es Fristed Toxic Darkus (una araña que camina erguida con brazos de huesos de en lugar de patas con cola en forma de esqueleto todo de color morado)

- Toxic? - Shun - Me suena a el penúltimo álbum de The GazettE

- Me encanta! - Haibaku

- A mí también - dijo Shun feliz pero sereno y calmado y sin cambiar su tono de voz.

- Algo más? - dijo Haibaku - Shun, Roxy regresó

- ¿Roxy?

- Hola Primo! - dijo Rox abrazando a Shun

- Hola Shunny! - dijo un bakugan verde - Hola Skyress, Taylean, Hawktor., Ingram, Sorabird, Kazebird y Raikibird.

- Hola Phoen - dijeron los bakugan aludidos

Phoen Ventus, parecido a Skyress con la armadura de Taylean. Es de la especie de Skyress y por lo tanto, de su familia.

- Otra cosa más - Haibaku - Astro vino con nosotros y le asignaré un Bakugan después de lo del Mundo Mágico.

- Hola - Astro

- Así que es hora de que se vayan ahorita y...

- Hola Haiku! - Midna

- Eh? - Haibaku

- EEEHHH? - Nicole enojada (Feliz Hell?)

- Tranquila - Haibaku

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

**Nicole Sakurai**: Awwww... gracias. Oye, espero que no te enojes pero jack hell te incluyó en el fic "Rise of darkness"

**Hakuryuu**: Gracias. Oye, ¿quieres aparecer? Sólo tienes que ponerme tus datos y los de tus bakugan.

**Haku**: sipi, pero no es puro DanxAlice, es más aventura, pero sí es DanxAlice.

**jack hell**: Ya están y dile a Hell que espero que estés feliz. Y tenemos a una interpluralidad (musulmanes, chinos, europeos, gundalianos, duelista, neathianos, vestals, un surathiano (toshiya), etc...) Y no confundas a Toshiya con Toshi de X JAPAN**  
**

**rox siniestra**: Ya está XD y tu Bakugan es de la especie de Skyress.

**Jessi Kuso**: Lo sé, es que son polos opuestos. Antes se desprecian y al final se querrán.

**JesusST**: Gracias por el comentario.

Ren Krawler quedó del candidato "COMPROMISO Comunidad ¡Mundo Bakugan!" mientras que nosotros tenemos demasiados precandidatos en "UNIDOS POR LA COMUNIDAD MUNDO BAKUGAN!"

* * *

BYE BYE!

**PRÓXIMAMENTE #YoSoy13Bakugan!  
**


	38. Hola Timmy

Yo: Ya espero publicar este capítulo ahorita XD

Shun: Yo también

Yo: Gracias a los comentarios de los demás, que haré aparecer los demás OC's nuevos como recompensa, aunque Hakuryuu me debería enviar el suyo si quiere aparecer.

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

- Hola Haiku! - Midna

- Eh? - Haibaku

- EEEHHH? - Nicole enojada (Feliz Hell?)

- Tranquila - Haibaku

- Ya nos vamos - Dijeron los chicos y se fueron

Dimmsdale

- VEN ACÁ GUSANO! - Decía una pelirroja adolescente con una sonrisa maquiavélica persiguiendo a un niño de cabello castaño, camisa purpura claro y gorra rosa. Este se oculta en su habitación.

- Cosmo, Wanda, Poof! - gritó el niño y los tres aludidos aparecieron como por arte de magia.

- ¿Qué pasa Timmy? - dijo Cosmo

- Deseo que Vicky sea arrastrada por una corriente fuera de mi casa

- Entendido - Wanda

En eso, los tres sacaron sus varitas e hicieron que Vicky fuera arrastrada fuera de la casa por una corriente de agua.

- Lo hicimos - dijo el pequeño Timmy y en eso, aparecieron Julie, Mira, Maky y Gus - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- ¿Seguros que debemos iniciar aquí? - dijo Julie atónita

- No lo sé - dijo Gorem

- AAA! - Gritó Cosmo asustado - Un juguete que habla!

- No, tontito - dijo Julie - es un bakugan. Se llama Gorem. Mi nombre es Julie Makimoto.

- Yo soy Mira y mi bakugan es Wilda - dijo Mira

- Yo soy Maky y mi Bakugan es Nilos Haos Darkus - dijo Maky (ojos color violeta, cabello plateado largo hasta los tobillos y con flequillo que le tapa el ojos izquierdo) - Aunque no sé cómo le hicieron para ponerme aquí.

- Yo soy Gus Grav y mi Bakugan es Rex Vulcan - dijo Gus

- Hola, me llamo Timmy Turner

- Yo soy Cosmo - dijo Cosmo

- Yo Wanda - dijo Wanda - y él es nuestro hijo Poof

- Poof poof - Poof

- Y somos... - dijeron los dos para hacer su entrada - Sus Padrinos Mágicos. - en eso Notaron a Tommy como lelo

- ¿Y ahora? - Wanda

- La chica de pelo naranja es hermosa - dijo Timmy

- ¿Mira? - Gus

- ¿Crees que tenga posibilidad con ella? - dijo Timmy

Cosmo y Wanda usaron sus varitas pero no les sirvió e hicieron aparecer un libro - Lo siento Timmy, sólo podemos usar nuestros poderes para el amor verdadero.

- XD EN TU CARA - Maky

- Crees que Wanda sea como el maestro spectra? - Gus

Neathia

- ¡CÁLLATE MALDITO TTRESPESINO, KEITH ES MÍO! ES MÍ MAESTRO! - Gritó Shizuka

Dimmsdale

- ¿Qué buscan? - dijo Timmy

- Que sea cualquier cosa que no sea el cerebro de Cosmo - dijo Wanda ¬¬

- es la Tabla de tierra de la sabiduría - dijo Julie

- Está ubicadas en un lugar llamado Mundo Mágico. - Wilda

- ¿MUNDO MÁGICO? - Dijeron los tres pequeños, excepto Poof que decía poofs

Mundo Mágico

- Creí que era más serio - dijo Julie atónita

- Este es el mapa de la Tabla de la tierra de la Sabiduría - dijo un hombre musculoso con dos alitas y una gran vara.

- ¿Y quién es él? - Maky

- Es Jurgen Von Strangle - Timmy - el ser mágico más rudo y poderoso del mundo mágico.

- Me da risilla - dijo Julie tratando de no reírse

- ¿TE PAREZCO GRACIOSO? - Gritó Jurgen asustando a Julie

- SEÑOR, NO SEÑOR! - Dijo Julie asustada, haciendo el saludo militar y con ojos como platos

- Más vale - Jurgen - Si me disculpan - se viste por arte de mágia con una bata - Iré a ver mi novela "Amo mis bíceps"

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron todos

- ESA NOVELA EN QUE PARTICIPA MI HERMOSA, PRESUMIDA Y POCO TALENTOSA HERMANA BLONDA? - Gritó Wanda furica

- ¿Ves novelas? - dijo Julie con más risilla

- ¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO? - Gritó Jurgen asustando más a Julie

- Ya basta - dijo Mira entre Julie y Jurgen - No le hagas daño, ella apenas se comporta como una chica normal, aunque se toma casi todo fuerta de tono.

- Oye - dijo Julie asustada

- Bien, los dejaré en paz, pero te estaré vigilando Julie - dijo Jurgen apuntando con su vara a Julie y se desaparece (POOF)

- Poof poof poof - dijo Poof

Mientras con Ken

- Mejor me apuro - dijo Ennd

- Qué pasa?

- Los Peleadores - dijo Ennd - Eso pasa

- OK - SWON - Pero regresa victorioso!

- Sipi - Ennd Yéndose

Anti-mundo Mágico

- Y necesito su ayuda para acabar con esos molestos peleadores - dijo Ennd

- Bien amigos - dijo Anti Cosmo - Antipadrinos, es hora de VENGANZA! - Y los antipadrinos se alegraron

- Pagarán peleadores - Ennd

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: REPITO, ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECIBIR OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

**Nicole Sakurai**: OK XD

**Hakuryuu**: Tienes razón, y ya llevo casi 40

**Haku**: Cierto XD Dime, ¿qué planes quieres para mi fic?

**jack hell**: **AAAAA! **Llegó alguien más pervertido que Yo y Hiba juntos!

**rox siniestra**: Tienes razón, Diana Laura-nee alias "Sleeping Hook Shipper" me pidió a Keith.

**candy-de-fullbuster**: Auch! eso debe doler DX

**JesusST**: Ya estaba, ¿no ves que nos atacasta a todos y sacaste a Nicole de la cárcel?

Ren Krawler quedó del candidato "COMPROMISO Comunidad ¡Mundo Bakugan!" mientras que nosotros tenemos demasiados precandidatos en "UNIDOS POR LA COMUNIDAD MUNDO BAKUGAN!"

* * *

BYE BYE!

**PRÓXIMAMENTE #YoSoy13Bakugan!  
**


	39. Batalla en Mundo Mágico

Yo: Ya espero publicar este capítulo ahorita XD

Shun: Yo también

Yo: Gracias a los comentarios de los demás, que haré aparecer los demás OC's nuevos como recompensa, aunque Hakuryuu me debería enviar el suyo si quiere aparecer.

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

Anti-mundo Mágico

- Y necesito su ayuda para acabar con esos molestos peleadores - dijo Ennd

- Bien amigos - dijo Anti Cosmo - Antipadrinos, es hora de VENGANZA! - Y los antipadrinos se alegraron

- Pagarán peleadores - Ennd

Mundo Mágico.

- ¿Por lo menos sabes dónde dejaste el mapa? - dijo Timmy a Cosmo

- No - Cosmo avergonzado

- ¿QUÉ? - Gus - ¿CÓMO LLEGAREMOS AHÍ?

- Cosmo, eres un idiota! - dijo Wanda abofeteando a Cosmo

- ¿Qué podría ser peor? - dijo Julie molesta y en eso, varios Bakugan caos, los antipadrinos y Ennd aparecieron - Tenía que hablar - dijo Desconcertada

- Hola idiotas - dijo Anti-Cosmo

- Hola amorcitos - dijo Anti-Wanda

- ¿Nos extrañaron? - dijo Foop

- Yo creo que sí - dijo Ennd Burlón

- Anti-Cosmo! - Cosmo asustado

- Anti-Wanda? - Wanda confusa

- Foop! - Timmy y Poof

- Ennd! - Mira furiosa

- Bienvenidos a la masacre en la calle mágica - Ennd - Bakugan, Pelea! Caktivaynta Kal Subterra, (una estatua de Pascua con brazos de golem) Surge! - en cuando Ennd dijo eso, su bakugan apareció en su forma original.

- Bakugan, Pelea! - dijeron los peleadores

- Gorem, surge! - Julie

- El tamaño te intimida, no?

- Magma Wilda, surge! - Mira

- Es hora de pelear!

- Rex Vulcan, surge! - Gus

- Todo por Gus-sama!

- Nilus Lumagrowl Darkus, surge - Maky

- Es hora de pelear por el bien! (Por fin Maky lucha!) (En vez de Haos es Darkus y las partes que tiene amarillo en algunas imagenes es violeta)

- Es hora de ir por la tabla - dijo Anti-Cosmo sacando el mapa

- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE COSMO? - Gritaron los peleadores

- Creí que era el recibo de pizza - dijo Cosmo

- Debí dejarlo con Timmy - Wanda molesta

Los antipadrinos empezaron a ir a la cueva donde está la Tabla de Tierra de la Sabiduría.

- No podemos dejar que los antipadrinos ganen! - Timmy - Cosmo, Wanda, vayan por sus opuestos, Poof y yo por Foop, ustedes peleadores vayan por los antipadrinos!

- Si! - dijeron todos

- Yo pelearé con Ennd - dijo Mira decidida

- ¿Estás segura?

- Segura - dijo Mira activando su poder bakugan - Poder activado! Devanadera de Poder - y Wilda usó su poder para atacar a Kal

- Bueno... esto se pondrá bueno - Ennd - Poder activado! Danza de arena! - y Kal usó su poder de arena para aumentar su defensa física, algo que preocupó a Wilda

- No creo que podamos contra él! - Dijo Wilda asustado

- No te preocupes - Mira - Podemos hacerlo! Poder activado! Pandemia del ataque - y Wilda atacó a Kal, pero este no retrocedió más que la mitad del daño del ataque pasado - ¿Qué pasó?

- Aumento de defensa - Ennd - Eso pasó.

Ya con Foop

- Se sienten poderosos? - dijo Foop - Pues no tanto! - en eso, usó sus poderes para encerrar a Timmy en una celda

- Oh, ¿en serio? - dijo Timmy - Deseo que me saques de esta celda

- Poof poof - Dijo Poof pero a la hora de usar su varita, no funcionó - Poof poof?

- Oh, la magia no puede contra mi antimagia - dijo Foop

- Perdidos - dijo Timmy ¬¬

Ya con Anticosmo

- Toma esto por decirme mal esposo para Wanda! - gritó Cosmo usando su varita para atacar a Anticosmo y lo convirtió en vaca

- Muuuuu! - Anticosmo - ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? ¡COMBATAMOS FUEGO CON FUEGO! ANTIWANDA!

- Allá voooooiiii - Antiwanda usó su varita... ¿con los pies? para acatar a Cosmo y lo convirtió en una salchicha

- ¿Qué? - Cosmo convertido en salchicha - Ya verás! - gritó Cosmo y convirtió a Antiwanda en una bocina

- Esto apesta ¬o¬

- Pelea Samurai hasta morir, Anticosmo - dijo Wanda convertida en Samurái y desenvainando su espada

- Eso está hecho - dijo Anticosmo igual y los dos se enfrentaron en una batalla samurái.

Con los Antipadrinos

- No entiendo por qué no avanzamos - dijo un antipadrino

- Tal vez por él - dijo otro apuntando a Gorem

- ¿Creyeron que podrían destruirme? Ilusos - dijo Gorem burlón

- Así se hace Gorem! - dijo Julie emocionada

- Ya sé con qué derribar a ese gigante - dijo otro antipadrino - MALA SUERTE!

- ¿Y qué es eso? - dijo Maky

En eso, aparecieron 5960 gatos negros exactamente, lo suficientemente numerosos para derribar a Gorem y este cayó en varios edificios rompiendo ventanas - SIIII! Más mala suerte, rompió 34 espejos! - en eso, los antipadrinos decidieron atacar a Gorem para matarlo, lo cual angustió a Julie

- Déjenlo en paz! - dijo Julie llorando

- A ver, déjame pensarlo - dijo el antipadrino - ... ¬¬... NO! - Gritó y atacaron con más fuerza

- NOOO! Julie! - gritó el bakugan

- No te lo permitiré - dijo Rex Vulcan

- Poder activado - Gus - Nudillo martillo! - y Vulcan usó su poder para ahuyentar a muchos antipadrinos, pero ya era tarde. Gorem estaba irremediablemente grave

- GOREM! - Gritó Julie llorando de dolor, algo que alertó a Mira

- Julie! - Gritó Mira tratando de correr hacia Julie

- No gastes energía - dijo Ennd sonriendo maléficamente - O quieres continuar sabiendo cómo derrotarme?

- Lo siento - dijo Mira seria - Mis amigos son primero! Debo ayudarlos, es mi deber como peleadora!

- Jejeje - Ennd sonriendo maléficamente - Por eso nunca ganarás... además, Gorem morirá sin remedio

- No... - gruñó Mira furica entre dientes - No puedo creer que seas tan curel...

- Eso es algo ilógico para alguien de mi edad - dijo Ennd - Pero lo tomaré como un cumplido

- Wilda - Mira enojada - Ve a ayudar a Gorem, yo me encargaré de Ennd

- ¿Qué? - dijo Ennd burlón - Una chica va a golpearme? Mejór mira a Julie, su "amigo" murió

- ¿Qué? - Mira asustada

- ¿Qué no supiste? - Anticosmo

- Nuestra antimagia es demasiado mortal para un bakugan como Gorem cuando más de mil antipadrinos la usan juntos. Y lo mataría en 2 minutos. - Foop

- ERES PEOR QUE VICKY! - Gritó Timmy enojado desde la celda

- ¿No te importó que Julie llorara? ¿verdad? - dijo Maky furiosa apuntando a Julie quien lloraba

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: ESTOY ACEPTANDO TODAVÍA OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

**Slavik 2016**: Tienes razón, y qué bueno que regresaste a comentar. Te extrañaba Y tienes razón.

**Hakuryuu**: Pues tienes razón, es que Cosmo confundió el mapa con un recibo de pizza.

**Haku**: Cierto, la única desventaja es que Shadow ya participó en una misión, la primera.

**jack hell**: xd Oye, ya le dije a JesusST que te recomiende**  
**

**rox siniestra**: Bueno, ya lo tienes... Ahora el reto es emparejar a Mira xD

**candy-de-fullbuster**: Auch! eso debe doler DX

**JesusST**: Estoy retrasado en eso, pero en progreso... Y gracias XD

**Maky SiemprE ContigO**: Bueno... no te sientas menos, no te detesto XD

Ren Krawler quedó del candidato "COMPROMISO Comunidad ¡Mundo Bakugan!" mientras que nosotros tenemos demasiados precandidatos en "UNIDOS POR LA COMUNIDAD MUNDO BAKUGAN!"

* * *

BYE BYE!

**PRÓXIMAMENTE #YoSoy13Bakugan!  
**


	40. La Evolución de Wilda

Yo: Ya espero publicar este capítulo ahorita XD

Shun: Yo también

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

Mundo Mágico.

- Poder activado - Gus - Nudillo martillo! - y Vulcan usó su poder para ahuyentar a muchos antipadrinos, pero ya era tarde. Gorem estaba irremediablemente grave

- GOREM! - Gritó Julie llorando de dolor, algo que alertó a Mira

- Julie! - Gritó Mira tratando de correr hacia Julie

- No gastes energía - dijo Ennd sonriendo maléficamente - O quieres continuar sabiendo cómo derrotarme?

- Lo siento - dijo Mira seria - Mis amigos son primero! Debo ayudarlos, es mi deber como peleadora!

- Jejeje - Ennd sonriendo maléficamente - Por eso nunca ganarás... además, Gorem morirá sin remedio

- No... - gruñó Mira furica entre dientes - No puedo creer que seas tan curel...

- Eso es algo ilógico para alguien de mi edad - dijo Ennd - Pero lo tomaré como un cumplido

- Wilda - Mira enojada - Ve a ayudar a Gorem, yo me encargaré de Ennd

- ¿Qué? - dijo Ennd burlón - Una chica va a golpearme? Mejór mira a Julie, su "amigo" murió

- ¿Qué? - Mira asustada

- ¿Qué no supiste? - Anticosmo

- Nuestra antimagia es demasiado mortal para un bakugan como Gorem cuando más de mil antipadrinos la usan juntos. Y lo mataría en 2 minutos. - Foop

- ERES PEOR QUE VICKY! - Gritó Timmy enojado desde la celda

- ¿No te importó que Julie llorara? ¿verdad? - dijo Maky furiosa apuntando a Julie quien lloraba - AHORA SÍ TE MATO! - Gritó más furiosa que nunca - LUMAGROWL! LOBO AULLADOR DE ONDAS! - En eso, Lumagrowl usó su poder de aullido de ondas para paralizar a todos los antipadrinos.

- Eso no me lo esperaba - dijo Ennd

- Y no esperabas tampoco eso? - dijo Anticosmo quien seguía de pie junto con Antiwanda y Foop - Verás engendro, nosotros tres somos los antiseres más poderosos del antimundo mágico.

- Eso no te da derecho a matar bakugan! - gritó Mira súper furiosa

- Etto - Ennd - Mira allá

- Que mire qué? - dijo Mira y... - NO! WILDA!

En efecto, Mira miró a Wilda siendo atacado por Kal, y los bakugan caos atacaban sin piedad a los dos bakugan restantes

- Vulcan! - Gus

- Lumagrowl! - Maky

Neathia

- Esto está mal - dijo Haibaku

- Tal vez deba ir a ayudarlos - dijo Jesús - pero... no quiero interferir en la misión - dijo alejándose

Mundo mágico

- Wilda. no puedes morir! - dijo Mira al borde de las lágrimas

- Llora todo lo que quieras, Wilda será el siguiente - dijo Ennd sonriendo con malicia

- NO! - Gritó Mira llorando - WILDA! - En eso La cueva empezó a brillar de manera incandescente con una luz naranja, al mismo tiempo y forma que Wilda - ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo secándose las lágrimas.

- NO! - Ennd - Kal, Deténlo! - ordenó a su Bakugan e intentó apoderarse de la tabla que salía hacia el campo de batalla, pero no pudo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Anticosmo

- La tabla no la puede agarrar - dijo Ennd enojado y la Tabla se insertó en Wilda - ¿QUÉ DIABLOS?

- Wilda? - dijo Mira mientras veía como su Bakugan se transformaba en Powerstorm Wilda Subterra (igual que Magma Wilda pero con más tamaño, tres veces más fuerza y con muchas capas de metal con el signo subterra) - ¿Qué significa esto?

- No lo sé - dijo Wilda - Pero me siento más fuerte!

- Ugh! no! - dijo Ennd con tono de fastidio

- ¡PODER ACTIVADO! - Mira - Rayo de las profundidades! - en eso, Wilda sacó una especie de rayo de la tierra y lo usó contra Kal, quien fue devuelto a su forma esférica.

- NO! - Ennd

Pero no quedó ahí, siguió contra los bakugan caos y liberó a Timmy

- Gracias - dijo Timmy - Ahora sé que hacer... - dijo Timmy mirando con malicia a los antipadrinos

Prisión de los antipadrinos.

Muchos antipadrinos aparecieron frente a Jurgen

- Demasiado antihuesos, y muy poco tiempo!

- AAAAAAA! - Gritaron horrorizado los antipadrinos

Mundo Mágico

- Ya, Julie, no llores - dijo Mira consolando a la joven peliplata

- Extraño a Gorem - dijo Julie llorando mientras abraza a Mira

- Lo lamentamos mucho - dijo Wanda

- No sabíamos que perder a un compañero así sería doloroso - dijo Timmy - No sé cómo lo soportaría si perdiera a mis padrinos.

- Ese Ken llegó demasiado lejos - dijo Gus molesto

Ya en Neathia

- Dalo por dicho, Gus - masculló Dan furico entre dientes por lo que Ennd y los antipadrinos le hicieron a Julie.

- Esta vez es personal - dijo Haibaku molesto

Mundo Mágico

- Ya debemos irnos - dijo Mira despidiendose de todos - Adiós

- Bye! - dijeron Timmy y los Padrinos

Ya en Neathia

- Maldito! - gritó Alice golpeando la pared al escuchar sobre la muerte de Gorem

- Ken ya se pasó de la raya - dijo Toshiya enojado - Ahora debemos detenerlo a toda costa! ¿Qué sigue?

- La Roca de agua de la Paz y la Libertad, ubicada cerca de Providencia (Generador Rex) e irán Klaus, Yen, Wao (Cabello y ropa azul, ojos rojos y mirada tierna. Viene de Viet Nam), Kouji y Mylene - Dijo Mylene

- Vaya - dijo Kouji - Me tocó

- Bueno - dijo Klaus

- No queda de otra - dijo Mylene

- Ay, Cállense, como si fueran emocionados! - Yen

- YO SI LO ESTOY! - Gritó Wao emocionado

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: ESTOY ACEPTANDO TODAVÍA OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

**Slavik 2016**: Gracias n.n

**Hakuryuu**: Ops... entiendo ._.U

**Haku**: Vaya... no sé qué decir... 60.000 palabras

**Yen Lyz**: POBRE GOREM! BUAAAAAAAA**  
**

**rox siniestra**: Tienes razón. Iré a ver con quién.

**candy-de-fullbuster**: Auch! eso debe doler DX

**JesusST**: en primera, cierto, en segunda, lo sé :'( Por lo menos, Wilda se vengó

**Maky SiemprE ContigO**: Ya tienes la justicia

Aviso: LE DARÉ UNA RECOMPENSA A QUIEN SEA EL REVIEW NÚMERO 300

* * *

BYE BYE!

**PRÓXIMAMENTE #YoSoy13Bakugan!  
**


	41. Hola Providencia 60000 palabras!

Yo: Ya espero publicar este capítulo ahorita XD

Shun: Yo también

Yo: Antes de continuar con este fic, debo aclarar algo concreto y normal. Eso sobre un usuario que cuyo PenName se llama "observador del destino".

Observador del destino: Tienes razón, soy muy bueno para la comedia, y en el concepto de fics serios, no mucho, pero apenas estoy aprendiendo todavía, y eso que llevo másun año aquí en esta página, no sé cómo hago las batallas y las escenas de acción, y no presumo no nada, siempre espero que todo lo que escriba salga bien para los lectores. Siempre leo muchos fics para ayudarme, aunque también recibo ayuda de mis amigos de Fanfiction para que mejore más. Y cierto, apenas soy un novato (llevo más de un año escribiendo, y más de un año y varios meses desde que ingresé, y gracias por el énfasis en decir en que siempre me meto, es que se me hizo un hábito XD XD XD), pero siempre se puede mejorar. Y por cierto, me alegro de que te guste el DanxAlice n.n Y gracias por decirme el dato, aunque no soy presumido ni nada por el estilo, pero la primera vez que tuve éxito en la comedia fue el fic de "Elecciones 2012 Interespacio Bakugan", Hasta ahora, lo mejor que hice de este género mencionado es "TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW". Bueno, si quieres aconsejarme en algo para una historia de acción, y así poder mejorar, puedes mandarme un PM o un review. Gracias, y mil gracias. XD Y por cierto, gracias por tu sinceridad, siempre he dicho que la sinceridad es lo más importante. Gracias. Y cierto, casi no hago fics del todo en seriedad, creo que no se me dan n.n

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

Ya en Neathia

- Maldito! - gritó Alice golpeando la pared al escuchar sobre la muerte de Gorem

- Ken ya se pasó de la raya - dijo Toshiya enojado - Ahora debemos detenerlo a toda costa! ¿Qué sigue?

- La Roca de agua de la Paz y la Libertad, ubicada cerca de Providencia (Generador Rex) e irán Klaus, Yen, Wao (Cabello y ropa azul, ojos rojos y mirada tierna. Viene de Viet Nam), Kouji y Mylene - Dijo Mylene

- Vaya - dijo Kouji - Me tocó

- Bueno - dijo Klaus

- No queda de otra - dijo Mylene

- Ay, Cállense, como si fueran emocionados! - Yen

- YO SI LO ESTOY! - Gritó Wao emocionado

Ya en Providencia.

- Alerta, intruso, alerta, intruso. - decía una computadora

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - dijo Yen un poco confundida y en eso, unos guardias aprehendieron a Yen, Kouji, Klaus y Mylene.

- ¿Qué sucede? - dijo Sirenoid

- Están arrestados por violar la seguridad de Providencia - dijo uno de los guardias - Los llevaremos hasta Caballero Negro.

- ¿Caballero Negro? - dijo Klaus - Quién es ese?

En eso, los guardias los llevaron de mala forma hasta donde se encuentra la dirigente de Providencia Caballero Negro.

- ¿Caballero Negro es mujer? - dijo Kouji tratando de no reírse.

- Denle en el estómago - dijo Negro y uno de los guardias golpeó a Kouji en el estómago.

- Trataba de no reírme, es que era algo irónico - dijo Kouji recuperando la conciencia.

- Apuesto que están con el desertor de Rex - dijo Negro, convencida de que están con Rex

- ¿Quién es ese Rex? - dijo Yen atónita

- ¡NO SE HAGAN LOS IDIOTAS! - Gritó Negro asustando a todos, excepto a Mylene, quien se enfureció.

- No sé quién te hizo jefa de este lugar, pero no te da derecho a tratar a unos forasteros como si fueran delincuentes! - gritó Mylene yendo hacia Negro con furia, como si quisiera golpearla.

- Eres altanera y grosera - dijo Negro - Rex era igual.

- NO HABLAMOS DE REX - Gritó Mylene aboseteando a Negro, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

- "Idiota" - pensó Yen asustada hasta los huesos

- Acaben con ellos ya - dijo Negro y los guardias empezaron a golpear a los demás. Era un espectaculo raro, ya que Mylene aventaba a los guardias, Yen los golpeaba con lo que podía, y Klaus y Kouji usaron sus habilidades de defensa personal. El único que sí estaba dañado era Wao.

- ¿Por qué golpeas a un niñito? - Gritó Yen a un guardia y lo golpeó. En eso, los guardias se enfurecieron y empezaron a golpear a todos. Negro observaba feliz hasta que...

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? - dijo un chico en la ventana y todos lo vieron.

- Grrr... Rex - dijo Negro.

- En efecto, jefa!

Era Rex Salazar, Cabello negro corto, camiseta blanca y cyan oscuro (colores separados), pantalón negro con ranuras, camisa roja y unos googles en la frente.

- Así que éste es Rex - dijo Wao - Cool

Rex usó sus poderes de máquina para acabar con los guardias y sacar a Yen y sus amigos de aquí.

- Me las pagarás, Rex - susurró Negro molesta.

Fuera de Providencia (y MUY LEJOS)

- Me llamo Ricardo Salazar, pero me dicen Rex - dijo Rex - ¿Quienes son ustedes, vatos?

- Yo me llamo Yen Weisner - dijo Yen

- Yo Wao Kwei - dijo Wao

- Yo Mylene Pharaoh - dijo Mylene

- Yo Klaus Von Hertzen - dijo Klaus

- Yo Kouji - dijo Kouji

- Qué chido! - Rex - Todos tiene nombres genialosos! Deberían ver a mis compañeros de equipo.

- ¿Dónde están? - dijo Sirenoid apareciendo

- ¡AH! - Gritó Rex asustado - ¡Son EVOs miniatura!

- No son EVOs Miniatura - dijo Yen riéndose - Son Bakugan en su forma esférica de juguete. Deberías verlos en su forma real. Son GENIALES!

- Yo creí que eran EVOs - dijo Rex confuso

- ¿Qué rayos son los EVOs? - Klaus

- Es una buena pregunta - dijo Rex - Se llaman "Ente Variable Orgánico" y son organismos que tienen activados sus NanoBots. Hay criaturas de tal tipo que sin sentido son un peligro para la sociedad. La organización "Providencia" se encarga de capturarlos y curarlos. Yo estuve trabajando ahí con el Caballero Blanco, Seis, Holiday y Bobo.

- ¿Quién es bobo? - dijo Yen

- Yo soy Bobo - dijo un mono parlante con vestimenta, eso asustó a Yen

- UN MONO QUE HABLA! - Gritó Yen en los brazos de Kouji.

- Qué diablos? - dijo Kouji

- Como decía - Rex - Todo esto era normal hasta que... Negro se apoderó de la compañía, e intentó hacerme desistir de mi misión que es curar a EVOs, pero noq uise hacerlo y como resultado, Negro me calificó de enemigo y va persiguiéndome.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo una mujer con traje de doctora

- Hola, Holiday - dijo Rex - Estos son los chavales que apenas conocí. Son Yen, Wao, Klaus, Mylene y Kouji.

- Mucho gusto chicos - dijo Holiday sonriendo.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - dijo un hombre con traje de trabajo y dos katanas.

- Seis - Rex - No te había visto

- ¿Qué tal si ellos trabajan para Negro? Apenas los conoces - dijo Seis molesto.

- De hecho, Negro pensó que estaban conmigo - dijo Rex

- Y tuve que encararla - dijo Mylene - Qué rayos le pasa a su cabeza?

- Es que cualquier intruso pensará que es amigo de Rex - dijo Holiday.

- Esa chica me tiene fuera de mis casillas - Bobo

- Lo único que puedo preguntar fue... - Rex - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- La Roca de agua de la Paz y la Libertad, ubicada cerca de Providencia - Yen - Pero si no nos apuramos, los guardias nos atraparán y... AAAAAA! Tendríamos que vérnoslas con Caballero Negro. Qué horror!

- Debí decirles algo - dijo Rex - Las cosas en Providencia están peor de lo que se imaginarán después de que estuvieron aquí.

- Claro - dijo Mylene sarcástica

- Como sea - dijo Seis - ¿Para qué quieren la roca de la que hablan?

- Para que los surathianos no la tengan - Yen

- Qué son esas weas? - dijo Rex

- Son seres humanoides del planeta de Surathia - dijo Yen - Vienen para vengarse de Dan Kuso, un amigo mio, y de la tierra por tantas humillaciones que sufrieron en la guerra Neathiano-Gundaliana cuando Dan derrotó a Baroduis, sabiendo que eso avergonzó a su entonces aliada Surathia.

- ¿Había otros planetas? - dijo Rex

- Luego te lo digo, ¿vamos? - dijo Yen indicando dónde está aproximadamente la piedra.

Ya con Ken

- Hwan - dijo Ken - Tienes que asegurarte de que Yen y los demás no alcancen la Piedra de Agua de la Paz y la Libertad. Esta vez te daré algo que los demás no tienen. Un armamento - dijo dándole un armamento a Hwan - no me falles.

- No se preocupe, lo haré - dijo Hwan sonrojada por senyir las manos de Ken sobre las suyas y Ken se fue serio.

- ¿Te gusta? - dijo Nari seria y depre.

- Si, lo amo - dijo Hwan - Es un chico agradable, estoy enamorada de él. Acabaré con esos idiotas por Ken.

- ¿Por qué no le dices que le gustas? - dijo Nari

- Soy muy tímida - dijo Hwan - debo irme - dijo yéndose.

Ya con Rex, todos estaban dentro de una nave invisible, por fuera. Por dentro estaban cubiertos.

- ¿Cuándo llegaremos? - dijo Yen impaciente - Estoy asustada. ¿Qué tal si uno de los de Ken llegó?

- Lo hubiera comprobado - dijo Klaus

- Lo que no saben es que sabrán quien es mi bakugan - susurró Kouji - Y ay de aquél de que se interponga contra mi y mis amigos.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: ESTOY ACEPTANDO TODAVÍA OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

AVISO 2: 60.000! SIIIIIIIII!

**Slavik 2016**: Tienes razón. Lo aprovecharé ahora que me lo dijo "observador del destino"

**Hakuryuu**: Ops... entiendo ._.U

**Haku**: 60.000 palabras! LO HICE!

**Yen Lyz**: Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Pero haré lo que sea para traerlo de vuelta.**  
**

**rox siniestra**: Sipi XD. Si me enteró de que tengo el review 300, haré el capítulo lo más pronto posible y listo.

**candy-de-fullbuster**: Me alegro de que te agrade la idea. Y con respecto a Nicole, ella ya tuvo su aventura por la gema. Pero si quieres que aparezca para cuando termine la aventura de Yen, lo haré.

**JesusST**: si BUAAAAAA :'(

**Maky SiemprE ContigO**: Me alegro de que te guste.

**observador del destino**: Gracias por tu sinceridad :')

Aviso: LE DARÉ UNA RECOMPENSA A QUIEN SEA EL REVIEW NÚMERO 300

* * *

BYE BYE!

**PRÓXIMAMENTE #YoSoy13Bakugan!  
**


	42. Seshiji homicida

Yo: Ya espero publicar este capítulo ahorita XD

Shun: Yo también

Yo: Antes de continuar con este fic, quiero agradecer a AleeciiTah por mandarme su OC. La haré aparecer cuando le toque el viaje Darkus dos. Y me ausentaré algunas veces por el exámen psicompetrico, semana santa, el nuevo desafío de "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan" y eso que no suelo hacer Songfics (así es, es songfic) así que... OK

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

Ya con Ken

- Hwan - dijo Ken - Tienes que asegurarte de que Yen y los demás no alcancen la Piedra de Agua de la Paz y la Libertad. Esta vez te daré algo que los demás no tienen. Un armamento - dijo dándole un armamento a Hwan - no me falles.

- No se preocupe, lo haré - dijo Hwan sonrojada por senyir las manos de Ken sobre las suyas y Ken se fue serio.

- ¿Te gusta? - dijo Nari seria y depre.

- Si, lo amo - dijo Hwan - Es un chico agradable, estoy enamorada de él. Acabaré con esos idiotas por Ken.

- ¿Por qué no le dices que le gustas? - dijo Nari

- Soy muy tímida - dijo Hwan - debo irme - dijo yéndose.

Ya con Rex, todos estaban dentro de una nave invisible, por fuera. Por dentro estaban cubiertos.

- ¿Cuándo llegaremos? - dijo Yen impaciente - Estoy asustada. ¿Qué tal si uno de los de Ken llegó?

- Lo hubiera comprobado - dijo Klaus

- Lo que no saben es que sabrán quien es mi bakugan - susurró Kouji - Y ay de aquél de que se interponga contra mi y mis amigos.

- Perdón? - dijo Yen - ¿qué dijiste?

- Nada - dijo Kouji fingiendo no saber nada.

- Ok - dijo Yen - Sabes? Eres muy lindo - dijo haciendo ruborizar a Kouji - Lástima que soy de otra persona.

- ¿Y quién es el afortunado? - dijo Kouji curioso

- Masquerade - Yen

Ya en Neathia

- A! - Haibaku - ¿Escuchaste Masquerade?

- A... - Masquerade sin poder decir nada y un poco sonrojado

- Ay, Maski-chan - dijo Alice riéndose.

Ya con Rex

- Miren esto chicos - dijo Rex mirando desde una ventana y en eso, mira a Caballero Negro con una surathiana - ¿Quién es la sirviente de Ngro?

- No es sirviente! - Gritó Mylene - Debemos llegar antes de que esa chica!

- ¿La conocen? - preguntó Holiday

- Pertenece a los Surathianos - dijo Yen - Nuestra peor pesadilla hasta ahora. Mataron a un bakugan!

- AH? - Rex asustado - Eso es peor que la crisis de los nanites de hace 6 meses.

- OK? - Yen

Ya con Negro

- ¿Estás segura de que es ahí? - dijo Negro

- No te preocupes - dijo Hwan - De todos modos sé donde...

- ¡HWAN! - Gritaron los peleadores.

- Ugh... Rex - Dijo Negro con fastidio

- Y peleadores - completó una fastididada Hwan

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - dijo Seis

- Nada que les importe a ustedes - dijo Negro - Arréstenlos a to...

- Espera! - dijo Hwan - Déjame a Yen.

- ¿Qué? - gritó Mylene - ¿Y por qué no a mí?

- Veo que Yen es más fuerte de lo que parece.

- Entonces ¿qué esperas? - gritó Yen

- Bakugan, pelea! - gritaron todos, incluso Hwan - Bakugan, surge!

- Vamos Faraon subterra (no me pregunten cómo salió en esta aventura) - Gritó Yen (y como su nombre dice es un faraon cafe con detalles dorados,azules y blancos en su cuerpo y traje)

- Yo te acompaño, Yen! - Kouji - Vamos al ataque Minx Elfin Acuos - y en eso, aparece Elfin.

Ya en Neathia

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Marucho emocionado - ¡ELFIN!

- No puede ser! - dijo Haibaku con la boca abierta

- ¿Elfin? - Shun atónito - ¿En serio?

Ya con Rex

- Bueno, Cyber Macubass Acuos, Al ataque! - en eso, sale Macubass pero un poco diferente tenía una forma parecida a 3 aviones agregada a su forma original.

- ¿QUE? - Gritaron los demás - ¿Pero cómo?

- Cortesía de Haibaku - Mylene

Neathia

- Es cierto - dijo Haibaku avergonzado juntando sus dedos (uno por cada mano)

Providencia

- Sirenoid, Surge! - Klaus

- Es hora de acabar con los enemigos!

- Seshiji Acuos, ataca! - Hwan (Su forma se asemeja a la del unagi en Avatar la leyenda de Aang)

- Es mi turno - dijo Rex transformando sus manos y brazos en Puñotrones - A ver, quién quiere una madrina? (madrina: paliza)

- Ataquen! - gritó Negro y de inmediato, los soldados de prividencia y Seshiji atacaron con todo y armamento (Seshiji no tenía, pero los de Providencia sí, Seshiji tendrá su armamento Bakugan sólo que no se sabra en este momento en que están leyendo esto)

- A ver, TOMEN! - Gritó Rex atacando a varios soldados de Providencia con sus puñotrones. Seis por su parte hacía lo suyo con sus katanas. Holiday y Bobo disparaban a los vehículos de combate de Providencia acompañados de los Bakugan de Mylene y Klaus

- Oigan, y yo qué? - dijo Wao - Bakugan, pelea! ¡Bakugan, surge! Es hora de pelear, Stinglash Acuos - y aparece stinglash

- Ups - dijo Sirenoid - Nos olvidamos de tí.

- Si, si, si! - Wao - Poder activado, escorpión mortal! - en eso, Stinglash usó su mico de escorpión para atacar algunos vehículos.

- Como sea, poder activado - Klaus - Torrente de agua! - y Sirenoid activa un portal que escupe agua llevandose a verios vehículos de Providencia.

- Poder activado - dijo Mylene - Escudo Mantarraya - y Macubass usó su poder - así inutilizaremos a esos soldados. - efectivamente los soldados parecían de piedra.

Ya con Yen y Kouji

- PODER ACTVIADO - Yen - Poder Keops! - y se desató una serie de explosiones que atacaron a Seshiji.

- Poder activado - Kouji - Luna Arcoiris

- Permiso! - dijo Elfin usando su poder para debilitar a Seshiji, pero oh, sorpresa! No pudieron hacerle mucho.

- ¿Cómo? - gritó Yen

- Creo que ya es hora - dijo Hwan - ARMAMENTO ACTIVADO - dijo tecleando su bakúmetro y salió un armamento que decía "Serpent gear, listo" - Armamento instalado! - gritó Hwan y de inmediato salió el armamento de Seshiji llamado "serpent gear". Y de inmediato, una armadura cubrió al bakugan.

- Oh no! - gritó Yen

- Poder de armamento activado! - Hwan - Catastrofe serpentina! - y en eso, Seshiji usó una bola que salió se su boca para hacer una explosión que hirió a todos. TODOS!

- ¿qué rayos te pasa, Hwan? - gritó Negro - Se supone que somos un equipo!

- Nunca mencionaste la palabra "equipo" - dijo Hwan - Además, soy mejor que tú en todo! Me apoderaré de la piedra de agua y cuando regresemos victoriosos, te destruiré a tí, a tus aliados, enemigos, a todos! - grió eso último riéndo de manera psicópata (ya saben qué significa XD XD: Play of psychopath, Disagreeable. Splendid ugly boy, I hate you! Play of psychopath, Disagreeable. Splendid ugly boy, Psychopath! Play of psychopath, Disagreeable. Splendid ugly boy, I hate you! Play of psychopath, Disagreeable. Splendid ugly boy, Psychopath! I make sure of your brilliant end with my naked eyes, I make sure of your brilliant end with my naked eyes. Play of psychopath, Splendid ugly boy, Play of psychopath, Splendid ugly boy! Play of psychopath, Disagreeable. Splendid ugly boy, I hate you! Play of psychopath, Disagreeable. Splendid ugly boy, Psychopath! Play of psychopath, Disagreeable. Splendid ugly boy, I hate you! Play of psychopath, Disagreeable. Splendid ugly boy, Psychopath!) (lo siento, no pude evitarlo! XD XD)

- Maldita! - gritpo Kouji y en eso vió al Elfin en pésimas condiciones, los demás Bakugan fueron derrotados - ¿QUÉ?

- Diablos - dijo Hwan - Creo que no acabé con todos - dijo Hwan fingiendo decepcion - Ahora terminaré contigo! - gritó Hwan, en eso, Kouji se asustó y los demás también

- ¿Cómo lo hace para causar tanto cochinero? - dijo Rex asustado

- Los acabaré a todos, lo haré por Ken! - dijo Hwan decidida.

- ¿Por quién? - Dijo Kouji - Te gusta ese idiota?

- ¡NO LO LLAMES IDIOTA! - Gritó Hwan llorando de ira y Seshiji atacó a Kouji

Neathia

- Kouji! - gritó Mira asustada

- Esto está mal! - gritó Shun - Permiso! - dijo esto para irse a Providencia

- Shun, espera! - gritó Haibaku pero ya era tarde, Shun ya se fue.

Providencia

- Di tus últimas palabras! - gritó enojada Hwan

- pero... - dijo Kouji y en eso, vio una luz extraña que se dirigía hacia la batalla. (rimé XD)

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: ESTOY ACEPTANDO TODAVÍA OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

AVISO 2: 18 reviews para los 300. ¿Quién ganará?

**Slavik 2016**: Kouji estaba pensando en Elfin ya así como lo leíste.

**Hakuryuu**: Gracias y yo también espero, ya que tengo otros fics.

**Haku**: Cierto, han tenido peores, pero ¿un bakugan que salga así? Sólo Seshiji causaría tanto daño.

**Yen Lyz**: Jeje, Kouji es más te acompañó.**  
**

**rox siniestra**: Lamento asustarte, pero es que mejor revisa mi perfil y verás que no los dejé XD. Hasta le hice sabr a Yu.

**candy-de-fullbuster**: Se dice la odio porque es mujer. ¿No sabías o qué XD? ¿Quieres participar? (aprovecho que ya tienes OC)

**JesusST**: El premio será dependiendo de lo que quiera el ganador. Y Vaya... XD ¿Cuándo continuarás con tu fic? ¡POBRE RUNO!

**Maky SiemprE ContigO**: Jajajajaja Tienes razón XD

**Nanashi no Gombee**: O.O

Aviso 3: LE DARÉ UNA RECOMPENSA A QUIEN SEA EL REVIEW NÚMERO 300

* * *

BYE BYE!

**PRÓXIMAMENTE ELECCIONES 2013 COMUNIDAD: ¡MUNDO BAKUGAN!  
**


	43. La nueva Elfin y Amor inesperado

Yo: Ya espero publicar este capítulo ahorita XD

Shun: Yo también

Yo: Antes de continuar con este fic, quiero decir que GRACIAS A TODOS POR AYUDARME A LLEGAR A LOS 300, en especial a JesusST (no me enojé con él XD XD XD XD XD) así que como recompensa les diré el premio después de que Elfin evolucione. Ups! Demasiado Spoiler. pero sabrán cómo evolucionará si siguen leyendo XD XD XD

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

- Poder de armamento activado! - Hwan - Catastrofe serpentina! - y en eso, Seshiji usó una bola que salió se su boca para hacer una explosión que hirió a todos. TODOS!

- ¿qué rayos te pasa, Hwan? - gritó Negro - Se supone que somos un equipo!

- Nunca mencionaste la palabra "equipo" - dijo Hwan - Además, soy mejor que tú en todo! Me apoderaré de la piedra de agua y cuando regresemos victoriosos, te destruiré a tí, a tus aliados, enemigos, a todos! - grió eso último riéndo de manera psicópata (ya saben qué significa XD XD: Play of psychopath, Disagreeable. Splendid ugly boy, I hate you! Play of psychopath, Disagreeable. Splendid ugly boy, Psychopath! Play of psychopath, Disagreeable. Splendid ugly boy, I hate you! Play of psychopath, Disagreeable. Splendid ugly boy, Psychopath! I make sure of your brilliant end with my naked eyes, I make sure of your brilliant end with my naked eyes. Play of psychopath, Splendid ugly boy, Play of psychopath, Splendid ugly boy! Play of psychopath, Disagreeable. Splendid ugly boy, I hate you! Play of psychopath, Disagreeable. Splendid ugly boy, Psychopath! Play of psychopath, Disagreeable. Splendid ugly boy, I hate you! Play of psychopath, Disagreeable. Splendid ugly boy, Psychopath!) (lo siento, no pude evitarlo! XD XD)

- Maldita! - gritpo Kouji y en eso vió al Elfin en pésimas condiciones, los demás Bakugan fueron derrotados - ¿QUÉ?

- Diablos - dijo Hwan - Creo que no acabé con todos - dijo Hwan fingiendo decepcion - Ahora terminaré contigo! - gritó Hwan, en eso, Kouji se asustó y los demás también

- ¿Cómo lo hace para causar tanto cochinero? - dijo Rex asustado

- Los acabaré a todos, lo haré por Ken! - dijo Hwan decidida.

- ¿Por quién? - Dijo Kouji - Te gusta ese idiota?

- ¡NO LO LLAMES IDIOTA! - Gritó Hwan llorando de ira y Seshiji atacó a Kouji

Neathia

- Kouji! - gritó Mira asustada

- Esto está mal! - gritó Shun - Permiso! - dijo esto para irse a Providencia

- Shun, espera! - gritó Haibaku pero ya era tarde, Shun ya se fue.

Providencia

- Di tus últimas palabras! - gritó enojada Hwan

- pero... - dijo Kouji y en eso, vio una luz extraña que se dirigía hacia la batalla. (rimé XD)

- Eso es? - dijo Elfin... (a los que pensaron que era Shun... ¡PIÉNSENLO DOS VECES! Con todo respeto nwn)

La Piedra de Agua de la Paz y la Libertad se dirigía a Elfin de manera más rápida que las anteriores. Por lo que se dirigió a Elfin y... Empezó a brillar más fuerte al tiempo en que Shun llegó.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Shun decidido a lanzar su bakugan.

En eso, Elfin se tranformó en su forma actual pero con una armadura de la cintura para arriba con un corazón en el pecho que le cubre todo menos los brazos y la cara y con un escudo y espada en la espalda, de la cintura para abajo tiene una falda un poquito más larga estilo escolar y sus pies y manos cambiaron a ser las de un humano. Su cabeza tomó una forma más humana, menos sus ojos.

- Denle la bienvenida a Girlwarrior Elfin Acuos - dijo la nueva Elfin desenvainando su espada.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron Negro y Hwan

- Qué? - gritó Kouji

- Qué? - gritó Yen

- ¿QUÉ? - Dijeron el resto

Neathia

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron los presentes

- QUÉ? - Gritó Marucho más fuerte que los demás

Providencia

- CÓMO DIABLOS PASÓ ESO? - Gritó Hwan con furia - ¡COMO SEA! PODER DE ARMAMENTO ACTIVADO! Catastrofe serpentina! - y en eso, Seshiji usó una bola que salió se su boca para hacer una explosión pero Elfin lo detuvo con su escudo - ¿QUÉ?

- Lo siento - Elfin - Pero esta servilleta te lo devolverá - dijo usando su espada para repeler la bola que acabó con Seshiji y la devolvió en su forma esférica, haciendo casi llorar a Hwan, de hecho, lloró.

- Lo siento Ken - dijo Hwan arrodillada y llorando - Te he fallado...

Ya con Ken

Ken veía la escena pero la miró como nadie creyó que la vería. Todos conocemos al Ken malvado, serio, frío, decidido a acabar con Dan, Haibaku y Toshiya, y todos los peleadores, y a la Tierra. Pero... lo que veía... no se lo podía creer (y yo no puedo creer que escribiera esto), mientras veía a Hwan llorando y lamentándose, puso una cara de tristeza sincera y de sus ojos salían hilos de lágrimas. Efectivamente y evidentemente no quería ver a Hwan así. Estaba inmóvil, pero con verlo llorar por Hwan era suficiente. Ennd lo notó.

- Qué pasa? - dijo Ennd curioso - Está llorando por Hwan? - en eso, Ken le lanzó un kunai a Ennd y éste lo esquivó.

- Nunca ocurrió, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Ken calmado pero con voz quebrada, y aún con las lágrimas - Ni una palabra de esto a nadie!

- Ok? O.o - dijo Ennd y se fue

Providencia

Kouji estaba desolado por ver a Hwan llorar. Intentó acercarse a ella y le extendió la mano, misma que ella abofeteó con la suya.

- No creas que te saldrás con la tuya! - gritó Hwan llorando - La próxima vez no perderé! - dicho esto se retiró en un portal.

- Orale, qué emo se puso? - dijo Rex

- Ya se le pasará - dijo Yen - Es una villana.

- Qué quiso decir con eso de que no le llamara idiota a Ken - dijo Kouji levantándose a duras penas por el golpe que le dió Seshiji.

- Debe ser porque está enamorada de ese sincorazón - dijo Shun serio, como siempre.

- Tal vez Ken no sea tan serio - dijo Sirenoid - Pero no nos interesa ahora. ¿Dónde está negro?

En eso, aparece un helicóptero

- Rex, tuviste suerte esta vez, pero a la próxima, te arrestaré - dijo Negro y se fue

- Hasta luego loca - dijo Rex y Shun lo vió con cara de "¿qué te pasa?" - ¿Qué? Ya estaba loca cuando llegó a providencia, ¿no?

- Como sea - dijo Yen - Debemos irnos

- Mi debut fue un desastre - dijo Wao deprimido

- No te preocupes - dijo Shun - Eres el mejor peleador de Vietnam para tu edad, no deberías sentirte así.

- Cierto - dijo Wao - La próxima será diferente!

- Como digas - dijo Mylene incrédula

- Adiós chicos - dijo Yen abriendo un portal

- Adiós preciosa - dijo Bobo besando la mano de Yen

- AAA! - Gritó Yen asqueada - ¡ME BESÓ UN MONO PARLANTE! ¿Qué podría ser peor? - y en eso, le cae un pastel de queso en la cara - Tenía qué hablar! - en eso todos se riEron.

Ya con Ken

Hwan se dirigía a Ken quien se encontraba de espaldas. La pobre sollozaba, no sabía qué decirle. En eso, se percata que tiene a Ken de espaldas, pero muy cerca.

- Ken... - dijo Hwan llorando - Lo lamento mucho... - dijo arrodillándose - No pude conseguir el cristal. Los peleadores... y Elfin... Yo no pude... por favor... no me castigues... te lo ru- - En eso, fue interrumpida por un abrazo. No se lo podía creer, Ken la estaba abrazando!

- Tranquila Hwan - dijo Ken con voz quebrada - Esos molestos peleadores tuvieron suerte. Sólo no llores por haber perdido.

- Ken... - dijo Hwan llorando - Gracias - y abrazó más fuerte al surathiano que amaba. Pero no se dió cuenta de que Ken se dio cuenta de que lo amaba.

- "Se nota que está enamorada de mí" - pensó y se soltó - Debo irme - dijo deprimido yéndose a su habitación - estaré pensando. Tú hazte cargo del equipo mientras estoy en mi habitación.

- Ok - dijo Hwan limpiándose las lágrimas y Ken cerró la puerta de su habitación. Para sorpresa de ella, sus compañeros de equipo escucharon todo.

- ¿Escucharon todo? - dijo Hwan nerviosa

- Claro! - gritó Nari furica - ¿CÓMO ESTÁ ESO DE QUE NOS MANDARÁS MIENTRAS KEN ESTÁ EN SU HABITACIÓN PENSANDO?

- Ahhhh - dijo Hwan rodando los ojos - Eso.

- Mas vale que hagas bien to trabajo - dijo Bane tronando sus nudillos asustando a la pobre Hwan, ésta tragó saliva.

Neathia

- Elfin! - gritó Marucho feliz - Qué bueno verte!

- Yo digo lo mismo Marucho! - dijo Elfin acariciando la mejilla del pequeño rubio.

- Escuché que dijiste que querías estar conmigo - dijo Masquerade acercándose a Yen y ella se sonrojó (si me preguntan, me influenció el fic "Aire de Gitana" de Yen Lyz)

- Etto - dijo argenlis Víctor haos (lamento lo que pasó en capítulos anteriores lo modificaré pronto XD) (Argenlis: Bakugan femenino con armadura blanca que cubre todo menos su cabeza mostrando su cabello rubio con dos pares de alas en la espalda)- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Dirigirse a la super arena de Yokohama - dijo Masquerade

- Qué piedra sigue - dijo Ren

- La piedra de Trueno de la responsabilidad se encuentra en la Arena de Yokohama (The GazettE VENOMOUS CELL OMEGA) e irán Destiny, Baron, Volt, Shi y Alex - Dijo Serena - Pero llegaste a tiempo Midna, podrás ir a esa misión.

- ¿CON LOS GAZETTOS? - gritó Haibaku - YO VOY! PLEASE! - Dijo poniendo carita de perrito.

- De acuerdo - dijo Serena - pero sólo porque te gusta esa banda.

- SIIIII! - Gritó Haibaku

- Puedes llevarte mi bakumetro? - dijo Shun - Quiero un autógrafo de Reita, por favor.

- De acuerdo - dijo Haibaku

Y así, se fueron todos a Yokohama Destiny Misaki, Baron Leltoy, Volt Luster, Shi Rama Xuo, Alex Misaki, Midna y Haibaku Kuso.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: ESTOY ACEPTANDO TODAVÍA OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

AVISO 2: LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA! A partir de ahora pueden decirme qué quieren para estos tres fics como su premio. Estos son los fics que pueden escoger para agregar.

- Reunión y peleas (Pokémon)

- TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW (BakuganxBeyblade Metal)

- Solo y Apachurrado (Highschool DXD)

- BAKUGAN NEW HOPES (Bakugan)

- BAKUGAN ATTITUDE (Bakugan)

- Esperanza del amor (Bakugan) (mi primer ShunxMira de todo, o en español)

- El retrato de tu bello rostro (Bakugan) (Mi primer fic centrado en ShunXRuno)

- Déjame Ayudarte, Niño (BakuganxVocaloid)

NOTA: Sólo pueden pensar en tres cosas, pero SÓLO UNA DE LAS TRES PARA CADA FIC POR AUTOR, no importa si una idea de un autor y otra de otro autor sean para este fic. Sólo escogan tres fics y una cosa que quieran que pase para ese fic. Avísenme en Review o PM.

**Hakuryuu: Es obvio que si leíste mi perfil XD XD Tienes razón. Y pues... trabajaré en el especial del "día de las mujeres" de TOMORROW NEVER DIES**

**Haku**: Estuvo cerca, pero vió a Elfin.

**Yen Lyz**: Jeje, Kouji es más te acompañó.**  
**

**rox siniestra**: ¿Te apetece hacer un fic KyoyaxOC Yaoi (yo podría ser su pareja, y que me abusen XD, pero que me gguste XD, pero que sea de T, no M o como gustes)? y YA SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! A DÓNDE ME LLEVAN?

**candy-de-fullbuster**: Mejor dicho para los 350. Y con respecto a Negro, puedes ver Generador Rex por internet. Sólo busca un portal de videos y buscas los capítulos en español latino y presto!

**JesusST**: Gracias por ese dato y... YA ME HICISTE AMAR EL RUNOxXEO! Y ya tienes la sorpresa, para ser justos.

**AleeciiTah**: Esperate a la segunda aventura Darkus. nwn

**Guest**: O.O XD

Aviso 3: LE DARÉ UNA RECOMPENSA A QUIEN ME AYUDE CON MI NUEVO PROYECTO DE DanxPaige (pareja rara, pero es que así soy yo)

* * *

BYE BYE!

**PRÓXIMAMENTE ELECCIONES 2013 COMUNIDAD: ¡MUNDO BAKUGAN!  
**


	44. Hola GazettE Y Mechtogan

Yo: Ya espero publicar este capítulo ahorita XD

Shun: Yo también

Yo: Antes de continuar con este fic, quiero decir que LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, pero se me acabó el internet :'( por un tiempo XD así que voy a estar casi ausente en casi tooooda las semanas porque estaré en diferentes zonas haciendo fics, por lo que será difícil hacer fics ahora que tengo que esperar a que mi casa pague el internet así que espero que entiendan.

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

Neathia

- Elfin! - gritó Marucho feliz - Qué bueno verte!

- Yo digo lo mismo Marucho! - dijo Elfin acariciando la mejilla del pequeño rubio.

- Escuché que dijiste que querías estar conmigo - dijo Masquerade acercándose a Yen y ella se sonrojó (si me preguntan, me influenció el fic "Aire de Gitana" de Yen Lyz)

- Etto - dijo argenlis Víctor haos (lamento lo que pasó en capítulos anteriores lo modificaré pronto XD) (Argenlis: Bakugan femenino con armadura blanca que cubre todo menos su cabeza mostrando su cabello rubio con dos pares de alas en la espalda)- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Dirigirse a la super arena de Yokohama - dijo Masquerade

- Qué piedra sigue - dijo Ren

- La piedra de Trueno de la responsabilidad se encuentra en la Arena de Yokohama (The GazettE VENOMOUS CELL OMEGA) e irán Destiny, Baron, Volt, Shi y Alex - Dijo Serena - Pero llegaste a tiempo Midna, podrás ir a esa misión.

- ¿CON LOS GAZETTOS? - gritó Haibaku - YO VOY! PLEASE! - Dijo poniendo carita de perrito.

- De acuerdo - dijo Serena - pero sólo porque te gusta esa banda.

- SIIIII! - Gritó Haibaku

- Puedes llevarte mi bakumetro? - dijo Shun - Quiero un autógrafo de Reita, por favor.

- De acuerdo - dijo Haibaku

Y así, se fueron todos a Yokohama Destiny Misaki, Baron Leltoy, Volt Luster, Shi Rama Xuo, Alex Misaki, Midna y Haibaku Kuso.

(NOTA: Destiny tiene el cabello azul oscuro hasta las rodillas con copete cubrirndo sus cejas, piel blanca sus ojos son del mismo color que los de su hermana solo que mas claros, viste una blusa de corsé azul celeste, una falda blanca arriba de sus rodilla usa un cinturon plateado, unas botas blancas con detalles celestes, una diadema blanca con un moño gris claro, un collar plateado que dice su nombre y una cadena que hace juego con el collar. Es la OC de Creppie Phantom)

Ya en Yokohama, estaban tres chicos en una habitación. Uno estaba haciendo batería con un sofá. Otro estaba imaginando que tocaba su bajo. Otro tocaba su guitarra. Otros dos más llegaron platicando.

- ¿Crees que tenga el mismo éxito que los conciertos anteriores?

- No te preocupes - dijo el otro chico que platicaba - Si tocamos como siempre, será normal.

- ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar, Ruki? - dijo el del bajo con unavenda en su nariz.

- ¿Y tú, Aoi? - dijo el de la guitarra

- ¿Llevamos 3 horas de retraso para el ensayo y así llegan? - dijo el del sofá.

- Sofa? - dijo Aoi riéndose - ¿En serio? XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- No es gracioso! - gritó el del sofá, pero el de la venda lo detuvo

- Contrólate Kai - dijo el vendado

- Si, contrólalo Reita, que si no, lo matará! - dijo Ruki sonriendo

- ¡TE SACARÉ LA CRESTA! - Gritó Kai

- Kai, cálmate! - grito Reita deteniendo a Kai, o intentando detenerlo. - ¡URUHA, AYÚDAME, NO PUEDO SOLO!

- Tú iniciaste con esto - dijo Uruha apuntando con su mirada a Ruki - Perdón.

- Reita te pide ayuda y tú me hablas como acusador? - Dijo Ruki todavía sonriendo - ¡Qué patético! Jaja!

En eso se abre un portal

- ¿Y ahora? - dijo Ruki y en eso veían una silueta - ¿Quién eres? - dijo en tono amenazante pero...

- ¡RUKI! - Gritó un joven castaño abrazando al mencionado.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - dijo Ruki fuera de onda y viendo a los demás riéndose de él.

- ¡Me llamo Haibaku Kuso! - dijo Haibaku emocionado (parecía que su corazón latía a mil por segundo) - ¡No puedo creer que estén aquí! Es un sueño hecho realidad! KYAAAAAAAAA! - Gritó para despayarse de la emoción.

- ¿Un portal nos trajo un fan? - dijo Reita riéndose

- ¡NO ES GRACIOSO, REITA! - Gritó Ruki un poco molesto (ya lo hicieron enfadar)

- No se preocupe - dijo otra chica - El viene con nosotros. Me llamo Destiny Misaki. Hermanita de Runo.

- Yo Alex, el sobreprotector hermano de Runo.

- Yo Baron, admirador de los Peleadores Bakugan y de su banda!

Neathia

- Ah, otro! - dijo Anubias con fastidio

- Deberías reconocer que son una gran banda - dijo Fabia

- ¿Qué, a tí te gusta?

- SIIIIIIIII! - Dijo Fabia con voz de fan tierna

Yokohama

- Yo me llamo Volt Luster, ex miembro de los Vexos.

- Yo Shi Rama Xuo, peleadora de Singapur y perdí a mi mamá hace meses. - dijo la rubia y derramó una lágrima, algo que Haibaku al levantarse, pudo notar.

- Yo me llamo Midna y soy de... darkemius!

- Hola, soy Taka Matsumoto pero me dcien Ruki. Soy el vocal de la banda.

- Yo Kouyou Takashima pero me llaman Uruha. Soy el más alto del grupo! Ruki el más bajo - dicho esto, Ruki se molestó. Sólo un poco

- Yo Yu Shiroyama pero me llaman Aoi. Uruha y yo somos guitarristas.

- Yo Akira Suzuki alias "Reita", toco el bajo

- Yo Yuka Tanabe alias "Kai", el batero del grupo!

- Son geniales - dijo Midna - ¿Cuándo tocarían en darkemius?

- O en Nueva Vestroia? - dijo Baron

- ¿O en Singapur? - dijo Shi

- ¿O en casa de Runo? - dijo Alex

Neathia

- ¡GRRR! ALEX, A VECES ME AVERGÜENZAS! - Gritó Runo con la cara toda furica y roja de vergüenza

Yokohama

- ¿Qué hacen? - dijo Haibaku tan jovial

- Estamos ensayando para el concierto de VENOMOUS CELL OMEGA, el último concierto de la gira VENOMOUS, en unos días más - Uruha - ¿por?

- Es que buscamos un cristal que se hace llamar "La piedra de trueno de la responsabilidad" - Shi - Segun nuestros superiores, está en esta arena.

- ¿La super arena de yokohama? - dijo Reita - ¿Dónde?

- Ese es el misterio - dijo Volt

- No sabía que el estadio ocultaba un tesoro - dijo Kai pícaro.

- No es necesariamente valioso, pero basta con encontrarlo y se adhiere a un bakugan para evolucionar al ver cada virtud. En este caso, la responsablildad. - Midna

- Bakugan? - dijo Ruki - Hace poco tocamos en el interespacio Bakugan de tokio. Parte del tour.

- Uuuyyyy - Haibaku - Nosotros para entonces estábamos en contra de Barodius.

Neathia

- No me lo recuerdes - dijo Toshiya avergonzado.

Ya con Ken

- Benja - dijo Hwan - Te toca

- De acuerdo - dijo Bejamin - ¿Dónde es?

- En Yokohama con los Gazettos.

- Buen nombre para un grupo de peleadores - dijo Benjamin yéndose y ella frikeada por así decirlo porque no sabía que GazettE era una banda.

Yokohama.

Estaban caminando por toda la arena.

- No está en las botacas - dijo Reita cansado de caminar

- Busca bien! - gritó Midna a lo lejos

- ¿O tanto Fanservice yaoi me afectó - dijo Reita confuso - o esta chica es sexy?

- Quién? - dijo Aoi - Midna - reita asintió - Si, es lo segundo. Mirala

Y ambos se quedaron paralizados y veían a Midna como lelos (no los pondré gays, eh? Me gustan más como heteros, y si no me creen, era puro fanservice en vivo XS, por ejemplo, en NLSB en la canción HYENA)

- Ahora el problema aquí es... - dijo Midna agachándose - No tenemos el radar - en eso, se levanta y mira a Alex, Haibaku y Ruki como lelos - ¿QUé miran?

- Eres sexy - dijo Alex por los tres

Neathia

- GRRR! - Gruñó Nicole celosa

- No que me protegías de chicos lindos? - gritó Runo enojada

Yokohama

- Ah! Sí! - gritó Haibaku reaccionando - Tengo este - sacó el rastreador y sólo detectó amenaza - ¿quién llegó?

- SORPRESA! - Gritó Benjamin saliendo se la pirotecnia

- Era la pirotecnia dee SLUDGY CULT! - Gritó Ruki fastidiado

- Grr - gritó Haibaku - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine por la Piedra del trueno de la responsabilidad! Jajajaja - dijo Bejnamín riéndose maléficamente.

- Ya veremos! - gritó Haibaku

- BAKUGAN, PELEA! - Gritaron todos

- Vamos Boriates! - gritó Volt y salió Boriates

- Es hora Youyong Nemus Haos! - Shi

- Vamos Mega Nemus! - Baron

- Es hora de derrotarlos Victor haos! - Midna

- Lyzon Shorasein Haos, Surge - Destiny (Lyzon Shorazein es una humanoide de color blanco con un vestido plateado con unos listones blancos, cabello dorado, sus ojos son de color celeste, tiene unas alas de ángel y una tiara plateada con una gema zafiro)

- A VENCER HELIX DRAGONOID MAXIM PYRUS - Haibaku

- Al ataque Spidaro Haos - Ruki

- ¿O.o? - todos mirando a Ruki

- ¿Qué? - dijo el vocalista - no puedo tener mi propio bakugan?

- Bueno, continuemos - dijo Reita

- ¿QUÉ? - Haibaku - ¿Ustedes sabían de esto?

- Sip - dijo Aoi - es que...

- ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR ESTO AHORA! - Gritó Benjamin - GUREN DRAGONOID HAOS! Surge! - en eso aparece Guren Dragonoid. - ¡Y QUE VENGA EL MECHTOGAN DAIKEN! - En eso, aparece en el campo del estadio un Mechtogan parecido a Zenthon, pero color amarillo y blanco y más metálico.

- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Ruki fuera de onda de nuevo

- Un Mechtogan - dijo Haibaku - se activan con activadores mechtogan. ¿Tienes uno? - dijo señalando a Benjamin

- Justo aquí - dijo benjamin mostrando su activador

- Ugh! - Haibaku - Se muestran cuando la energía del bakugan es excesiva. Si se usa en sincronía con el bakugan y el peleador, no se descontrolará. Pero siempre sale coando esta sincronía se pierde. Son varias veces más poderosos que los propios bakugan.

- QUÉ? - Gritaron todos

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: ESTOY ACEPTANDO TODAVÍA OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

AVISO 2: LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA! A partir de ahora pueden decirme qué quieren para estos tres fics como su premio. Estos son los fics que pueden escoger para agregar.

- Reunión y peleas (Pokémon)

- TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW (BakuganxBeyblade Metal)

- Solo y Apachurrado (Highschool DXD)

- BAKUGAN NEW HOPES (Bakugan)

- BAKUGAN ATTITUDE (Bakugan)

- Esperanza del amor (Bakugan) (mi primer ShunxMira de todo, o en español)

- El retrato de tu bello rostro (Bakugan) (Mi primer fic centrado en ShunXRuno)

- Déjame Ayudarte, Niño (BakuganxVocaloid)

NOTA: Sólo pueden pensar en tres cosas, pero SÓLO UNA DE LAS TRES PARA CADA FIC POR AUTOR, no importa si una idea de un autor y otra de otro autor sean para este fic. Sólo escogan tres fics y una cosa que quieran que pase para ese fic. Avísenme en Review o PM.

**Hakuryuu: Es obvio que si leíste mi perfil XD XD Tienes razón. Y pues... trabajaré en el especial del "día de las mujeres" de TOMORROW NEVER DIES**

**Haku**: Estuvo cerca, pero vió a Elfin.

**Yen Lyz**: Jeje, Kouji es más te acompañó.**  
**

**rox siniestra**: ¿Te apetece hacer un fic KyoyaxOC Yaoi (yo podría ser su pareja, y que me abusen XD, pero que me gguste XD, pero que sea de T, no M o como gustes)? y YA SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! A DÓNDE ME LLEVAN?

**candy-de-fullbuster**: Mejor dicho para los 350. Y con respecto a Negro, puedes ver Generador Rex por internet. Sólo busca un portal de videos y buscas los capítulos en español latino y presto!

**JesusST**: Gracias por ese dato y... YA ME HICISTE AMAR EL RUNOxXEO! Y ya tienes la sorpresa, para ser justos.

**AleeciiTah**: Esperate a la segunda aventura Darkus. nwn

**Guest**: O.O XD

Aviso 3: LE DARÉ UNA RECOMPENSA A QUIEN ME AYUDE CON MI NUEVO PROYECTO DE DanxPaige (pareja rara, pero es que así soy yo)

* * *

BYE BYE!

**PRÓXIMAMENTE ELECCIONES 2013 COMUNIDAD: ¡MUNDO BAKUGAN!  
**


	45. Buen Debut Midna

Yo: Ya espero publicar este capítulo ahorita XD

Shun: Yo también

Yo: Antes de continuar con este fic, quiero decir que LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, pero se me acabó el internet :'( por un tiempo XD pero lo reconectaron y ahora publiqué este capítulo XD pero hoy, y me esperé con todo, excepto NotiHaibaku por lo de la guerra que Rox Siniestra, enz siniestra y JesúsST me declararon (sólo vean "Hora de violar o correr" y verán por qué enz siniestra)

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

- SORPRESA! - Gritó Benjamin saliendo se la pirotecnia

- Era la pirotecnia dee SLUDGY CULT! - Gritó Ruki fastidiado

- Grr - gritó Haibaku - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine por la Piedra del trueno de la responsabilidad! Jajajaja - dijo Bejnamín riéndose maléficamente.

- Ya veremos! - gritó Haibaku

- BAKUGAN, PELEA! - Gritaron todos

- Vamos Boriates! - gritó Volt y salió Boriates

- Es hora Youyong Nemus Haos! - Shi

- Vamos Saint Nemus! - Baron (me corregí XD)

- Es hora de derrotarlos Argenlis Victor haos! - Midna (Ok, ahora tengo el nombre completo XD)

- Lyzon Shorasein Haos, Surge - Destiny (Lyzon Shorazein es una humanoide de color blanco con un vestido plateado con unos listones blancos, cabello dorado, sus ojos son de color celeste, tiene unas alas de ángel y una tiara plateada con una gema zafiro)

- A VENCER HELIX DRAGONOID MAXIM PYRUS - Haibaku

- Al ataque Spidaro Haos - Ruki

- ¿O.o? - todos mirando a Ruki

- ¿Qué? - dijo el vocalista - no puedo tener mi propio bakugan?

- Bueno, continuemos - dijo Reita

- ¿QUÉ? - Haibaku - ¿Ustedes sabían de esto?

- Sip - dijo Aoi - es que...

- ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR ESTO AHORA! - Gritó Benjamin - GUREN DRAGONOID HAOS! Surge! - en eso aparece Guren Dragonoid. - ¡Y QUE VENGA EL MECHTOGAN DAIKEN! - En eso, aparece en el campo del estadio un Mechtogan parecido a Zenthon, pero color amarillo y blanco y más metálico.

- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Ruki fuera de onda de nuevo

- Un Mechtogan - dijo Haibaku - se activan con activadores mechtogan. ¿Tienes uno? - dijo señalando a Benjamin

- Justo aquí - dijo benjamin mostrando su activador

- Ugh! - Haibaku - Se muestran cuando la energía del bakugan es excesiva. Si se usa en sincronía con el bakugan y el peleador, no se descontrolará. Pero siempre sale coando esta sincronía se pierde. Son varias veces más poderosos que los propios bakugan.

- QUÉ? - Gritaron todos

- También aparecen cuando el bakugan tiene muchísima energía. - Haibaku - Lamentablemente, el Guren Drago de Benjamin tiene más que suficiente para que su Mechtogan funcione a la perfección.

- Cierto - dijo Benjamin calmado pero sonriendo - Poder mechtogan activado! ¡rayo devastador! - en eso, Guren y Daiken usaron una especie de rayo para destruir a todos los bakugan.

- ¡TODOS SÁLVENSE! - Gritó Shi y todos intentaron correr, pero... los bakugan no pudieron sobrevivir a los rayos, salvo Victor, Nemus, Helix y Spidaro.

- ¿Qué? - gritó Volt

- Youyong! - gritó Shi asustada

- No, Spidaro! - gritó... ¿Ruki?

En efecto, Spidaro resultó bastante dañado, por lo que regresó a su forma de esfera.

- De acuerdo, Baron, Midna, sólo quedamos nosotros tres - dijo Haibaku

- Pero mi Nemus no soportará - dijo Baron - Míralo!

- No te preocupes - dijo Midna - Si tenemos suficiente fuerza, y acabamos con Guren Dragonoid, podremos acabar con el Mechtogan.

- Sin el Bakugan, Se retirará el Mechtogan? - dijo Haibaku pensando - No, es demasiado arriesgado.

- Si no arriesgas, no ganas - dijo Ruki - Nosotros nos arriesgamos al ir de King Records a Sony Music.

- Ups! - dijo Haibaku - Lo mejor será atacar ya, y cuidado con los ataques de Daiken!

- Sí! - dijeron los Bakugan de Midna, Baron y Haibaku

- ACÁBALOS Daiken! - gritó Benjamin decidido a acabar con los bakugan y Daiken empezó a disparar. Los tres bakugan esquivaban los ataques dirigiéndose a Guren Dragonoid.

- Será mejor que inicien las mujeres - dijo Haibaku mirando a Midna

- De acuerdo - dijo Midna - Poder activado! Lanza de luz - en eso Argenlis Victor usó una lanza de luz y la lanzó a Guren haciendo que éste sufriera más daño de lo normal.

- Oye! - gritó un Benjamin fastidiado.

- Poder activado! - Baron - Fuerza Haos! - en eso, Nemus usó su vara para que una especie de luz se diriga hacia Guren Dragonoid haciéndo más daño.

- Poder activado! - Haibaku - Rayo de dragón incandescente! - y Helix usó su poder de dragón para terminar con el trabajo, dejando a Guren en pésimas condiciones, pero suficientes para seguir de pie.

- NO! - Gritó Benjamin - NO PUEDE SER! ¡DAIKEN! - En eso, Daiken usó su mega rayo para acabar con los tres bakugan, sólo que ese rayo se dividió en tres mini-mega rayos. Dos anotaron, pero uno no, y el que no anotó fue el que se dirigía a Argenlis.

- NEMUS! - Gritó Baron casi llorando

- Diablos, sólo queda Midna! - dijo Haibaku fastidiado

- Argenlis... - dijo Midna asustada - Parece que estamos solos.

- No te rindas Midna - dijo Argenlis - Has sido diligente y responsable en esquivar los ataques para seguir de pie, no es que me compare con los demás peleadores, pero ya sabes lo que digo.

- Pero... esta vez es... diferente... - dijo Midna asustada

- No te rindas! Sigue peleando! - gritó Haibaku - Por tus amigos, por tus seres queridos, por Thomas!

- Thomas... - dijo Midna pensando - Cierto! ¡Él es lo que necesito para seguir peleando! Tal vez no esté aquí, pero saber que me apoya es suficiente para poder continuar sin importar si gano o pierdo! - en eso, aparece de la zona del techo del estadio una piedra que se dirigía al bakugan y se tranformaba en... Argenlis Ultimate Haos. (Bakugan femenino con armadura blanca y amarilla que cubre todo menos sus brazos y su cabeza mostrando su cabello rubio más largo. Sus alas fueron cambiadas por alas de nave. tiene más armas)

- Por Dios - gritó Midna emocionada - Te ves genial! - gritó más feliz - ¡PODER ACTIVADO, DOBLE KATANA DE LUZ! - en eso, Argenlis usó sus katanas para reflejar los ataques de Daiken, con éxito. En eso, Daiken se dió cuenta de que no podía con el nuevo Bakugan y Argenlis acuchilló al Mechtogan, y de paso a Guren Dragonoid. Ambos se regresaron a la forma esférica y el estadio regresó a la normalidad.

- Genial - dijo Reita

- Gracias a todos por venir - dijo Ruki divertido, seguido de un... - Thank You Yokohama!

- GRRRR! - Gruñó Benjamin - Malditos! - en eso se fué en un portal molesto

- Adiós - dijo Midna

- Nada mal para habernos conocido - dijo Baron sonriendo.

- Yo creí que Shi la tendría - dijo Haibaku riéndose

- No estoy lista para tanto poder - dijo Shi. - Lo siento.

- No importa - dijo Midna.

Ya en el portal

- Debemos irnos - dijo Volt - Gracias por su tiempo

- A ustedes, por salvarnos el pellejo

- Espera! - dijo Haibaku mostrando un bakúmetro verde - Es de mi amigo Shun. Quiere que se lo autografíen.

- De acuerdo - dijeron los GazettE riéndose divertidos y autografiaron el bakúmetro de Shun.

- Listo XD - Dijo Haibaku - Nos vamos!

- Adios - dijeron todos.

Ya con Ken

- ¿Era una banda de Alterna-core? - gritó Benjamin

- En efecto - dijo Hwan

- CREÍ QUE ERAN PELEADORES! - Gritó Benjamin - Por lo menos el vocalista de la banda tiene un bakugan.

Neathia

- Lo hiciste bien, Midna - dijo Thomas sonrojado

- Gracias - dijo Midna también

- GRACIAS HAIBAKU! - Gritó Shun abrazando a Haibaku felizmente

El autógrafo decía "Que te diviertas salvando al mundo. Con todo el cariño y amistad de nuestra parte: The GazettE. Ruki. Uruha. Aoi. Reita. Kai."

- Jejeje - dijo Dan - Es lo mejor que he visto. ¿Qué sigue?

- De hecho, Haibaku, Jesus, Thomas, L, Chan, Linus, Ben y Ouyaziz irán a la piedra de fuego de la Valentía, ubicada en el centro de Tokio (Digimon Data Squad) - dijo Nurzak.

- ME TOCA DE MANERA OFICIAL! - Gritó Haibaku emocionado - GENIAL!

- Yo también - dijo Ahmoud Oyaziz.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: ESTOY ACEPTANDO TODAVÍA OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

AVISO 2: LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA! A partir de ahora pueden decirme qué quieren para estos tres fics como su premio. Estos son los fics que pueden escoger para agregar.

- Reunión y peleas (Pokémon)

- TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW (BakuganxBeyblade Metal)

- Solo y Apachurrado (Highschool DXD)

- BAKUGAN NEW HOPES (Bakugan)

- BAKUGAN ATTITUDE (Bakugan)

- Esperanza del amor (Bakugan) (mi primer ShunxMira de todo, o en español)

- El retrato de tu bello rostro (Bakugan) (Mi primer fic centrado en ShunXRuno)

- Déjame Ayudarte, Niño (BakuganxVocaloid)

NOTA: Sólo pueden pensar en tres cosas, pero SÓLO UNA DE LAS TRES PARA CADA FIC POR AUTOR, no importa si una idea de un autor y otra de otro autor sean para este fic. Sólo escogan tres fics y una cosa que quieran que pase para ese fic. Avísenme en Review o PM.

**Hakuryuu: **Si que valió la pena.

**Haku**: algo es algo nwn

**Jessi Kuso**: lo de Tiger... Se me olvidó... No se preocupe, que aparecerá cuando se de la segunda aventura Haos.**  
**

**rox siniestra**: ¿Qué esperabas? Deberías escucharlos, son geniales! Ya llevan 11 años de música.

**Jack Hell**: Ya vi el capi. NOOOOOO! DAAAAAAAAN!

**JesusST**: TT-TT Cuánta tortura TTWTT

**Slavik2016**: Los consideraré. Gracias por la ayuda. Y nunca creí que fueras fan de Chan Lee.

**enz siniestro**: sólo dame tus datos y todo. Nombre, edad, personalidad, biografía, atributo, bakugan, poderes bakugan

**Maky SiemprE ContigO: **Jajajaja XD Sí que estuvo bueno XD

* * *

BYE BYE!

**PRÓXIMAMENTE ELECCIONES 2013 COMUNIDAD: ¡MUNDO BAKUGAN!  
**


	46. Digi-aventura pt1

Yo: Ya espero publicar este capítulo ahorita XD

Shun: Yo también

Yo: Antes de continuar con este fic, quiero decir que AGRADEZCO SUS OC'S

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

Ya con Ken

- ¿Era una banda de Alterna-core? - gritó Benjamin

- En efecto - dijo Hwan

- CREÍ QUE ERAN PELEADORES! - Gritó Benjamin - Por lo menos el vocalista de la banda tiene un bakugan.

Neathia

- Lo hiciste bien, Midna - dijo Thomas sonrojado

- Gracias - dijo Midna también

- GRACIAS HAIBAKU! - Gritó Shun abrazando a Haibaku felizmente

El autógrafo decía "Que te diviertas salvando al mundo. Con todo el cariño y amistad de nuestra parte: The GazettE. Ruki. Uruha. Aoi. Reita. Kai."

- Jejeje - dijo Dan - Es lo mejor que he visto. ¿Qué sigue?

- De hecho, Haibaku, Jesus, Thomas, L, Chan, Linus, Ben y Ouyaziz irán a la piedra de fuego de la Valentía, ubicada en el centro de Tokio (Digimon Data Squad) - dijo Nurzak.

- ME TOCA DE MANERA OFICIAL! - Gritó Haibaku emocionado - GENIAL!

- Yo también - dijo Ahmoud Oyaziz.

- Pues... - dijo Shun - Les deseo buena suerte a todos. Excepto a ti, Thomas - dijo serio

- Bah - dijo Thomas fastidiado - No le agrado.

- Ok - dijo Haibaku - Si alguien más que falte quiere unirse, díganmelo.

Todos chiflando

- SUGOI! - Vámonos

- Espera! - dijo Nicole agarrandole la mano a Haibaku y este se sonroja (ACLARO: el HaibakuxNicole ya estaba pactado desde que inicié con el fic por lo que espero que Dragon-Kinght Alan entienda)

- Qué pasa - dijo Haibaku y Nicole lo besó en los labios hasta que se separaron - gracias

- De nada - dijo Nicole

- Qué afortunado! - dijo Ben (del equipo Anubias) - yo no puedo contener parejas!

ya en Tokio

- Es bueno regresar a casa - dijo Haibaku feliz pero... - Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

- MUERAN HUMANOS INSOLENTES! - Gritó una marioneta viva aventando bombas

- Qué significa esto? - gritó Jesús asustado

- Oye, yo lo conozco! - dijo Haibaku y todos le miraron con cara de ¿WTF? - Es Puppetmon!

- ¿Y ese lo conocen en su casa? - Ben

- Este casi destruye por medio de Cherrymon la amistad de Tai y Matt! - dijo Haibaku molesto - ME LAS PAGARÁS!

- Flama bebé! - gritó una criatura y una bola de fuego atacó a Puppetmon

- ¿Quién? - en eso, aparece un dinosaurio naranja que reconoció - AGUMON?

- Toma esto, y esto, y NO TE METAS CONMIGO! - Gritó Agumon golpeando a Puppetmon para acabar con él. En eso, un joven castaño mayor que Haibaku apareció

- No dejes que se escape! - gritó el joven

- ¿Hola? - dijo Haibaku confuso - ¿Quién eres?

- Te lo diré luego - dijo el joven - acaba con él, Agumon!

- Como digas, Jefe! - gritó Aguon - Flama bebé! - en eso, Agumon usó una flama para acabar con puppetmon y este se convirtió en materia digital, algo que el joven castaño recogió con un aparato.

- Listo! - dijo el joven - Samson, ya está listo para que regrese al mundo digital - en eso la energía se transformó en un huevo.

- ¿Okey? Unas cosas - dijo Haibaku - ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo haces esto? Y QUIÉN ERES?

- Se llama Marcos Damon, 17 años, es de Tokio, su padre desapareció hace años y vive con su madre Sarah, y su hermanita Kristy quien lo respeta a pesar de que actúa como un cretino - dijo una chica de cabello rosa oscuro con una camiseta que le cubre todo menos los brazos y unos jeans azules.

- Quién eres? - dijo Haibaku algo enamorado de la chica

- Me llamo Yoshino, pertenezco al Digimon Data Squad - dijo la joven - Marcus es mi compañero. Tenemos otro pero está ocupado en otra misión.

Neathia

- OYE, QUÉ TE PASA? - Gritó Nicole enojada

Tokio

De camino a la casa de Marcus

- Yo soy Haibaku Kuso - dijo el aludido - Nosotros tenemos criaturas algo diferentes. Se llaman bakugan.

- Creo que escuché algo de eso en el tour de una banda... GazettE? - dijo Marcus

- KYAAAAAAAA! - Gritó Haibaku de emoción.

- Yo soy Jesús - dijo el castaño español - Estoy muy gustoso de conoceros.

- yo Thomas, del poderoso reino de Darkemius - dijo Thomas

- Yo el detective más poderoso del mundo, L - dijo L

- Yo soy Chan Lee - dijo Chan.

- Te me haces linda - dijo Marcus, por lo que se ganó un nuevo coscorrón de Yoshino - Ay, qué hice?

- Descuida Yoshi - dijo Chan - él no es mi tipo.

- Yo Linus Claude - dijo Linus - del planeta de Neathia.

- Otro extraterrestre? - dijo Marcus molesto - Ya era suficiente con Thomas!

- Yo soy Ben, del poderoso equipo Anubias - dijo Ben

- Y yo soy Ahmoud Ouyaziz, soy de Argelia! - gritó Ahmoud

- ¿PLaneta? - dijo MArcus

- No, tarado! - gritó Ahmoud dándole un golpe a MArcus, llegando ya a la casa del mismo, por lo que...

- OYE, QUÉ TE PASA, MUSULMÁN SALVAJE? - Gritó una linda señora de ojos castaños y cabello castaño rojizo

- Jajajajajaja - se rió una niña de igual apariencia, pero con dos coletas en su cabello, y un vestido amarillo.

- Kristy, no te rías - dijo Marcus quejándose del dolor.

- Entonces ella es la hermanita? - dijo Haibaku riéndose - Pues no es muy respetuosa XD

- En mi reporte decía lo contrario - dijo Yoshino nerviosa

- Como sea - dijo Haibaku - Te mereces un apodo por eso, pero... cuál será? ¡Novia de Marcus!

- NO SOMOS NOVIOS! - Gritaron Marcus y Yoshino

- Parecen una vieja pareja de casados - dijo Kristy imitando una pose seria de Shun

Neathia

- ¿QUÉ SE CREE PARA ROBARSE MI PERSONAILDAD? - Gritó Shun y Fabia se rió - Por lo menos no es tan malo como Thomas.

Casa de Marcus

- ¿A qué vienen? - dijo MArcus - A jugar, no creo.

- No - dijo Haibaku - Hay un cristal llamado "piedra del fuego de la valentía" ubicada en el centro de Tokio.

- Ohaiyo! - dijo un lindo rubio

- Okinari Nasai! - dijeron todos

- Nuevos amigos? - dijo el rubio - Ok -. dijo dirigiéndose a los nuevos - Me llamo Thomas H. Norstein.

- TIENES MI NOMBRE! - Gritó Thomas enojado!

- Qué? - dijo Thomas H. - ¿También te llamas así?

- Si - dijo el otro Thomas - Soy Thomas Trust para tí!

- ¬¬ No exageren - dijo Haibaku

- El que exagerará es Marcus - dijo Kristy - Porque siempre me avergüenza

- No, el que exagerará es este musulmán loco porque agredió a mi hijo! - gritó Sara muy molesta

- Mamá! - gritó Marcus avergonzado

- Debe de ser hereditario psicológicamente hablando. - dijo Ben riéndose

Ya con Ken

- Wonda-chan? - dijo Hwan

- Hai, onee-chan - dijo Wonda apareciendo como colegiala anime

- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo Hwan asustada

- Es que me gusta el anime - dijo Wonda y en eso...

- Hwan, ¿puedo hablar contigo? - dijo Ken abriendo la puerta

- Claro - dijo Hwan y en eso - Escúchame - se dirige a Wonda - Acaba con Haibaku y sus amigos a cualquier costo! Sólo que no dejes que tu bakugan termine como los demás. ¿OK?

- Como digas - dijo Wonda y se fue corriendo al portal - No te defraudaré onee-chan!

- Ay, dios! - dijo Hwan y se dirigió hacia Ken - ¿Qué necesitas?

- Es que... tu y yo... - dijo Ken triste y con algunas lágrimas. Hwan no esperaba que llorara...

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: ESTOY ACEPTANDO TODAVÍA OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

AVISO 2: LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA! A partir de ahora pueden decirme qué quieren para estos tres fics como su premio. Estos son los fics que pueden escoger para agregar.

- Reunión y peleas (Pokémon)

- TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW (BakuganxBeyblade Metal)

- Solo y Apachurrado (Highschool DXD)

- BAKUGAN NEW HOPES (Bakugan)

- BAKUGAN ATTITUDE (Bakugan)

- Esperanza del amor (Bakugan) (mi primer ShunxMira de todo, o en español)

- El retrato de tu bello rostro (Bakugan) (Mi primer fic centrado en ShunXRuno)

- Déjame Ayudarte, Niño (BakuganxVocaloid)

NOTA: Sólo pueden pensar en tres cosas, pero SÓLO UNA DE LAS TRES PARA CADA FIC POR AUTOR, no importa si una idea de un autor y otra de otro autor sean para este fic. Sólo escogan tres fics y una cosa que quieran que pase para ese fic. Avísenme en Review o PM.

**Hakuryuu: **¿En serio? No sabía xD Gracias nwn

**Jessi Kuso**: Steve, no te preocupes nwn**  
**

**rox siniestra**: Gracias por los datos del OC, aparecerá cuando termine con mi aventura pyrus.

**JesusST**: Kisame? Ok nwn ¿CUÁNDO CONTINUAS MECHTOGAN REVOLUTION? (soy un pesado xD)

**Slavik2016**: Lo se. Siempre me gusta ver algunas cosas y... se me salen las ideas nwn

* * *

BYE BYE!

**PRÓXIMAMENTE ELECCIONES 2013 COMUNIDAD: ¡MUNDO BAKUGAN!  
**


	47. AVISO

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

NOTICIA, LAMENTO NO PODER PUBLICAR ESTA SEMANA. Pero es que... ESPEREN! Antes de iniciar, me dijeron que podía estar en la compu (laptop da kaachan)

Ahora bien, LAMENTO NO PODER PUBLICAR ESTA SEMANA. Pero es que atraparon a mi hermanito miguel (Nyappy Kazami) con unas flipnotes de NDSi muy "sugestivas" y cuando nos fuimos a dormir... NOS REVISARON LOS FACEBOOKS! Así que fue una auditoría y NO LA PASÉ DX!

Lamentablemente no podré usar internet en mi casa hasta que regrese de clases (o sea, el próximo lunes) y me dieron de dos opciones en Fanfiction (Si, mis padres leyeron mis historias)

Me ordenaron o salirme de Fanfiction, o cambiar mi modo de escribr fics... Y yo como quería seguir con los fics, pero no quería enojar a mis padres, opté por "cambiar mi modo de escribir", tal vez no escriba lo de siempre con mayor frecuencia pero eso será mejor a que me salga de Fanfiction.

Pero lamentablemente ya no me podrán seguir en Facebook ni en mi grupo ya que lo dejé abandonado, además de que ya no tengo permitido usarlo A PESAR DE QUE DECIDÍ QUITAR MIS LIKES XD

Lamento estos inconvenientes, cuando publique muchas cosas en este mismo anuncio, quitaré "ciertos" fics mios (también los que dejé abandonados).

Cuando regrese, sere un poco más "soft" cada vez. Así que disculpas.

Aunque también daré otras sorpresas en Lunes 8, lo cual será el cambio de nombre de Hiba y una nueva cuenta de Fanfiction.

Esperen pronto nwn

Y si quieren más info, vayan a mi correo mexico _ 200 japan hotmail . com

quiten los espacios

BYE, NOS VEMOS EL 8

* * *

Nos vemos como en... ... ... PERO TODAVÍA ESTOY RECONECTADO XD XD


	48. Segunda parte de NeoVamdemon! o algo?

Yo: Ya espero publicar este capítulo ahorita XD

Shun: Yo también

Yo: Antes de continuar con este fic, quiero decir que AGRADEZCO SUS OC'S y otra cosa, LAMENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO T.T

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

Casa de Marcus

- ¿A qué vienen? - dijo MArcus - A jugar, no creo.

- No - dijo Haibaku - Hay un cristal llamado "piedra del fuego de la valentía" ubicada en el centro de Tokio.

- Ohaiyo! - dijo un lindo rubio

- Okinari Nasai! - dijeron todos

- Nuevos amigos? - dijo el rubio - Ok -. dijo dirigiéndose a los nuevos - Me llamo Thomas H. Norstein.

- TIENES MI NOMBRE! - Gritó Thomas enojado!

- Qué? - dijo Thomas H. - ¿También te llamas así?

- Si - dijo el otro Thomas - Soy Thomas Trust para tí!

- ¬¬ No exageren - dijo Haibaku

- El que exagerará es Marcus - dijo Kristy - Porque siempre me avergüenza

- No, el que exagerará es este musulmán loco porque agredió a mi hijo! - gritó Sara muy molesta

- Mamá! - gritó Marcus avergonzado

- Debe de ser hereditario psicológicamente hablando. - dijo Ben riéndose

Ya con Ken

- Wonda-chan? - dijo Hwan

- Hai, onee-chan - dijo Wonda apareciendo como colegiala anime

- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo Hwan asustada

- Es que me gusta el anime - dijo Wonda y en eso...

- Hwan, ¿puedo hablar contigo? - dijo Ken abriendo la puerta

- Claro - dijo Hwan y en eso - Escúchame - se dirige a Wonda - Acaba con Haibaku y sus amigos a cualquier costo! Sólo que no dejes que tu bakugan termine como los demás. ¿OK?

- Como digas - dijo Wonda y se fue corriendo al portal - No te defraudaré onee-chan!

- Ay, dios! - dijo Hwan y se dirigió hacia Ken - ¿Qué necesitas?

- Es que... tu y yo... - dijo Ken triste y con algunas lágrimas. Hwan no esperaba que llorara...

- Si - dijo Hwan algo sorprendida, Ken para ella era frío, fuerte, decidido, firme... eso le gustaba de él, nunca esperaba que llorara.

- No deberíamos hacer esto más. - dijo Ken con la voz quebrada.

- Pero de qué hablas? - Hwan

- Hablo de que no deberíamos seguir las órdenes de nuestro líder, pero... - Ken llorando - Pero me amenazó con matarme a mí, a mi familia, y a ustedes, que serían lo único que me quedaría si llegaran a tocar a mi familia. Estoy de manos atadas pero... quisiera rebelarme, quisiera ser libre, QUISIERA DEMOSTRARLE QUE NO PUEDE USARNOS! pero... eso es imposible...

- No, Ken... - dijo Hwan tratando de consolar a Ken - Nada es imposible... yo te ayudaré...

- Gracias... pero... la única forma de solventar esto es derrotar a los peleadores, conseguir los cristales y cuando menos lo espere... traicionaremos a nuestro líder y restauraremos a Surathia de una vez por todas - dijo Benjamin apareciendo.

- ¿Tu crees eso? - Ken

Ya con los demás.

Fuera de la casa de Marcus, había un invitado no deseado que deseaba colarse a meter en problemas a los peleadores.

- Estás segura de querer hacer esto?

- Segura - dijo Wonda a su lado - No debemos dejar que esos tarados nos quiten otro cristal más.

Ya con Haibaku

- Según el radar que uso... el cristal se encuentra... ¿En la feria?

- De nuevo ahí? - dijo Thomas H. Norestein

- Dios mío, qué pesadilla - dijo Yoshino

- Creo que vamos a entrar - dijo Ben y ya de por sí, tooodos entraron a la feria.

- Qué raro, Yo esperaba más pero BUANO! - Haibaku

- Crees que hayan más invitados INDESEABLES? - dijo Thomas (para aclarar, si Escribo "Thomas", es el OC de jack hell, si ecribo "Thomas H. Norestein" es es de Digimon)

Neathia

- Aparte de tí - dijo Shun furioso

- - Nicole

Tokio

- Pues no sé - dijo Jesús y en eso una explosión destruye una rueda de la fortuna asustando a muchos

- ¿Y ahora qué? - dijo Haibaku fastidiado y aparece Wonda con un digimon maligno.

- Hola tarados - Wonda sonriendo maléficamente

- Me alegra que vengan con nosotros - dijo un digimon siniestro.

- Oye, conozco a ese - dijo Jesús - ES **NeoVamdemon**

- En serio? - dijo Marcus

es un Digimon Muerto Viviente y a su vez Vampiro; se trata de la evolución Mega de Myotismon y tambien de la evolucion Mega 2 de VenomMyotismon  
Su objetivo es eliminar las fuerzas hostiles sin dejar, por lo que tiene su ejército de muertos vivientes acechando por todas partes y borrar a los Digimon que se mueven en contra de ella. Se olvidó de sus emociones como consecuencia de estar siempre al acecho en la oscuridad, e incluso la masacre la está convirtiendo en parte de su vida que ni le gusta ni le disgusta. Sin embargo, se siente realizado cuando se observa la terminación de un Digimon que muere bajo la luna. Puede convocar a sus familiares llamados "Evilvil", que se produjeron en una fuente inagotable y, naturalmente, prefieren la energía vital del Digimon. Es un digimon tipo Vampiro uno de los siete caballeros de Milleniumon.

- Es una grave amenaza T.T - Haibaku - No importa, te derrotaremos!

- Quiero ver eso - dijo NeoVamdemon riéndose maléficamente

- NO TE RÍAS MALDITO! - Gritó Haibaku furioso.

- De acuerdo - dijo Marcus yendose contra NeoVamdemon e intentaba golpearlo

- Bakugan, pelea! - gritaron los peleadores y Wonda.

- Vamos Helix Dragonoid Maxim Pyrus - Haibaku

- Es hora de pelear! - Helix

- Vamos Pyrus Flare Dragoon - Jesús

- Por los peleadores pyrus! - Dragoon

- Vamos Dragun Soul Pyrus! - Thomas

- Ya llegamos! - Dragun (muy parecido a legend dragonoid, pero la mayoría de su cuerpo era negro, o si no rojo y en su pecho había un cristal azul oscuro)

- Acabemos con ellos Atlanthal Subterra/Pyrus/Aquos - L (es un bakugan enorme su cuerpo parece una isla gigante tiene unas piernas de lava y su brazos tambien la cara se encuentra en el volcan principal de la isla en el hombro derecho lleva montañas heladas y en el izquierdo una espesa jungla)

- Vamos Fortress Pyrus - Chan

- Es la hora Rubanoid Pyrus - Linus

- Ya llegó la hora de redimirme! - Rubanoid

- Y eso por qué? - Haibaku - Acaso será por lo de la guerra?

- ¬¬ - Wonda - Me aburro

- OK o.O - Ben -Ziperaptor Pyrus, Surge!

- Pyron Jundollah Pyrus, Surge! - Ahmoud

- Por Alá y por los Peleadores - Jundollah. (vayan al capítulo 15 para que vean la forma del bakugan)

- Cannon Gorem Pyrus acaba con ellos - Wonda (un gorem rojo sólo que con un cañón en su espalda)

- Agumon, Lalamon y Gaomon, Materializar! - Dijeron Marcus, Thomas h. Norestein y Yoshino materializando a los Digimon

- Al ataque! - dijeron los tres

- Esto será divertido.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: ESTOY ACEPTANDO TODAVÍA OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

**Haku: **Qué bueno... yo... No tiene voluntad ni para rebelarse contra su líder debido a una amenaza contra Ken. Eso lo sabrán los peleadores más adelante.

**Nicole Sakurai**: Ahora entendiste nwn Espero que no tenga más problemas.**  
**

**rox siniestra**: Si quieres nwn

**JesusST**: Lo verás en el siguiente capítulo.

**Slavik2016**: Buaaaa! Lo sé.

**Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha**: Vaya... ese chico es ... ... (sin comentarios)

* * *

BYE BYE!

**23 ABRIL ELECCIONES 2013 COMUNIDAD: ¡MUNDO BAKUGAN!  
**


	49. Todo parecía perdido para Helix

Yo: Ya espero publicar este capítulo ahorita XD

Shun: Yo también

Yo: Antes de continuar con este fic, quiero decir que AGRADEZCO SUS OC'S y otra cosa, LAMENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO T.T

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

Casa de Marcus

Una explosión destruye una rueda de la fortuna asustando a muchos

- ¿Y ahora qué? - dijo Haibaku fastidiado y aparece Wonda con un digimon maligno.

- Hola tarados - Wonda sonriendo maléficamente

- Me alegra que vengan con nosotros - dijo un digimon siniestro.

- Oye, conozco a ese - dijo Jesús - ES **NeoVamdemon**

- En serio? - dijo Marcus

es un Digimon Muerto Viviente y a su vez Vampiro; se trata de la evolución Mega de Myotismon y tambien de la evolucion Mega 2 de VenomMyotismon  
Su objetivo es eliminar las fuerzas hostiles sin dejar, por lo que tiene su ejército de muertos vivientes acechando por todas partes y borrar a los Digimon que se mueven en contra de ella. Se olvidó de sus emociones como consecuencia de estar siempre al acecho en la oscuridad, e incluso la masacre la está convirtiendo en parte de su vida que ni le gusta ni le disgusta. Sin embargo, se siente realizado cuando se observa la terminación de un Digimon que muere bajo la luna. Puede convocar a sus familiares llamados "Evilvil", que se produjeron en una fuente inagotable y, naturalmente, prefieren la energía vital del Digimon.

- Es una grave amenaza T.T - Haibaku - No importa, te derrotaremos!

- Quiero ver eso - dijo NeoVamdemon riéndose maléficamente

- NO TE RÍAS MALDITO! - Gritó Haibaku furioso.

- De acuerdo - dijo Marcus yendose contra NeoVamdemon e intentaba golpearlo

- Bakugan, pelea! - gritaron los peleadores y Wonda.

- Vamos Helix Dragonoid Maxim Pyrus - Haibaku

- Es hora de pelear! - Helix

- Vamos Pyrus Flare Dragoon - Jesús

- Por los peleadores pyrus! - Dragoon

- Vamos Dragun Soul Pyrus! - Thomas

- Ya llegamos! - Dragun (muy parecido a legend dragonoid, pero la mayoría de su cuerpo era negro, o si no rojo y en su pecho había un cristal azul oscuro)

- Acabemos con ellos Atlanthal Subterra/Pyrus/Aquos - L (es un bakugan enorme su cuerpo parece una isla gigante tiene unas piernas de lava y su brazos tambien la cara se encuentra en el volcan principal de la isla en el hombro derecho lleva montañas heladas y en el izquierdo una espesa jungla)

- Vamos Fortress Pyrus - Chan

- Es la hora Rubanoid Pyrus - Linus

- Ya llegó la hora de redimirme! - Rubanoid

- Y eso por qué? - Haibaku - Acaso será por lo de la guerra?

- ¬¬ - Wonda - Me aburro

- OK o.O - Ben -Ziperaptor Pyrus, Surge!

- Pyron Jundollah Pyrus, Surge! - Ahmoud

- Por Alá y por los Peleadores - Jundollah. (vayan al capítulo 15 para que vean la forma del bakugan)

- Cannon Gorem Pyrus acaba con ellos - Wonda (un gorem rojo sólo que con un cañón en su espalda)

- Agumon, Lalamon y Gaomon, Materializar! - Dijeron Marcus, Thomas h. Norestein y Yoshino materializando a los Digimon

- Al ataque! - dijeron los tres

- Esto será divertido. - dijo NeoVamdemon

- Es hora de que sientan la fuerza de uno de los más grandes guerreros de Dakremius - Thomas - Poder activado! Garganta de dragón! - En eso, Dragun disparó repetidas veces energía roja contra Cannon Gorem sin hacerle mucho daño.

- Yo te ayudo! - Chan - Poder activado! Rostro de ira! - Y Fortress uso su ataque para ayudar a Dragun.

- No será suficiente - dijo Linus - Será mejor usar nuevo armamento! - en eso teclea su bakúmetro y sale un nuevo armamento. - Armamento instalado - dijo instalando el armamento - Arma NeoDestrakon! - El arma destrakon es un armamento muy poderoso son serpientes unidas y dependen del poder se puedan separar, sólo que el NeoDestrakon tiene más serpientes y adquiere unos cañones.

- Poder activado! - Linus - Mega rayos multiples! - y Rubanoid inició con sus rayos.

- Poder activado - Wonda - Cañón de la muerte! - y en eso Cannon Gorem usó su cañón para erradicar a todos, pero sólo erradicó a Rubanoid y Fortress.

Ya con NeoVamdemon

- Flama bebé! - dijo Agumon lanzando bolas de fuego

- Disparo de semillas - Dijo Lalamon disparando semillas

- Gao tornado - dijo Gaomon atacando a NeoVamdemon.

- Rayo de zona pirómana! - Ben

En eso, Ziperaptor Pyrus atacó con todo a NeoVamdemon, en eso, el aludido bostezó - ¿Es todo lo que tienen? Ataque de pesadillas! - en eso, NeoVamdemon usó sus invocaciones demoniacas y traumó a Lalamon, Gaomon y regresó a Ziperaptor Pyrus a su forma esférica.

- Veo que sólo quedamos Agumon y Yo - dijo Marcus al ver a Thomas y Yoshi yendose por sus digimon.

- Eso es... - dijo NeoVamdemon

Ya con Wonda

- Poder activado - L - Golpe del Titán! - en eso, Atlanthal usó su puño para tirar, con éxito, a Cannon Gorem

- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO? - Gritó Wonda furiosa

- Poder combinación activado! - Haibaku - Tornado Infernal Pyrus + Dragoria Final! - en eso, Dragoon y Helix combinaron sus ataques para herir a Cannon Gorem.

- GRRR! - Wonda - SUFICIENTE! PODER FINAL ACTIVADO, CAÑÓN JUICIO FINAL! - En eso, Cannon Gorem usó su cañón para atacar a los bakugan que quedaban.

BOOOOM!

Una gran explosión que dejó al Bakugan de Wonda intacto y a los demás heridos, Atlanthal no lo parecía tanto, pero Helix y Dragoon estaban peor.

- Están bien? - dijo Thomas preocupado

- No... c-c..creo... - dijo Helix levantándose a duras penas

- Helix... - dijo Haibaku llorando.

- Dragoon! - gritó Jesús aterrado

- Te encuentras bien Atlanthal - dijo L preocupado

- Yo sí, los demás, no - dijo el mencionado

- ¿Cómo resiste ese bakugan? - dijo Wonda

Con NeoVamdemon

- Es hora de digievolucionar lo más pronto posible! - Marcus

- Entendido, jefe - dijo Agumon y Marcus activó su ADN después de adquirirlo cuando golpeó al Digimon Enemigo

- ADN, SOBRECARGA EXTREMA! - Dijo Marcus activando su digiaparato (no me acuerdo de cómo se llama DX)

- Agumon, digievolucionar a... - dijo Agumon evolucionando a... - ShineGreymon!

- ¿Qué rápido? - dijo NeoVamdemon algo... fuera de sí - NO IMPORTA! Grado de Corriente Sangrienta! - En eso, lanza su brazo a gran velocidad para atrapar ShineGreymon y tratar de despedazarlo para que revele toda la información que posee.

- ShineGreymon, no te dejes! - gritó Marcus preocupado

- Quisiera, pero es muy fuerte! - dijo ShineGreymon - Estallido Glorioso - en eso extiende sus alas gigantes y concentra su energía en sus manos hasta su límite máximo, formando una enorme bola de fuego tan candente como el Sol que después lanza contra el enemigo. (Que de por sí, estaba muy cerca de él, por lo cual es muy peligroso)

Con Wonda

- Poder activado! - Wonda - Cañón de fuego! - en eso, Cannon Gorem usó su cañón para atacar repetidas veces a los bakugan, dañando más a Helix y Dragun, y MENOS a Atlanthal.

- ALTO! - Gritaba Haibaku rogandole a Wonda y se dirigía a Helix

- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES? - Gritó Chan aterrada

- Te lastimarán! - gritó Linus

- Aléjate! - Gritó Thomas tratando de sostenerse de su bakugan

- NO! - Gritó Haibaku llorando hacia su Helix - ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE MATEN A HELIX! - Al llegar - SI VAN A MATAR A HELIX, ME MATARÁN A MI PRIMERO!

- Como quieras - Wonda - ¡PODER ACTIVADO! Cañón de fuego nivel 3! - en eso, Cannon Gorem repite su ataque pero 3 veces más fuerte que el normal. Hiriendo así a Haibaku y Helix de manera grave, Wonda se reía maléficamente. - Eso te pasa por desafiarme.

Neathia

- NO! - gritaban Nicole y Dan llorando - HAIBAKU!

- YA FUE DEMASIADO! - Gritó Shun furioso y se fue a Tokio, no sin antes... - ¡TU VENDRÁS CONMIGO SAYBOU!

Tokio

- Poder activado! - Ahmoud - ¡Destrucción calcinadora de Alá! - en eso, Pyron usó sus esferas gigantes de fuego contra el Gorem para ganar tiempo, pero era intútil, le devolcía los ataque a todo bakugan que veía.

- ¡ALTO AHÍ! - Gritaron dos voces y en eso aparecen Shun y Saybou con Taylean y Comunistik Skyress.

- Poder activado - Saybou - Rayo del pueblo + Estilo Kazami, disparo de navajas! - en eso Taylean y Skyress combinaron sus ataques, sin hacer daño a Cannon Gorem, quien atacaba a Helix.

- Haibaku, huye! - gritó Shun

- Helix... - dijo Haibaku malherido y llorando mientras veía cómo su bakugan era derrotado - Perdóname... - en eso cae de rodillas llorando - Perdónenme todos... Dan, Jesús, Zafiro, Shun, Fabia, Helix... pero sobre todo... Nicole... perdóname por haber sido tan débil...

- Es el fin, Haibaku - dijo Wonda y Cannon Gorem empezó a usar el mismo ataque pero en nivel 6 y así... era el final de Helix...

- Adiós Haibaku... - dijo Helix con su último aliento y en eso, el rayo de Gorem iba a golpear a Helix

- ... ... - Haibaku llorando de dolor - HELIX! - Y cuando llegó el rayo a tocarlo...

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: ESTOY ACEPTANDO TODAVÍA OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

**jack hell: **Eso lo entiendo. gracias.

**Dragon-knight Alan**: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

**JesusST**: GOMENASAI, yalo corregí, creo ._.

**Slavik2016**: Cierto... XD y se me ocurrió

**Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha**: De hecho, tienes razón, sería interesante nwn

* * *

BYE BYE! DIOS MÍO. ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON HELIX AL FINAL? Sí, lo sabrán el próximo capítulo

**23 ABRIL ELECCIONES 2013 COMUNIDAD: ¡MUNDO BAKUGAN!  
**


	50. Chapter 50: HELIX EVOLUCIONA

Yo: Ya espero publicar este capítulo ahorita XD

Shun: Yo también

Yo: Antes de continuar con este fic, quiero decir que AGRADEZCO SUS OC'S y otra cosa, LAMENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO T.T

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Spin Master y Mistuo Hashimoto. La mayor parte de los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sólo mi historia, yo y mis OC.

* * *

- Poder activado! - Wonda - Cañón de fuego! - en eso, Cannon Gorem usó su cañón para atacar repetidas veces a los bakugan, dañando más a Helix y Dragun, y MENOS a Atlanthal.

- ALTO! - Gritaba Haibaku rogandole a Wonda y se dirigía a Helix

- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES? - Gritó Chan aterrada

- Te lastimarán! - gritó Linus

- Aléjate! - Gritó Thomas tratando de sostenerse de su bakugan

- NO! - Gritó Haibaku llorando hacia su Helix - ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE MATEN A HELIX! - Al llegar - SI VAN A MATAR A HELIX, ME MATARÁN A MI PRIMERO!

- Como quieras - Wonda - ¡PODER ACTIVADO! Cañón de fuego nivel 3! - en eso, Cannon Gorem repite su ataque pero 3 veces más fuerte que el normal. Hiriendo así a Haibaku y Helix de manera grave, Wonda se reía maléficamente. - Eso te pasa por desafiarme.

Neathia

- NO! - gritaban Nicole y Dan llorando - HAIBAKU!

- YA FUE DEMASIADO! - Gritó Shun furioso y se fue a Tokio, no sin antes... - ¡TU VENDRÁS CONMIGO SAYBOU!

Tokio

- Poder activado! - Ahmoud - ¡Destrucción calcinadora de Alá! - en eso, Pyron usó sus esferas gigantes de fuego contra el Gorem para ganar tiempo, pero era intútil, le devolcía los ataque a todo bakugan que veía.

- ¡ALTO AHÍ! - Gritaron dos voces y en eso aparecen Shun y Saybou con Taylean y Comunistik Skyress.

- Poder activado - Saybou - Rayo del pueblo + Estilo Kazami, disparo de navajas! - en eso Taylean y Skyress combinaron sus ataques, sin hacer daño a Cannon Gorem, quien atacaba a Helix.

- Haibaku, huye! - gritó Shun

- Helix... - dijo Haibaku malherido y llorando mientras veía cómo su bakugan era derrotado - Perdóname... - en eso cae de rodillas llorando - Perdónenme todos... Dan, Jesús, Zafiro, Shun, Fabia, Helix... pero sobre todo... Nicole... perdóname por haber sido tan débil...

- Es el fin, Haibaku - dijo Wonda y Cannon Gorem empezó a usar el mismo ataque pero en nivel 6 y así... era el final de Helix...

- Adiós Haibaku... - dijo Helix con su último aliento y en eso, el rayo de Gorem iba a golpear a Helix

- ... ... - Haibaku llorando de dolor - HELIX! - Y cuando llegó el rayo a tocarlo...

Una grandiosa luz cubrió a ambos y se reflejó el ataque de Cannon Gorem

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Wonda molesta

- Helix... - dijo Haibaku sorprendido

- Haibaku... estoy... evolucionando...

- Pero cómo? - dijo Haibaku y la piedra de fuego de la valentía se insertó en Haibaku y ambos se fusionaron. Se podía ver como a Haibaku se le quitaba toda la ropa y se insertaba en el interior de Helix y este se transformaba en un caballero de armadura roja con algunas partes naranjas y le descubría sus brazos y tenía un casco de caballero en forma de cabeza de dragón que le descubría el rostro con un lindo rostro con ojos rojos grandes y un lindo cabello castaño y tenía tez morena.

- Soy Knight Fusion Helix Dragonoid Pyrus! - dijo el nuevo bakugan fusionado.

- ¿QUÉ? - gritó Wonda furiosa y asustada

- Así es - dijo Haibaku en el interior del Bakugan (casi al estilo de Digimon Tammers)

- Es hora de acabar con todos! - dijo Helix y empezó a acabar con Cannon Gorem

- No! - gritó Wonda y su bakugan regresó a su forma esférica.

- Haibaku - dijo Shun sorprendido

- ¿Me veo bien, no? - dijo Haibaku feliz

- No te distraigas, tienes que ayudar a Marcus - dijo Helix

- No se preocupen! - dijo Marcus - ShineGreymon, Ataca!

- De acuerdo! - ShineGreymon - ESTALLIDO GLORIOSO! - Gritó formando con sus alas otra bola de fuego y la lanzó a NeoVamdemon y este quedó derrotado.

- AAARRGHHH! - NeoVamdemon - Vencido por unos humanos! - en eso se convierte en datos.

- Yo los recojo - dijo Marcus usando su Digivice (ya le encontré xD) y absorbiendo los datos del digimon.

- Misión completa, podríamos decir - dijo Lalamon herida

- Gracias Marcus - dijo Haibaku y Helix se convierte en su forma esférica y Haibaku sale de Helix completamente vestido.

- ¿O.o? - Shun - ¿CÓMO?

- Aún así, estoy agradecido de que me intentaran ayudar, y ustedes también - Haibaku feliz mirando a todos.

- No nos agradezcas - dijo L

- Fue un placer - dijo Atlanthal

- ¡YO QUERÍA EVOLUCIONAR! - Gritó Jesús celoso

- xD - Haibaku - Muérete de la envidia, pana!

- ME LAS PAGARÁS CUANDO EVOLUCIONE! - Gritó Jesús - Qué bueno que tendré mi aventura cuando lleguemos a Neathia.

- ¿Dónde queda eso? - dijo Gaomon

- Es un planeta - dijo Haibaku

- Con humanoides que se hacen llamar Neathianos - Shun - Viven en una monarquía, y en ese reino vive la princesa más bonita del mundo - dijo Shun sonrojándose

Neathia

- Uyy - Julie coqueta - Te hablan Fabia

- Shun... - dijo Fabia sonrojada

Tokio

- Lamento tener que dejarlos, pero el deber me llama - dijo Haibaku

- De acuerdo - dijo Kristy - BYE BAKA!

- Awww - dijo Sara - Ya te dio apodo

- UYYY! - Gritó Ahmoud furioso - VOY A DEJARLAS MORETEADAS CUANDO REGRESE!

Todos se rieron y se fueron en el portal.

- El otro Thomas se me hace lindo - dijo Yoshino sonrojada y Marcus se pone celoso.

Neathia

- HAIBAKUUUUU! - Gritó Nicole abrazando al mencionado con muchas lárgimas - POBRECITO, ESTÁS BIEN?

- Estoy bien - dijo Haibaku besando a Nicole rápidamente en los labios.

- Creí que te perdería - dijo Nicole

- Por lo menos evolucioné - dijo Helix

- Cierto - dijo Nicole feliz inmediatamente - Y te veías lindo nwn

- Gracias - dijo Haibaku sonrojado - "Lo bueno es que no miró lo del interior del bakugan o... ya saben"

- ¿Quién sigue a todo esto? - dijo Midna

- Eso es fácil - dijo Nurzak - El Onyx de la justicia y la lealtad será ubicado en el edificio de la Empresa Stark (Avengers) e irán Spectra, Alice, Ren, Shizuka, Jeou, Ace y Jesús.

- SIIIIII! - Jesús contento - YA VERÁS QUE EVOLUCIONARÉ!

- ¿Desde cuándo somos rivales fraternos? - dijo Haibaku sonriendo divertido.

- Bueno chicos - dijo Spectra - Vámonos

- Regresa pronto Renny - dijo Zenet

- Tú también Ace - dijo Runo preocupada

- Y tú, Jeou - dijo Shi igual que Runo

- Y tú Alice - dijo Dan igual que Shi y agarrando de la mano a Alice lo cual ocasiona un sonrojo adorable de parte de la pelinaranja.

- Dan... - dijo Alice y besó los labios de Dan de forma tierna, dulce y rápida, dejando a Dan sonrojado y contento.

- Ya quiero ver cómo evolucionan tus Bakugan! - dijo Haibaku contento - Así podremos enfrentarnos cuando termine esto!

- De acuerdo - dijo Jesús confiado y todos se fueron en el portal. Antes de que se cerrara, se podía ver como Shizuka y Spectra se tomaban de la mano.

- ONEE-CHAN! - Gritó Haibaku preocupado y Nicole se murió a carcajadas - Oye, y Zafiro?

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, etc... NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE.

AVISO: ESTOY ACEPTANDO TODAVÍA OC! Sólo que con los datos completos. Y sí pueden participar con bakugan.

**Kyriuu Mangekyo**: Así me dieron la información. ¿Quieres aparecer?

**JesusST**: Ambos sabíamos qué iba a pasar xD

**Slavik2016**: Cierto, sólo mira y te llevarás una sorpresa

**Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha**: xD Eso estuvo cerca non fiu... aunque esa fusión lo saqué inspirado en Digimon Tammers.

* * *

BYE BYE! DIOS MÍO. ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON ZAFIRO GEHABICH (el OC)?

**LES DARÉ UNA PETICIÓN POR PERSONA A LOS QUE COMENTEN ESTE CAPÍTULO 50, SÓLO DÍGANME QUÉ QUIEREN PARA ESTOS FICS**

**- BAKUGAN NEW HOPES**

**- TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW**

**- REGRESO INESPERADO**

**- FIESTA DE PIJAMAS (Hikari Love Nye)**

**- BAKUGAN ATTITUDE**


End file.
